Cutting Edge Designs
by LadyDragonsblood
Summary: The heart wrenching story of love lost, love found. Who knew the world of an Interior Decorator could be so dangerous.
1. The New Client

_A/N: I own nothing but the plot. I have nothing but love and respect for the men I write about. Remember, it's fiction where anything can happen, and people might do things they don't do in "real" life. I have carefully researched the Samoan language and culture, if I have anything wrong I humbly apologize. This is my second attempt at a chaptered story, written by me alone. Hang in there with me on Adam's journey. There maybe some chapters that seem like "filler", but every word has an eventual point. I won't update every day, but as the story is completely written, it will be updated often. The Stars of the story are Adam, Roman, Chris, Hunter, Shawn, Jay and Heath. Co-starring Wade, Bret, Dean, Seth, Mark, Glen, Dave and a host of your favorite WWE Superstars. I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. One last thing, if you would please review, even just one word can be encouraging. Thank you, and enjoy! _

Adam Joseph Copeland woke up slowly. He moaned wantonly, a pair of soft, warm lips were kissing their way down his body. It was the best possible way to wake up.

The lips stopped and a tongue started lapping at his naval. Adam moaned even louder. It felt so good. Adam's hands moved down and found their target. They tangled in the mass of long, thick black hair that belonged to his fiancé, Roman Reigns.

A deep rumbling chuckle echoed in Roman's chest, "my mata aulelei is awake I see," Reigns' voice was soft betraying his rough, gruff looks.

Adam laughed, "you think my eyes are pretty?" He had learned a bit of Samoan, it was Roman's heritage and native language.

The two men in the king sized bed were total opposites. One was blond and fair, the other was black-haired and in comparison, dark-skinned. One was a Viking, the other an Islander and together, a very striking couple.

Adam Copeland was 28 years old and was the hottest and most popular interior decorator in Tampa, Florida. He was actually the most popular on the Gulf Coast of the entire state.

He owned Cutting Edge Designs. The company name was a play on his childhood nickname, Edge. He couldn't remember how exactly he even got the name, he was just always called Edge.

The Decorator was six-foot four and weighed around two hundred forty pounds. He bore tattoos on both upper arms. Stars and skulls on his right bicep and a stylized sun on his left. The sun was also used for the company logo. The only difference was, for the company logo there was an "E" in the middle of the sun. Adam's right foot had a maple leaf tattoo to show his Canadian pride.

Adam grew up in a single parent home. His mother, Judy, had sometimes worked three jobs to keep her son fed and warm. He had no idea who his father was and he didn't care to ever know who he was. Judy told Adam when she had told her husband she was pregnant, he got scared and left. She later divorced him for abandonment and never heard from him again.

Judy always noticed that even as a small child Adam liked to make things nice. He would pick flowers and arrange them perfectly and he set the table with flair. At age six he could fold a napkin into the shape of a swan.

The talent stayed with him and when he was nineteen he won a scholarship to the Pratt Institute in Brooklyn, New York. He graduated at the top of his class. Adam also studied at the Florence Design Academy in Florence, Italy. The Academy was widely considered to be the cream of the world's best Interior Design schools. He also took top honors in all his classes while there.

He returned to Florida and started working in small firms, then larger ones. When he got more requests than any other Designers, he knew it was time to open his own business. One short year later, he was the best of the best.

The other man in the bed was Roman Reigns. His real name was Leati Anoa'i, but he thought Roman Reigns sounded better for his chosen field of work. He was not ashamed of his Samoan heritage, it just made it easier for his customers.

Roman stood six-foot six inches and weighed two hundred sixty-five pounds. He was solid muscle. He too bore ink. His entire right arm was tattooed in very traditional tribal designs. His ink had been done with traditional tools, by hand. There was no machine involved. The needle sharp tool was dipped in the ink, then tapped into the skin. It had been a very long and painful procedure. It was a right of passage as each year a part of the arm sleeve was done.

While Adam had long, blond hair and green eyes, Roman's hair was long and raven black, it was so shiny sometimes it almost took on a dark blue hue. His eyes were such a dark brown they nearly looked black.

Reigns was twenty-five and owned his own company, a private security firm called The Shield Security. His two best friends, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins also worked for him and owned small shares in the business. Dean and Seth were also involved romantically.

Roman started out as a police officer when he was nineteen. He worked his way up to Detective in three years, one of the fastest rises to promotion in the department. He got tired of the long hours for hardly any pay. One day he talked with fellow officers and friends, Dean and Seth.

They thought Roman's idea of a private security firm was good. Roman had inherited a sum of money from his grandparents, so along with an investment from Dean and Seth opened his own company. Soon they had the reputation of being among the best in town and they were always busy.

That was how Roman met Adam. Adam had been hired to decorate a new night club in downtown Tampa, called The Loose Goose. The Shield had been hired to do security for the opening night party.

Adam had gone out of the back door of the club to have a cigarette. Though he loved decorating the club, the wild party scene was not his thing.

Roman was doing a routine walk around the outside of the club building and saw Adam come out of the block door. He thought the blond was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on.

Reigns took a chance and chatted up the pretty man. Six months later they were engaged to be married. The wedding was one month away, June 14. It would be the day Adam would be Roman's forever.

"Yes, I do. The most beautiful eyes in the world. I see other things are awake too," Roman chuckled as he wiggled his eyebrows. His hand has slid down Adam's lithe body and rubbed the very erect cock his baby was sporting.

"Ah! Roman!" Adam cried out, the large, dark hand had started pumping his cock slowly.

"Yes, pele ea, feels so good doesn't it," Reigns cooed softly with his breath hot in Adam's ear.

Adam could only whimper. He tried to form words, but Roman made him feel so wonderful he couldn't speak. Reigns was a god in the bed, at least to Adam he was.

The blond wanted to return the favor. He reached for Roman's ample manhood and followed the same tempo. Roman grunted in pleasure as he captured Adam's lips with his.

They kissed deeply, Viking and Islander lips fit like jigsaw pieces. They rocked as they stroked each other, both men were blissfully happy.

Later, Adam was in the kitchen, freshly showered and fully dressed. He wore an apron over his royal blue button down shirt.

Before he got engaged he could barely boil water without burning down the kitchen. Adam always wanted to learn to cook, but he just didn't have time. After Roman proposed, he made time. Roman could cook but Adam wanted to be able to at least feed his man. He'd just finished the course and he'd graduated second, a broken yolk on a fried egg kept him from first place, but he could live with that.

He was just plating up the ham and cheese omelets as Roman came into the kitchen. The younger man poured two cups of coffee and sat down at the round table in the sunshine filled breakfast nook.

"Hope you're hungry, lo'u au," Adam smiled as he put Roman's plate in front of him. The older man had mastered calling the younger one "my love" in Samoan.

"I'm starving, my angel. Great way to start the day and a good breakfast too," Roman said with a laughing wink as Adam sat at his fiancés left. There was a flush dusting his cheeks.

"So what's your schedule today?" Adam asked as he bit into a slice of hot, buttery, whole wheat toast from bread he had made himself.

"The boys and I are doing our final tux fittings. Then I have a meeting with a new client. Some rock star wants us for a party. What about you?" Roman replied as he happily ate his delicious omelet.

"Oh good. My fitting is the next week. I have a new client too, funny he's a rock star as well. Chris Jericho, lead singer of the group Fozzy. They are good, he sent me a CD in his letter of introduction," Adam answered as he just watched Roman. He licked his lips as every move the Islander made caused a muscle to ripple.

"It's the same guy! A launch party for a CD. Should be fairly routine. Stop that! We don't have time to go back to bed," Roman laughed deeply as he saw Adam lick his lips seductively again.

"I'm also meeting Shawn for lunch. It's the three-month anniversary of Scott's death. He misses him so much. After all they were married for nearly fifteen years. I love you Roman," Adam further explained his day. He never wanted to forget to tell Roman how he felt.

Shawn Michaels-Hall was Adam's father figure and the Pastor of the Church he and Roman belonged to. His husband, Scott had been killed by a drunk driver on the way home from work three months ago.

"I love you, Adam. Give Shawn my best. We should have him over for dinner soon. We need to finalize our vows and scriptures," Roman suggested as he finished his breakfast.

"Oh um... I forgot. He's coming tomorrow with the boys, he enjoys Dean's arguments, so be sure and warn Seth," Adam said with a laugh. Shawn and Dean argued a lot about politics and religion, but always in a friendly way.

Roman laughed and said he would. He kissed Adam goodbye and headed off to work. Adam quickly washed the breakfast dishes, then got his own things together.

Adam had moved from the house he shared with his mother into Roman's pretty bungalow situated close to Lake Jackson. It was a very small, the house had one bedroom, one bath, a kitchen/dining room and an airy living room. They were shopping for a bigger home, but there was no rush. It was a perfect love nest.

Adam picked up his brief case and a wall paper sample book and went to his car. He drove a Ford Mustang, but not just any Mustang. It was a fully restored, baby blue 1967 Mustang. The car was his baby and her name was "Rita". He wouldn't trade her for anything. She was perfect and ran like a race horse.

As he drove towards downtown to his office, his cell phone rang. He pressed the button on his ear piece, "Copeland" he answered. "Oh, hi Heath... yes... no, I don't mind... okay... yep... on my way... that early?... yes... about twenty... okay... bye," Adam ended the call.

The person on the other end of the phone was Heath Miller-Reso, his brother-in-law. He was married to Jason Reso, Adam's adopted brother.

When Adam was 11, and still living in the small town of Orangeville, Ontario, Canada, he met William Jason Reso. At the time they shared a love of art. Adam was thrilled to find another boy his age who liked the same things he did.

In school they formed a tight bond. After all it was hard to be eleven and know about art. Instead of hanging out at the malls or comic book store, Jason and Adam went to yard sales, junk shops and Mrs. Abernathy's Antique Store.

Mrs. Abernathy taught them a lot over the years, and Jason developed a fantastic eye for antiques. He could get lost for hours looking at pottery marks. He majored in art in college and now worked for Adam as his buyer.

Jay became Adam's legal brother at age twelve. Jason's parents were killed in a plane crash. They had been on a long-awaited second honeymoon to Jamaica. Jason at the time was staying with Adam and Judy.

When the news came, Judy held the young boy together. Jason had no other family, so Judy battled in the courts to legally adopt him. It took two years and all her savings, but in the end she won. Jason was thrilled and loved Judy with all his heart.

Cutting Edge Designs was located in the 601 Ashley Building. It was built in 1925 and since its renovation it had won several Building of the Year Awards.

The building was perfect and Adam knew he had to have his business there when he laid eyes on it. The building was artistically finished to reflect its past, complete with Pacheco paintings depicting the building's and Tampa's history.

His business was one half of the 12th floor, which was also the top floor of the building. It has three conference rooms, a bathroom, small kitchen/break room and private offices for both Adam and Jason. Heath sat in the lobby of the business. It was open and airy and the red-head had a great view from the large window, and the waiting area was there as well. Heath ran a clean and tight ship.

When Heath had called he told Adam that Chris Jericho was already there and waiting. He was nearly an hour early for his appointment. Adam hoped he wasn't going to be the typical rock star type prima dona.

Adam parked "Rita" in his spot in the covered parking area, grabbed his things from the back seat and headed to his office.

Adam dressed nice, but casual. His royal blue button down was neatly tucked into his black trousers and black cowboy boots covered his feet. He kept a jacket and tie in the office but seldom wore them.

When Adam arrived on the top floor he went directly to his office. He had a private entrance. He didn't want to run into Jericho before he had a chance to settle in.

When he entered the office it was like slipping back into the 1920's. Adam favorite style was Art Deco and his personal office reflected that. His desk was a perfect rectangle of dark teak wood. It had geometrical carvings that were perfect. The piece had been fashioned after an Erté design.

Erté pictures and small statues hung on his walls and stood on the book-case behind his desk. In the center of the room was a large library table where he could lay out plans and samples for his clients to look at. The office was his showplace.

Next to his big office was another office where he actually worked. Clients never saw this space as it was mess but in that organized chaotic way of an artist. He had a large slanted architects table and a comfortable office chair from a big box store.

Pens, pencils, colored pencils, paint tubes and brushes, rulers, French curves, protractors and other tools hung neatly from a peg board over the drawing table or sat in boxes and jars on top of the three, six drawer filing cabinets. It was also the only place he smoked because it was well ventilated and when at work the large window was always open. There was also a coffee pot which was kept going most of the day.

The Decorator sat down at his large "formal" desk and smiled. He had three framed pictures on top of the desk. One of his mom, one of Heath and Jay on their wedding day and one of himself and Roman taken not long after their engagement.

Adam looked lovingly at his engagement ring. It was a simple quarter carat round cut diamond on silver band. It was elegant and beautiful. They had already picked out their wedding bands. The rings were sitting in a box in Roman's locked weapons case under their bed. The two sliver bands were of matching Samoan tribal designs. Harts swirled around the center while bands of stripes and zigzag's surrounded them. They were beautiful and neither man could hardly wait to wear them.

Adam shook himself back to reality, he did have a client waiting. He pulled some forms and a contract from a drawer in his desk along with a blue file folder. He neatly wrote JERICHO, CHRIS, on the folder's tab. The designer then took out a brand new spiral notebook, also in blue. Each client would have their own notebook kept in a binder which Heath would later emboss with the client's name.

The blond took a deep breath and picked up the phone on his desk as he turned on his lap top computer that sat on the desk. "Heath? I'm here and ready to see Mister Jericho and would you bring some coffee soon... okay... thanks," Adam hung up the phone. He stood, ready to greet the rock star.

Soon his outer office door opened. Adam smiled and walked over to his brother-in-law and the rock star.

"Mister Copeland, this is Chris Jericho. I'll bring some coffee shortly," Heath said professionally and to Adam's surprise a bit of anger as well. Heath handed the designer a blue, three-ring binder, he'd already ran it through the embossing machine.

"No coffee for me, sweet cheeks, but I will have some orange juice," Jericho said with a "chuck" of his fingers under Heath's chin.

Now Adam understood Heath's attitude, "Thank you Heath," Adam said with an apologetic look. Heath nodded and left.

"Nice to meet you Mister Jericho, please have a seat," Adam said as he indicated to one of the two leather library style chairs in front of his desk.

Chris whistled low as he followed behind Adam. He appreciated the view in front of him. Jericho, who was wearing faded jeans and a black muscle shirt under a leather jacket, plopped down in one of the chairs. His left ankle rested on his right knee and he pushed his sun glasses up on top of his head. It looked like his hair hadn't met a brush in a while and his eyes were red and tired looking.

Adam bristled when Jericho whistled but he ignored it. He laid the binder on the desk and sat down in his leather office chair.

"Nice to meet you Mister Copeland. I've seen your work. I need the best so I came here. Glad I did. You are very beautiful, sweetheart," Chris spoke with a flirting tone and a matching sideways smirk.

"Thank you for the compliment on my work. I'm sure my fiancé thanks you for the other one. You'll be meeting him later today in fact," Adam said nonchalantly.

"Oh really? How do you know?" Jericho asked as he picked a string on the leg hem of his jeans.

"He told me at breakfast. He's Roman Reigns. He owns The Shield Security Agency," Adam said with a smile as he turned the picture of he and Roman around to show the rock start. He was trying to politely make the point of not to flirt with him.

Jericho cleared his throat in embarrassment, the point had been well made. "I'll look forward to meeting him. Yeah, I'm hosting a launch party at our studio club a couple of blocks from here. Now, let's talk about my house," Chris quickly changed the subject.

"Of course. So what is the address? And What exactly are you going to need?" Adam picked up a pen and the consultation form.

"332 Lana Avenue, here in Tampa. I need all eight thousand, nine hundred square feet redone. The previous owner had the taste of a... a... space monkey," Jericho said in a disgusted tone.

Adam pulled up the address on his computer. He was stunned, the house was still listed on a real estate web site. It was marked as recently sold, the price had been six million, seven hundred fifty thousand dollars.

"Is... this your house?" Adam asked as he turned the computer around for Chris to see.

"It sure is. They don't show what the inside looks like now! One of the bed rooms has purple walls and lime green shag carpet! I want it done right from roof to boat dock. Can you do it?" Chris asked, his brow raised.

The house was a classically inspired Mediterranean design. It had ninety-one feet of property on Tampa Bay. The listing said there were six bedrooms suites, a gym, library, game room with a bar, wine cellar, butler's pantry, private theatre with 3-D viewing, a garage for up to fifteen cars, and a roof top deck with elevator access to all levels. A gourmet kitchen, and enormous tropical pool with a water fall and swim up bar. There was a fire pit, six hole putting green and a covered boat house with a winter lift. In total there were six bedrooms and eight bathrooms, family room, formal dining room, breakfast room, another kitchen/family room combo, a complete kitchen outdoors pool side and a utility room. It would be the biggest home Adam had ever done.

"I would love to do it. The house is... stunning. I'll have to see it, of course. Take measurements, go over construction, that type of thing. Tell me what you are looking for style wise," Adam spoke in a professional tone. Inside he was nervous. It was a very prestigious property. If he screwed this up, it would destroy his reputation.

"Yeah, I figured that. I had it all inspected. The house is only five years old. I want to fit the style to the house. Mediterranean with an Asian flair and classy. I may look like a... a... rocker, but I like elegance. My home is the real me," Chris said trying to sound serious and not stupid.

"Sounds good. Now, I need to tell you, I can start as early as next week with the set up work and on property inspections. However, our wedding is in one month, on June 14th. We will be gone for two weeks. When I return, you will have my full and undivided attention. If you are agreeable to than we can talk further," Adam said flatly and honestly. Nothing was getting in the way of his wedding and honeymoon.

"Congratulations, sweetheart. That's fine with me. I'll be busy until then anyway. We always take July off. A couple of my band mates have kids, so they like time off to spend with them before school starts. So what's this going to cost me?" Jericho asked the decorator.

"Good. Lets say we'll start full-time on July first?" I can't know the cost or even make an estimate until I see the property. What kind of paint, carpeting, drapes and other things you want. I mean a lot depends on your choices. Some paint for instance can be fifteen to one hundred fifty per gallon. You can spend what your budge allows. To sign the contract will be five thousand as initial retainer. It will be applied to the job. Is this acceptable," Adam said as he slid the standard contract across the desk for Chris to take.

Chris picked up the paper. He was used to reading contracts so he made quick work of the legalities. He signed the paper with a flourish. He then pulled out his check book and wrote out a five thousand dollar check from his private bank account.

Adam took the contract and paper clipped the check to it and put it in the blue file folder. Next he pulled out his thick day planner.

"Now, when can I come to the property?" Adam asked, pen in hand.

"How about Monday afternoon, about two?" Chris was also looking at a small pocket-sized day planner.

"Okay fine. My brother will be with me. He helps with measurements. I appreciate the opportunity, Mister Jericho. I look forward to helping you make your house a home," Adam said as he stood and held out his hand.

Jericho stood and shook Adam's offered hand, "Me too. I think you'll do a great job. You have a good day," Jericho said as he turned to leave. Adam walked out with him. He saw the man out of the main door. He then turned to Heath.

"So um... what happened to our coffee and orange juice?" Adam asked his brother's spouse, with a touch of humor. He knew full well why, the juice would have wound up on Jericho's head.

"You know why. Did you take the job?" Heath replied in a saucy tone.

"Yeah I do know. You are a vixen. Oh yeah. I'll show you the place. It cost over six million dollars for the property. Total roof to basement redecoration. My biggest private home ever. I'm excited about it. He's a jerk, but get this, Roman is doing security for him. He's going to meet Roman this afternoon," Adam said with a laugh. He knew Jericho wouldn't dare cross Roman.

Heath laughed, "Jay will be here after lunch. He's doing some buying for the Brooks house."

"That's fine. I'm meeting Shawn for lunch. You know, I can't imagine his faith. I would die if something happened to Rome," Adam said sadly.

"Same with me and Jay-Jay. Give Shawn our love. You know, maybe... you should... oh maybe not... " Heath spoke with hesitation.

"What? Find someone for him? Maybe, eventually... I think it's too soon, plus he may not be open to that. I don't think... No, I know if something happened to Roman, I'd never fall in love again. I'll ask Shawn sometime. Okay, I'm going to get some work done. Oh, Jericho's retainer is in the file, five thousand. Deposit it will you?" Adam asked as he turned to go back to his office. Heath said he would and went back to his own work.

At his drawing desk, Adam was working on the layout for an office redecorate. This time the job was for a friend. He was redoing the office of his lawyer, Hunter H. Helmsley. He needed to finish because Hunter was going to meet him at the café before his lunch with Shawn.

Adam worked hard and finished the last drawing just in time. He rolled up the six drawings and put them in a cardboard tube. He tucked the tube under his arm and left to go to the cafe down the block.

The decorator happily strolled down the street. Café Jim was his favorite place. The sky was clear and for once the air was fairly dry. He lost himself thinking about plans for the wedding. All the important details were done. He just had to start making the final confirmation calls for the flowers, photographer and bakery.

"Hey Adam! Stop!" Shawn's raspy voice penetrated his brain. He had almost walked past the café.

Adam laughed as he sat down with the older man. Shawn had chosen to sit in the outdoor eating area in front of the café.

"I was lost in thought. Hey, you're early. I was supposed to meet Hunter Helmsley first and give him these," Adam explained as he put the tube on the table and adjusted in his chair.

"I know I'm early. I was just... anxious. Helmsley? Oh he's your lawyer, right?" Shawn asked as he sipped his glass of iced tea.

Shawn was dressed more like a rancher than a preacher. Old, dusty cowboy boots, well-worn but, clean blue jeans and a plaid cowboy shirt with the sleeves cut out made up his wardrobe. He also had a very well-worn and loved cowboy hat, but it rested in one of the empty chairs at the table. Shawn was in his mid forties, but looked younger.

The preacher was ruggedly handsome. He had long, nearly coppery blond hair. It was pulled back into a neat pony tail. His face had a rough stubble and his Texas accent was deep and raspy.

"Yes he is. I'm redecorating his office. Here he comes now," Adam said as he waved to a tall, muscular man headed towards them.

Helmsley was forty and will built. He hung around the gym a lot and the results showed. His blond hair was long and pulled neatly back. His face bore a well-groomed and trimmed beard and mustache. He wore a dark gray, three-piece pin striped suit that fit like a glove.

"Hi Hunter. I'd like to you meet Shawn Hall, my pastor. Shawn, Hunter Helmsley, my attorney. Have a seat, Hunt," Adam politely introduced the two men.

Hunter and Shawn shook hands. As soon as they touched, electricity coursed through their bodies. The lawyer thought the preacher was beautiful. The look Hunter gave Shawn made the preacher blush.

"Nice to meet you Mister Hall," Hunter said as he sat down at the table. He was mesmerized by Shawn's turquoise colored eyes.

"You too, and please, do call me Shawn," the preacher's voice was soft and almost shy.

"Only if you call me Hunter," the lawyer replied. It was almost as if two souls, who were lost suddenly found each other. They belonged together.

Adam noticed this. Maybe he should work to get them together. He got an idea. He'd invite Hunter to the BBQ tomorrow night, maybe Heath was right.

Both men had lost their husbands to a drunk driver, maybe this is what could finally help heal their broken hearts.

_**Additional Author's Note: **_

_I will now give you a list of the Samoan phrases used throughout the story. _

_Llo'u au: my love _

_Lo'u tava nau: my desire _

_Pele ea: precious _

_Oute alofa la te oe: I love you _

_Mata Aulelei: Pretty eyes _

_As I stated before, I carefully researched these "pet names", but if I have them wrong please feel free to correct me. Also as things from the Samoan culture pop up, I will explain in further Author's notes. I will keep it as brief as possible, but I want you to be able to enjoy the story and not spend time wondering what a word is or means. Thank you once again._


	2. At The End Of The Day

"Will you stay for lunch, Hunt?" Adam asked the lawyer who had yet to take his amber eyes from Shawn.

Adam's voice rattled around in the lawyer's head. It finally penetrated and Hunter turned to the decorator. "I'd hate to intrude. I'll just take the plans and head back to the office," Hunter stated. He'd only stay if Shawn acted okay with it. When he got no response from the preacher, he stood.

"Well, okay Hunter. We do need to talk. I'll call you later. Hope you like the ideas," Adam said as he shook Hunter's hand. Shawn and Hunter exchanged curt good-bye handshakes and the lawyer left with the tube of drawings. He felt a bit rejected.

"I think he likes you Shawn. He would have stayed if you wanted," Adam said to the pastor, his brow raised a bit.

Before Shawn could answer, Maria came to take their order for lunch. Adam ordered his usual pulled pork with coleslaw sandwich and sweet potato fries. Shawn ordered a small smoked chicken salad with blue cheese dressing on the side and both men drank sweet iced tea, served in mason jars.

Adam lit a smoke and sipped his tea. He looked at his older friend. Shawn was more like a father and that was the general nature of their relationship, father and son. Sometimes it was pastor and parishioner, sometimes it was friend and friend. Today however it was "son" worried about his "father".

Shawn finally responded to Adam's question that was asked before the waitress took their order. "Not today Adam... just... not today. I'm not ready to meet... Scott... too hard," the pastor was on the verge of a break down. A single tear ran down his stubble covered cheek. He quickly wiped it away.

"You know, you and Hunter have a lot in common. He lost his husband nearly a year ago. Kevin was... it was a drunk driver too. Maybe you could help each other," Adam explained quietly.

"He seemed nice. I'm sorry if I was rude to him. Anyway, how was the rock star? As bad as you feared?" Shawn asked as he changed the subject. Adam laughed and launched into telling Shawn all about his meeting with Chris Jericho. By the time he finished they were well into eating their lunch.

"... so, he nearly got a face full of orange juice. Heath managed to refrain though," Adam concluded his tale of Chris Jericho.

Shawn was laughing a bit. Heath's temper was well-known, "sounds like a great opportunity though. Beautiful home. Just remember, someone like Jericho is insecure, that's why they act like that. Just be your professional self and you will do fantastic. I'm proud of you kid," Shawn said as he finished his salad.

"Thanks. It will be hard, but I'll manage. Don't forget dinner tomorrow. Rome is inviting Dean and Seth as well. We're going to cook out. I'm looking forward to your carrot cake! Best in the world," Adam said with a last crunch of sweet potato fry.

"All I have to do is frost it. I did the cake this morning. I like Seth and Dean, they are cute together. Scott really liked them too, he thought Dean was funny. I miss him so much, Adam. I... I... know God has his reasons, many of which we never understand. I wish I did. I promise, I won't be like this tomorrow," Shawn replied, he was back to being so sad.

"Shawn, I can't even begin to imagine how you must feel. I do know that Scot wouldn't want you to be sad the rest of your life," Adam said very gently. He was worried about the older man.

"I hope you never do. I know he wouldn't. We talked about it one night, about what would... about what... if... something... happened to either of us. We... both... said... to be happy. I'll tell... you... oh, Adam... saying... you'd go... on... is... different... when... it... actually happens..." Shawn's tears finally came in earnest. Adam got up and moved to sit next the preacher and hugged him. A few people were staring at the sobbing man, Adam gave them a dirty look and the people went back to their own business.

Shawn pulled himself together quickly. "Better now?" Adam asked as he wiped away Shawn's tears with a clean napkin.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Scotty would be mortified at me. I need to make him proud. I want to do a fund-raiser for Mother's Against Drunk Driving. Would you design a theme for me? Something I can have at the church? Set it for October 20th, his birthday? Do you have the time? How much of a retainer do you need?" Shawn asked earnestly.

"I'd be honored to do it Shawn, thank you for asking. I'll make time and how dare you! It will be my pleasure to do it for free!" Adam said firmly, and slightly miffed that Shawn wanted to pay him.

"Thank you. We can talk about it... maybe tomorrow night. You're a great guy Adam. You need to get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you kid," Shawn gave Adam a hug, then plopped his cowboy hat on his head. He reached for his wallet to pay for his lunch.

"It's my treat today. You can tip Maria if you want. Yeah we'll talk about it. I love you Shawnie," Adam returned the hug. The preacher left a healthy tip and the decorator paid the bill.

Adam walked back to his office. He thought about Hunter's reaction to Shawn. There was something about the two men... it was almost like two lost souls connected. Maybe Kevin and Scott were in Heaven working as angels to bring their loved ones together. Adam believed those things were possible, it was his faith and he embraced it without question.

When Adam walked into the main entrance to his office, Hunter was there pacing like an expectant father in the Maternity Ward. The designer could tell Heath was ready to push Hunter out of the window. He knew why his brother loved the red-head so much, he was a feisty little Vixen.

"Hunter, something wrong? Are the plans that bad?" Adam asked in a worried tone.

"Plans? I... no... hell, I haven't even looked at them yet. Can we talk, alone?" Hunter asked with a glare towards Heath.

"Sure, come on. Heath hold any calls please, unless it's Rome," Adam said as he led the uptight lawyer to his office. They went in and sat down.

"Who was that? Adam? Who was that?" Hunter was nearly insane. He was not acting like anyone Adam had seen before.

"Shawn Michaels-Hall. He's the Pastor of my church. I've known him since ma and I moved to Tampa, he's like a father to me. Three months ago, his husband, Scott Hall was killed by a drunk driver on the way home from work. Now what's wrong with you? Frankly, you're scaring me a bit," Adam spoke calmly, but he lit a cigarette, something he never did in his main office.

"When we shook hands, it was... was... like my soul started to... rejoice. For the first time since Kevin died, I felt... lust. It's scaring me too! What do I do!" Hunter, a lawyer, a man who made a living talking in court, was having a hard time putting his words together.

"Just breathe. Why don't you come to dinner tomorrow. Shawn will be there too. We're doing some wedding stuff. You're one of my groomsmen and you should be there. If Randy was in town he'd be there too. You can maybe get to know Shawn. Be careful though, it hasn't been as long for him. Maybe it would help you both. It's a big thing to have in common," Adam talked softly to the attorney.

"I'll do that. There is just something about him. I... do you think... maybe... Kevin sent him to me?" Hunter asked in a puzzled tone.

"You never know. Bring some ice and root beer and come around five. It will be fun. Crowded but fun," Adam laughed. He loved their small bungalow, but sometimes he wished they had a little more space for entertaining.

They chatted a bit more, then Hunter left to go back to work with a promise to look at the plans. Adam was about to go back to his work room when his brother came into the office carrying a big box.

Jason put the box down, "Why is Heath in a snit today? He just kicked me!" Jason asked his brother.

Adam laughed. Jason's shins were always bruised from Heath's temperamental kicks. Jason secretly thought it was cute, painful, but cute.

Adam explained about Jericho, then Hunter. Jason was surprised he only got one kick after Adam finished his story.

"So what did you and Matt find today?" Adam asked as the eyed the box curiously.

Jason gently slapped Adam's hand as his brother reached for the box, "Out nosy! I found it, I'll show it. You know Phil wants a 1950's retro kitchen? Well look at this," Jason said proudly as he pulled out a yellow piece of fabric, with a 1950's vintage look. It was actually from 1957. The print was red and small tea kettles, baskets of fruit, vases of flowers, dishes and various utensils. It was as new looking as the day it was made.

Next Adam squealed at what Jason pulled out. It was the one thing Phil had asked for, but Jason hadn't been able to find one, until now.

It was a round wall clock. The background was yellow and the numbers were blue, in the middle was a large drawing of a Pepsi-Cola bottle cap. The large black clock hands attached in the middle just under the "S" in the word Pepsi.

"Jason, I could just kiss you! Truth, did you or Matt find it?" Adam asked as he held up the wonderful piece.

"Both of us actually. He had it, but I found it in a trunk in the back room. It was marked $165, we got it for $75. You can charge Phil $150, we make a nice profit. I also found this," Jason explained as he pulled out a white metal vintage Pepsi-Cola thermometer.

"He'll go nuts! Jason you are a wonder. I want you to go with me to Jericho's on Monday. Heath too, I need help with measurements. You sure you two can't come tomorrow night? You are my best man after all," Adam said as he helped Jason repack the box. Adam kept the material, he would make the kitchen curtains himself. He was also an expert with a sewing machine. He often custom-made draperies and pillows for his clients.

"Sorry bro. Saturday is our date night. Heath has a box from Victoria's Secret. I ain't missing that for a barbecue. Heath wants to take you shopping to VS for your wedding night, please do it for the sake of my shins," Jason teased his brother.

"Yeah, okay. Rome would love it. You guys do realize that Heath and I are men with cocks, not girls with breasts?" Adam asked seriously.

"Yes, but lacy panties and high heels look so good on you both. Yeah, Roman showed me "the" picture," Jason said with a wink.

Adam turned Peto Bismal pink, "Reigns is dead meat!" Ada said as he went to his smaller office and slammed the door.

Jason flinched, "Oh Roman, I should warn you, but... I won't," the sandy-haired man laughed as he picked up the box and went to his own office.

Later that night, Adam was busily cooking dinner. It was taco night. He laughed and opened a third box of ten taco shells. Last time they had tacos, Roman packed away twenty. How his fiancé could eat as much as he did and not gain an ounce was a mystery to the older man.

Adam had changed into black sweat pants and one of Roman's t-shirts from work. It was black and on the front was a large silver outline of a shield. Inside the outline was a thick silver metallic style font that said: THE SHIELD SECURITY AGENCY. On the back was their company motto, "For your best protection BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD" Adam had helped the guys design the logo and he had come up with the motto. Roman had rewarded him for that creation, Adam could barely walk the next morning.

The blond smiled and his heart beat a little faster. He heard Roman's truck pull into the drive way. Suddenly though, he remembered he was mad at his fiancé for showing his brother the "cheesecake" picture he had taken for Roman's birthday.

Roman's birthday was still a few days away, on May 25th, but Adam gave him the picture last week. Roman had found it by accident, but it really didn't matter.

The picture was of Adam posing on a bed. He was wearing a white lacy teddy, white silk stockings, a very sexy, lacy garter and deep red high-heeled pumps. It was daring, but Roman loved it. Apparently at some point Roman had shown Jay the picture. His soon to be husband was in trouble.

When Roman came in the back door, he smiled, Adam was in his apron chopping tomatoes for the tacos he was smelling. Adam stopped chopping when the strong arms snaked around his lithe waist. Soft, warm full lips started kissing his neck. The older man melted into the younger man's embrace. He felt so safe, loved and secure. Something he only ever felt in Roman's arms.

Roman let out a loud, surprised grunt when Adam suddenly elbowed him firmly in the guts. "Hey! What did I do?" the Islander asked as he regained his breath.

Adam spun around, his green eyes were like flashes of emeralds, "That picture was for your eyes only! Please tell me you didn't show anyone else!" Adam poked Roman's chest hard with each word.

Roman knew he was in trouble, he had to think fast, "I'm sorry lo'u au. Jason wanted one of my business cards to give to a client and my wallet fell out of my hand. Jay picked it up and saw the picture. It was an accident, Mata Alulelei," Roman said sincerely, he pouted and gave Adam his dark puppy dog eyes.

Adam's anger melted at the sight of Roman's sad expression, "Okay, you can sleep in the bed. But please, don't show anyone else," Adam took his turn to pout. The two lovers broke out in laughter.

"Oute alofa la te oe," Roman said softly as he pulled Adam back into his arms.

"And I love you, my Island god," Adam whispered over Roman's lips. The engaged couple kissed deeply. Their tongues tangled together in a loving embrace.

The couple was soon sitting at the table eating their taco dinner. Adam made good on his guess. "Roman Reigns, that's twenty-three! Save me some, babe!" Adam exclaimed as his lover stuffed his face.

"Duff, dey dade do dood" Roman tried to speak with a full mouth of food. He took a sip of iced tea to help wash it down.

"You are such a little boy sometimes. Don't talk with your mouth full. Oh, by the way, Hunter is coming tomorrow and what did you think of Jericho?" Adam asked his Islander. He then nibbled on his own taco.

"First class rock star prima donna. Did you take the job?" Roman asked, a slightly worried tone fell from his voice.

"Yes. It's a beautiful Med on Lana Avenue. Rome it's a six million plus home. Roof to basement redo. Biggest private res I have ever done. It's too important to my reputation to turn down. Yeah, he managed to piss Heath off. Jason's shins are probably broken by now," Adam said with a laugh.

"Well, we took the launch party job. Listen, you take someone with you when you go to the house if he's there. He's nice enough, but he thinks he's god's gift. He flirted with Seth till I thought Dean would kill him," Roman said seriously as they started cleaning up their supper remains. Roman watched Adam as he bent over to pick up something off the floor. His fiancé looked so... beautiful. With a low growl he scooped Adam up and tossed him over his shoulder. The older man squealed in surprise.

Reigns carried his lover to the bedroom. He then threw Adam on the bed. "Mine, lo'u taua nau... my desire," he spoke in both Samoan and English.

Adam let out a very wanton whimper. As he lay on his back, he held his arms out, inviting Roman into them. In the blink of an eye both men were stripped of their clothing and kissing passionately. As arms and legs tangled together they created one being of love and lust.

Roman's soft lips left their mark on Adam's neck then traveled down to the older man's nipples. Roman would feast on one and tweak the other gently with his fingers. Then his mouth and hand would switch positions. Adam just moaned in pleasure.

The Islander's lips kissed their way down to the Viking's hard and wet cock. Roman wrapped his hand around the base as his lips made contact with the sleek, glistening mushroom head.

"Please, Rome, please," Adam begged like a whore on Saturday night. He bucked his hips as he tried to get Roman's mouth to swallow his cock down. The Samoan would have none of that. He continued to lick and tease his tongue around the tip and lapped at the leaking slit.

Adam's hands tangled in the long, black hair. The sounds erupting from his lips were a cross between begging, whimpers and wanton cries for more. His right leg hooked over Roman's hip, it was if Adam was trying to pull himself into his lover's skin.

In one motion, the hand wrapped around the base of the blonds cock was replaced as Roman easily sucked Adam's ample length deep into his throat. At the same time, two fingers worked their way into the tight puckered ring of flesh that hid the bundle of nerves that would send the decorator into the blazing heights of the sexual heavens.

When the long fingers of the Islander plunged into the tight space, Adam cried out, it hurt, but it felt so good. Roman made up for causing Adam discomfort by working his mouth on the blond's shaft.

Roman slowly pulled his mouth up the long hard shaft with hollowed cheeks. He sucked hard, scraping his teeth just enough to make electric sparks of pleasure fire up Adam's spine all the way to his brain. It sent the Viking higher into oblivion.

The Islander's cock was hard and aching to be inside his lover's tight heat. He knew though that Adam hadn't been stretched open enough. Roman was so well endowed that unless he was careful, he would tear Adam's delicate hole causing unnecessary pain.

"In me... in... me... Rome... please, need you in me..." Adam whimpered and begged. He rolled his hips in need, it nearly caused Roman to choke on the shaft down his throat.

Roman pulled his mouth off Adam's shaft with a soft pop. He loved how worked up Adam got. His fingers were still working to open the channel further.

"Easy, lo'u au. I won't tear you up. Soon baby, soon my big cock will be inside, then I'll make you feel so good," Roman's voice was deep with lust, but the tone was soft and so very loving.

Adam just whimpered in response. His entire body undulated in pleasure as the long fingers found the bundle of hidden wanton desire. Roman massaged the nerves. It caused the green eyes to roll back in sheer delight.

After some more stretching and cock sucking, both men were ready. Roman gently put Adam's right leg over his shoulder. The darker man took Adam's shaft in hand and stroked up and down as he worked his own cock into the quivering ring of pink puckered flesh.

No matter how he tried, no amount of stretching could open Adam enough for his cock. Roman slowly slid in, he tried to be as gentle as possible, still it wasn't enough. Adam cried out as Roman went in deeper. The pain was almost too much, but he also knew it wouldn't last. He just had to hang on and breathe.

Roman always felt bad at first, but once he was seated fully in the tight heat, he too knew the pleasure would soon take over. Adam always assured him it was alright.

The Islander had to pull out and slide back in three times before he was finally balls deep inside his fiancé. He paused and gave his weeping lover time to adjust.

Adam's hole burned and tore a bit. The pain took his breath temporarily, "Please, move, please Rome. Need you to move," the blond whimpered.

The Samoan chuckled, it rumbled in his chest. That was his cue that Adam was ready. He just thought the begging whimpers were so adorable. He remained still a while longer just to work his lover up even more.

"Roman! For fucks sake, please! Move! Please!" Adam again whimpered. He tried to move his hips but Reigns held him down firmly. When he wanted, Roman could be quite good with torturing Adam, but always lovingly and teasingly.

The Islander loved the feeling that coursed up his deeply embedded cock as the Viking squirmed beneath him. When he felt like he'd tortured his baby enough, he began a steady pace. He pulled his hips back, then just as his cock was nearly all the way out, he thrust his hips and impaled the blond once again.

Adam wrapped his hands around Roman's back, his nails dug in with each thrust of the Islander's hips. He clung to his lover. It was like he felt Roman would just vanish if he didn't.

Roman wanted to send his fiancé higher. He reached between their bodies and again encased Adam's cock in his large hand. He started stroking the hard shaft in tempo with his hip movements.

"Feels good doesn't it, pele ea. You like that? My balls slappin' that ass? My hand pulling your cock? Feeling so dirty, being my little slut?" Roman whispered hotly in his lover's ear.

Adam moaned incoherently. He loved it when Roman started running his dirty mouth. It made the Viking even hotter. So much so he arched up on the bed. He met Roman thrust for thrust.

"Yes... so... good... arruuuggg" Adam tried to speak, but the words just melted into a guttural sound that stuck in his throat.

Roman pounded into his lover at a steady pace. He made sure to hit that bundle of nerves with every downward thrust and Adam's upward one. His hand gripped the slick, wet shaft of his blond lover. With every upward stroke, Roman's thumb pressed lightly into the leaking slit.

Adam's fingers dug into Roman's back so hard they turned white. His free leg wrapped around Roman's waist, his heel dug into the Islander's rounded ass. Adam could feel the muscles flexing as he continued to pump in and out of his Viking.

A thin sheen of sweat broke out on both men. It made them glow like ethereal creatures. They were both emitting groans of absolute pleasure. The two bodies moved as one, rising and falling in perfect synchronization. They were making love as well as making music, all in the name of passionate love.

"Cum for me my mata aulelei, cum for Rome," Reigns cried out as he felt the coil in his own abdomen. He wanted Adam to cum first so he could feel the clench of the tight channel contracting around his own cock.

"Ro... Roman!" Adam screamed as his cock erupted, coating not only his lover's hand, but their abdomens as well.

When the older man came his internal muscles did clench around the Samoan's cock. "Adam!" Roman's deep cry echoed that of his lover's as he filled Adam with his pearls of cum.

Roman collapsed on top of his blond lover. He remained deeply seated inside as his cock continued to twitch and throb in the hot channel. Adam's legs and arms remained wrapped around his Island lover. He caressed Roman's back gently as the younger man placed soft kisses on Adam's neck.

The beautiful green eyes filled with tears of emotion, "Oh Roman Reigns, I love you so damn much," Adam was finally able to speak with airy breath.

"I love you, pele ea," Roman answered in his native tongue, and English mix.

Adam sometimes still had a hard time believing the man who had just made love to him would be his husband in a few short weeks. He felt so blessed and happy.

Roman slid out of Adam. He turned on his side and pulled his lover to him. He wrapped Adam tightly in his arms with a kiss to his temple.

"Where is my baby's mind?" Roman asked with a soft whisper. He smiled as he felt Adam gently tracing the pattern of the tribal tattoo on his right arm.

Adam sighed happily and snuggled even closer to his future spouse, "Thinking about our wedding, and how wonderful it will be being married to you," the lighter man replied honestly.

Roman chuckled deeply, as far as he was concerned he was getting the best end of the deal. He loved Adam so much, it sometimes scared him. Roman didn't know what he would do without his blond baby.

"I'm the lucky one. I can't wait until we're married. I'm also proud you want my name," Roman responded.

Roman and Adam had talked about if Adam would take the name Reigns or not. Roman told Adam he understood if he wanted to keep Copeland, especially for business reasons.

Adam had almost been offended. He said as the "bride", he wanted to wear Roman's name and proudly. He convinced the Samoan that a name wouldn't change the quality of his work, and people would adjust to the name change.

"Well, I do. I already ordered new business cards that say, Adam J. Reigns, Interior Decorator. Think I would spend money if I wasn't serious?" Adam said with a soft smile as he kissed the tattooed forearm.

"Wow, not even a hyphenated Copeland? Well... your reputation is built on Copeland. Maybe you should redo them, add Copeland," Roman was really worried about this.

Adam was truly touched that Roman was so worried about something so minor. "Hey, my reputation is built on my work, not my name. Call me old-fashioned, but I want to be Adam Reigns, business or not," the lighter man said firmly.

"I'm proud. I... still... why me? I'm so hard and rough. I don't care about fashion or nice china. Are you... " Roman was stopped when Adam turned in his arms and faced him. Adam's body wrapped around his fiancé.

"Roman, yes I am sure. I want to marry you. I love you more than anything. I love your hard, rough exterior, but I know the real Leati. You are gentle and loving. I never feel safer or more loved than when I am with you. I'm the lucky one. I thank God every day for sending you to me, oute alofa la te oe," Adam smiled as he said 'I love you' in perfect Samoan.

"Oute alofa la te oe, lo'u pele ea," Roman replied as he pulled Adam in for a slow, burning, passionate kiss.

For the second time that night, the engaged couple made love. This time though it was slow and tender. They expressed the love they had for each other. It was their most intense sexual experience to date.

When they finished the couple fell into a deep sleep, wrapped in each others arms. Adam felt loved, safe and secure. Roman felt the same. For the couple, June 14th couldn't come soon enough.

Little did they know something was coming towards them. Something that would turn their perfect world upside down. Had the two men known that was rushing at them, they would have turned and ran, as fast as they could.


	3. Matchmaker

Adam was supposed to be making a fruit salad. He had carved a watermelon into a basket shape, including a handle. He was filling the melon basket with all kinds of fruit, including cantaloupe, pineapple, oranges, grapefruit, papaya, strawberries, blue berries, grapes, red and black berries, bing cherries and fresh coconut, and of course, the rest of the watermelon.

The interior decorator was looking at some brochures while the fruit sat waiting to be either made into balls, cubes or slices.

Roman came in from lighting the barbecue grill, he smelled slightly of wood smoke. He'd also built a fire in the fire pit for toasting marshmallows later in the evening.

"Adam Joseph, that isn't getting the salad made," Roman laughed at his fiancé. He knew without looking what his baby was doing. The blond was so lost in his reading, he never even heard Reigns speak to him.

Roman shook his head with a smile. He looked over Adam's shoulder, "I thought so," he said in his fiancé's ear.

This time the green-eyed beauty jumped. "Shit, Reigns! You scared me!" Adam exclaimed. He was looking at the brochures for their honeymoon. They were going to stay in a romantic bungalow on the beach at the Sinalei Reef Resort in Apia, Samoa.

"I spoke when I came in, mata aulelei. You didn't even flinch. Don't forget the beaches forbid nudity," Roman said with a smirk.

Adam laughed as he put the brochure aside and started slicing the fresh pineapple he'd peeled earlier. "Yeah, I remember. I can't wait to get there," the man sighed happily.

The couple was preparing for the barbecue they were having that afternoon. Roman's co-workers and best friends, Dean and Seth would be there along with Shawn, their preacher. Hunter their lawyer, had been invited at the last-minute.

"Me either. I haven't been over in years. The family there is excited to meet you," Roman smiled as he sat down to help Adam cut the fruit.

"I just hope they like me. I wish we had more time, too." Adam said as artfully arranged the cut fruit in the watermelon basket.

"They _will _ love you, don't worry about that. Me too, but I have that big security job. We'll go back, maybe take your mom too. She'd love it," Roman said as he helped Adam by cleaning up the peelings and other trash.

The couple continued to prepare for the cookout. Adam put together cheese filled hamburgers called "Juicy Lucy's" then assembled some veggie kabobs to be grilled as well. Adam also made a green salad. Dean and Seth were bringing the buns, Shawn a cake and Hunter Ice and root beer.

The Islander and Viking were in the bedroom. Roman was just out of the shower. Adam licked his lips as he watched his fiancé get dressed.

Every muscle on the Islander's body was well-developed. He never missed a day in the gym. His long hair curled loosely from being damp. His close beard and mustache were neatly trimmed. He'd also done some man-scaping and had done his body hair removal. That was a private thing Adam and Roman shared. They both hated body hair. When sweaty, nothing looked or felt worse than a hairy body, so they both kept up with their hair removal routines.

As Roman slid on his gray, camouflage colored sweat pants, Adam let out a light sigh. He still wasn't sure how he'd gotten so damn lucky, but he had, Roman Joseph Reigns was all his. Another thing they had in common was the fact that both Adam's and Roman's middle names was Joseph. Whey found this out they both knew it as another thing that proved they were meant to be together.

"Do my hair, lo'u au?" Roman asked with big, soft, dark eyes. He held his brush and an elastic band out for Adam to take. Adam grinned, he loved playing with his lover's hair. Almost greedily he grabbed the items from Roman's hand. The Islander laughed and sat down in the chair at their vanity table.

"So what are we going to do on that long, long plane ride?" Adam asked with a smirk. He had faced Roman away from the mirror as he worked with the long black hair of his lover.

"Hum... join the long distance mile high club? And become gold star members?" Roman joked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Good thing we have first class seats. Both of us have such long legs. If we had to fly coach we'd be crippled." Adam said with another smirk as he finished Roman's hair. He bit his lip to keep from laughing.

The door bell rang. Adam, who was wearing his black sweats, threw on his S.H.E.I.L.D t-shirt that matched the one Roman had on. "I'll let them in, you go check the fires," Adam directed Roman to the backyard as he went to let in their guests.

"Hi guys" Adam smiled, then hugged Seth and shook Dean's hand. He led them to the kitchen.

"Hi Adam, how are you?" Seth asked as he put a basket of hamburger buns down on the counter.

"Great thanks! Can I get you a drink?" the host asked his guests. Both Dean and Seth asked for iced tea. Adam fixed their drinks, he told them something secret. Dean burst out laughing.

"I have to see this. Come on baby," Dean said as he grabbed Seth's hand and led him out to the back yard.

Two blue Chevy trucks of the same make and year pulled into the Reigns' drive-way, one behind the other. Shawn and Hunter had arrived at the same moment.

The lawyer's heart leapt when he saw the preacher again. He'd thank Adam when he saw him.

Shawn smiled when he saw Hunter. The man had been in his thoughts since yesterday, when they'd met at Café Jim. He got out of his truck and reached across the seat. He picked up the box that contained a large carrot cake. Shawn dressed in tight jeans, blue plaid cowboy shirt, boots and his well-worn cowboy hat. His long hair pulled neatly into a low pony tail.

Hunter grabbed a large cooler out of the back of his truck. Shawn noticed the lawyer's muscles as he lifted the container of ice and drinks. The muscles flexed nicely under the tight black t-shirt. He also wore tight jeans and white sneakers.

"Hello, Pastor Hall. Nice to see you again," Hunter said as he walked up to Shawn.

"Hello Mister Helmsley, you too. Nice taste in trucks," the preacher said with a laugh. They walked towards the bungalow slowly.

"That looks delicious. I think I will eat dessert first. Please, call me Hunter or Hunt," the bigger blond said with a warm smile.

"Thanks. It's my special carrot cake. Only if you call me Shawn," the coppery blond returned the smile.

They got to the front door of the house. Hunter put down the heavy cooler and knocked.

Adam came to the door and happily greeted the two men. He whispered the same secret he'd told Dean and Seth. Shawn and Hunter laughed and followed their host through the bungalow, out to the back yard.

The Decorator introduced everyone and a round of warm greetings and handshakes exchanged. Everyone was holding back a laugh as Roman greeted them. The Islander wondered what was so funny as he went to the fire pit to add more wood.

"Everyone just pick a seat, help yourselves to the fruit and salads. The burgers will be ready soon. Just be careful when you bite into them. The cheese in the center will be really hot," Adam warned as he brought out the platter of burgers waiting for the grill.

Shawn chose a chair close to the fire pit, pleased when Hunter sat next to him. Dean was helping Roman and Seth helped Adam bring more food and paper plates from the kitchen. They also had silverware, napkins and blue plastic cups.

"Dean hand me that seasoning, please," Roman asked his best friend as he started placing burgers on the grill.

Dean just couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing as he gave Roman the container of spices, "I... you... oh... Reigns," Ambrose was laughing so hard he couldn't form words. The others joined in the laughter.

"Okay! What is going on?" Roman asked with a puzzled look. He raised his brow at Adam.

"Just... find... a... mirror..." Seth laughed. He too could hardly speak. The others just kept laughing.

Roman went into the house. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He now understood the laughter. Adam had put his long, black hair into two "cute" pony tails, on either side of his head.

"ADAM JOSEPH!" Reigns yelled so loud everyone outside heard him clearly.

"Uh oh!" Adam said as he went to stand close to Shawn and Hunter. He thought the older men would protect him from Roman's wrath.

Reigns came tearing out of the house, pulling his hair out of the elastic bands, "where is that little... " he didn't finish as he saw Shawn, it kept him from swearing.

Adam took off running. He was in trouble and he knew he deserved it. The others laughed as it took the security expert about thirty seconds to catch his man.

When he caught his wayward fiancé, Roman slung Adam over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. His broad hand came down hard on the Decorator's pert ass. Adam yelped in protest.

Roman carried Adam back to the barbecue area. "Help me you goons!" Adam called out to Seth and Dean as Roman gave his lover a few more spanks on his ass.

"You got yourself into this, don't expect them to get you out mata aulelei," Roman said with a final hard spank. He then put Adam down.

The blond was pouting like a small child. He was not happy about being spanked, at least according to his face. However, inside he wished they could go to the bedroom and Roman could have his way with him. Roman felt the same, but it would have to wait till later.

Adam and Seth went back inside to fresh slice tomatoes, pickles and onions for the burgers that were sizzling on the grill.

Hunter turned to talk to Shawn. He noticed a tear track down the preacher's cheek. "Shawn, it gets easier. Not better, but easier." the lawyer said softly. He knew watching the young lovers play brought back memories. They had for him too.

"Does it? I'm sorry you're going through it too. I know I'm a Pastor, I'm supposed to accept God's will. I do, I really do, but the nights... " Shawn's voice trailed off softly.

"Are cold and lonely? So you remember, for the warmth. You grab his pillow hoping to catch a faint trace of his scent..." Hunter's voice trailed off as well.

"Thank you, for proving I'm not crazy. I thought I was the only one that did that. I still sleep in one his t-shirts, it helps... a little," Shawn said with a slight smile.

Hunter let out a small laugh, "Me too. It just... it was so... fast. A phone call, one phone call and my life changed forever," Hunter let out more of his feelings.

"Mine was a knock on the door. But yes, it was so fast. One minute he was on the way home, the next... I was angry at him, he was late for supper. When he called to say he'd be late... I yelled about a stupid, ruined meal. I never told him I love you, instead I said... I said..." Shawn broke down in a flood of tears.

Adam saw his upset father figure as he came out with a plate of tomatoes. He put the plate on the picnic table. He started to go to the preacher.

"Adam" Roman said softly. He shook his head "no". Adam looked puzzled. Roman nodded toward the lawyer and preacher. Hunter was holding Shawn and drying his tears with a handkerchief. Adam turned back to Roman and smiled at his fiancé. Seth safely wrapped in Dean's arms.

"I never even got to talk to Kevin again. I'd been up in Tallahassee at conference. I'll tell you Shawn, your Scott knew you loved him. Sure, you were mad, but he knew later all would be forgiven. You just didn't get that luxury. He knew then and he knows now, you love him. Felling better?" Hunter asked warmly with a final gentle wipe of Shawn's eyes.

"Yes, thanks. It's so nice to talk to someone who knows exactly what I'm going through. I tried a grief therapy group, but most of them had loss through illness, it's different. They even caught the guy that caused the accident, but his lawyer must have pulled some strings. He got off with a fine and two lousy months probation. That trial... sorry, no offense, but it was a joke," Shawn said bitterly. Anger had replaced his sadness.

"Same with me actually. His name is Brock..." Hunter was cut off by a shocked Shawn.

"Lesnar?" Shawn said to the opened mouthed lawyer.

"Yes! He's the one that... your Scott. Good Lord, that's incredible. His lawyer, is Paul Heyman. We went to school together down in Miami. He was oily then, but now, he's even worse. Lesnar is responsible for two innocent lives yet he's out free! I'm working on a case against him. Sue him. If you would too it would help. I'm giving the money to M.A.D.D. If I win," Hunter said in an anxious tone.

"I'm doing a fund-raiser in Scott's name for M.A.D.D. Adam is helping with it. Let me think about it, please. Preacher's don't normally sue people. You understand? Personally, I'd do it. I need to pray about it, talk to my Deacons," Shawn explained honestly.

Hunter nodded in agreement. Before he could reply Adam called that dinner was ready. The two older men got up and went over to the picnic table. They sat next to each other on the bench.

Seth and Dean sat opposite of the two older men and Adam and Roman shared a smaller bench at the head of the table.

"Join hands please," Shawn instructed. When they had all done as he asked, he led them in a blessing. "Dearest Father , thank you for this food and bless the hands that prepared it. Thank you for this wonderful gathering of friends, old and new. In His precious name, Amen" the Pastor concluded. He smiled as he felt Hunter give his hand a bit of a squeeze.

At first the men all chatted about general things. Stories about the up and coming work for Chris Jericho were exchanged. Roman, Dean and Hunter each ate three of the huge, delicious burgers. Seth managed two and Shawn and Adam ate one apiece.

After the meal, Adam, Seth and Dean had a cigarette, while Hunter, Roman and Shawn cleared up the left overs and trash. Shawn made a pot of coffee to go with his carrot cake later.

As Shawn waited for the coffee to finish, Adam came into the kitchen. Hunter and Roman had gone to build up the fire in the pit. Seth and Dean were just talking quietly over another cigarette.

"Here, we can put the coffee in this," Adam smiled as he took a large Thermos down from the cabinet. Shawn just nodded with a smile. Adam had noticed that Shawn had smiled more that evening than he'd seen since Scott had died.

"It's nice to see you smile Shawn. You having a good time?" Adam asked, he tried not to sound too nosy.

"Yes, I am. Thanks for inviting me. Hunter and I found out something. The same man killed both Scott and his Kevin. It's also nice to talk to someone who really understands. Hunt is... nice," Shawn said with a slight flush. When the coffee finished, he filled the Thermos.

"He is nice. How can... the same guy? I'm sorry Shawn. I thought you went to grief counseling to talk to others who had lost loved ones?" Adam asked as he dumped the coffee grounds into his compost box.

"I did. There is a difference between loosing someone suddenly, than to a long drawn out illness. He's working on a law suit against Lesnar. I'm going to talk to the Board of Deacons at the Church, see if they mind if I add my name to the suit. Hunter, if he wins will give the money to M.A.D.D. We'd better get out there, they are eying the cake," Shawn said with a small laugh.

He and Adam went out to join the others. After eating Shawn's wonderful cake, they gathered around the fire pit.

Seth and Dean curled together in a lounger. Hunter and Shawn sat next to each other in the chairs they had occupied earlier. Roman was in another lounger and Adam sat at his feet, his wedding notebook in his lap, pen in hand.

"Okay, so the wedding will be traditional. We are going to write our own vows for the ring exchange. The rest will be the traditional ones. Is that good with you Shawn?" Adam asked, he was in full "bride" mode now.

"That's fine Adam. I need to know, should I say obey or not? And do you want to do the unity candle?" The Pastor asked. He also had a small notebook and pen in his hands.

"Darn right he'll obey," Roman said in a teasing tone that made the others laugh.

"Roman! Behave this is serious. Yes, Shawn use the word obey. I want someone to tell me what to do if bad situations happen. I trust Roman with my life. I know he'll be there for me... oh... damn. Shawn? Are you sure you're up to this?" Adam was worried. Shawn's eyes had teared up again at Adam's words of love and devotion.

Shawn sighed, "Yes Adam, I am. I want to do this for you and Roman. It makes me happy to bring together two people who love each other so much. I have to move on Adam, I have work to do. Scott would be the first one to kick my butt. It's time for me to move forward," the Preacher said with a reassuring tone.

Hunter smiled, "Yes, your Scott would be very proud of you now. I need to know what I am supposed to do. Jason is the best man so do I go before him or after him down the aisle?" the lawyer asked. Hunter actually knew, he just loved hearing Shawn's voice. It gave him thoughts he didn't think he would ever have again.

"You'll come first, then Randy, then Jason. Next will be the song from Miss Garcia, then when she is through, that will be the time for Adam and Miss Judy to come down the aisle. Roman, you'll be behind Seth, then Dean will follow me. So it's Dean, Seth then you. I take it Seth is still the best man?" Shawn explained, then asked.

Roman had a hard time choosing who would have the title of Best Man, Dean or Seth. In the end it was decided Seth would do the church Best Man duties and Dean would do them at the reception. Both were fine with that arrangement.

"Yes. Seth in the church, Dean at the reception. Miss Garcia asked if she could rehearse with the organist next week?" Roman asked the preacher. Lillian Garcia was the secretary/receptionist for The Shield Security Agency. She was a wonderful singer and was honored to be asked to sing at the wedding.

"Yes, Shawn we want to do the unity candle. Then when we turn to leave, we'll each light the mother's candles. Then as we exit, the congregation will light their candles from each other. I hope we get good video of that, it will be so pretty," Adam smiled as he spoke.

"He will. Drew is professional, baby. He knows I'll kill him if he screws up," Roman said with a laugh. Drew McIntyre was the photographer for the Police Department. He also hired out as a photographer for weddings and other special events.

"Hunter are you and Randy going to the bachelor party next Friday?" Adam asked, his brow raised. This had been a topic of debate. Adam didn't trust Dean not to get Roman in trouble. Seth was okay, Dean could be a bit of a worry sometimes.

Hunter wished Randy was there to back him up, "Yes we are, why?" the lawyer knew Adam worried.

"I want a _FULL_ report. As a lawyer you can't lie! Someone needs to put a leash on Roman and hold it tightly. That job goes to you and Randal," Adam said it so vehemently it made everyone, including Shawn laugh.

"Adam, I promise. Nothing is going to happen. We're just having a nice dinner, then we're taking him to the Loose Goose. You said that was okay," Dean said innocently. It had taken a long time to get Adam to agree to the male strip club.

"I know, I know. I just don't want some pretty boy waving his... his... tackle in Roman's face! Yours, fine, but not Roman's. And you Mister aren't allowed to stuff dollar bills down anyone's thong, boxers, shorts or _anything_ else!" Adam said in a warning tone to his fiancé.

"I won't. The only thong I put my hands in is yours!" Roman said in protective protest, his hands raised.

"Roman! Not in front of the Pastor!" Adam's face was beat red.

Everyone laughed, including Shawn. It was the best sound Adam had heard in a long time. Hunter thought the preacher's deep, raspy laugh was the sexiest sound he'd ever heard.

Suddenly Hunter had another feeling. Horrible guilt. It was so over whelming it nearly made him sick. He quickly got up and ran inside to the bathroom. The group got really quiet.

Adam started to get up to check on his lawyer friend. Roman gently held him back, "I'll go. I think I know what it is," Adam nodded and watched Roman go into the house.

Roman found Hunter sitting on the bed, tears on his cheeks. "Kevin would want you happy Hunt. You're having feelings for Shawn aren't you?" Roman asked as he sat on the bed, next to the grieving man.

"Yes I do and I know you're right. I just didn't know I would feel so guilty. It's only been a short time for him though. What should I do?" Hunter was just totally lost.

"Don't hit me, but tell me what you want?" Roman was trying to be honest not spiteful.

Hunter sighed, "I want to ask him out. Get to know him better. Does that mean I don't love Kevin anymore?" his expression was almost childlike in its fear.

"Of course not Hunt. It's okay to love again. You know Kevin would want you happy. You aren't looking to replace him. Your heart will always have a place for him, just make a new place available," Roman spoke with great wisdom.

"You are right. Thanks, sometimes you just need to hear it from someone else," Hunter said with a tone of confidence.

The two men hugged, then went out to join the others. They were still talking wedding details. Adam was talking about flowers and if there should be some tied to the front pews. Shawn said it would be a nice touch and Adam wrote it down.

Nobody questioned Hunter and Roman when they returned. Shawn did give the lawyer a shy smile. Roman threw another small log on the fire. Adam pulled out the marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers.

"Oh boy! 'smores!" Seth said with a clap of his hands. Everyone chuckled at his childlike behavior, but they nearly all knocked Adam down as they grabbed their share of the items. It was a fun time.

Around eleven pm, Dean and Seth left. Shawn and Adam cleaned up the kitchen while Hunter and Roman put out the fires and put the lawn chairs back in the small shed at the end of the long yard.

"Would you go out with Hunter if he asked?" Adam questioned his father figure, as they finished their chores.

Shawn put his hands on the back of a chair at the kitchen table, "I... would... Scotty?" he asked with a soft sigh.

"He'd want you happy Shawn. You're not replacing him, you're just making room for another person in your heart. If he asked, if nothing else, you'd have a new friend that understands. That would be good for you Shawn," Adam said softly. He hated seeing someone he loved so lonely.

"You're right. I'd like him for a friend, but he might not even ask me. I'm not the most handsome guy..." Shawn stopped talking as Roman and Hunter came into the kitchen.

Shawn and Hunter bid good night to their hosts. This time Shawn's hands were empty as were Hunter's. The cake had been eaten and Hunter left the cooler. Roman had said he would return it sometime next week.

Adam wanted to "spy" on the couple from the front window, but Roman put an end to those thoughts when he pulled Adam down. Roman was lying on the sofa and he pulled his fiancé down on top of him. He wrapped his arms securely around his soon to be spouse and started a long session of passion filled, tongue tangling kisses.

Shawn stopped, his truck was first in the driveway. "It's amazing we have the same truck," Hunter said not wanting to end the evening just yet.

"Yes, it is. It's been nice Hunter. Talking to someone who understands," Shawn said with a slight blush.

"Yes, it has... er.. is. By the way, I heard part of what you said to Adam. You're wrong about one thing, I think you are very beautiful and handsome," Hunter said with a smile.

Shawn lowered his head and blushed, "Thanks. You're handsome too," The preacher whispered shyly.

"Look, it's been a long time since I've done this, but I'd really like to see you again. I know it's not easy. You'll feel guilty for saying yes. I feel guilty for asking, but we both know our husbands wanted us happy. Shawn, you've made me laugh and smile more in the last few hours than I have laughed and smiled in the last year. That has to mean something. So, I'm asking, would you go out with me, on a date, Tuesday night?" Hunter opened his heart and took a chance. He hoped Shawn would too.

Shawn raised his head, his turquoise eyes shone in the moonlight. He smiled at the lawyer.

I've laughed for the first time tonight, it does mean something. My heart will never replace Scotty, but I have enough room for something or someone new. Yes, I'll go out with you on Tuesday. I'm looking forward to it," Shawn answered confidently. God put it in his heart that this was the right thing.

"Wonderful. Um... Can I please have your phone number and address? I'll call you on Monday evening so we can decide what we want to do," Hunter pulled out a pad and pencil from his shirt pocket.

Shawn laughed, he pulled out his wallet. He took out one of his calling cards he used for church visits. He decided to do something else, "Here's my calling card. Um... this is Scotty," Shawn held his wallet out. There was a picture of Shawn with a tall handsome man who had long black hair and a rough, dark stubble. They made a striking couple.

Hunter looked at the picture after putting card and other items in his pocket. "You make a nice couple. He's a lot like Roman. Here..." Hunter paused, he pulled his own walled out and let Shawn look at Kevin's picture. He was equally handsome.

"I bet he was sweet. I think they are glad we met. If nothing else we can be friends. I'll look forward to your call. I'd better go, I have work tomorrow," Shawn said as he put his wallet back in his pocket.

"Okay, you be careful. I'll talk to you on Monday. Um... could I... um?" Hunter suddenly got shy as he pointed to his lips.

Shawn nodded. Hunter smiled and pressed his lips to Shawn's. It was like life came back to him. It was just a quick peck, but it felt like Heaven. The preacher felt the same, he knew Scot was smiling down on him.

Adam and Roman never heard when the two blue trucks finally pulled out of the driveway at four in the morning. They were sound asleep.

Hunter and Shawn had talked for hours, just enjoying the company. Finally at four they left. Hunter followed Shawn to make sure he got home safely. The lawyer drove to his own home.

The promise of a new future was born that night.


	4. The House of Jericho

_**AN:** In the last chapter, a couple of my dear and faithful readers pointed out a mistake that I made. I typed this sentence: "Hunter, their lawyer and Adam's client was invited at the last minute." They assumed that I had meant for Jericho to be at the BBQ and forgot about it. Actually what really happened was a grammar mistake. I only met to say that Hunter was not only their lawyer but Adam's client as well. I have since changed it, so you might want to go back and read the corrected version. I am sorry if anyone felt like I had left a big plot hole, simply because of a bad choice of word placement. I appreciate readers and reviewer's who bring mistakes like this to light. It only helps me improve. Now, I hope that cleared up the matter. THANK YOU so much to all of you who are reading and reviewing. Our story has only begun! THANK YOU AGAIN TO ALL OF YOU, from the bottom of my heart. I love each and every one of you!_

"So, how did it go on Saturday?" Jason asked his brother. They were on their way to Chris Jericho's new house to take measurements and have a general look around. Heath had opted to stay at the office, and Adam and Jay thought it would be better after all.

"Fine. I think we have a new romance about to happen. Shawn and Hunter really hit it off. They are dating... well no... they are going out tomorrow. It's like you thought, about the wedding, you'll follow Randy, just before Lillian sings. Are you sure Heath is okay doing the guest book? He can stand up with us if he wants," Adam said as he drove towards the area where the property was.

"Cool for Shawn. I hope they are happy. Yes, Adam for the millionth time, he's fine doing the guest book. He doesn't want to be up with us. He'll sit with ma. You still wearing a skirt?" Jay asked in a teasing tone.

"Jay! It's NOT a skirt, it's called a lava lava. Yes, I am, and proudly. Remember, it's a surprise for Roman. He thinks I'm getting a full tux. If you keep it up I'll change my mind and make you wear one," Adam laughed happily.

Adam was going to wear a traditional Samoan lava lava. It was a long "skirt" worn for formal occasions like weddings, or family gatherings called Fa' Alave lave's. It was Fa'a Samoa, or the Samoan way.

Adam had talked to Roman's father, Leati "Sika" Anoa'i about it. It made him proud and happy that Adam wanted to surprise Roman with the traditional lava lava.

The lava lava was stark white. Adam would also wear a long-sleeved, stark white shirt. His tie was sky blue. You don't wear a coat or jacket with a lava lava.

"No, no. I'll be good, a sky blue tie and cummerbund is bad enough," Jay teased again. He loved teasing his brother about the wedding colors. Adam just rolled his eyes and drove in silence.

Adam had chosen Sky blue, deep purple and ivory as the colors for the wedding. Adam had combined their favorite colors. Roman and he both loved blue and purple. Adam had worked hard with the color wheels to find the right complimentary shades. The ivory was the perfect base color. Roman loved the choices. He said they reminded him of a Samoan afternoon just before sunset. That was also why the wedding was at seven in the evening. To Adam it was going to be the most beautiful wedding Tampa had ever seen.

"So are you letting Roman go to the Loose Goose?" Jay asked, tired of the silence.

"Well... yes. I mean I trust him. Randy, Seth and Hunter will be there. Heath still not letting you go?" Adam asked with a chuckle.

"No. I'm not asking again either, my shins can't take much more. I'm sure Hunter will keep Roman out of trouble. Are you sure you don't want a bachelorette party?" Jay asked his brother as they continued driving.

"I told Hunter on Saturday that I want a full report. No, I really don't. Just you, Heath, Randy, Shawn, Ted and Cody for the sleep over the night before the wedding. We'll do hair, nails, pizza and movies. If you are that uncomfortable Jay, you really don't have to come," Adam said honestly. He knew Jay really wasn't the Mani-pedi type.

"No, you're my brother and I want to be there for you. You were there for me when Heath and I got married. Just don't expect me to do the "girl" things. I know I don't say it much, but I love you bro. Meeting you was the best thing I ever did," Jay said with emotion. It was a rare thing for him to be so emotional.

"I love you too Jay Jay. Thanks, it wouldn't be the same without you. I promise, no "girly" stuff for you. Jay, I love Roman so much, it scares me sometimes. What would I do if I ever lost him? Look at Shawn, Hunter too. It happened to them... in ten minutes their lives were turned upside down. I don't know if I am that strong," Adam's tone was full of fear.

"Pull over," Jason said as they approached a gas station/convenience store. Adam pulled over as requested. He thought maybe Jay had to use the restroom. Instead his brother turned, looked at him and took Adam's hands in his.

"Yes you would. I'd be there for you if anything like that happened, God forbid. Just like you would for me if I lost Heath. You can't live in that kind of fear. You and Roman need to talk about it. Heath and I have. We'd both want each other happy, to find love again. Look at Shawn and Hunter, perfect example, right?" again Jason spoke with emotion.

Adam smiled and squeezed his brother's hands, "Thanks Jay. I needed to hear that. We have talked about it. Right after Scott died. Especially with Roman's job. Damn right I'd be there for you," Adam pulled his brother in and hugged him.

After a few minutes Adam started the mustang and resumed the drive to Jericho's house. The rest of the drive was spent talking about work and guessing what the Jericho property would look like.

Neither man was prepared for what they saw when they arrived at Jericho's house. Two jaws dropped open as they gazed at the beautiful mansion.

It looked like it had been carved out of marble. The white Mediterranean style house was three stories. An oval-shaped, three-story balcony/sun deck protruded out from the main house. It was comprised of archways and columns. It was fenced so you couldn't accidentally fall off, the fencing was also part of the incredible design.

The driveway was a paved, circular that led to the fifteen car garage. So you could either drive in following the driveway to the garage or keeping going till you reached the entrance/exit again.

Adam parked and after grabbing their brief cases, the two brothers walked up the stairs that led to the grand entrance front door. Adam then knew this property would either make him or ruin the reputation he had. For a moment he was almost sorry he had said yes to Jericho. Adam rang the doorbell and nervously waited.

"Block on piling and stucco wood frame construction. Fairly hurricane tolerant too. That top deck keeps the roof flat," Jay noticed with a closer look at the construction of the home.

Before Adam could respond, Jericho came to the door. He wore a black Speedo with a flashy silk robe, he at least tied the short robe as he greeted the two men.

"Welcome to Maison De Jericho. I don't normally meet people dressed like this, but I have some friends using the pool. Come in," Jericho invited the brothers in.

Chris was holding a drink in his left hand, with a cigarette in his fingers. It apparently wasn't his first drink of the day, but he wasn't drunk.

"This is my brother, Jason Reso. Jay, Mister Chris Jericho," Adam introduced the two men. Jay and Chris shook hands.

"Listen, call me Chris. I met your fiancé, sweetheart. He's not someone I'd like to piss off. Congratulations on your up coming wedding," Jericho's way was friendly.

"Well, let's get started. We have a lot of measuring to do," Adam said professionally. He just ignored the "sweetheart." Jericho was just that kind.

"Do you want a formal tour? You can just explore if you want. The house is empty, everyone is at the pool," Chris asked hoping to get back to the boy had waiting outside.

"We'll just explore. It's easier for us. I'll make a list of questions for when we're done. Is there any place off-limits?" Adam asked the home owner. He liked exploring on his own, he could get a better "feel" of the property.

"No, I only use the outdoor kitchen, Master bedroom and the pool. You'll see what I meant. I think color blind tasteless fools ruined this place. I want it restored to its full glory. Good news is, a lot of the original stuff is in the attic. You'll find me at the pool. Have at it, sweetheart," Jericho said as he flicked his ashes into his free hand.

Jericho left the brothers and went back out to the pool. He had guests to entertain.

"Odd cat isn't he?" Jay remarked about their new client.

"Yeah. I think it's all part of his rock star image. He's probably lost and lonely. He can hide in the glitz and glamor. Otherwise he wouldn't want elegance. He'd want everything modern and flashy. No, I think behind it all is a quiet guy who's hiding," Adam said in a thoughtful tone.

Over the years Adam had learned people often weren't what they appeared. You could tell the real person by their decoration style.

"You're the boss. My god Adam, everything is marble. This must have been a palace before the last owners. Jericho was right. Plastic inflatable furniture? Can we pop it?" Jay asked with a laugh as they started looking the property over. Adam just laughed and shook his head "no."

The house was the most spectacular either man had ever seen. Marble or wood floors in every room. Huge open spaces that were filed with marble arches and columns.

The fabulous, curved free-floating staircase, which led from the entry hall to the upstairs was the centerpiece of the house. Adam noticed it had been painted and badly. It could be restored and would be.

They started in the living room. Jay and Adam measured the space to be fourteen by eleven square feet. Jay had brought in the small step-ladder he always used. It barely went halfway up the windows so he had to measure and estimate. Adam wasn't worried, his brother could work magic with math and measurements.

The dining room was next. Instead of a table for eating, it looked more like a dance floor had been put down. Ballet training bars were fastened to one wall and one of those was broken. That room was fourteen by eighteen square feet.

"Why would someone make this a dance area? There is a gym isn't there?" Jay asked as he finished the measuring of the room. He made exact notes on a pad that was in his hand.

"I have found over the years, that people are strange creatures. This room would be perfect for that Italian table Matt has. Call him and tell him to put a hold on it. I'll get Mister Jericho to meet us there after we get back from Samoa." Adam said thoughtfully as he too made notes.

The Great Room was next. A huge fire-place and an open air ceiling were the best features. The floor was marble. High at the top of the ceiling was a round stained glass window with a beautiful chandelier hanging from it. The entrances and exits were marble arches. It was the most incredible room, or at least would be when Adam finished with it.

The twenty-six by twenty-seven square foot room was now filled with plastic blow up furniture like the other room. It was more like a child's playroom instead of the grand room it was built to be.

The kitchen was a Chef's dream. Two built-in ovens, a wine refrigeration cabinet, dishwasher, range and huge double refrigerator made up the main components in the eighteen by seventeen square foot room.

"Have they?" Jay walked over and opened the open the looked in the other one, "No, these have never been used. Look, the instruction manuals are still in there," Jay said in an amused tone.

"Maybe they used the outdoor kitchen too. I know there is one. I don't think anyone would eat out for every meal," Adam replied in a thoughtful tone.

They kept going, there were five bedrooms plus the Master Suite. True to what Chris had told them, one bedroom did have lime green walls and purple carpet. Another bedroom had black carpet and yellow walls, it looked like a bumble bee blew up in it. It made Adam's eyes dance.

They measured the den/library/office, the utility room, the foyer, the media room. That room had a full-sized theater screen with large leather seats, two rows of them. There was also a game room with a huge wooden pool table that was beautifully carved on the sides and legs. The last room was a gym.

Jay had pages and pages of measurements from the main house. Now they went down to the basement. All that was down there was a huge wine cellar. It was full of vintage wines, covered in dust. Jason looked at some of the labels. There was probably half a million in wine value. It was the only space Adam wouldn't have to decorate.

Going back up the stairs, they found the Butler's Pantry and a living space for a House Keeper or Butler. It consisted of a small bedroom, bathroom and living room. Adam thought if he lived here it would be a perfect place for his mother.

The last place they checked out was the attic. On the way they went out on the balcony. Each of the three levels opened out. The balcony was beautiful, each level had an unobstructed view of the ocean.

Up on the third level the balcony was roofless. It was the perfect sun deck. The attic was really a storage area on the sun deck over the attached garage.

The Decorator and his brother were shocked. All the beautiful furniture from the house was crammed and stacked in the storage area. It was terrible. The hand carved furniture had scratches and gouges in from being jammed into the space.

Jason was nearly in tears, some of the damaged pieces were priceless antiques. "Adam! This is... tragic... just... tragic. Matt needs to come see this. I wonder if Jericho is willing to restore it?" Jay asked as he lovingly fingered some of the beautiful, but damaged pieces.

"We'd better go down and talk to him. Find out what he wants to do," Adam said with a sigh. This was going to be a long and difficult job. He couldn't wait.

Adam and Jay went downstairs to the pool area. On the way they looked at the outdoor kitchen, then the barbecue with its built-in grill and fire pit.

They found Chris Jericho poolside. It was a bit embarrassing. The rock star was sharing his lounge chair with two younger men and they had their hands all over Jericho. I was a mini orgy or so it appeared. Chris was talking on his cell phone, ignoring the hands on his body.

The two older men didn't know what to do. A friendly young man came up to them. "Hi, you must be the decorators. Sorry, Chris is on the phone with his agent. Grab a chair. Could I get you a drink? Oh, I'm Evan, Chris' friend," the younger man spoke politely.

"Thanks, Evan. Could we have some iced tea please? We need to talk to Mister Jericho," Adam replied as he and Jason took a seat at one of the many pool side tables. Jay pulled out his book of measurements, and they started talking about ideas," Evan brought their tea, then joined the others fawning over Jericho.

After about twenty minutes, Chris finally ended the call. He chased off the young men and went over to the table where Jay and Adam were waiting. By now it was nearly five-thirty in the afternoon.

"So what do you think of the place? Can you do the job?" Chris asked without even apologizing for keeping them waiting so long.

Adam was a little put out, but he brushed it aside. This job was important, "The place is great. You were right about the previous owners. Yes, I can do the job. The first thing will be my crew of construction workers. They will strip paint, and pull up carpets," Adam explained to the client.

"Good. I want all the crap out and gone. Will I be able to keep living here while they work, and how soon can we start?" Jericho asked, he was all business.

"I would think so. When we start painting there is plenty of ventilation. I can probably start the crew next week. Just remember, I won't start till after I return from Samoa, July first. We'd also like to see about restoring and using the furniture in the storage area," Adam said as he looked at some notes.

"Yeah I remember. Of course I want to use the original pieces. I'm sure I'll need some new ones as well," Jericho said with a yawn.

"We want you to see a table we have in mind. My antiques dealer will do the restorations. He and his brother are experts," Jason explained to the rock star.

"Sounds good. I really want this house restored to the show place it once was. I have entertaining to do. I wanted to have the CD launch party here, but not in this condition. I have the funds if you're worried about that. Do you need more money?" Jericho spoke earnestly.

Adam noticed one thing. Chris never once used the word "home", it was either house or place. He wanted to change that.

"I promise you. I'll make this the place of your dreams. This is the most incredible house I've ever seen. I want to turn it into a home. Where you can live in peace and harmony. No, the retainer money is enough for now. I'll have a construction estimate for you soon. I'm very cost aware," Adam stated firmly to his client.

Jericho scoffed,"Home? A home is for... yeah, that's fine just let me know when you need money. I'll pay as we go, I don't like debt," Chris' tone was hiding sadness.

"That's fine. Well, I guess that's all I can do for now. I'll start working on some plans and color ideas. Please, be honest when I show you some ideas. I'm never offended, you are the client. Your opinion matters most. Let me ask, are there any colors I should avoid?" Adam asked, his pen in hand.

"Yeah, lime green and purple and I ain't too thrilled with yellow either." Jericho said with a laugh.

Adam and Jason laughed too. Adam assured Chris he would not be using those colors. They all shook hands. Chris showed them to the front door. Evan had joined them.

"Nice meeting you. Can't wait to see what you do the place. Come on Chrissy, let's take a swim," Evan said playfully.

Jericho rolled his eyes in a bored fashion, "Thanks, look forward to hearing from you," Chris said with a smile.

Adam and Jay put their things in the trunk. They buckled up and pulled out of the driveway.

Jay picked up his cell phone and called his spouse, "Hi honey... yeah... I know... client kept us waiting while he was on the phone... now, Cherry, it's a big job... I will... you go on home... Adam will drop me off... that sounds good... yes... you are a dirty little boy... yes dear... I love you, Vixen... yeah... bye," Jay hung up the call. He was slightly flushed.

"Got to do some making up? So, I'm taking you home? Good ting Rome is working late tonight. He has a job guarding some political candidate," Adam teased as he headed "Rita" in the direction of his brother's house.

Jay and Heath lived close to Judy and about fifteen minutes from Adam and Roman. He had Adam stop at the flower shop. He bought Heath a huge bouquet of mixed wild flowers with a red rose in the center, they were Heath's favorites.

"Insurance. Thanks bro. See you tomorrow," Jay said as he grabbed his flowers and brief case.

"Bye bro. Have fun and um... watch your shins. See ya tomorrow," Adam said. He watched Jason go into the house with a smile.

Adam drove to the home he shared with Roman. It was after seven. Roman wouldn't be home till later.

Adam had put a stew in the crock pot that morning. He took a bite. It was delicious, he'd wait though and eat with his fiancé.

The Interior Decorator took a long, hot bath. He felt dirty and sweaty after doing all those measurements. He wondered as he sat amid the bubbles why the word "home" bothered Jericho so much. Maybe it was because the rock star was single, although apparently that Evan kid was a special friend.

He wondered who the real Jericho was. He knew the rock star image was a cover, he'd found that out from others he'd worked for. He dropped his thoughts of Jericho and started thinking about his wedding.

He couldn't wait to marry Roman. They had a plan for the future. First was to find a house. Then after a year of marriage, they planned on starting the adoption process. Both he and Roman wanted two kids. First a boy, then a girl. He knew they would make good parents.

By nine Adam was sitting on the couch, watching a movie on television, he was lonely. He knew long hours were a part of Roman's job, but he still missed his Islander. He also know the job was potentially dangerous, he just had to trust that Dean and Seth always had Roman's back.

Adam jumped off the couch when he heard Roman's SUV pull into the driveway. He opened the back door in the kitchen. He gasped when he saw his fiancé.

"Baby! What happened? Are you alright?" Adam said as Roman came into the house. There was dried blood under his nose and his left eye was turning black.

"I'm fine pele ea. I just got a little punch in the face. I'm starving," Roman spoke with a causal tone, trying to keep Adam calm.

Adam had learned during their lives together that injuries occurred from time to time. He worried, but he also knew not to fuss over his Islander. Roman hated being babied.

"Go clean up and the biscuits will be ready," Adam said with a kiss to Roman's uninjured cheek.

"Thanks. Canned biscuits?" Roman looked hopeful. He had a thing for canned biscuits.

"Yup, the flaky kind you like," Adam said with a laugh. He never understood why Roman liked the pre-made biscuits instead of homemade, but it was easier, and if it made Roman happy, he'd do it.

Roman went to take a quick shower while Adam finished up their supper. The biscuits finished just as Roman sat down at the table. Adam took the food to the table, then brought them each a glass of milk. They said grace and tucked into their meal.

"Oh, that's good baby. So how was the job?" Roman asked with a mouthful of stew.

Adam laughed and filled Roman in on the appointment with Jericho, "... so I'll start on the plans tomorrow," Adam finished explaining about his day.

"Sounds thrilling. If he wasn't paying so well for the launch party contract, I'd have turned him down. He's just too rock star for me," Roman said, then sipped his milk.

"He's okay, just lonely I think. Now tell me about your day," Adam asked his lover as they continued their meal.

"It was alright. Towards the end of the rally, some protesters broke through. I was getting my client into his car when someone threw a punch. Got me and not the client, so I did my job. Dean and Seth took the guy down, so he's in jail for a few hours," Roman explained what happened.

"Glad it wasn't worse. That should be gone by the wedding or else you can wear make-up," Adam teased his soon to be spouse.

"I'm not wearing make-up. You can marry me, black eye or not," Roman said so firmly it made Adam laugh.

"Okay, okay. I won't make you wear any make-up. I'll just refuse to marry you," Adam teased back.

"Oh no you won't! You're mine on June 14th, bruise or no bruise. I love you," Roman said with a playful pout on his lips.

"If I _have_ to!" Adam said with an over dramatic sigh. He loved teasing Roman, it was fun.

Roman laughed and kissed Adam's lips with a loud, wet smack. They both laughed and finished eating their supper.

"Tell you what. We haven't had a date night in a while. I'm free tomorrow, let's go out," Roman said as they cleaned up after dinner.

"That sounds like fun. We _haven't_ gone out in a while. Gotta go out while we can, before we turn into old married people," Adam teased again.

"Yeah, you never know. I might find out you aren't the one for me. I might find some cute, young thing instead," Roman kept up the joking.

"You mean more beautiful?" Adam's play pout turned to a real worried look.

Roman did a double take. Was Adam joking? He had a feeling he wasn't," I would be out of luck. There isn't anyone more beautiful. I promise," Roman said softly as he pulled Adam in and kissed him passionately.

"Sorry. Just a case of pre-wedding jitters I guess. I love you, Roman," Adam said seriously. They finished washing up in comfortable silence.

An hour later the engaged couple curled up in their bed. Adam's back pressed against Roman's chest and the Islander's arms wrapped tightly around his fiancé.

Adam was gently caressing the arms that held him. It felt so good. Roman was so strong. He still couldn't believe that soon this man would be his husband. Father of their future adopted children.

Roman felt Adam's fingers ghosting lightly over his skin. It felt so comforting and relaxing. How quickly you got used to something and missed it when it was gone.

He was glad Adam didn't and would never know the truth about the incident that night. The protester had a gun and had pointed it in his face. Dean had whacked the guy. During the scuffle Roman had gotten punched, he wasn't even sure who'd done it. It could have been Dean. He swore his two co-workers to secrecy. It wasn't the first time nor would it be the last.

Roman hated keeping things from Adam but he also knew it was better that way. It was better than having Adam worry all the time.

The Islander kissed the Viking's temple, he was tired and felt sleep taking him over, "I love you, pretty eyes. Good night," Roman whispered.

"I love you, my Island warrior, night," Adam replied with a yawn.

Sleep over took the lovers. It was moments like this that would kept and treasured.


	5. Tuesday Is Date Night

Shawn was a nervous wreck. He had come to talk to Adam, and get advice for his date with Hunter. He still wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. Was it too soon? Hunter was okay, he'd been widowed longer. It had only been three months for him.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to do this? Isn't it too soon?" Shawn asked as he sat in Adam's office.

"No, Shawn. I don't think it's too soon. People don't follow that one year rule any more. Time is too precious. You'll have a wonderful time. You told me you guys talked nearly all night, so conversation will be easy," Adam said in a very reassuring tone.

"I guess you're right. I do know that Scotty would want me happy. Hunter is nice and yes, very easy to talk to. Alright, what should I wear?" Shawn asked as his mind assured.

"Well, where are you going?" Adam asked in a thoughtful tone.

"The Palm Restaurant. Not sure if we're doing anything after, Hunter just said we'll see how it goes," Shawn spoke in a worried tone.

"You're kidding! Roman is taking me there tonight. Would you be more comfortable if we went some place else?" Adam asked in a surprised tone.

"No, no. It would be nice to know I had a friend close by. Please, don't change your plans," Shawn's tone was insistent.

"Okay, we won't. Now, its casual classy. So dress slacks or really dressy jeans and a button down. I'm wearing my black skinny jeans and my black button down. Roman is wearing the same. He thinks we look stunning in black," Adam said with a laugh.

"You do look good in black. It shows off the Islander and Viking in both of you. I'll wear my gray slacks and blue button down. Adam? If... should... kiss?" Shawn asked, his face flushed.

Adam smiled warmly, "Just go with your heart. If it comes to that, you'll know when the time is right. Just be honest, Hunter is a gentleman, he won't push," Adam said honestly.

"I do know that about him. I just wish... I had a... sign... from Scotty..." Shawn said as a tear fell from his eye.

Adam got up from his desk and went to the preacher. He hugged his father figure, "Maybe meeting Hunter was your sign. You tell us, with God all things are possible. So maybe it's possible Scott and Kevin worked together, so the two of you would meet," Adam tried to explain with reason.

Shawn thought for a minute, maybe Adam was right. He knew what he had to do... talk to his dear Scott. "Thanks Adam, I needed to hear that. I'd better go. Maybe we'll see you later at the Palm," Shawn said as he stood. He had a renewed confidence. He hugged his friend.

"I'm here for you anytime. We'll see you later," Adam said as he showed Shawn to the door. When the preacher left, the designer went to his work desk and continued his plans for the Jericho property.

Shawn left Adam's office and drove to the place he knew he needed to go. He made a stop and bought some flowers. Shawn drove to the peaceful cemetery where Scott was resting.

He took the small bouquet of red roses and walked to the spot where Scott was buried. He knelt next to the head stone. He removed the last bouquet he'd left a week ago and replaced them with the fresh ones.

"Hi baby. I miss you so much. I miss your touch. You always knew how to make me feel so loved. I miss talking to you, you always gave me good ideas for my sermons," Shawn paused for a moment and picked a stray weed. He fingered Scott's name that was deeply carved in the stone.

"I guess you know. I'm going out tonight. Part of me is happy, but mostly I'm scared. I'm scared Scotty. If you could only give me a sign, to let me know I'm doing the right thing," Shawn said with a sigh.

Suddenly a warm breeze blew through the trees. It seemed to envelop Shawn like a lover's embrace. It made him feel like he was back in Scott's arms.

"Thank you, God, for letting him come to me. It was what I needed. Please take care of him. I love you baby. You'll never be replaced. I'd better go now. Rest my darling, I'll come back to see you soon," Shawn kissed the stone.

Shawn could never stay very long. It always made him sad. Shawn walked back to his truck, he saw a grave stone he'd never noticed before. What drew his eyes to it was the same simple bouquet of red roses rested on the grave.

Shawn was curious. He walked closer, he was shocked. The stone read: "KEVIN NASH-HELMSLEY, Beloved of Hunter." The flowers were as fresh as his had been, they couldn't be more than an hour old.

It made Shawn feel better knowing that Hunter had the same feelings he did. He and Hunter had so much in common. Shawn went even closer to the grave.

"Hi Kevin. I'm Shawn. I'm a friend of Hunter's. My Scott is just down there. I want you to know I'm not trying to replace you. I hope you understand that. It's nice for Hunter and I to be friends. We can help each other. I care about him very much. I can promise you, I'll never hurt him. I hope you have a nice rest. Maybe you know my Scott, if not find him. You two would like each other. God Bless you," Shawn said with great respect.

Shawn went to his truck. He never noticed the other blue truck parked nearby. He never saw the big blond come from behind the tree. Hunter heard every word Shawn had said. He smiled as he watched the preacher drive away.

Hunter had also found Scott's grave. He'd just finished paying his respects when Shawn drove up. He'd hidden behind a tree. He felt Shawn needed his alone time, like he had.

Hunter had talked to Kevin. He'd gotten his answer when he heard a meadowlark sing. He knew it was Kevin's approval. He'd also seen Shawn's warm breeze. Hunter knew it was okay. They both had their lost one's approval. Hunter went to his truck. He couldn't wait for tonight.

Shawn had taken a long, hot shower. He washed his hair four times, then deep conditioned it. He hadn't done that since Scotty died. Usually it was a quick wash of his hair and that was it.

As Shawn blew his hair dry, he decided he'd leave it down and not wear his usual pony tail. He also decided not to wear his cowboy hat.

Shawn carefully shaved. He left his usual stubble, but it was neatly trimmed and groomed. He brushed his teeth, used his deo spray, then his cologne. It had a light woodsy, smoky scent.

The preacher pulled his dark gray slacks out of the closet. He sighed, the closet was so empty. He'd taken Scott's clothes to the church. Some of the women ran a closet. They would give clothes to the homeless or people who'd lost everything in a fire. He knew Scott's clothes would keep someone warm.

He pulled on his blue button down shirt, then his pants. He carefully tucked the tail and hem of his shirt into his slacks. He then added a plain, black, leather belt. His last touch was his black, well polished dress cowboy boots.

It was six-forty-five. Hunter was coming at seven. He tried to sit down and wait calmly. After all he wasn't some love struck teenager. He was a forty-something man of the cloth.

Shawn lived in the Manse of the church. It was a nice two bedroom, two bath home with a flat "hurricane" roof. It was next door to his church. It was called The Open Door Non-Denominational Church, a place for those who wish to worship in God's love.

There were about one hundred fifty active members. Roman and Adam among them. The congregation had rallied around Shawn when Scott died. They took turns filling the pulpit until their pastor was able to return. It took Shawn about six weeks.

The church, though small in number was mighty in their works. They did a lot of fund-raising and ran a soup kitchen downtown for the homeless and needy. The youth also had a good group and they did things like yard work and shopping for the elderly and others who needed help. It was a good Christian community.

Shawn went back and brushed his hair one more time. He looked at his left hand in the mirror, he saw the flash of his wedding ring. He hadn't been ready to take it off. He decided it was time to at least try it.

He sat on his bed, he pulled the sliver ring off his finger. There was a marked tan line. He couldn't remember the last time he'd taken it off. He reached for a sliver chain he had in box on his bedside table. It had been Scott's. He threaded the ring on to the chain and put it around his neck. He tucked it under his shirt.

The door bell rang. Shawn picked up his black pocket Bible and put on his gray sport coat. When he got to the door he slipped the Bible in his coat pocket, took a deep breath and opened the door. Hunter stood there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi Hunter," Shawn greeted the lawyer warmly. Hunter stepped over the threshold and gave the preacher the flowers.

"For you. Hi Shawn, you look beautiful," Hunter said with a bright smile. Hunter was wearing black slacks and light blue button down with a black sports coat. His long hair was neatly pulled into a pony tail. He looked very handsome.

"Thank you. These are beautiful. You... look handsome," Shawn said a bit shyly. Shawn invited Hunter to follow him.

The pastor took a vase from the cabinet and filled it with water. He quickly arranged the beautiful mix of wild flowers in the vase. He put them in the center of the small, round kitchen table.

"Those will be cheerful at breakfast," Shawn said as he gave the flowers a final touch.

"They look nice there. Well, we should go. I made reservations for seven-thirty." Hunter said to his date for the evening.

They walked out the front door. Shawn locked the door and pocketed his key. They walked to Hunter's truck. The lawyer opened the passenger door for the preacher. Shawn got in and Hunter helped him buckle up. They smiled at each other. Hunter shut the door and got in the driver's side.

As they drove to the restaurant, Shawn spoke, "We might run into Adam and Roman at the Palms. Bless Adam, he offered to change their plans. I told him not to, I just didn't want you to think I planned it," Shawn said with a laugh as he flipped his hair over his shoulder. It shone like coppery blond gold in the setting sun.

"Your hair looks pretty down. Mine is too unruly. Okay, I won't be surprised if we see them. The Palm is really their place. Roman recommended it," Hunter explained with a laugh.

"I... went to see Scotty today. I... um.. saw your Kevin too. I never noticed they were so close... nice head stone. Oh... I sound... morbid... I'm sorry... I'm nervous... I say stupid things," Shawn said hesitantly.

"No, you don't, and I know. I was there. I was behind the tree. I didn't want to disturb you. But, let's promise, no talk of our husbands at dinner. I want to get to know you, Shawn," Hunter said honestly.

"You were there? Oh, I hope you don't mind that I spoke to Kevin. Okay, you're right. This is about us, not them. They know we love them and aren't looking to replace them," Shawn answered just as truthfully.

"No honey, I don't mind. I spoke to Scott too. They approve of this, so let's get to be good friends." Hunter said earnestly.

Shawn blushed at little at being called "honey" and at how easily it had fallen off Hunter's tongue. Hunter noticed the blush. He thought it was cute. He thought Shawn was a honey so why not say it.

"Um... sounds good." Shawn said, he just didn't know what to talk about on a date anymore.

"Tell me about your church." Hunter sensed that Shawn needed some prodding for conversation. After all he was a lawyer, it was his job to get people to talk.

Shawn smiled. He easily talked about his church and the work his congregation did for him while he was in mourning. They how much they did for the community. He went on for five more minutes before he realized they had arrived at the restaurant.

Hunter didn't mind, he loved to hear Shawn's raspy, Texas drawl. It went to parts of his body that hadn't been stimulated in a long time.

"Hunter, you shoulda told me to hush. I talk too much sometimes," Shawn said as he unbuckled his seat belt. Hunter just laughed and got out. He opened Shawn's door and helped the pastor out. Hunter laced his fingers with Shawn's. It felt nice to both men. They walked into the restaurant.

They were greeted by the hostess. "Reservations for Helmsley, please" Hunter spoke in his "court" voice. Shawn found it deeply sexy and commanding.

"Yes, Mister Helmsley, table for two. Right this way please," the hostess said as she led them to a private table in the corner. It was a nice table with a great view of the court-yard and fountain outside.

Hunter ordered iced tea for them both. He figured a preacher wouldn't drink alcohol, he was right. Besides, after Kevin and Scot, neither had a taste for it.

"How about the Prime double cut New York Strip, sliced table side for two with baked potato and leaf spinach." Hunter suggested as the looked over the menu.

Shawn looked at the menu, he was shocked. The meal Hunter had just suggested cost ninety-nine dollars and eighty cents! He didn't want to be an expensive date, but Hunter _had_ suggested it.

"Sounds good. If you're sure," Shawn said with hesitation.

Hunter placed the order. He also added a jumbo lump crab cake and a jumbo shrimp cocktail for them to share as appetizers. Shawn knew one thing, he wouldn't be hungry again for a long time.

Just after they had placed their order, Roman and Adam came in. The hostess showed them to their table. It was in the other corner.

Shawn smiled at the couple, "Roman saved Adam. Adam had his heart stomped on... badly. He met Roman by chance... no.. by God's grace. Took him a while to trust, but when he fell, he fell hard. They are going to be so happy together. It's one wedding I'm looking forward to," Shawn said happily.

"I knew Roman first. Then Adam. He's redoing my office building bit by bit as I get new lawyers. Right now he's working on my office. He's fantastic," Hunter said as their appetizers arrived.

"They look good together. Shawn was so worried. He came by the office to get a boost." Adam explained to his fiancé as he sipped his iced tea.

Roman laughed, "Hunter was at my office today. He was just as worried. They _are_ good together. Maybe there will be another wedding soon," the islander said with a smile.

The younger couple had ordered the blue cheese prime steak burgers and hand cut French fries. They also shared a jumbo shrimp cocktail.

Hunter and Shawn were enjoying their meal. It was the best steak the preacher had ever tasted. He ate as much as Hunter. Something he hadn't done since he'd been alone. It was to easy to just eat toast or a sandwich.

"Best meal I've had in ages. Even better than Roman's barbecue, but don't tell him I said that," Shawn said with a pat to his full belly.

Hunter laughed, then ordered a single slice of Key Lime pie and two cups of coffee. "Hope you don't mind sharing, I can't eat a whole slice," Hunter said sheepishly.

"No, that's fine. Just a little sweet to finish it off. Now, I will need a walk," Shawn said with a smile, as their waitress brought the dessert.

"Alright, I know a nice place. We'll have a nice walk and chat." Hunter said warmly. He did know the perfect place, he hoped Shawn would like it too.

Roman and Adam had finished their meal. The stopped by the older couples table on the way out. They chatted a bit, Roman sat down while Shawn and Adam went to the rest room.

"So, are you having fun?" Adam asked as they washed their hands after doing their business.

"Yes I am. I _really_ am. We're going for a walk, someplace Hunter knows..." Shawn then told his friend about the visit to the cemetery.

"That's nice. Another closure step. I'm happy for you. Have a wonderful time on your date. Call me tomorrow, okay?" Adam said with a hug to his father figure.

"I will. Oh remember, this is Roman's week to do the youth group Sunday night," Shawn reminded the Viking.

"I know. He's doing a comparison of Island traditions and Christianity," Adam explained. He and Shawn went back to their dates. The younger and older couples left together.

Shawn went outside to wait while Adam had a smoke. Hunter and Roman were in side settling up their bills.

"I wish you'd quit sweetie," Shawn said as Adam exhaled the smoke from the drag he'd just inhaled.

"I have cut down. A pack lasts me three days. You know I used to smoke three packs a day, before I met Roman. I'm working on it... it's my one vice... after... Wade... well... you know," Adam hesitated, he hated thinking about that time in his life.

Wade Barrett, Adam's former lover. They were blissfully happy until Wade started in with drugs, then drink. He got abusive and hurt Adam badly. He broke up with the Englishman and never saw him again. He met Roman, and that's all that mattered.

"I know. You have your soul mate now. I am proud of you for cutting down. You'll manage to quit. I'll be quiet." Shawn said honestly.

Hunter and Roman came out of the restaurant. The younger couple were off to play some mini golf while the older couple were going for a walk.

Hunter drove them to a place he found after Kevin died. It was his place. It was the first time he'd brought someone else there. It was a little cove on old Tampa Bay.

They had to walk down a bit of a rough path, but Hunter had a flashlight. The moon was full and bright. Shawn carried a blanket that Hunter had in the truck. He held fast to the lawyer's hand and they slowly made their way down.

"This is my thinking spot. I still come here once in a while. You're the first person I've ever brought here. I'll start a drift wood fire, then we can walk down the beach if you want," Hunter said as they got to the beach.

"Sounds nice. Thanks for sharing it with me," Shawn said as he helped Hunter gather some drift wood. Hunter's rock fire ring hadn't been touched, so they soon had a fire snapping and popping. It was nice. The place was private and peaceful.

They took off their boots and socks, they walked along the water's edge, it was cold, but it felt nice and they had a fire waiting.

Shawn and Hunter walked down then back up, they chatted about their likes and dislikes. Favorite teams and sports. They talked about days gone by as kids, games played and music.

Hunter found out that Shawn could play a little piano, and Shawn discovered that Hunter took ballet to improve his football playing skills.

They walked up and down for over an hour. Finally they went to sit by the fire. The sand under the blanket was soft and warm and they could lean back against a huge drift wood log.

Hunter casually put his arm around Shawn's shoulders. They were sitting far enough apart that there was nearly enough space for another person between them. Shawn moved a little closer, he liked the feeling of Hunter's arm around his shoulders.

They had put their socks back on and their feet were now toasty warm as they faced the fire. Hunter picked up Shawn's hand. The preacher wrapped his fingers around the lawyers.

"This is nice. I really like spending time with you. I never thought I'd have this again. No, I'm not bringing up the past. I'm just saying it's nice to feel a strong arms around me. I feel safe. I haven't felt safe in ages," Shawn said as he got brave. He put his head on Hunter's shoulder. The younger man's arm pulled the preacher in closer.

"What scares you little copper head?" Hunter asked softly. The pastor felt so good against him.

"The long, dark nights. I don't sleep much. I hate being alone in the dark," Shawn said in such a broken tone, it tore at Hunter's heart.

"It will pass Shawn. You can call me anytime of night. I'll be there for you. I promise," Hunter spoke truthfully and firmly. He pulled Shawn even closer. Shawn's free arm went around Hunter's waist as they cuddled. Both me felt so good. They both missed holding and being held.

"Shawn?" Hunter asked softly. He had one goal in mind and he hoped Shawn was willing.

Shawn looked up at Hunter, his turquoise eyes and coppery blond hair shone in the combination of fire and moonlight. He was so beautiful at that moment, that it took the esquires voice and heart away.

Hunter bent down and captured Shawn's lips in their first, real sexually charged kiss. It took Shawn by surprise, but he let his mind go and just surrendered to the wonderful sensation of being kissed again.

Hunter deepened the kiss, he swiped his tongue along the warm lips of the pastor. Shawn parted his lips with a soft moan. Hunter nearly pulled Shawn into his lap as they tasted each other.

Their tongues explored each others mouths. Each man thought the other tasted wonderful. Hunter thought Shawn's lips were soft and warm. Shawn loved the feel of Hunter taking control of his mouth, he just fell deeper into the lawyer's embrace.

They finally broke the kiss and just looked into each others eyes. They knew something had passed between them. I wasn't love, but it was a promise of possible love. They knew they belonged to each other. Just how deeply wasn't known yet.

"That... was... nice," Hunter said softly as he took a couple of nervous breaths. He still held Shawn in his arms.

"Yes, it was." Shawn said in a happy tone. He pressed further in Hunter's embrace, he didn't want the safe feeling to end.

They sat till the fire went out, it was nearly one-thirty in the morning, "I'd better get you home honey, come on," Hunter said a bit sadly. Shawn nodded in agreement.

They put on their boots. While Shawn folded the blanket, Hunter made sure the fire was truly out. With hands held tight, Hunter led them back to the truck with the flashlight.

Hunter drove them to the Manse where Shawn lived. The lawyer walked the preacher to the door.

"Come in for a minute?" Shawn asked. The broken tone was back.

"Sure, how about a cup of coffee?" Hunter suggested, he could tell Shawn was afraid to be left alone.

Hunter could see the relief wash over the preachers face. Shawn smiled, "Sure, won't take five minutes," the preacher went to the kitchen. Hunter settled in on the small couch. He looked around the room. He noticed empty places on the wall.

Hunter knew the empty places were where pictures of Scott had hung. He knew because his walls looked the same. Hunter knew by instinct there would be one picture, on Shawn's bedside table, the other, in his wallet, that one he'd already seen.

Shawn soon returned with two cups of coffee. He loved his speed brewer. It had been a gift from the church. He sat down and next to Hunter, his head on the lawyer's shoulder.

Hunter gently stroked Shawn's hair. They sat in the quiet just keeping each other company. They sipped their coffee and put their cups on the table in front of the couch.

Shawn didn't want Hunter to leave. He felt safe with the lawyer there, but he also knew he couldn't keep the bigger man from going home. Even though he knew this he wrapped his arms around Hunter's waist and snuggled closely.

Hunter smiled softly, he kept stroking Shawn's hair. He wasn't in a hurry to leave, not when he knew Shawn felt so safe for the first time in a long time.

It wasn't long before Hunter heard soft snores and the even breathing of a deep sleep. Hunter knew it was probably the deepest sleep the preacher had since his husband's death. Hunter himself had only started sleeping through the night a couple of months ago. If he could offer Shawn a good nights sleep, he'd do it.

The lawyer had Wednesday off. So Hunter reached over and turned off the lamp on the end table, without missing a single stroke to Shawn's head. He closed his eyes and feeling just as safe and content, fell asleep, his hand resting on Shawn's head, his other arm around Shawn holding him close.

In another house not far away Roman and Adam were in the throes of their fourth round of passion filled sex. They finished and fell into their own deep sleep. They were so closely entwined a piece of paper would have not gotten between them.

In the morning Shawn woke up slowly. He felt so well rested, he smiled when he realized why. Hunter had stayed, holding him all night long. He searched his heart. He felt no guilt.

What Shawn did feel was a place growing for the slightly younger lawyer. He wanted a future with Hunter and maybe not just as friends. That would take a lot more soul-searching, after all Scott had only been gone ninety-six days.

Shawn also knew he wasn't meant to be alone. He needed companionship. He was glad God had sent him someone so wonderful, so quickly.

"Good morning little copper head. Did you sleep well?" Hunter asked, his voice husky with sleep.

"Yes I did. Thanks for... everything. I feel rested. It means a lot to me... you understand. Pancakes?" Shawn asked then pressed his lips to Hunter's.

Hunter smiled into the kiss, "Blueberry?" he asked as his lips hovered over Shawn's.

"Of course. You can use the bathroom, freshen up if you want. There's a new toothbrush in the drawer, help yourself. I'll start breakfast," Shawn said warmly.

Shawn and Hunter both knew they had the start of something new and wonderful. They also knew there was no rush. Things would happen as they happen. They knew one thing... they belonged to each other.


	6. Race To The Wedding

Shawn and Hunter had been together for two weeks. In that time they had not slept together sexually. Shawn was sleeping better and Hunter had slept on the couch four times since that first Tuesday night. They didn't get much time together as Adam and Roman's wedding was taking up everyone's time. No one minded though. It was nice to have a happy occasion to celebrate.

Adam did have a problem. His best friend, Randy Orton was suddenly transferred at work. His company needed a manager in their California office. Randy was chosen.

So, he picked up and moved a long with Ted and Cody, his lovers. They flew to Los Angles to the head office. He worked for a major insurance company that dealt with high-profile clients.

It meant that Randy would have to miss the wedding and that broke Adam's heart. The Decorator also knew it wasn't Randy's fault, it was his job.

With a lot of tears and hugs, the two friends parted. Roman promised Adam they would stop in L.A., on the way back from Samoa. That helped ease the pain, but only a little.

Today was Sunday. Adam and Roman were being given a shower by the church. It was going to be a fun party.

After the service, everyone went to the large fellowship hall attached to the church. It had recently been refurbished under Adam's supervision. This was the first big event since the work had been finished.

The first thing was the potluck lunch. Everyone brought a dish and the church provided rolls and drinks. There was everything from fried chicken to pizza. Potato salad to Jello salad. Shawn made four huge carrot cakes. Hunter peeled and grated carrots till his hands turned orange.

Adam and Roman were pushed to the front of the line as the guests of honor. Adam wasn't used to that, he'd always gone last with Shawn.

Three long tables were laden with presents. Heath and Jason were there and the red-head would be the one who kept track of who gave what to the couple in Adam's Wedding Book.

Hunter had started coming to Shawn's church. He hadn't been one much for church, he had faith, he just hated getting up on Sunday. Now he had a reason and he was enjoying himself. The congregation had welcomed him warmly. They also knew Hunter wasn't just a new member. The people of the church were very aware that he and their paster had feelings for each other. They were happy for Brother Shawn, he deserved to smile again.

When Roman and Adam settled at the front of the line, Shawn led them all in a prayer. He prayed for a long and happy marriage for the couple and he thanked God for sending someone special to him. He asked the Lord to bless and keep them all. When the prayer ended the meal and celebration began.

Adam and Roman had registered their wedding at a huge local super store. Adam didn't like it, it felt like begging. Roman said people were going to buy wedding presents, so they might as well get things they needed instead of twenty toasters. Adam finally agreed.

The couple was directed to the table at the front of the room. Jay and Heath sat on Adam's right while Shawn and Hunter sat across from Roman and Adam while Dean and Seth sat on the Islander's left.

Adam sighed softly as he poked at his food. Roman heard him and worried, he knew the problem, he wished he could fix it. "Randy?" he asked quietly.

The Viking looked at his fiancé, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm being rude," Adam said as he shook off his upset and started eating.

After Shawn's carrot cake was cut, served and eaten it was time for presents. Heath sat next to Adam, ready to keep track of who gave what. Shawn and Hunter brought gifts to the table. The couple opened them. Heath wrote it down then Seth or Dean took the opened with its card back to the table.

They got a lot of beautiful things. Towels, sheets, a few new appliances for the kitchen, decorations for the house like candle sticks, crystal, dinnerware and from Shawn and Hunter, a set of antique sterling silver flatware that Jay said Adam had wanted for a long time. And, to top it all off, they didn't get a single toaster! Adam did get the new larger crock pot. He wanted it because the crock part was removable for serving. He could also put the left overs in the fridge.

Adam did a lot of crock pot cooking. He could put supper on to cook in the morning and by the time he got home, supper was ready. He also got several new crock pot cookbooks.

One of the best gifts came from the youth of the church. It didn't look like much, but all the kids had put in a "service coupon" for the couple. The self-made booklet contained coupons for things like, lawn mowing, car washing, help with moving and other useful things. The engaged couple loved it.

After all the gifts had been opened, recorded, and admired Roman stood up and cleared his throat. "Adam and I would like to thank you all for your generosity. I'd also like to thank Adam for bringing me to such a wonderful church. I'd like to thank my mata aulelei for making my life so... wonderful and complete. Adam, I love you," Roman stated with moisture filled eyes.

Adam smiled as the tears fell from his eyes. He took Roman's hand in his and squeezed tightly, as the congregation applauded the Islander's words.

Next came some fun games. One of the best times had been during a game called Race To The Wedding. First a couple had put on (over their own clothes) wedding outfits. What made it funny was that the "groom" had to put on a wedding dress and veil while the "bride" had to dress in a full tux, complete with top hat and cane.

Then they had to complete a little obstacle course, picking flowers for the bouquet, feeding each other cake and punch, the "bride" had to carry the "groom" over a mark on the floor that symbolized a threshold.

Hunter and Shawn were winning up until Shawn had to pick Hunter up and carry him. The big blond was just too heavy and as they crossed the "threshold" Shawn tripped and he and Hunter ended up in a laughing heap.

The party was wonderful and ended just in time for them all to go back to the sanctuary for the Sunday evening praise and worship service.

By the time Adam and Roman got home and unloaded all the presents, they were exhausted, but very happy.

"I'll start the thank you notes tomorrow. You'll help right?" Adam asked, his brow raised. He wasn't about to do this alone.

"You know I will, lo'u taua nau. I'm just as much a part of this as you, babe. I meant what I said, I am very grateful to you for introducing me to the church. I just wish I could bring Randy back for you. I know you're sad. I promise we'll stay a couple of extra days in L.A., on our way home." Roman said firmly. He wasn't about to stick Adam with all the note writing.

"That flatware, Jason must have told Shawn or Hunter. I just hope Matt gave them a good price, Shawn isn't exactly rolling in money," Adam said thoughtfully.

"It's beautiful. You really do have excellent taste. Hey, it's our first heirloom. We should really only unpack and use what we need, like the crock pot. We have some houses to look at on Wednesday, remember?" Roman asked as he started getting ready for bed.

"That was my plan, Rome. You sure you want to move? I love our little bungalow. After all you do own it. We could add-on a couple of rooms," Adam asked his future spouse.

"Yes, love. I'm sure. I always intended to by a bigger place someday. This was a good investment property. We'll sell it easily. I want something nice for our kids. I just hope we can stay close to church and these schools," Roman said honestly as he slipped naked into the bed.

The Islander may have been tired, but he watched with a lusty leer as Adam walked naked from the bathroom towards the bed.

Adam noticed Roman's expression. He felt tired, but playful. He flipped his long hair over his shoulder, he swayed his hips as he walked around to his side of the bed.

The Viking stretched his arms over his head, giving an over exaggerated stretch. His cock bobbed as he moved, almost as if it was begging the Islander to touch it.

"You are such a tease, you blond slut," Roman said a low growl. He turned on his side to face Adam. His head rested on his palm, his long dark hair spilling over his shoulder, a few strands fell across his brow. The sheet slipped revealing his hip, but not enough to show his own treasure between his strong thighs.

"Damn right I am. You have to earn this body, baby. I only give it up to boys that appreciate fine quality merchandise," Adam teased back. One place Adam wasn't shy was the bedroom, he could give back whatever Roman threw at him.

The Samoan chuckled deeply. He loved it when Adam felt as feisty as he did. Adam could use his body when he wanted too.

"I certainly appreciate fine things because this..." Roman pulled the sheet back and revealed his large, thick fully erect shaft, "...only goes into the best," he continued.

"Baby, this is the best," Adam teased as he slightly turned and smacked his ass.

Roman growled, he reached over and grabbed Adam by the wrist. He roughly pulled the blond down on the bed, "Prove it you slut," the Islander growled a bit more.

Adam and Roman were both worked up. The decorator pushed the security agent down on his back. He straddled Roman's hips. Without prep or hesitation, Adam impaled himself on Roman's cock. It burned like white fire and truly hurt, but the Viking didn't care. He wanted the Islander hard and fast and deep.

"Easy baby. I'm not going anywhere, ever. Relax, adjust and enjoy yourself," Roman whispered softly. He could tell Adam was in pain by the look in the beautiful green eyes, and the tension in his muscles.

Adam relaxed at his fiancé's words. Roman was gently caressing his blond's thighs. He smiled as the tension and pain began to fade. When relaxed Adam began to ride the Islander's cock at a steady pace.

Roman reached out and began to stroke Adam's shaft in the same steady pace. The couple enjoyed each other. Each touch, each feeling relished and treasured. The couple loved each other.

It was a week and half till the wedding. Adam was at a dance class. He was learning a traditional Samoan "brides" dance. He would perform for Roman at the reception. This was going to be another surprise for his husband.

Roman and his Samoan friends would also perform at the reception. His dance would be a Haka, a typical Island dance that was thousands of years old. The men would chant as they rhythmically slapped their bodies. The Haka was used in warfare to intimidate the enemy or for ceremonial family occasions called Fa' alave lave's.

Adam had his last fitting for his wedding outfit. His pure white lavalava was hanging in Shawn's closet. He'd bring it over to Adam's the night before the wedding.

Roman and the rest of the wedding party had their tuxes. Roman had purchased his tux, he was getting more and more jobs that required formal attire. After the wedding he would wear it for work or when Adam had a formal occasion for his business. The tux was hanging in the closet in a garment bag. Adam was under threat not to peek.

Today Adam and Shawn were going to the bakery to finish the plans for the wedding cake. He was using a small bakery that was close to the church. They weren't as busy as the bigger bakeries downtown, but made much better tasting treats.

The decorator and the preacher were sitting down to lunch at Shawn's Manse. Adam was now off work until he returned from his honeymoon. Jay and Heath could handle anything that might come up.

"This looks great Shawn. Much better than the Cafè. So... how are things with Hunter?" Adam asked as he took a bite of his lunch.

Shawn had made a huge Chef style salad. It was made with vegetables grown in the church garden. He'd added olives, ham, hard-boiled eggs and cheese. Shawn made a delicious raspberry vinaigrette to go with it, along with some fresh, hot homemade rolls.

The older man smiled softly, he shyly toyed with his fork, "Things are... wonderful, Adam. Hunter is... no... he saved me. I'm finally sleeping and eating properly again. I'm... falling for him and he for me. We just feel so... comfortable together," Shawn was nearly gushing as he spoke about the lawyer.

"I'm really happy for you, Shawn. You're like me, you need someone special in your life. I know Scott would be or rather is pleased for you as well," Adam said in a firm tone.

"You're right. I'm just not made to live alone. I mean... Hunter and I haven't slept together, sexually, but we have slept together for company. Those are the times I really sleep," the older man said a little sheepishly.

"That's wonderful Shawn. I'm truly happy for you. The congregation seems to like him too," Adam said with a bite of juicy tomato.

"Yes they do. I think they like seeing me happy. The youth group loves him too, Adam he can be so funny. Do you know how long it has been since I laughed? Him as well. So, how are you doing? Getting nervous? Not long now," Shawn spoke happily as he ate his salad.

"I'm so thrilled for you. Not too nervous. I just want to be married. If it wasn't for both of us wanting a wedding, we would have eloped," Adam said with a laugh.

"I'm glad you didn't. I'm really looking forward to performing the ceremony. I'm so proud to be the one to marry you. What does Miss Judy think?" Shawn asked as he sipped his tea.

"I wouldn't have anyone else. I mean... you're the closest thing to a father I have. Ma loves Roman to death. She can't wait, she wants grandchildren. We told her we want a year together first, then we'll start the adoption process," Adam stated as he finished his lunch.

"You... that... honors me... thank you. You two will make great parents. Still want two? A boy first, I think you said?" Shawn asked as they started to wash the lunch dishes.

"That's the plan. I just hope we make the grade. I did some research. It's hell what we'll have to go through. Real parents don't have to be inspected. Oh well, we'll do what we have to do. You will be a character witness for us right?" Adam asked as he handed Shawn the dish to be dried and put away.

"You know I will. Maybe some real parents should be tested..." Shawn was interrupted by his ringing house phone.

"Brother Hall speaking... oh hi... yeah, me too... okay... Adam's here... his wedding cake... I will... okay... I can't wait... sounds good... bye, Hunt..." Shawn ended the call, his face held a slight flush.

"I'm happy for you Shawn, you don't have to be embarrassed. He coming over later?" Adam asked directly with a smile.

"Yeah. Um... Adam? Do you think... oh... heck... I'm just gonna ask... please don't laugh?" Shawn looked earnestly at his younger friend.

Adam held up his hand, hen placed it gently on Shawn's shoulder, he had a feeling, he just hoped he was right. "You'll know when your ready and no, it's not too soon. If your heart leads you, follow it," the decorator stated honestly.

"Thanks kid, you read my mind. We've both felt... we've come close... I stopped him... I just... I wanted it... I'm just glad Hunter understood. Oh Adam, it's so hard sometimes. I have these new feelings for Hunt, but then I miss Scott so much sometimes, it hurts," Shawn's tone was a mixture of confusion and sadness.

"I can't imagine how you feel. I hope... anyway. If you and Hunter are ready to make love then just let it happen. Shawn, I don't mean this as harsh as it sounds, but Scotty isn't coming back, ever. Be happy. If you have found love twice, you're a very lucky man," Adam again spoke from his heart.

"You're right. I just needed to hear someone say it. He isn't coming back. I do have a right to be happy. If the precious Lord saw fit to put Hunter in my path, there must be a reason. I love you, kid. Thank you for being honest," Shawn said truthfully.

The left and walked the mile and half to the little shopping district where the bakery was. When the preacher and decorator arrived, Mrs. Greehaw was waiting. She smiled and led Adam and Shawn back to her little office.

"Okay, we know what we're doing. I just wanted to complete everything plus run an idea past you. You wanted a traditional Samoan cake. I did some research. They can have up to a six tier cake with thirty small cakes," the baker informed Adam.

"Oh wow. Roman said to just make sure there is enough for everyone to take some cake home. That's a lot of cake!" Adam exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, how about cupcakes? Vanilla with vanilla icing. I can do your initials in sky blue and purple, with some piping," Mrs. Greehaw suggested.

"Will they fit in the boxes I ordered?" Adam asked worriedly. He's bought boxes for slices of cake to take home. They were sky blue with his and Roman's names and the wedding date printed in purple ink, tied with a narrow ivory ribbon.

"Yes they will. I'll make mini cupcakes and give them two. So say, two hundred cakes and I'll do it for the price of one hundred, plus the six tier we planned," the baker made her offer.

"Perfect. Hard to believe it's a week from this Friday! Thank you so much! Here's the credit card, just pay it off," Adam said happily as he handed over the gold piece of plastic. The baker went to do the last payment while Shawn and Adam waited.

"That's a great solution Adam. I have noticed the Samoan's are generous people. Roman told Hunter that if this had taken place in Samoa, you guys would have gone broke buying food and gifts," Shawn said curiously.

"Yes, a family gathering or Fa Alave lave is huge. Roman says gifts are brought and given in incredible amounts. He also said, due to finances, more and more families are opting not to do big celebrations anymore," Adam explained to the Pastor.

They finished up at the bakery, and left happy with the solution to the cake situation. Adam and Roman's cake would be beautiful.

The man layer cake was going to be iced in a pretty sky blue with deep purple piping and wonderful multi-colored sugar and gum paste flowers. The topper was a cute combination of an Islander and a Viking. Jay had found the antique china figures at Matt Hardy's antique shop.

"... So, we went with two mini cupcakes in each box. I'm sorry, I never thought, I should have called you and asked," Adam explained to his future husband as they cleaned up after their dinner.

"No, lo'u au, that's a great idea. I trust you, baby. Don't worry about it. I actually think it's a fantastic idea, good job," Roman stated as he hugged Adam from behind. He rested his chin on his fiancé's shoulder.

"Friday is your last job right?" Adam asked as he leaned back into Roman's strong arms.

"Yup. Jericho's launch party is the last job as a single man. I'm not looking forward to it. Probably a lot of drunk fan boys outside hoping to sneak in. If Jericho wasn't paying so well and hiring you I would have said no," Roman said with a sigh. He really did hate dealing with drunk rock and roll fans.

"Rome, don't ever take a job because of me. If Jericho wants my company's service, he wants it. You shouldn't have to network jobs to keep my client. I love you for thinking of it though," Adam said as he dried the last dish.

"I talked to Hunter today. I felt strange, he wanted sex advice. He's ready to go further with Shawn, but he's afraid to push it. I told him it was natural, just listen to Shawn and be patient and understanding. Do you think that was the right advice?" Roman asked with a worried tone as the couple settled in on their couch.

Adam chuckled, "Mister Helmsley might just get lucky tonight. I had the same talk with Shawn. I told him to follow his heart. So... maybe... he's ready. He just had to let go of Scott a bit more," Adam said a bit sadly.

"Hey, don't get down baby. I wanted to get lucky tonight," Roman teased in a sexy tone of voice.

Adam needed his Islander. He always got sexually charged when he was upset. He stood up and grabbed his lover's hand. Roman laughed and let his Viking lead him to their bedroom. Reigns knew he was going to get lucky... very lucky.

Shawn and Hunter were wrapped in each others arms watching television on the preacher's couch. Neither man was aware of the program being shown because they were in the middle of a tongue tangling kiss.

When the kiss broke, Shawn looked up into Hunter's amber brown eyes. The preachers own eyes had darkened to a deep turquoise.

Hunter reached out and stroked Shawn's hair gently, "You're so beautiful, my little copper head," the lawyer whispered softly.

"Hunter...I'm... " Shawn wormed out of Hunter's arms. At first the esquire was afraid he'd done or said something wrong. He was surprised instead.

Shawn held out his hand to Hunter. The younger man let the older one lead him to the bedroom as took the preacher's hand.

When they got to the room, Shawn leaned up and kissed Hunter passionately. He broke the kiss and spoke with a deep drawl, "I'm ready, Hunt."

Hunter knew exactly what Shawn was ready for. He had to admit he was hoping this would happen. He couldn't wait to make love to the older man.

The lawyer gently cupped Shawn's face in his hands, "Are you really sure? Once we start, I won't stop. I want you... badly, but I'm patient. I just want you to be sure," Hunter said firmly but softly. He knew once he had a naked Shawn under him, he wouldn't be able to stop, nor would he want to.

"Yes, Hunt. I'm sure. I want this, I'm ready to be with you. I need to be with you. Please, Hunter. I'm ready," Shawn said directly into his future lover's eyes.

Hunter responded by picking Shawn up and carrying him to the bed. He looked down at the beautiful man, now lying on the bed. Shawn was looking up at him with so much trust and adoration it took his breath away. He quickly stripped out of his shirt and jeans, keeping his boxers on. He slid into the bed next to Shawn.

Six hours later, Shawn woke with a huge stretch. He groaned a bit, he was sore from the evenings activities. He was wrapped in Hunter's strong arms, it felt really nice.

The preacher smiled, Hunter had been so tender and gentle with him. As much as he hated to admit it, the lawyer was even better than Scott. No... not better, different. Hunter made him feel worshiped and treasured.

Scott was always gentle but Hunter was tender as well. Hunter had his own place in Shawn's heart for sure.

"Good morning, my little copper head. You alright?" Hunter asked, his voice deep with sleep. He worried that he'd been too rough with the smaller man.

"Mornin' Hunt. Yeah, I think... well it has been a while. Hot shower will take care of that. It was... worth it," Shawn said with a flush of his cheeks.

"You're just adorable when you blush. I was afraid I hurt you. All I know is... last night... was wonderful," Hunter said with a kiss to the top of Shawn's head.

Hunter's words made him blush even more, "Yes, it was. I'll shower and fix us some breakfast, eggs and bacon," Shawn said as he moved to get up.

Shawn and Hunter had taken the next step in their relationship. They were starting to fall hard for each other and it felt really good.

Adam and Roman's wedding was fast approaching. So was something else.


	7. The Launching of an Angel

_A/N: I just wanted to thank all who have reviewed, followed and put this story on your favorites. Also to those that are just simply reading and hopefully enjoy it, thank you as well. Reviews mean so much. They let us know how we are doing, what your thoughts are, are where improvements can be made or mistakes pointed out. Even ONE word is treasured. I hope you are all enjoying this story, because I sure enjoyed writing it. THANK YOU once again for all your support!  
_

"One week from tomorrow and you will be mine, Mister Adam Reigns. I can't wait," Roman said happily as he helped Adam finish washing up the breakfast dishes.

"Neither can I! I wish you didn't have that job tonight. Do you have to go? Can't Dean and Seth handle it alone?" Adam asked his soon to be spouse.

"I'm the boss, baby. I'm not fond of Jericho, but he can bring a lot of money to both of us. It wouldn't look good if the boss didn't show up," Roman explained with a sigh. He hated these late night jobs.

"I understand babe. I'll have a nice time with Shawn tonight. He's bringing some old movies over. We'll probably be talking wedding stuff. What's the name of the CD? Something with Cherubs?" Adam asked with a laugh.

"Well, the party is called The Launching of an Angel. I think that's the name of the CD too. Jericho's band is good actually. I heard them on the radio the other day," Roman said as he flipped through a file folder on the kitchen table.

"That's a pretty name. Odd for a metal band, who's last CD was called Sin and Bones. Oh well, at least he has good taste in decorating." Adam too was going through some paper work.

"As long as that doesn't include decorators," Roman stated, a bit of jealousy mixed with possession in his tone. His eyes flashed and his brow raised.

Adam realized Roman wasn't making a joke. He got up and wormed his way into Roman's lap. The Viking looked into the Islander's eyes. "Never, Rome. I belong to you forever and always. I would never even want to cheat on you. I love you, more than anything." Adam stated firmly.

Roman looked deeply into his fiancé's eyes, "I love you just as much. I know you wouldn't cheat on me. I just... sometimes I'm still amazed. I got so lucky meeting you. I think some morning I'm going to wake up and discover this is all a dream," Roman's eyes filled with emotion.

"I'm no dream... a nightmare sometimes perhaps. I'll be there, in your arms every time you wake up. Now what do you want for lunch? I'll bring it down to the office," Adam said with a playful peck to Roman's nose.

"Nightmare, yeah that does fit you. Some sandwiches would be fine, but you don't have to do that, baby boy," Roman said with a smile.

"I don't mind. Makes me feel good to know you'll have a meal. Will you be home before you go tonight?" Adam asked as he got up from his future husband's lap. He sat back in his own chair.

"Thanks. No, not enough time. Say, if you're coming to the office, would you bring my blue suit? It needs a bit of a press, if you could?" Roman asked in a cute, pouting tone.

Adam laughed, "Of course I will. I pressed it yesterday because I know you'd forget. Aren't you glad I'm so wonderful," Adam said with a sly smirk.

"Yes I am. You _are_ wonderful. Now I guess I need to get going. I have a lot to do today to get the guys ready for me being gone. I hope Seth can keep Dean under control. I'm glad Lillian is there," Roman said as he put all his papers into his brief case.

The Security Guard kissed his fiancé and left for his last day at work till after their honeymoon. He wished he would have turned down the job tonight, but Jericho was a rich account to have. A happy client like Jericho would help build their reputations, as well as Adam's. Well, after tonight he'd have nearly a month with his blond.

Adam stood at the door and waved to Roman. He went back into the house. In the bedroom he got out Roman's suit he had pressed yesterday. He put the suit in a garment bag along with a fresh t-shirt and underwear. He put his future spouses dress shoes in a shoe bag and put it in the bottom of the suit bag.

Adam then picked out a deep maroon tie and pocket square. He draped the tie over the white dress shirt. The Decorator then neatly folded the pocket square and put it in the breast pocket of the suit's jacket. When everything was ready, he zipped up the bag and carried it to the kitchen. He hung it on a peg by the back door.

After he made two huge roast beef sandwiches with horseradish, tomatoes, lettuce and onions, Adam packed them in a bag with a small bag of chips, a can of root beer and a container of cut pieces of tropical fruit.

The Decorator then sat down and scribbled out a mushy love note on a piece of sky blue paper. He always remembered his ma putting notes in his lunch box. He thought he would carry on the tradition, and he knew Roman would love it.

When all his little housework chores were done, Adam saw he had enough time for a long, hot bubbly soak in the tub. He thought Roman might appreciate a fresh, clean fiancé. Maybe there would be time for a little office delight, that was always exciting, especially if Dean or Seth came in while he was under the desk, Roman's cock in his mouth.

At eleven thirty, Adam was pulling out of the driveway when Roman pulled in. Adam barely missed backing into him. They both jumped out at the same time.

"I just made it!" Roman said at the same moment Adam said, "What's wrong?" They laughed, them embraced.

"Nothing. I just decided to come home for lunch to surprise you. I was afraid I was going to miss you," Roman explained as he took his suit out of "Rita" and put it in his. Adam grabbed Roman's lunch. They walked hand in hand into the kitchen.

Roman put the lunch into the fridge. Then with a lust filled look, picked Adam up and tossed him over his shoulder. Adam squealed as Roman gave the decorator's ass a firm, hard spank, and went to the bedroom.

The darker man threw Adam on to the bed, "I got so fuckin' horny for you, I had to come home," Roman said lustily as he started stripping off his clothes. Adam loved it when his lover was in this kind of mood.

Adam started removing his own clothes. Roman laughed when he noticed Adam wasn't wearing any underwear, "Well, I thought of a little office delight myself, my Samoan Warrior," Adam responded with a very wicked smirk.

"Great minds think alike," Roman grunted as he climbed on top of his soon to be spouse.

Adam's arms went around his Islander's waist as they kissed deeply. Roman's tongue was invited into Adam's mouth as his lips parted willingly. Their cocks bumped and rubbed against each other, the friction was heavenly to the two lovers.

Roman's mouth left Adam's and began to feast on the decorator's neck. The blond moaned softly. Adam reached out to stroke Roman's thick shaft. Reigns gently stopped him, "No baby, this all for you," Roman said softly, as he put Adam's hands over his head.

The security guard's hot wet mouth kissed down to Adam's nipples. When he gently bit down around the hard, right nub, Adam's hands gripped the headboard as he sharply inhaled. His green eyes rolled back in his head. Roman shifted from right to left until each nipple was a hard bud. Then with his wet tongue flat against Adam's chest, he trailed down to the artistic man's naval.

The expert tongue lapped at the belly button, after a final lick, the mouth went down to the neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair that Roman nuzzled. It was the one place he liked Adam to have a bit of hair. The patch of blond hairs tickled Roman's cheek as he inhaled deeply of their uniquely Adam scent. His golden lover smelled of musk and vanilla, it was obvious his boy had bathed, and recently.

"Mmmm, I hope Heaven smells this good," Roman whispered, his hot breath tickling the fine hairs. Adam just smiled as he buried his hands in the thick, ebony strands on his lover's head.

Roman kissed the sacred patch, then moved to the cock that was throbbing against his other cheek. His tongue lapped at the slit where a pool of pre-cum was waiting.

Then in a move that made Adam gasp, whimper and moan at the same time, the Islander sucked Adam's cock all the way into his mouth and throat till his nose was once again inhaling the smell of heaven. His hand caressed the soft skin of Adam's inner thighs as the beautiful legs parted. Roman's cock ached and wanted to plow into the tight, hot heat that was waiting for it.

"Oute alofa la te oe, mata aulelei," Roman husked in his native language, as he released the shaft from his mouth.

"Lo'u au" Adam replied in words he'd learned from his lover.

The Islander's mouth swallowed Adam back down, as he moved back up, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked sending Adam soaring into the heavens.

When Roman sucked the throbbing shaft back down his throat, he pushed to lube slicked fingers into the tight heat of Adam's pink pucker. How Roman got the lube, Adam never knew and didn't care, he pushed his hips driving the fingers deeper.

Between the hot mouth sucking him and the fingers stretching him Adam was in paradise. The blond was writhing and mewing like a wanton whore on Fourth Street on Saturday night.

Roman loved it when Adam was lit up. When his Viking was hot and worked up there was not a more beautiful sight on earth. Not even an Island sunset could match the beauty of the blond.

The Samoan loved Adam so much it hurt. There were times he couldn't stand the thought of being away from his beloved for a single minute longer. That was why he came home for lunch today. He just ached to be with Adam, if only for a couple of hours.

When the fingers and mouth disappeared Adam whimpered until his mouth was invaded by a tongue that tasted of him and his Islander. Roman lined his shaft up with the quivering pucker of flesh. He thrust his hips and pushed his thick cock into the tight heat.

Adam always felt like Roman was going to split him in half, but he knew if he just waited, the burning, white-hot pain would be replaced with the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Roman gently kissed away the tears that wept from the pretty green eyes. "Soon baby. Soon you'll feel so good," Roman cooed softly as he pushed all the way into the hot, wet channel.

"Wait Romy... hurts..." the blond whimpered. Though his words said pain, his tone was lusty. It wasn't but a few seconds before he thrust his hips to encourage Roman to move.

The Islander's hand wrapped around the Viking's shaft and began to pump in rhythm with the thrust of his hips.

Adam's body arched off the bed as he met Roman's hip movements. Their bodies fit together like missing puzzle pieces. It was wonderful.

"Such a beautiful creature my baby boy is. My god Adam, I love you. You're my world, my reason to wake up, my dream to fall asleep with. One week from today, you'll be mine for all eternity," Roman spoke with so much love and emotion, he did something he rarely did... Roman Reigns wept.

Adam had never heard his fiancé speak with so much love or emotion. It touched the blond so deeply, his own tears fell.

"Oh Roman, I love you so much. I can't wait to be married to you. We'll be so happy. You are life and breath to me," Adam answered as he gently wiped away Roman's tears with his thumb.

When they spoke, the movements of the darker man's hips slowed to an almost lazy pace. Roman just wanted to take his time, treasure it like it was the last time they would make love. He kept the pace slow and steady, even his hand that stroked Adam's shaft barely moved.

It felt so damn good, again the green eyes rolled back as Adam's hips slowly rose to meet Roman's. They kept their lips locked, the tongues tangled like two slowly dancing snakes.

When Roman broke the kiss, his mouth trailed down to the place that drove his pele ea crazy. There was one spot on the right side, just where Adam's graceful neck blended into his shoulders, when touched sent Adam into sexual orbit.

The Islander's lips locked on to that delicious spot. The beauty just broke into a million pieces of sexually charged, blond Viking. As Adam cried out in pleasure, Roman bit down and started sucking, he wanted to mark Adam as his.

The decorator wrapped his long, curvy legs around Roman's hips. The movement enabled the black-haired man to plunge even deeper into the blonds hot love channel.

Mouth and hand worked together with the Samoan's cock. In one magic filled moment, Roman hit Adam's prostate, dead center. The explosion created a wave of pleasure that was so powerful it even made Adam's toes curl.

The wondrous sound that burst forth from Adam's lips was indescribable. Roman had never heard his lover sound so sexual. It was a noise he would never forget, but wanted to hear a lot more often.

The only thing that would make this more perfect would be when they were on a beach at sunset on Samoa. Roman couldn't wait. He knew Adam would simply glow in the setting island sun. That dream would come true in just one short week. It would be true Island Paradise.

Roman was so driven by his vision of Adam, laid out on the beach, golden sunset making his blond locks the color of raw honey, it made the Samoan pick up his pace. His hips began a sharp snapping motion, he struck that little bundle of delight with every snap.

Adam's response to the increase in Roman's pace was slow at first, but when the hand pumping his cock and mouth making the purplish mark on his neck, the whimpers, moans and writhing in his body began in earnest.

Roman felt he was about to let go, but not before Adam had his pleasure first, besides as always he wanted to feel that vice-like clench of his lover's ass around his thick shaft.

The grunts and groans from both men grew louder. Roman's mouth finally pulled away from Adam's neck as he growled deeply.

"Cum for me mata aulelei," Roman husked as he gave Adam's quivering shaft a final tug, while his own cock crashed into Adam's prostate like a runaway freight train.

Adam nearly screamed as his body arched and tensed, his belly coiled and his ball sack contracted, his cock released its ropes of creamy white cum. He drenched Roman's hand and coated his lower region. When Adam's shaft gave up its sexual fluid, his ass muscles clenched so hard around Roman's cock, this time Roman was sure it had been broken. With a Samoan war cry, Roman spilled his contents filling Adam past the point of overflowing. White, sticky cum pooled on the sheets and slicked Adam's thighs.

It was the hardest either man had cum before. It was like the most intense moment between them... ever... and they had some very intense previous encounters. Roman literally fell on top of Adam. His body was shaking so hard his arms couldn't hold him up, another thing that had never occurred before.

"Oh god. Am... I... dead?" Adam asked as he tried to remember his own name and how to breathe.

"If you are, I am too, this must be Heaven. Nothing but you, naked in our bed, covered in cum, yeah, this is Heaven," Roman said panting. His words muffled from his head resting in the crook of Adam's neck.

"I could live... or rather be, angelic with that," Adam said with a breathy laugh. He kept his legs and arms wrapped around his future spouse. Adam had an over whelming feeling. He never wanted to let Roman go.

They lay there for fifteen minutes, just... adoring each other and basking in the after sex glow. Two pairs of hands gently caressed. Tender, loving touches exchanged.

The engaged couple just enjoyed the moment. It had been a spiritual experience for them. They knew it had been a special moment, something they would remember for a long time. It was almost as if their relationship had reached another, deeper layer. Cementing them even closer together.

Roman kissed Adam softly, "I'm going to have to shower. I gotta go back," he had real tears in his eyes. He'd never felt this strongly about leaving Adam.

Adam's green eyes were also filled with emotion, "Don't leave me babe, just stay. Dean and Seth can do it. Let's just stay in this bed till the wedding," Adam had never felt this strongly about Roman leaving.

Both men laughed, "We're being ridiculous," they said at the same time, causing them to laugh even more. With a final kiss, Roman got up and headed to the bathroom to shower.

When he finished Adam took his turn. The squeaky clean lovers met up in the kitchen. Roman was eating one of the sandwiches Adam made for him, along with the chips and fruit.

"Come eat with me, lo'u au," Roman said with a smile. He reached over and pulled a chair out for his fiancé.

Adam sat down and opened the other sandwich. While they ate the couple just looked at each other. Suddenly Roman picked up a piece of pineapple. The Islander reached over and rubbed it across Adam's lips, he leaned over and kissed the fruit flavored lips. Reigns fed the bit of yellow fruit to his lover. Adam did the same with a juicy piece of papaya. The kiss tasted delicious. Adam giggled as Roman chased the piece of fruit with his puckered up lips, as the blond teased him. Roman finally caught the wayward bite of fruit. He sucked Adam's fingers into his warm mouth along with the fruit. He sucked them down deep into his throat.

Passions fired up, in a matter of seconds Roman's pants pooled around his ankles, Adam's were lying somewhere as he impaled himself on his Islander's cock, riding Roman for all he was worth. Adam's shaft was stroked by Roman as he bounced up and down on Reigns' lap.

It was now two o'clock in the afternoon. After a third round of sex in the shower, Roman and Adam were passionately kissing in the driveway. Roman's car door was open and he was leaning Adam against it. The kiss broke.

"I _have_ to go mata aulelei. Oute alofa la te oe. Don't wait up for me baby, I'm sure this launch party will run almost all night," Roman said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"You just be careful. I don't want any hospital visits this week. I love you, Roman. Thank you for making me so happy. I'll be awake," Adam said with a wink, his hands on Roman's hips.

"I always want you happy. Be happy, _always_, lo'u au. See you later. No hospital I promise. I love you, mata aulelei," Roman said with a last kiss.

Adam closed the SUV door and watched as his husband to be drove off back to work. Adam was glad Shawn was coming over later. He didn't want to be alone, waiting for his Islander.

While he was outside, Adam did a bit of work in his flower garden around the light pole. He pulled some weeds. He watered, then picked a few to make a nice bouquet for the kitchen table.

The blond did some more house work. The first thing he did was change and wash the sheets on their bed. He smiled and he remembered the wonderful lunch delight. It had been so meaningful and deeply spiritual. He'd remember it forever.

Adam just hoped Shawn didn't make a big fuss over the huge hickey on his neck. Roman had gotten a little _over_ zealous. He didn't really mind, he loved it, it was like a mark of ownership. He belonged to Roman, heart and soul.

One thing led the decorator to another and soon he was cleaning the house with vigor. He dusted from top to bottom, then scrubbed the bathroom and kitchen floors. He vacuumed, then lastly he folded and put away the rest of the laundery he had done.

He took a shower for the fourth time that day. I wouldn't do to have Shawn over and be smelling like a dirty pack mule. When he finished he threw on his jeans and one of Roman's t-shirts. He loved wearing them. It made him feel like he was wrapped in his lover's arms.

It was getting time for Shawn to arrive. He was surprised when the preacher said he was free that night. Usually Friday's were for going out with Hunter.

Hunter was at the launch party as well. His law firm represented Jericho's record label. The lawyer had invited Shawn to be his date, but the pastor had politely refused. Shawn wasn't into the loud type of crowd that hung around rock stars. Hunter understood, but he had to go. Shawn understood as well. So that left him free to spend the evening with Adam.

"ADAM?" Shawn called from the kitchen door. It was a dutch door, which meant it was cut in half. The top could be opened for fresh air while the bottom half locked. A screen door added a bit of extra protection.

Adam was in the living room going through some wedding things. He'd written some last-minute thank you notes. Gifts were carefully stacked in a corner of the living room. Their friends had been so generous.

"Hi Shawn! Come on in!" Adam said as he opened the doors for his friend.

Shawn was carrying a large pizza box and a couple of DVD. "Hi sweetie. A double pepperoni with extra cheese and two romantic comedies. I'm so glad to be here. You and Roman okay?" Shawn asked happily.

Adam smiled softly, ever since Hunter had come into his life, Shawn was a different person. The preacher smiled and laughed like he used to.

"Sounds great. We're fine. How's things with Hunter?" Adam asked as he grabbed two plates, some napkins and couple of cans of soda.

The preacher and decorator settled in for a nice cozy evening. The two shared a love of old movies, so _"Arsenic and Old Lace"_ was playing in the background.

"Oh Shawn. Rome came home for lunch today. We um... yeah... it was... spiritual... the most amazing sexual experience we've had so far," Adam had missed talking to someone like this. Normally it would have been Randy, but he was now in California. Shawn and Adam had always been close, but since Randy left the preacher was his best confidant.

Shawn laughed, "Hunter came over for lunch too. We're just too irresistible I guess. Adam thank you so much for the advice about... sleeping with Hunt. I'm... really falling for that big lug. He makes me laugh. I really think Scott would be happy for me," Shawn said with a gleam in his eye.

Adam chuckled, "I'm so happy for you, Shawn. I'm glad to see you laughing and smiling, it's like my old buddy is back. Can I... be really nosy? How is... um... the... um... well... oh... never mind," Adam was ashamed, asking a preacher to talk about his sex life.

Shawn blushed, he moved closer to Adam, "Adam, I have never had an experience like... I'm a preacher... is it right for me to call sex spiritual? But it is. He has... it's just glorious!" Shawn just gushed as he spoke.

"I guess if anyone ought to know what spiritual is, it's you. God created sex so we must be made to enjoy it. It's like Roman and I today... it was like the Heaven's opened up and smiled on us," Adam add his own gushing opinion.

Both men fell against each other in a fit of laughter. It was like two teenagers talking in class when they shouldn't be.

Sometimes for Shawn it was fun to almost forget he was a man of the cloth, and laugh about things like sex. He was just so happy. It was all because of one person, Hunter H. Helmsley.

When the first movie ended, Adam popped some corn. Shawn changed the DVDs. They watched the second movie, then a third. All while laughing and joking.

After the third movie was over, talk turned to the wedding. Since it was after midnight, the wedding was officially less than a week away.

"... so sadly, Randy and his boys won't be there. Roman promised we'd stop and see them on the way back from Samoa," Adam explained to the preacher.

Shawn knew about Randy, it was the third time Adam had told him. He just let him talk, he knew it was because Adam missed his best friend so much.

After another hour of talking, Shawn was getting ready to go home, it was nearly three in the morning. Both he and Adam figured Roman would be home soon.

Both men's hearts skipped a beat when Shawn's cell phone suddenly rang. Shawn pulled the device from his pocket. When he looked he saw Hunter had sent him a text message.

"Oh, it's from Hunt... "Wait at Adam's. I'll be there soon. I'll drive you home, Hunt." … That's sweet, I guess he's worried about me driving so late. Isn't he the best. Can I leave my truck?" Shawn asked the green-eyed beauty.

"You know you can. I think that's sweet. Roman would do the same. Wow, that was _fast_," Adam smiled as he could see two cars pulling into the driveway. He started to get up to greet his future husband. Shawn was already on his feet.

Preacher and decorator gave puzzled looks when the door bell rang. Then Adam realized Roman had forgotten his house key.

"That boy always forgets the key ring with the house key," Adam said with a laugh as he went to open the door.

When the door opened, it wasn't Roman. It was Dean, Seth and Hunter. They looked very upset. Adam's heart jumped into his throat, he immediately knew something was wrong.

"Where is Roman?" Adam asked anxiously. He just knew his fiancé was badly hurt and in the hospital.

"In Heaven," Seth said with a sad sob.

All Adam would later remember was how black everything was just before he fell in a faint. Dean manged to catch Adam before he hit the floor.


	8. Breaking The News

Dean had carried Adam into the living room and laid him gently on the couch. They were worried, he looked so pale and hadn't shown any signs of life.

Shawn was in shock himself, but he managed to get a cold wash cloth. He held it to the back of the passed out blond's neck. "Adam, come on, wake up," Shawn said softly but firmly. He had Hunter rub Adam's wrists as well.

Seth wasn't in better shape. Roman was like his brother. Hell, the man's blood coursed through his veins. Before Adam and Roman ever met and the Shield Security Agency was brand new, Seth got stabbed. He needed a blood transfusion and Roman had been a match. Roman had saved his life, and tonight he'd failed to repay the debt.

Dean knelt by the chair Seth was in. He knew why his lover was upset, but there nothing he could do except be there for him. Which was more than Adam had... Roman was gone.

Adam started to move. His green eyes fluttered a few times as they adjusted to the light. He was lying on the couch and Shawn was sitting next to him. He felt embarrassed, he'd fallen asleep during his friends visit.

"Shawn, I'm sorry. I guess I fell asleep. It must be late, Roman will be home soon," Adam said with a yawn. Then he heard a small whimper.

"No, honey. You didn't fall asleep. You fainted, remember?" Shawn looked at Adam with pity and sadness.

It came screaming back to Adam's brain. Roman was dead. "Roman! ROMAN!" Adam cried out. His eyes searched Shawn's hoping to see something other than pity.

"Why? Oh God in Heaven! What happened? Why, Roman... Roman... come back," Adam cries were desperate, tears still had not come.

Hunter had gone to the kitchen, he made a pot of coffee. He brought a tray filled with cups of the hot liquid. He set the tray on the coffee table. Now what could he do? He needed to stay busy or memories of Kevin's death would come slamming back.

Dean started to talk,"Roman was doing security outside. A bunch of fans had gathered. I guess a fight broke out. It got really nasty. Shots were fired. Roman was pushing people out-of-the-way. He... got... shot... right... in... the... heart. The EMT said he was gone before he hit the ground," Dean explained what he knew. He and Seth had been inside when the fight broke out. By the time they got outside their friend and boss was dead.

"His heart? His heart?" Adam asked, he was just numb with confusion.

Shawn and Hunter exchanged glances. They knew exactly what Adam was going through. All they could do was be here with him.

"Yes, Adam. He never felt anything. They said he wasn't in any pain..." Dean sniffed out, he hoped to offer a comfort.

"How do you know? A... bullet hit his body! His last feeling had to be pain! Oh God, oh God! No! NO! ROMAN!" Adam screamed. He tried to stand up but his legs didn't want to work.

Shawn gently placed his hand on Adam's shoulder. Even though he was a pastor, he wasn't going to start in on God and Heaven, that would be better received later. He knew that from not only his own experience, but his years as a pastor.

"I'm sure it was so fast, he really didn't feel it." Shawn spoke calmly. He was looking into Adam's distraught eyes.

"You... really... think... so? Oh Shawn... what... wedding... Roman?" Adam stammered more like a robot than anything. The trembling started. Adam looked like a naked soul in a snow storm.

Hunter remembered those trembles all to well. He went to the bedroom and found a quilt in the chest at the foot of the bed. He brought it to the living room. He draped it around Adam's shoulders.

Dean and Seth just didn't know what to do, they felt so helpless. They also felt so lost, their leader was gone. Their friend was gone. Their brother was gone.

"What... do.. his family?... oh... what do I do?... Roman... it's a dream, wake up. Please, wake me up! Roman! Roman!" Adam just looked frantically around the room.

"His family knows Adam. The police told them..." Hunter was stopped short. The door bell had rung. They just stared at the door.

Hunter shook himself and went to the door, it was probably the police. When the lawyer opened the door he was shocked. Chris Jericho was standing there.

"I... it took me a while to find the place... I came to offer my... condolences..." Jericho was dressed in a jacket that had flashing lights, which were turned off. He looked like the flamboyant rock star he was, but his voice was sad.

Hunter waved Jericho in. He wasn't sure if it was the right decision or not. The rocker followed the lawyer into the living room. Shawn had a puzzled look on his face. Why was this man here? He knew this was not going to be good, and he was right. Adam looked up when he heard the two men coming into the living room.

Chris saw Adam, he felt so sorry for the decorator. He knew there was supposed to have been a wedding soon. That only added to the pity he felt.

"Mister Copeland. I'm so sorry about your loss. Is there... no... I'll do anything I can to help. I just wanted you to know how bad I feel," Jericho's voice was filled with emotion.

Adam threw the quilt off his shoulders and stood, "_You_ feel bad? _Bad?_ Is that how you think I feel?! My Roman is dead! Dead because of you! How dare you come here! Get out! Get out! Just... get.. OUT!" Adam finally broke. Wracking, but tearless sobs took over as he fell back on the couch. He went into Shawn's arms.

Chris' shoulders drooped, he only meant to offer help and comfort. He didn't mean to cause Adam even more pain. The rocker went to leave.

Hunter intercepted him at the door, "He will realize later that you only meant good. Better to leave now. It's not your fault, Chris." the lawyer said with a pat to the rocker's shoulder.

Chris just nodded, he left the small house. He felt just terrible. He got back into his waiting limo.

As soon as the rocker was settled in, two cute younger men were on either side of him. They hand their hands all over him. Normally he would have relished in their attention, but not now.

"Get off me! Just _leave_ me the fuck alone!" Jericho barked at the nameless fan boys. He roughly pushed them away. The two men were shocked, but they moved away from Jericho. They knew he had a temper, but this was odd even for the star. The limo pulled away from the bungalow.

Inside, Adam was still sobbing. It didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. Dean was really worried, "Do you think he needs a doctor?" the security guard asked with a worried tone.

Hunter looked at Roman's co-workers, "No. He'll be alright. If a doctor comes, then the drugs will start. It's better if that doesn't happen. Look, Shawn and I can handle this. You should take Seth home. Adam will need you more later, trust me. Right now there isn't a thing you can do. Just remember, he's not thinking clearly. He'll go through stages, anger is always first," Hunter said quietly.

Dean and Seth got up to leave, Adam didn't pay them any attention. At the door, Hunter spoke again. "He may even blame you. Just... you can't take it personally. He will go through about five stages. Denial and isolation, anger, bargaining, depression and finally acceptance. It will be a long hard road. He will need you, but not now. Just be there when he does. That's the best thing you can do. When he'd done crying, he'll kick us all out anyway. I'll keep in touch as well as Shawn. Just trust me," Hunter spoke honestly. He just hope Dean and Seth were understanding.

"Okay Hunt. Seth needs the rest. We'll be here for him. Just tell him we love him," Dean said in a sad tone.

The three men hugged and the two men left. They had their own mourning to do. Dean also had something to find and give to Adam. He was going to keep his promise.

Inside, Adam's tears were finally starting to subside and true to Hunter's prediction he just wanted to be alone.

"I... can you guys... I just want to be alone... please? Oh please!" Adam eyes were pleading with his friends.

Shawn knew exactly what Adam meant as did Hunter. He figured it was probably safe. Roman's weapons were locked away, he didn't think Adam had any medications and he also knew there was no booze in the house.

"Alright honey. We'll be back in a few hours. Just... call me if you need anything," Shawn said with a hug to the younger man.

Adam nodded, he wanted to be alone. With a last hug from both Shawn and Hunter, the couple left the grieving man.

Shawn started towards his truck, but Hunter gently stopped him, "Leave it. I'll drive you home," the lawyer said in a loving tone.

"Thanks. Stay with me? I... the memories... I don't..." Shawn's near sobs were halted when Hunter took him into his arms.

"I won' leave you alone baby. I don't want to be alone either. He's going to need us. I'll call Jason later. Oh Shawn it was so fast. Roman and I were talking. He got a call to a stop a fight out front. It was over in ten minutes. I hope they catch the bastard," Hunter said as they drove towards the Manse and church.

Inside the small bungalow, Adam got up. His mind was still trying to comprehend what had happened. That early afternoon he'd been having wonderful sex with Roman, now hours later Roman was dead? No, something had to be wrong. This had to be a joke right? A bachelor party prank! Yes, that was it! All his groomsmen took Roman. Well, it wasn't funny! Adam got mad!

Adam was fuming as he stormed to the door. The bell had rung again. He was sure it was Roman. On was that man going to get it! No sex till the honeymoon!

The decorator opened the door, ready to give Roman Reigns a piece of his mind! It wasn't Roman, it was two police officers.

"Adam Copeland?" one of the Officers asked the pretty blond. Adam could only nod, he was so sure Roman was going to be standing there, looking guilty for playing such a mean trick on him.

"I'm so sorry, Sir. We thought you might like to have Mister Reigns' personal effects. Save you a trip to the mor... er... downtown. My sincerest condolences, Sir. Roman was a good man," The Officer stated sadly as he held a large manila envelope out for Adam to take.

Adam took the envelope. "Thanks," was all he said, he shut the door on the Officers. The policemen looked at each other, they understood. It was in times like this that they hated doing the job. They left the small bungalow, they had a shooter to find.

Adam took the envelope and went back to the couch, he sat down and put the envelope on the coffee table. He frowned at it. Something told him if he opened it, this would be real. He didn't want it to be real. It couldn't be real, Roman was not dead.

Adam got up and went to the bathroom, the contents of his stomach landed in the toilet. He threw up until he couldn't anymore. He washed his face and rinsed his mouth, moving like a rusted robot.

The decorator went to the closet. He pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing. He pulled one of Roman's dirty ones out of the clothes hamper, he was immediately bathed in his Islander's scent.

Adam then wandered back to the living room. He knew with each passing moment that it wasn't a joke. They might have "kidnapped" his fiancé as a prank, but they wouldn't have gone so far as to say he was dead. He also knew Jericho wouldn't be in on a joke. Adam reached for the envelope.

He opened the metal clasp, the flap came open. He reached in, the first thing his fingers felt was Roman's cell phone, he pulled it out, it was still on. He smiled, the background image was their engagement picture. Adam had the same one on his phone.

His breath hitched as he pulled out the next item. It was long, thick silver chain. On the chain was a dog tag. It was the first gift Adam had given his Islander. The dog tag read, _"To: Roman, From: Adam. I hope to build a future with you. I love you."_ It marked the first time Adam had said those three little words, the date was there as well.

The blond slipped the chain over his head, he tucked it inside the t-shirt. The last item in the envelope was Roman's wallet. He laid it on the table. As he put it down he noticed a dark stain on the camel colored leather. It was blood, he turned the wallet over. Roman must have had it in his inside breast pocket.

Was that it? Roman's life in an envelope with only three things in it? He guessed Roman must still be wearing his watch.

The grieving man jumped when the phone rang. Adam absent-mindedly got up and went to the kitchen. He picked up the cordless device. He answered it as he wandered back into the living room.

"Hello... Hi Mister Anoa'i... yes... ye...yes... I... I... oh... god... I... am... alright... I guess... no... I want to be alone... yes... okay... you too... I love you, too... bye," Adam sighed. Roman's father sounded so sad and even more broken. To lose your future spouse was bad but to lose your child... was worse.

Adam tossed the phone down on the couch. He was suddenly very, very tired. He couldn't bear to go lay down on the bed where he and Roman had spent so much time that day. He moved the phone to the coffee table and laid down on the couch. He curled up in a tight ball and covered himself with the quilt. Tears came as he turned out the lamp. The blond fell asleep with tears still falling.

Heath and Jason pulled up to the bungalow. It was seven in the morning, Shawn had called them at five. They were still in shock. Heath's eyes were red and dry, he'd been crying since Jay had hung up the phone.

"Oh Jay-Jay what do I say? I just... poor Addy. I don't think I can do this..." Heath broke down in sobs again.

Adam's brother wasn't in much better shape. He'd be glad when their mother got back in a couple of days. He'd managed to get a phone call through to her on the cruise ship. She was flying home from the next port. After the call Jay realized she would only beat the ship back to Tampa by twenty hours.

"Yes you can, Cherry. We have to. He needs us. You don't have to say anything. Come on, I have a key," Jason said softly as he opened the car door for his spouse. He wrapped his arm around his dear husband's waist.

The couple walked to the house. Adam's brother used the key he had and unlocked the front door. The small bungalow was quiet. Heath followed Jay, clutching his hand as they walked in.

They immediately saw the curled up form of Adam, who was still sound asleep on the couch. Jay walked over and checked to make sure his brother was breathing. He sighed to himself as he heard soft snores coming from the blond.

Jay pointed to the kitchen. He picked up the house phone and hung it back up on the base once they were in the room.

"Why don't you make some breakfast, baby. We need to make sure he eats," Jason whispered quietly. Heath nodded, he was glad to have something to do. He looked in the fridge and pulled everything out he could find to make omelets. He knew Adam loved them.

The married couple worked together, chopping and dicing. Heath also stirred up some biscuits. Jay smiled, his baby's biscuits were prize winners. Heath always won first prize at the fair.

Adam stirred in his sleep. The smell of coffee and cooking eggs were wafting into his nose. He woke up with a start. It had been a horrible nightmare! Roman was alive and in the kitchen making breakfast! He threw the quilt off and ran to the kitchen.

"Roman! Roman?! I had the most horrible night..." the blonds heart fell to the bottom of his chest. It wasn't Roman... it was his brother and brother-in-law.

Jay and Heath turned to Adam, pity filled their eyes. "Hi bro, sorry. I... we... what can I say?" Jason said softly. He felt bad, he hadn't meant to upset his brother even more.

"Nothing. There is nothing to say. He's dead. My life is over," Adam said flatly. He sat at the kitchen table and lit a smoke.

Heath finished the breakfast as Jason filled two cups of coffee and sat down with his brother. He gave one of the cups to Adam, "No, it's not bro. I'm so sorry he's gone, but your life isn't over. Roman wouldn't want you to feel that way. I called ma, she flying from the next port, she'll be here Sunday night," Jay talked softly to his brother.

"Yeah, okay. She shouldn't cut her trip short. She can't work her ma magic on this Jay. What... am... I... going... to... do?" Adam sobbed as he fell into his brother's arms. Heath put the plates of food in the over to stay warm.

Jay didn't have any answers for his brother. He looked over at his own spouse. He had no idea what he would do if Heath was suddenly taken from him. He shuddered at the thought.

Adam pulled himself together again. The tears seemed to come in spurts. One moment he was "fine", then suddenly he was in tears again. He was just so... lost.

"You should try to eat something, bro. You'll get one of your headaches if you don't" Jason said quietly. He nodded for Heath to bring over the food that was in the oven. Adam just picked at the food on his plate. Eating was the last thing he wanted to do. He did manage to sip some coffee.

"Please, eat something," Jason nearly begged. The sandy-haired man knew his brother suffered from crippling migraines. They started when Adam was a teenager. They began with a severe neck injury Adam had gotten when he flew off the counter playing "Spiderman". Later it was aggravated more when Adam played junior football. After that he stopped doing sports so much.

"I'm not... I... can't," Adam nearly whimpered. The sadness was closing in on him again.

Heath put his arms around his brother-in-law. "It's okay sweetie. Jay was only thinking about your migraines," The red-head said softly.

Adam sniffed, "I know... I just... Roman's dead... gone... I don't care..." the tears fell again as the words stuttered from his mouth.

The Reso's were just as lost. All they could really do was be there for their brother.

Jay went to the door when he heard a soft knocking. When he opened the door he was relieved, maybe this man could help.

"Hi Shawn. Please, come in. I guess you can understand better... oh sorry... I'm just not... I feel so... helpless to my brother," Jason said with a sniff of his own tears.

Shawn hugged the sandy-haired man, "It's alright, Jay. I do understand. You're not helpless. Trust me. He won't realize it now, but later he'll be glad you were here for him," Shawn said with a soft reassurance.

The two men went into the kitchen. Adam had stopped the latest round of tears. Heath managed to talk his brother-in-law into eating a piece of biscuit with a bite of omelet on it.

"Hi Adam," Shawn said softly, he knew better than to ask how he was. Shawn knew from experience those questions got tiring very fast.

Adam smiled just a bit at his father figure, "Hi. What... do I do now? I... have... no idea... what... to... do... help me... oh god, help me!" Adam wailed to the preacher. He didn't cry but he was close.

Shawn sighed, he knew exactly how Adam felt, "What about funeral arrangements? Have you talked to his family?" Shawn hated to even ask, but life had to go on. The funeral was a reality.

Adam let out a whimper at the word "funeral". It made it sound so... so... final. "His father called... right after you and Hunter left. They are going to take care of it. It's Samoan... I'll be... included... of course... Monday... we'll go... oh... he's really dead isn't he? My Islander is gone. He just... left me! I hate him! I hate him for leaving me! Just... get out!" Adam's emotions boiled to the surface.

He stormed out of the kitchen and opened the sliding glass door that lead to the backyard. Adam went outside and started throwing anything he could pick up.

The three men just let him go. Shawn led the Reso's to the living room. "Just let him go. Anger is perfectly normal. I'd have been more worried if he didn't get mad," Shawn explained to the couple.

"I'm... glad you are here," Heath said quietly, he felt so bad for his brother-in-law. He looked at Jason. He had no idea what state he would be in if he suddenly lost his husband.

"All we can do is help where we can. I brought a book to write in. People will call, send flowers, bring food. We need to write it all down for thank you notes. Adam will appreciate it later. I did," Shawn said with a sigh. This was bringing back is own memories.

Out in the backyard, Adam was on his knees, he was tearing up the flower bed he and Roman had planted only a week ago.

"Why Roman? Why did you leave me? You promised me you'd be home! You lied to me! A week from today was supposed to be our wedding! Roman why? How am I going to live without you? What am I supposed to do now? You come back to me, right now! Don't you dare leave me here alone! Please... come back... ROMAN!" Adam screamed to the Heavens.

The grieving man had pieces of flowers in his dirt covered hands. His tears mixed with specks of soil on his face, making muddy tracks down his cheeks. The anger was slowly being replaced by heart breaking sorrow. He just sobbed into his dirty hands.

Shawn was right. It didn't take long for the first flowers to arrive. Shawn took the vase of purple Iris and set them on the table in front of the living room window. He pulled off the card.

"I'm so sorry, Chris Jericho" Shawn read the note. He wrote down in the book, Iris in vase, Chris Jericho.

"He came by last night. He feels guilty. Adam pretty much threw him out," Shawn said as he replaced the card in the little envelope that was tied to one of the flowers.

They heard the kitchen door open. Jason started to get up to check on his brother, but Shawn stopped him. "Be here, but don't smother him," the preacher said gently. Jason nodded and sat back down.

Adam came in from the kitchen. It was clear he'd washed up before he'd come in to the living room.

"I'm... sorry. I got... I... angry at Roman. I feel stupid. I don't hate him, I... love him. Flowers? Already? They are pretty," Adam said as he reached for the card, his hands trembled as he read it.

"How dare he? It's his fault Roman is... gone! Get rid of them!" Adam said almost violently.

Jason jumped up and took the vase of flowers out to his car. He poured all the water out first, then put them in the trunk. Just as he closed it, Dean rode up on his motorcycle.

"Hi Dean," Jason said with a smile as Ambrose took off his helmet.

"Hey Jason. How's your brother?" Dean asked, full of concern for his friends fiancé.

"A mess really. Sad, angry. Jericho sent flowers, he wanted them gone. I just put them in the trunk," Reso explained to the security guard.

"It's not Jericho's fault. It happened outside, it had nothing to do with Jericho directly. Can I see Adam?" Dean asked his brow raised.

"Come on in," Jay said as he indicated for Dean to follow him.

They went into the house. Adam was sitting alone on the couch. Jason could hear his husband and Shawn in the kitchen. He told Dean to talk to Adam while he went to join the others.

Dean went over and sat next to his dead bosses fiancé, "Adam?" he called out softly.

The blond looked up when he heard Dean. "Hi Dean... listen... sorry about last night... thank you... for being here... how's Seth?" Adam asked sincerely with a tiny smile.

"He's okay. We miss him too. Don't worry about it, we needed to leave anyway. Look, I have something for you..." Dean paused as he pulled a white envelope out of his pocket.

He continued, "Roman asked me... no, he told me if something ever happened, he wanted me to give you this. So... I'm doing what my best friend asked. I'm just sorry I ever had to do it." Dean spoke with raw, hard emotion.

Adam took the envelope in his hands, he held it almost reverently. "Thanks Dean." he said simply. Adam got up off the couch, he went into the bedroom and shut the door without saying a word.

Dean sighed, "I did what you asked my friend. I hope it brings Adam comfort," he whispered to himself. He got up and joined the others in the kitchen. He explained about the letter.

In the bedroom, Adam sat on the bed. He stared at the envelope. It was addressed: To Adam, Mata Aielei, lo' au. (Adam, pretty eyes, my love) in Roman's large but neat handwriting.

He wanted to rip it open and yet he didn't want to read it. He knew it was probably a good-bye letter, well he'd never know if he didn't open it.

Adam carefully opened the seal. He opened the envelope, he pulled out the letter, he started to read...

_"My darling Adam..."_


	9. The Letter

_"My Darling Adam, _

_I'm sitting here watching you sleep. You look so beautiful and peaceful. It's the morning after you accepted my proposal. _

_I can't believe you actually agreed to marry me. You're so beautiful and refined, while I'm so gruff and scruffy. I'm just so happy you said yes, because I love you more than anything or anyone on earth. You are love to me, mata aulelei. _

_The only thing is, if you are reading this, it means I am no longer with you. I'm sorry about that because it means you're hurting and in pain and that is the last thing I ever wanted to do. _

_We did talk about the dangers of my job. We knew deep down that something could happen. I guess it did and I am sorry. _

_You have shown me what love is and what it feels like to be loved. Every time you kissed me and our lips touched softly, I could feel it. I got the same magical feeling as our first kiss. I could feel it when our hearts got so close, they were beating as one. _

_You have shown me how to live and you have shown me how to be truly happy. I want you to know, that every time I smiled, you put it there. You made me smile when others couldn't. You made me warm when I was cold. _

_You are the one I could turn to when I needed help. You are the one I looked at when I needed to smile. You are the one I went to when I needed a hug. When we were apart, it was like I left my soul with yours. _

_You have shown me so much love and so much more. I wanted you to know how much you meant to me. You were my whole world and I love you with all my heart. You are and were my happiness. _

_I know there were times when you watched over me as I slept. Now it will be my turn to watch over you as you sleep and keep you safe in your dreams. I will always be looking over you to make sure you are safe. _

_Adam, lo'u au, I know right now you won't want to hear this but I must say it. I want you to find love and happiness again. Make room in that generous heart of yours for someone else. _

_Keep me there, but let someone else have room to grow a new love. I don't want you to be alone, mourning me for the rest of your life, even if you are old by the time you read this. _

_I know you'll need time to heal but don't wait too long. You need love and companionship. You are too special not to be loved. _

_I also wanted you to know how proud of you I am. You have such a wonderful talent for decorating and the finer things in life. _

_You taught me how to see beauty in everything. You showed me how something ugly, like a rusty piece of iron could be, with some loving care, become a beautiful piece of art. _

_You turned this gruff, rough, Islander into a teddy bear, at least for you. You loved me despite my... brutish nature. _

_I breaks my heart that I have done this to you. I never wanted to bring you this kind of heartache and pain. I hope you know this. _

_I won't blame you if you get mad at me. Of course I won't know what happened but it did. Just know that I was doing the job that I loved to do. You knew the dangers and I am sure I caused you to worry... a lot. _

_Never once did you ask me to quit. I thank you so much for that. It was just another example of how loving and unselfish you are. _

_You just stirred in your sleep. You reached out for me and whimpered because I wasn't there. I went over and brushed your cheek gently. You smiled and went right back to sleep. So precious and adorable. _

_I won't be there physically anymore to reach out and comfort you but I will be there in spirit, holding you. When the time comes though, I will happily step aside and let someone new give you the comfort that you need. _

_You look so beautiful right now, the sun is shining through the window, bathing you in its soft glow. My heart is swelling with love. You look like a Cherub. I am so damn lucky to have you. Your engagement ring is sparkling as the sun hits it, but it doesn't compare to the sparkle of your eyes when you look at me. _

_I don't want to stop writing, I have so much to say to you but I just don't know how to put it all into words. I guess I am dwelling on the fact that they would be my last words to you if something does happen to me. _

_I want to make damn sure you know how much I love you. How much I want you to find love and happiness again. _

_I don't want you to be alone like Shawn. I hope he too finds someone new to love. Scott and I talked about this one day. We both hoped that if something happened, neither of you would just fade away into the despair of loneliness. _

_Oh Adam, you have made me so happy by saying yes to my proposal last night. A man is never really sure the answer will be yes. You said yes with no hesitation, even knowing how dangerous my job could be. _

_I guess yours could be just as dangerous. You could fall off a ladder and break your neck. Okay, I guess I am grasping at straws but you know what I mean. Any job can be dangerous. Oh, I am wasting time. _

_Later when you wake up, I want to talk to you about our honeymoon. I hope you'll agree about the place. I want to take you to Samoa. I want to show you my homeland. Introduce you to my family there. _

_I can rent us a beautiful place right on the beach, if you agree. I can lay you out on the soft sand, bask in the glory of your naked body on Island soil. Make sweet love to my then husband. Basically, claim you on my homeland. _

_Of course we can go anywhere you want. Maybe back to Italy. The choice is yours, I only want your happiness. I can't wait to be married to you. Build a life with you. _

_I'm looking at you again. You are starting to wake up, so I guess I'll bring this letter to a close. I want to be holding you when your mata aulelei open. _

_Adam, I want to say one last thing and I mean this more than anything. You were/are the love of my life, the man of my dreams. Just because I have passed away doesn't mean I am not with you. I'll always be there, looking over you, keeping you safe. _

_So, when you feel lonely, just close your eyes and I'll be there, right by your side. _

_Continue to live, Adam. Find love and find happiness. I'll be your guardian angel. _

_I love you with all that I am. Mind, body, heart and soul. _

_Yours for eternity, _

_Leati "Roman Joseph Reigns" Anoa'i"_

Adam read the letter three more times before he folded the letter back up and carefully put it back in the envelope. He put it in the Bible he kept on his night stand. He would treasure it forever. It was the most wonderful gift Roman could have left him. He remembered that morning clearly. He never had an idea Roman had stayed up all night writing that letter. They had made love that morning.

Adam laid down on Roman's side of the bed. Even though he'd changed the sheets, the pillow still held his scent.

"My eyes are closed Roman. Hold me, please... hold me," Adam sobbed into the pillow. He would give anything to have his fiancé back. The decorator fell asleep clutching the pillow to his chest, tears drying on his cheeks.

"He's been in there a long time. I'm going to check on him," Jay said to the others. Dean had left an hour ago, his duty done.

Jason went to the bed room, he quietly opened the door. He saw his brother was sleeping soundly. He made sure Adam was covered then left him to sleep. He figured now it was what his brother's mind needed. He went back to the kitchen.

Heath and Shawn had read about the shooting in the morning paper. A man got in an argument about his parking space being blocked during the launch party. He pulled out a gun and made threats. Roman had gone out to see what the disturbance was about. He got between the two men just as the man fired his weapon. Because it was nearly point-blank range and body armor-piercing ammunition, the shot went right through Roman's clothes and vest. He was hit directly in the heart. Witnesses said that the security guard was dead before he hit the ground. The gunman fled on foot. The car checked back to a rental company. They had been given a false name and address. No one could give a clear description of the shooter. The investigation would continue.

"Should we let him see it?" Heath asked with a swipe of his eyes. Roman was a hero in his mind.

"Just leave it. If he wants to read it he can. Just... don't point it out to him. He'll eventually want to read it," Shawn said in a knowing tone.

"He's sleeping. Poor thing must have cried himself to sleep. Is... should he sleep so much?" Jay asked in a worried tone.

"Perfectly normal now. Your brain just gets over loaded with emotions and it shuts down. I know it's hard. Love him, worry about him, but two things that I at least hated, don't baby him and don't force him to do anything," Shawn replied again using a knowing tone.

Over the course of the next four hours, the three men were kept busy. Neighbors and church friends brought food. The florists made three deliveries. Heath manned the phone and the notebook. It was amazing how fast the bitter news had spread.

Hunter came at noon. He helped Shawn put food up. A lot came, but most people sent smaller portions and things that could be frozen.

Adam laid in the bed, he could hear all the people who were coming and going. He just couldn't face them. He remembered it was the same when Scott was killed and he was doing the same thing Shawn was now doing for him. He was very thankful for his friends and family.

There was a light knock on the bedroom door. "Come in, I'm awake," the grieving man called out.

Heath entered his brother-in-law's sanctuary. "Hi honey. I just wanted to see if you needed anything. Got some sandwiches made." Heath asked softly as he sat on the side of the bed.

"I... yeah, half a sandwich and some milk? Please? Jason was right, I don't want a sick headache on top of it all," Adam asked the red-head with a slight smile. He needed to eat something.

"You bet. I'll fix you a nice tray. Just relax," Heath replied with a gentle pat to Adam's shoulder. He got up to leave, he felt Adam take his hand.

"Thank you for being here, Heath. It means a lot. I love you," Adam spoke with emotion as he squeezed his brother-in-law's hand.

Heath returned the squeeze, "I love you too, brother." the red-head left the room.

Jason took the small plate of food and glass of milk into his brother. He also took a stack of phone messages, for when Adam was interested.

"Here bro. Heath and Hunter made you a nice chicken salad sandwich. Some of the messages if you want to read them. Roman's dad said not to bother you, but they are coming on Monday morning," Jason said as his brother nibbled on his sandwich.

Adam nodded, "Thanks, Jay. Tell Heath and Hunter, thanks. It's very good. Okay, I'll call him later," the blond replied between bites.

Jason nodded, "Want anything else? Want me to stay?" he just didn't know what to say or how to act.

"I'm fine. I'd rather eat small. Yes, sit with me, please. Would... you... in the Bible," Adam offered to let his brother read Roman's letter.

Jason opened the Bible and took out the letter. Adam nodded it was okay. He sat down to read it, honored his brother would share something so personal.

Adam finished his sandwich and glass of milk while Jason read the beautiful letter.

"I... that's... he... loved you, Adam. You'll have that forever. Thank you for letting me read that. It's special," Jay spoke with emotion as he put the letter back in the Bible.

"So, it's real then Jay-Jay? My Roman is really dead? He left me? Forever?" Adam asked in such a childlike way it tore at Jason's heart.

"He's really gone. I'm sorry my brother. I'm sure he didn't want this to happen," Jay took his brother in his arms.

"I... he... wants me... I'll never... love... oh... the wedding... presents... help me return them?" Adam's mind had to focus on something.

"Later. Time for that later..." Jason was halted when Hunter came to the door.

"Adam, I hate to bother you, but the police detectives are here. They would like to talk to you. I can tell them to come back, as your lawyer," Hunter said firmly. He didn't want to have Adam upset.

"No, it's alright. I'll be right out. Thanks, Hunter," Adam said as he got out of bed. The two men left the blond as Adam went to the bathroom to freshen up.

When Adam came out, the three detectives stood up. They were all big, strong men with determined looks on their faces.

"Hello Mister Copeland. I'm Detective Mark Calaway, this is Detective Glen Jacobs and Detective Dave Batista. I'm very sorry for your loss. Roman one was one of my boys before he left the force. We'd just like to ask you a few questions," Calaway said in a gruff, but kind voice.

Adam sat in Roman's big recliner, while the detectives sat on the couch. Batista had a pen and notebook in his hand. Hunter stood by as Adam's lawyer.

"I'll just jump to the questions. I'm sure you don't want to be bothered. We know this had nothing to do with Jericho's launch party. Do you know of any threats Roman had gotten?" Calaway asked politely.

"No, none that I am aware of. Dean and Seth would know more about that," Adam said honestly.

"So no known threats. As far as you know he kept files?" This time Jacobs asked.

"Yes, but nothing here. All at his office. Unless he had something in his brief case," Adam replied.

"Then... we have nothing... I'm sorry Mister Copeland. We aren't going to give up. We will find the shooter," Batista said firmly.

"What... I don't know what actually happened to my fiancé. Can you please just tell me so I don't have to read about it. Please?" Adam asked with an almost desperate tone of voice.

Mark sighed deeply, he hated this part of his job, but Roman was one of his former detectives, Adam in his eye was police family. He gave Adam a complete report of exactly what happened last night.

"So he... really didn't feel anything?" Adam asked with tear filled eyes.

"No, son. It was too fast. I'm sorry. We're not going to rest until we find the guy. I promise," Detective Calaway said firmly, but this time his voice held emotion.

"Thank you. I know it's what Roman would want. Will you keep me updated?" Adam asked the three Policemen.

"Of course we will. We'll go now. Thanks again for talking to us. I'm so sorry," Mark said with a shake to Adam's hand.

The three detectives left. Adam noticed all the flowers that had arrived since he'd been in the bedroom.

"So many beautiful flowers. Are you keeping track of everything?2 Adam asked as he looked closer at some of the cards.

"Shawn and Heath are," Jason replied simply.

Adam went out to the kitchen. He was again awed by the amount of food people had brought, and even more phone calls than the stack Jay had brought him.

"I... I... can't deal with this..." Adam sighed and went back to the bedroom. He picked up the teddy bear Roman had won for him at the fair on one of their first dates.

Jay looked worried after his brother. Shawn noticed, he placed his hand on Jason's shoulder. "Let him deal how he needs too. He had a hard time with hearing what happened. He's doing well. I'm not sure it's actually hit him fully yet. He needs to see Roman for that to happen. He won't fully believe it until he sees Roman's body. Yes, that's harsh and cruel, but it's life. I... had to... see Scotty..." Shawn's turquoise eyes filled with tears. Hunter was right there to hold him.

Jason knew the preacher was right. It was hard and cruel, but Shawn was right, Adam needed to see Roman. It would be Monday before that could happen. The police investigation and autopsy had to be completed.

Adam was sitting on the bed. He was thinking about what he should do next. He just felt so lost. He looked at the stacks of wedding presents. They would have to be returned. He should be blissfully happy, this was supposed to have been his wedding week. He was supposed to be going crazy with last-minute details, then Roman was supposed to be there to comfort and calm him.

He had so much to do, he had to cancel everything. The cake, the flowers, the on-line tickets, the church, the reservations on Samoa. It hit Adam like a slap in the face. His tears began again as he just curled up on the bed with the teddy bear.

In the kitchen, Shawn was one step ahead of Adam. With Hunter by his side, the preacher started making the difficult phone calls. He had most of the home numbers of the business owners involved in the wedding.

Jay and Heath were talking to one of the church ladies who'd brought some food. None of them heard when the front door opened and closed quietly.

Adam had enough crying. He suddenly just had to get out of the house. Maybe some fresh air would clear his mind.

He started walking to the little park at the end of their block. He and Roman often went there in the evenings. There was a small pond with a fountain in the middle. At night it was lit by colored lights. There was also a pair of swans that lived on an island in the pond. Several ducks also made their homes there.

It was also special for other reasons. The bench by the pond, where Adam was now sitting is where he and Roman had their first kiss, first date and where the Islander had proposed to his beautiful Viking.

Adam pulled Roman's letter out of his pocket along with a copy of their engagement photo. He read the letter again. He drew strength from the loving words.

He knew in his heart Roman was dead. He just couldn't comprehend it. What had Roman ever done to deserve this? All he was doing was trying to protect some innocent stranger, after all that was Roman's job.

Why had Roman's vest failed to keep him safe? How did a private citizen manage to have such deadly ammunition? It was all Chris Jericho's fault. If it hadn't been for the rock star, Roman would have been safe at home. Where he belonged. He hated that he had to decorate that bastards house.

Adam looked at the picture, "I won't do it. Let Jericho hire someone else. I don't even want to look at him, ever again. He took you from me. Roman, just... your letter... I know you're watching over me... I just wish I could FEEL you," Adam's green eyes filled with tears again and he let them fall.

"May I sit here young man?" the voice of a very elderly woman penetrated Adam's brain.

Adam wiped his eyes and sniffed. The younger man stood up, "Yes, Ma'am, please do," Adam said respectfully.

"Thank you. I'm here with my grand and great grand children. They like to feed the swans and ducks," she said as she pointed towards the pond with her walking stick. She looked to be in her nineties, but her voice was strong.

"I... used to come here with my fiancé. He... proposed to me here..." Adam said as another tear ran down his cheek.

"Did you have an argument with him?" the woman asked in a kind tone.

Adam whimpered, "No, Ma'am... he... he... last night... died... was... shot," Adam spoke between sobs.

The woman reached over with her work and life worn hands. She took Adam's young hand in hers. "I'm sorry to hear that. You loved him very much. Like my William. God bless him," her own gray eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, I did. Our wedding... was only... a week away. I'm sorry about your husband," Adam said honestly.

"Oh, William wasn't my husband. Samuel was my husband, and I loved him. No, William was my first love and my intended at the time. He was taken from me by the war. He never came back from Pearl Harbor," They woman said with a sad voice and faraway look in her eye.

"I'm sorry. Didn't you just want to crawl into a hole and hide from the world?" Adam asked, his own feelings coming out.

"Only for a little while. I had to work you see. I was the oldest of six. Popa was dead and Momma counted on me. That's where I met Samuel. I didn't like him very much at first, oh no, not at all," she said with a bit of a laugh.

"Why? If I may ask," Adam asked. It felt good to just talk and forget, if only for a few minutes..

"You see, Samuel came back from Pearl Harbor. He was barely injured, but he was discharged. He came to work at the factory. He thought he was better than us women. Oh goodness, he was awful. He at lunch at my table one day and we just started talking. Six months later we were married. I loved him dearly. Over the years we had four babies." the woman told the story with humor in her voice.

"What about William? Didn't you feel guilty?" Adam asked curiously. He knew Roman had told him in the letter to find love again, but he had no wish to ever do that. Roman was it for him.

"William had written a letter. He told me not to open it unless something happened. When I read it, he told me he loved me, but he wanted me to be happy. He told me to find love again. I did, because it's what William wanted me to do. That's what you do when you love someone," the elderly lady explained.

Adam looked at the envelope in his hands, "Roman... he... said the same thing... I... just... he was the love of my life. I could never love someone else," The decorator said firmly.

The elderly woman smiled, "You'll feel differently when you meet someone who speaks to your heart. Your Roman loved you enough to put your happiness first. He would be upset if you stayed alone. Listen to your heart. You just lost your Roman, you'll feel differently in time," the older lady spoke with the wisdom of her years.

Adam sighed, "Maybe. It's just so..."

"Overwhelming? Yes, I'm sure it is. Just know that the deep pain will pass. Keep your faith, whatever it may be. Just keep your faith and lean on it," she again imparted her wisdom.

"I just have to trust you're right. My friends each lost their spouses, now they are seeing each other. I know they are happy. I just can't picture anyone but Roman. Now I have to cancel all the wedding things. Why did he have to leave me? We were so happy," Adam sobbed again.

"God needed another angel. There's a reason, you just don't know what yet. William couldn't create children. I was meant to be a mother and I got to be one, William got to be an angel, what an honor. Your Roman is with you. When you really need him, you'll feel him," the elderly woman said with a warm and sincere tone.

"I hope so. I would just like to know when he was with me. I wish God would have waited a little longer to have him for an angel," Adam sighed.

The woman squeezed Adam's hand again, with remarkable strength for her age, "It's God's time, not our time. You'll know. Just keep your faith and believe. Your Roman will let you know," she let go of the blond's hand.

Adam didn't know exactly what to say, but he felt an inner peace from the older woman's words. He turned to smile at her and thank her, but no one was there.

The decorator looked towards the pond where the children had fed the swans, but there were no children.

Adam closed his eyes, "Thank you, Roman."


	10. Life Continues

_A/N: This is dedicated to Rhiannamator. All my thoughts and best wishes are with you. You have inspired so many of us here. THANK YOU! _

Roman had been gone for a month. With a lot of support from his friends and family, Adam got through the hardest parts. First of all, it finally hit him full force when Adam saw Roman's body. He wept till there were no tears left. He knew it was truly real, his beloved Islander was gone. Secondly, somehow, he made through the funeral. It was the hardest thing he had ever been through in his life, even worse than what Wade had done. Adam learned just how strong he truly was, but not without the love and support that surrounded him.

The Anoa'i family had a traditional Fa'Alave Lave, a Samoan family gathering. Adam wore the lava lava he had made for the wedding. Roman's family was pleased and honored that Adam chose to wear it, they knew how hard it was for him. In Island tradition, Roman was cremated, it made burial in small family plots easier

Shawn led the "western" funeral and Roman's Uncle, who was also the family Chief or Matai lead the Samoan part. It was a beautiful blend of the two traditions.

Roman's family and friends brought Adam gifts called Ie togas. The Ie togas were finely made hand-woven mats. The largest and most special was the one made by one of Roman's Aunts in Samoa. The three-foot square mat had been woven in such a way that it created a portrait of Roman. It was so life-like and beautiful. She was a true artist. Adam had it hanging by the door to the bedroom with a little table under it. I was the last thing he saw at night, and the first thing he saw in the mornings, that is, when he managed to sleep.

For the first week, Judy stayed with her son. She just couldn't bear to leave her baby boy alone. At first he loved having his ma with him. He soon realized though, that he had to try to start living again. Judy helped Adam clean out Roman's part of the closet. The clothes went to the church and anything work related went to Dean and Seth. Adam knew the sooner he got it done the better.

Adam had good days and bad days. On the bad days he went to the park. He never saw the old woman again, but he kept her words in his heart. He never told anyone about that odd encounter. It was his and his alone.

Hunter and Shawn grew even closer. Hunter was nearly living with the preacher, but not fully. Shawn said it just wasn't proper for them to live together in the church owned house. Hunter understood, so on Tuesdays and Thursdays he slept at his own apartment. They were falling more and more in love.

Jay and Heath took on the sad task of returning all the wedding presents that had been given to Adam and Roman. Shawn and Hunter insisted that Adam keep the flatware. It was more for Adam in the first place. It was the only gift the blond kept.

After the funeral, Roman's family moved back to the Islands. They took Roman's ashes with them, but there was a memorial at the cemetery. It made Adam feel better to have some place to go and visit. It was in the same quiet, peaceful area where Kevin and Scott were buried.

Roman had told him his father wanted to move back to Samoa anyway, to be with his brothers and sisters. So the move wasn't totally unexpected. It was a sad parting. They loved Adam like one of their own. Sika told him he was welcome in their home anytime, no matter where they were.

Randy came for the funeral. He wanted to stay longer, but he had to get back to work. Ted and Cody had to lie and say Randy was sick in order for him to make the quick trip to Tampa. Adam was so grateful his friend had risked his job to be there for him. They promised a real visit as soon as it could be worked out.

Adam had been given Roman's interest in The Shield Security Agency. He sold it to Dean and Seth. He knew Roman's dream would be safe in their hands. He just didn't want any part of what caused Roman's untimely death.

It was Monday. It was time for Adam to go back to his own office. The only difference was, instead of going back a darkly tanned newlywed, he returned a lightly tanned near widower. He was actually ready to bury himself in his work.

Adam parked "Rita" in his regular place at his office. Adam noticed Heath was already there. He was grateful to his brother-in-law for keeping the business running. It also meant either Jason wasn't there, or he had ridden with Heath, it just depended on how his day looked if he needed his own car or not.

Adam sighed as he took his briefcase out of the back seat. The sun caught the glitter of ring on his left hand. He hadn't been able to remove his engagement ring. It was his last attachment to his beloved Islander, he wasn't ready to take it off.

The decorator headed up to his office. When he opened the door he chuckled to himself, nothing had changed. Jason was there, rubbing his freshly kicked shin. Heath was livid. "Why did you let him in here! You're so stupid sometimes!" Heath whispered viciously with another kick to his husband's shin.

"Nice to see some things never change," Adam said with a bit of a smile. His brother and brother-in-law looked over to the door. They both smiled brightly when they saw their boss walk in.

"Hey bro, welcome back. Yeah, Vixen here isn't happy with me..." Jason was pushed out of the way by his red-headed husband.

"And let me tell you why! He let that rock star prima donna into your office!" Heath spoke quietly, but with venom.

Adam's face fell. "Jericho? Is here? In my office? Right now? Not what I wanted on my first day back," the decorator muttered.

"I know! This... this... goon let him in, not me!" Heath said with another kick to Jason's shin.

"You were doing the coffee. His name is in the appointment book. I thought I was doing the right thing!" Jason answered honestly. He didn't mean to make everyone so upset.

"It's alright. I'm going to cancel the job anyway. No way could I work with him. It's... I didn't want to deal with him first thing. Is that my mail?" Adam asked with a sigh.

Heath nodded. He handed Adam a box and some letters. Adam took his mail, sighed and went to his office.

Chris Jericho was sitting in a chair in front of Adam's desk. He had a different demeanor about himself. He had changed. He looked more like a well dressed business person and not a heavy metal rock star. Jericho had on a pair of well-fitting, black trousers and a dark blue button down shirt. His hair was neatly trimmed. It was smooth down the back and lightly spiked in the front. He'd had it cut and came to the top of his collar. It was the tawny color of the highlights in a lion's mane.

The rock star's face had lost its haughtiness. He no longer looked brash and arrogant. He looked calm and serious. His blue eyes still had their sparkle, but the fire didn't burn as brightly. He tended to take the world a lot more seriously. In other words, Chris Jericho had finally decided to grow up and act his age. He was business person, not a carefree playboy.

Adam stopped at his office door and took a deep breath. He turned the knob and opened the door. He walked in. He'd hoped to have time to adjust to being back at work before he had to deal with customers, let alone the man responsible for Roman's death.

Chris stood up as Adam came into the room, "Hello Mister Copeland," Jericho said warmly. He held his hand out to shake Adam's hand.

Adam just brushed past Chris and put the mail on his desk and his briefcase on the floor. "Mister Jericho. What do you want?" Adam asked. His tone was a bit sharper than he intended as he sat down. He started to open the small box from the pile of mail.

Chris' face was a bit flush as he pulled his hand back as the decorator brushed past him. He sat back down after Adam sat.

"I'm here to start the work on my house. We said you'd start on July 1. I..." Chris stopped when Adam let out a whimper. He watched as the blond dashed out of the office. Were those tears falling from the decorator's eyes? Jericho was confused.

The rock star noticed a small card that had fallen to the floor. He got up and grabbed it. It was a business card. At first Chris couldn't figure out what could have upset the decorator. Suddenly, Jericho understood and he felt just awful. The box had apparently contained Adam's new cards. They read: "Cutting Edge Designs, Adam J. Reigns, Head Decorator/Owner" along with all his phone numbers and office address. Jericho slipped the card into his pocket.

Jason came into his brother's office, he had a slight limp, "Mister Jericho, I'm sorry. If we'd realized... sorry, Adam will be with you in a moment," Jay made excuse for his brother.

"Should I come back? I didn't mean to upset him. I would still like Adam to do the house. I like his style and taste. We did sign a contract and I gave him a hefty retainer," Chris said in a businesslike but friendly tone.

Jason understood both Jericho and his brother. He knew the rock star wasn't responsible for Roman's death. He as actually looking forward to working on the beautiful property. However, he would stand behind his brother and any decision he made.

Heath knocked on the bathroom door. He worried, Adam had flown past him, crying his eyes out. He opened the door when he heard Adam cry out.

"Hey, what happened? Do I need to kick that Jericho bastard?" Heath asked defiantly.

"The... box... my... business... cards... Adam... Reigns..." Adam sobbed out. He was sorry he came back to work.

"I should have opened that damn box. I'm so sorry," Heath said sadly as he hugged his brother-in-law.

"I'm sorry. I guess... I wasn't as ready as I thought... it's not your fault, Heath," Adam said with a sniff.

"Yes. I should have checked more carefully. You need anything, honey?" Heath asked gently.

Adam splashed water on his face and brushed his hair. "I'm okay. I have to go back and deal with Jericho. Thanks, Heath. I couldn't do this without you and Jay-Jay," Adam said as he hugged the red-head.

Heath hugged Adam back and watched as his brother-in-law left. He knew he'd never have the strength to do as well as Adam.

When Adam got back to his office, he saw Jason showing some wall paper samples to the rock star. He walked over to them.

He pulled the book out of his brother's hand, "Thanks Jason, I'll take it from here," Adam said abruptly.

Jay nodded and left. He knew Adam was about to drop the Jericho account. The sandy-haired man was disappointed, but left it to his brother. Jason left Adam's office and went to his own.

"I'm sorry Mister Jericho. I just... anyway, I don't think I'm the best person for your house. I'll return your retainer deposit, plus ten percent. Good luck," Adam said, he hoped Jericho got the hint.

Chris sighed, he wanted the best and Cutting Edge Designs was the best, "I suppose I understand. I don't want to be a bastard, but I did sign a legal contract, Mister Copeland. I chose your company for a reason. I like your style and taste. I really am sorry about what happened. I really am," Chris' tone was firm but friendly.

"I appreciate that you like my work. I just... I... you didn't pull the trigger, but had Roman been at home, he'd still be alive. I just... I'm sorry, but I can't work with you," Adam said with a venomous tone.

Chris sighed, he wasn't going to just give up, he wasn't built that way, if he wanted something, he got it.

"I don't want to harp on this, nor do I want to upset you, but it's a contract matter. I'll have to contact my attorney. I think you know the owner of the firm, Hunter Helmsley. I want... just think about it. Remember, I didn't do it," Chris said flatly. He got up and left the decorator's office.

Adam sighed. He forgotten Triple H and Associates had Jericho for a client. Well he wasn't worried, Hunter would take his side.

The decorator tossed the box of new business cards in the trash, wouldn't need them. He couldn't bear to see the name that never got to be his. He busied himself in catching up for missing the last month at work.

Adam was lost in reading up on the latest design trends. Things like verre èglomisé, antique brass and bleached floors. Shabby chic, homier looking kitchens with weathered wood counter tops. Another hot trend was computer designed fabrics and wall coverings. Customers could design on the computer then have the fabric or wall covering printed out. For instance, a company could have their logo printed on some fabric and have their curtains, pillows, and the like custom-made. It was called DIY on demand fabric printing. Gloss paint was coming back to off set the antique brass. Adam wasn't too crazy about that trend, gloss paint always looked fake to him. Maybe that fad wouldn't last too long.

Adam also noticed that the over the top theatrical furniture of James Mont was becoming popular. Not just any house could carry the look. The decorator loved it. If he were still going to the do the Jericho house, it would have worked. The house had the grandeur for it to look right.

"Adam... Adam?" Heath's voice finally penetrated into the decorator's head as the intercom buzzed.

"Yes, Heath" Adam asked simply as he flipped through another magazine.

"Hunter is here. Can you see him now?" the red-headed receptionist/office manager asked.

"Sure, send him in. Could I please have some coffee? And ask Hunter if he wants some too," Adam replied to the box on his desk.

The blond cleaned up the pile of magazines and trade journals he'd been reading. He stood up and smiled as the lawyer came into the office, he was carrying two cups of coffee.

"Coffee, Sir?" Hunter said with a laugh. He handed Adam his cup as the decorator met him halfway across the room.

"Heath shouldn't have done that! Thanks though. Please, sit down. How are you?" Adam asked the lawyer as he sat in his own chair.

Hunter thought Adam was acting a little strangely. The man was a little too enthusiastic. He figured Adam didn't want anyone to worry about him.

"Adam, it's okay. Heath just told me about the business cards. It's alright to still mourn things about Roman. Nobody expects you to be one hundred percent yet. Hell, I still mourn Kev sometimes. Heath and Jay left for lunch. Jason said he'd bring something back for you. Actually, this isn't a social call," Hunter explained as he took a sip of his coffee.

Adam sighed, "I just wasn't ready to have those cards slap me in the face first thing. Maybe it's too soon to be back..." Adam replied as took a sip of his own coffee.

"No, I think getting back in the saddle, speaking of, the reason I'm here. I want to keep this on a friend level. Justin said Jericho called and that you wanted to cancel your contract with him," Hunter stated, his brow raised.

Adam's eyes got a little fire in them, "why can't he just leave me alone! Roman is dead because of him. I'll give him his money back! Hell, I'll even give him a thousand extra. I can't work with... no, I won't work with him. You can't make me. Jericho can't make me!" Adam was madder than a wet hen.

Hunter smiled internally. As Adam's friend, he was happy to see the old, fiery Adam instead of the sad blond. However, the lawyer part of him had to be firm and probably harsh.

"You have to, son. You have a legal and binding contract with Jericho. For what ever reason, he doesn't want out of the contract. Just... do the job. If you push this and he decided to sue for breach of contract, it could really damage your reputation. You have a lot of influential customers who would not like to see the name of their interior decorator splashed over the newspapers. You could lose everything you've worked so hard for. You could lose this business, that Roman supported you to build," Hunter spoke honestly and used his "court voice".

Adam sighed for what seemed like the millionth time since walking into his office just a few hours ago. He sipped his coffee, then spoke. "I guess I don't have a choice, if you put it that way now do I? Everyone seems to forget that my Roman is dead because of Jericho. So he can take the love of my life, and my business reputation, but yet I'm the bad guy? Thanks for the support!" Adam snapped out bitterly. He was truly angry.

Hunter frowned, he figured Adam would be upset, but not like this. The lawyer knew he had to tread lightly, Adam had been through a lot that morning. He didn't mean to make it worse.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I'm not picking sides. I'm just saying if Jericho wants to push the issue it will damage your wonderful reputation. I know you blame him for Roman's death. It's easy because in Chris Jericho you have a target. You don't know who killed Roman, so it's natural to blame the one in front of you. The one that really killed Roman is still out there. It's not fair of you to blame Jericho, is it?" Hunter asked the decorator.

Hunter cared about Adam both personally and professionally. He of all people understood the younger man's pain. That kind of pain can make you lose all sense of reason. Hunter knew it was time for bit of tough love, at least when it came to the blonds professional life.

"Fair to Jericho? _Fair to Jericho?_ What about fair to _me_? Is it fair to me to be forced to work with the man responsible for Roman's being away from me? Huh? What about _that_?" Adam said belligerently. He pouted like a small child.

Hunter would have laughed under different circumstances, but he knew this wasn't funny. "Adam, Roman chose to take the job. You told me you talked about it with him. You agreed he should go... " Hunter was interrupted by an irate blond.

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault Roman is dead. Yeah I get it now. Everyone blames _me_ don't they? Roman is _dead_ because of _me_!" Adam's voice went from anger to sadness as his eyes filled with tears.

This was the last thing Hunter wanted. He wished Shawn was there, his lover was much better at comforting people. Hunter got up and went around to the upset decorator. He hugged Adam. "You _know_ that's not what I meant and it's _not_ what anyone thinks. You _know_ better than that. Now come on kid, you're just upset today. The last thing I wanted to do is upset you further. Let's go grab some lunch," Hunter said with a warm tone.

Adam robotically let the lawyer drag him to the sidewalk café that was close to Adam's office. During the short walk Hunter sent Shawn a desperate text message. The preacher said he would be there in twenty minutes.

While they waited for Shawn, or at least Hunter was, the two men ordered some food. The lawyer also ordered Shawn's favorite sandwich.

"Hungry?" Adam asked simply. He didn't know that Shawn was coming.

"No, um... I called in... well... I'm not... oh... Shawn is on his way." Hunter stammered. He hated to admit he couldn't fix the mess he'd started with Adam.

When Shawn arrived, greetings were exchanged. Hunter then proceeded to explain the mess he'd created by upsetting Adam. The preacher smiled softly. Hunter was so adorable sometimes. He took a bite of his lunch, he was watching as Adam picked at his food.

"Adam, you know Hunter didn't mean to upset you. You are not responsible for Roman's death. Roman isn't responsible for his death and Chris Jericho isn't responsible for Roman's death. The person responsible is the one that fired the gun. He is the one. Hunter is right, Jericho would have a legal right to make trouble if you break the contract. He probably wouldn't but it would look bad to your other clients. You want to make Roman proud don't you?" Shawn tried to be a more calm voice of reason.

Adam stabbed at the piece of chicken in his salad. He hated it when Shawn made him see reason. Oh how he didn't want to have to deal with Jericho, but he couldn't afford adverse publicity. Roman would be disappointed if he lost the business.

He threw up his hands, "Alright! I'll do it, but I don't have to like it, nor do I have to like Jericho. I don't want Roman upset with me. He helped me build the business," Adam said with resignation and the bite of chicken.

Hunter flashed Shawn a grateful smile. His breath was taken away when the preacher smiled back at him, oh he was falling for the beautiful coppery blond.

Adam caught the glances between the lawyer and the preacher. He could see the growing love between them. In one way he was very happy for them, after all he had encouraged them to get together. The other part of him was jealous. Why should they be happy when his Roman was gone. But his heart ruled and he was happy for them.

"You made the right decision Adam. I'm proud of you. I'll tell Justin to let Jericho know you will continue the job," Hunter said in a relieved tone of voice.

The three men finished their lunch. Then parted company. Adam walked back to his office. He had some work crews to arrange. The sooner he got the job started, the sooner he could finish and never lay eyes on Chris Jericho again.

When Adam got back to his office, Heath and Jay were back from lunch. By the light flush on Heath's fair cheeks it was clear that eating food wasn't what lunch time was about.

Normally, Adam would have teased his brother-in-law, making him flush even deeper, but the decorator just didn't care enough to make the effort.

"Well, I have to do the Jericho account. So I need to see the updated contractors list and who is available to start right away. I'll be in my office," Adam said sounding much like a disgruntled boss.

Heath knew when Adam was in that kind of mood it was better to keep his head down, his mouth shut and do as asked. This wasn't the day or time for office banter.

Adam went through more of his mail. One of the things that had been delivered was a set of blue prints of Jericho's mansion. Well, these would come in handy now. He took the blue prints into his drawing and work office. He pinned them on the bulletin board he had for just such things. He stared at them for a bit. There wasn't much he could do until all the clean out work was done. Carpets pulled and walls stripped.

Heath brought Adam the list he wanted. The decorator smiled, Ryback Construction was available. The crew was efficient and professional. He also liked the fact that Ryback didn't take any crap from anyone, but could do it with polite charm.

Adam called the construction company. Skip Ryback said they would be available to start as soon as Adam was ready. He told the builder to be ready on Wednesday. Jericho would work to his time frame, or not at all.

The interior decorator was glad when he got Jericho's voice mail. He told the rock star they would be there by nine o' clock Wednesday morning to start the clean out and preparations. He said it in such away that Jericho would have no choice what so ever in the matter.

"Adam? I have that antique table and Tiffany lamp for Hunter's office. I'm going to deliver it. It goes under that window with the lamp off set to the left?" Jason read from his notes.

"Sounds good. Just don't break that lamp. It cost a fortune!" Adam said firmly, but with a smile.

"I broke _one_ lamp shade, six years ago! I haven't even cracked an egg since then! Look, I know how you feel but I'm glad you're doing the Jericho account. That property is spectacular. You'll get a lot of clients from it. Just think of it that way," Jason tried to make it sound not so bad.

"I just want to get the Jericho job done and over. Let's just do our best. I don't want that... person to have anything to complain about. James Mont furniture needs to be in that great room," Adam said to his brother as he looked at the blue prints.

By six o'clock that night, Adam was nibbling on a TV dinner, sitting on the couch. The flat screen was on, but he didn't pay attention. The television ran constantly, Adam couldn't stand the quiet. He ate his meal then took a shower. He then settled down on the couch to sleep. He just couldn't sleep in the bed he once shared with Roman. At least he did manage to sleep, as long as the flat screen ran softly in the background.

Adam laid there thinking before sleep finally claimed him. Shawn had advised him to buy a new bed, when he was ready. He did like one he saw in a trade journal earlier. Adam knew though that he wasn't ready yet. He closed his eyes and went to join Roman, who waited for him in his dreams. Tonight they were meeting on the beach... Adam smiled in his sleep, he saw Roman... waiting.

Over in another part of town, Hunter and Shawn were lying in bed together. For once Shawn was spending the night with Hunter at his luxurious penthouse apartment on Bay Shore Boulevard. It had four bedrooms and four bathrooms. It was elegantly decorated, by Cutting Edge Designs.

At first Shawn was a little intimidated by the wealth and luxury. He was used to his modest, church provided house. However, as they laid in bed they could gaze out to the ocean and Shawn liked that. It gave him a peaceful feeling. He could actually picture himself living there.

Hunter had moved into the penthouse about four months ago. He wanted away from the house he shared with Kevin. It was too hard, living with all the memories. This place was his, which he now willingly shared with his beautiful preacher. He also liked the fact that he didn't have to mow the lawn.

"Think Adam is okay. I felt like an ogre. I just wanted him to do the right thing for his company. Thanks for coming to clean up my mess," Hunter said softly as he stroked the coppery blond hair on the head that rested on his chest.

Shawn kissed Hunter's bare skin, "He'll be okay. You did the right thing. You know... Chris feels awful about Roman. I can't really say too much, but he's been coming for counseling with one of the Deacons. He's changed, a lot over the last month. I was happy you called. It felt good to know that you needed me," the preacher said with another kiss to Hunter's broad chest.

"It was nice to have someone to call... Shawnnie, I... I love you, very much." Hunter finally found the courage to tell Shawn how he truly felt.

Shawn raised his head, he turned on to his belly so he could look at Hunter, he saw love and adoration in the lawyer's amber-colored eyes. He smiled softly. "I love you, Hunter. You've brought me life again. I will always love Scotty, you'll always love Kev, but we have found love in our hearts for each other. You make me happy, Hunter," Shawn said honestly to his lover.

Hunter pulled Shawn in for a long, passion filled kiss. They made love in the same passionate way. It was spiritual for them.

In another house, one that was waiting for Adam to turn it in to a show place, Chris Jericho was lying awake in his bed, alone.

At one time his bed could have two or even three boy toys for the rock star to play with, but since the security guards death, he'd slept alone and bid good-bye to his "pets".

He was glad Adam had agreed to keep to their contract., he liked the blond's taste. He knew Adam would make the house, a home. Jericho hoped he could help Adam, to realize he didn't kill Roman, even though he did feel partly responsible.

Jericho's last thought before sleep was that he also thought Adam Copeland was one of the most beautiful men he'd ever laid eyes on.

_**AN:** I think I explained fairly well about the Samoan ways, but if you have further questions feel free to ask either in a review or PM. Also, if you would like to see a picture of the house that I used as Jericho's mansion, I can email you a link, just PM me and let me know. You can also Google James Mont, if you are curious about the grand style of furniture. They truly are works of art. One last thing, you can also Google any of the terms I use when talking about Interior Decorating styles. As always, I thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate, each and every one of you VERY much. All the best, Lady Dragonsblood. _


	11. Roman's Office

_**A/N:** The lyrics used in this chapter belong to Fozzy, I only use them as a quote to make a point. I make NO profit from anything. The only thing I own is the plot and words of the story._

Adam had been on his way to meet Ryback at the Jericho Estate. He got a call from Dean Ambrose, just as he left the bungalow he'd shared with Roman. Dean asked if Adam could stop by the office. The decorator had put off going to The Shield Security Agency. He figured Dean and Seth had cleaned out Roman's office and wanted him to pick up some things. He could do this, he had to, Roman was gone. He had to face it... head on.

When he got to the building where The Shield office was located, he noticed a black Escalade in Roman's parking space. He knew it didn't belong to Dean or Seth, their navy blue Jeep Cherokee was in its usual place. It gave him a sick feeling to see another vehicle in his fiancé's spot. Adam parked "Rita" in one of the three guest spaces. He took a deep breath, he could do this.

He picked up his cell phone. He called Ryback and explained he would be late and why. The construction boss told Adam not to worry and to take his time. Ryback said they would go for coffee and for Adam to call when he was on the way to Jericho's mansion.

The lost soul got out of the car and went into the office. Lillian Garcia, the secretary/receptionist for The Shield Security Agency, smiled at Adam. "Hi Adam. How are you?" Lillian asked in a warm tone. She knew it was a stupid question, but she didn't know what to say that wasn't dumb.

Adam gave the pretty woman a small, half-smile. "Hi Lillian. I'm... okay. Day by day, you know?" was the best answer he could give.

Dean came out of Roman's office. Adam was a bit surprised, but then again Dean was the head of the company now. "Thanks for coming Adam. I know you probably weren't really ready yet, but um... we need the office. I... oh hell... I'm not doing this very well," Dean bit his lip as he tried to keep the tears out of his eyes.

"It's alright Dean. I should have come and picked up his things sooner. Just let me do it alone please?" Adam asked the auburn-haired man.

"Sure. Seth put a few empty boxes in there. Maybe we should have done it for you..." Dean looked almost broken. He carried a great guilt, he hadn't been there when his friend needed him the most.

"Dean, honestly, it's alright. I want to do it. I'll let you know when I'm done," Adam said as he took a deep breath. He entered Roman's office and shut the door.

He leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Roman's scent still filled the room. "Oh Rome, I miss you so damn fucking much. It's so hard to go on without you," Adam said with a sniff. He moved away from the wall. There were some boxes on the floor.

He picked one up of the containers and went to the private bathroom that was attached to the office. In the medicine cabinet was a bottle of Roman's cologne, his deodorant and hair brush. A few strands of Roman's raven hair were caught in the bristles. Adam quickly packed up the items, even his lover's old tooth-brush.

Next he went to the closet. He left the items Roman used for work, like a spare flack jacket, which he sneered at, and heavy gloves. He took the few items of clothing, including the new leather coat that had barely been worn. It had been another birthday gift, the last one Adam would ever give his Islander.

Adam's tears flowed freely as he neatly folded the few articles of clothing and put them in the box. Shawn would know of a family that would need them. Roman would like knowing his things helped keep someone warm, and look nice.

The decorator remembered working on the office. It represented Roman's Island heritage. The desk was teak, as were the shelves that lined the wall behind the desk. The couch and chairs were made of bamboo and ivory cotton fabric. They weren't the usual big box store cheap things. These were handcrafted and well made. Adam had chosen art work by Samoan artists. There were also a few carvings of Samoan "spirits" that sat on the shelves. He and Roman had a wonderful time buying for and decorating the office. The walls were the color of a Samoan beach. The finishing touches were the costly bamboo window shades.

Adam sat down at Roman's desk, he sobbed. The form molded into the leather chair made it feel like he was sitting in Roman's lap. The sobs came harder when he looked at the photo that sat to the side. It was the same one he had on his desk, their engagement picture. Roman had chosen a picture frame cast in sparkling sand. It had a tiny seahorse in one corner and a starfish in another. Adam had laughed and told his fiancé it was cheesy looking, but Roman wanted it and he bought it.

Adam sighed and opened the long center drawer of the desk. In the front section there was a mix of pens, pencils, rubber bands, one cent stamps, staples and paper clips. All the work papers were gone. There was one item remaining. Adam pulled out the spiral bound calendar. It was the one with the cute puppy pictures that he'd given Roman as a Christmas stocking stuffer. They both loved dogs and were going to adopt one once they moved to a bigger place.

Adam gasped when looked at the calendar. It was still open to the month of June. He cried out when he saw the heart drawn around June 14th. Written in red ink in the square were the words, "Today we become one and I "heart" Adam". Roman had doodled a little heart in the middle of the bigger one. It was more than the grieving man could stand. He clutched the photo and calendar to his chest and sobbed more than he had since Roman's funeral. He never heard the office door open and close.

The man was lean and tall. Not as tall as Roman, but his body was just as muscular. His hair was cropped short. His body bore the same style of tattoo that Roman had of traditional Samoan designs. The man dressed in khaki slacks and a blue and white "Hawaiian" style shirt made of expensive silk. He wore brown loafers on bare feet. He was extremely handsome, he should be, he was Roman's cousin, Dwayne Douglas Johnson.

Dwayne had never met Adam. He'd been in the South Seas doing security work for the New Zealand Government. He was going to meet Roman and Adam during their Samoan honeymoon. He sighed sadly at how hard Adam was crying. He lightly cleared his throat.

Adam heard the sound of a throat being cleared. The blond sniffed loudly and blew his nose. He looked at the man standing at the door. For a brief second, his breath hitched, then he saw, no it wasn't Roman. He did think the man looked familiar but couldn't name him.

"I'm sorry. I... didn't know... Adam? Isn't it?" Dwayne said softly with a warm smile. He radiated Island charm and handsomeness.

"I would have thought Lillian would have told you I was busy in here. Yeah, I'm Adam. Look, please leave Roman's office. I'll be done soon, then Dean can move in." Adam's tone resonated with bitter sadness.

Dwayne was a bit taken aback by Adam's attitude. "She wasn't at her desk. This will be _my_ office. I bought Roman's shares from Dean and Seth. I don't want Roman's dream to... look, I'm Dwayne, Roman's cousin," Johnson answered firmly. He didn't like being snapped at for no reason.

Adam flushed a bit, now he recognized Dwayne from pictures Roman had shown him, "I'm sorry Dwayne. It's... still hard for me... to think of someone else using his office. I loved him so much and now... I... it... it's harder than I thought," Adam released his grip and put the calendar and photo in the box. He tried not to cry again.

"He loved you too, Adam. He couldn't wait to... sorry. I just... I needed something to do. My Government contract was over. I called Dean... and here I am. This Agency was everything to my cousin. I just thought family would care more. Take your time. I'll leave you to finish," Dwayne explained as he turned to leave.

"No, please. Stay? If... you want. It's... nice to talk to his family. I miss Sika, he was like a father to me," Adam asked with a soft smile.

Dwayne could see why Roman was in love, Adam was very pretty. "Uncle Sika is a nice guy. He's my mom's brother, by adoption. Seems like all of us Samoan's are related in one way or another," Dwayne said with a chuckle, as he sat down on the couch. He was right in a way, Samoan's are traditionally close to each other, directly related or not.

"Roman said the same. It was just me and ma for a while. When Jay's folks died, she adopted him. I only have a couple of Uncles and a few cousins. It was nice being part of a huge Samoan family. I... miss him... so damn much." Adam again bit back a sob as he worked.

Dwayne didn't know exactly what to say, so he just talked, "You did this office didn't you? I hope it's alright if I don't change anything. It's very peaceful and calming. But, I can also understand you did this... made it personal for him," Johnson said honestly as he fingered the bamboo of the sofa.

Adam was putting more of Roman's private things from the shelves into a box, "I don't mind Dwayne. You fit the decor as well..." Adam blushed darkly. He had dropped a book. As he leaned down, while sitting in the chair to pick it up, he remembered being on his knees giving Roman one hell of a blow job. He quickly put the book the box.

Johnson smiled, "Fun memory?" he just couldn't help asking. Adam's flush was cute.

Adam nearly cracked his head on the desk as he sat up, "Um... yeah, actually" he wasn't about to elaborate further.

"Keep those happy memories Adam. There's nothing wrong with that. I can't begin to fathom what you're going through. I know one thing, Roman would have never intentionally left something so beautiful," Dwayne chewed his lip. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Adam blushed again, he shouldn't feel like this. Dwayne shouldn't be making those kinds of remarks, and those remarks should not be making him feel... good.

"Um... yeah... um... thanks. I... I'm... done... I'll have to make a couple of trips... then... I guess... the... office... is yours," Adam could only stammer. His mind was an emotional battleground. Embarrassment, anger and other things he would never admit to.

"Adam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. You have no idea how Roman talked about you to us do you? Adam... he worshiped the ground you walked on. He couldn't wait to marry..." Dwayne was stopped by a loud sob.

Adam had fallen to his knees as he went to pick up one of the boxes. Dwayne's words while meant to comfort were breaking his still fragile heart. "Don't... please..." Adam covered his face with his hands as he wept. Oh, he loved Roman just as much and now he was gone... forever.

Dwayne went to Adam and helped the blond to his feet. Adam buried himself in the strong arms that were holding him. It felt almost like being in Roman's arms again, not quite, but almost.

Johnson held his dead cousin's grieving fiancé. He chided himself. He never had learned when to just keep his fucking mouth shut. "I'm sorry... I only meant to comfort. I wanted you to know how much he loved you," Dwayne said softly as he stroked the long blond hair.

Adam suddenly realized what he was doing, this wasn't Roman, this was a stranger. Roman's family, yes, but still a stranger. He pulled away from Dwayne's embrace. "No, I'm sorry. I do know he loved me and I miss him till my heartaches. My life _has_ to move on now. Do you know how hard that is? I should be happily married! Now I have to figure out how to go on without him, alone. I hate alone. I hate that he left me! I have to get these boxes to the car!" Adam picked up one of the boxes and left the office.

Dwayne wasn't sure if Adam was mad at him or not, but to him Adam had almost been family. You helped your family. He picked up the heaviest box and followed the decorator.

"I think it was too soon Dean. We shouldn't have tried that," Seth said quietly as he pulled the listening device out of his ear.

"Okay, I screwed up. Just be glad Dwayne doesn't know what we did, or Adam. I just... Adam is so alone... I thought they would make a nice couple. I hope Adam will be okay. Think we should tell Shawn?" Dean looked sheepish. He had the plan to possibly get Dwayne and Adam to hook up.

"No... lets just drop and forget it. We don't want to lose Dwayne as a partner or make Adam worse," Seth replied honestly.

The two security agents gathered up the spy equipment they had planted in Roman's former office and got back to work, glad no one knew what they had tried to do. They vowed never to try to set Adam up with anyone again. Seth just hoped Roman wouldn't haunt him in the middle of the night.

"Thanks for helping me. Just tell Dean the Agency is... yeah. Don't kill Roman's dream... maybe I shouldn't have sold my part, or rather Roman's part, but what do I know about security work?" Adam spoke sadly. He hated knowing Roman would never see his dream grow. Adam just prayed it didn't die with his Islander.

"I will. I won't let it die Adam. I promise you that. Listen, would you like to go to dinner with me sometime? With Uncle Sika gone, I don't have any family here. After all we were nearly cousins," Dwayne asked, his brow raised. He would like to have Adam as a friend.

The decorator smiled, "Okay... I'd like that. Call me sometime. I have a feeling this Jericho job will need a lot of after hour drinks. Might as well be with a friend," Adam's smile and tone were warm and honest.

"Give me you card and I'll call... soon. Roman would like knowing a family member is looking out for you. Here's my card. Call me, anytime, Adam. I'd like us to be friends," Dwayne said as he handed Adam a card with his numbers on it.

"You know, I think he would. I'd like it too, Dwayne. I really loved him, _really_ loved him..." Adam affirmed as he handed one of his own business cards to the Samoan.

The two new friends hugged. Dwayne opened the car door for Adam and watched the blond pull away. He thought Roman had been a very lucky man indeed to have such a beauty in his life. He turned and went back into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Offices.

Dean and Seth both jumped when the door to Dean's office opened with such a force it nearly broke off the hinges.

"Don't you _**ever**_ fucking _**dare**_ to bug my office again! Don't play games with Adam's heart. If I'd known what he was doing in there, I would have waited. You're just _**damn**_ lucky it worked out. I have no intentions of letting my cousin's dream die. I know you don't either, but I'm _**not**_ Roman. I'm serious and this is _**not**_ a place for practical jokes!" Dwayne's eyes were dark and full of fire. He had to assert his authority with in the Agency now, or he never would.

"How did you... you're right. I'm sorry Dwayne. Seth had _nothing_ to do with it. I just... no, you're right, we don't want to lose the business. It wasn't just Rome's dream, it's ours too; still is. Now, I want to show you these new contracts and how should we bid on them?" Dean said seriously as he pointed to the paper work on his desk.

Adam drove toward Lanca Drive. He'd called Ryback and said he was on the way and to meet at Jericho's in about thirty minutes. During the drive, Adam thought about his life. He missed Roman, but deep down he knew he had to go on. He'd learned that over the last year from Shawn. He just didn't know how without his Islander.

He was at the Lanca Drive mansion. He pulled in at the same time Ryback did. The decorator got out of his prized Mustang, "Hi Skip. Sorry I got delayed," Adam said he shook the contractor's hand.

"Not a problem boss. Um... are you alright? It must have been tough. Sorry I'm not good with sensitive stuff. Me and the boys... Mister Roman was a great guy," Sheffield said with a rub to his neck. He really didn't know what to say.

Sheamus, a pale skinned, red-headed Irishman, Daniel Bryan, a wild bearded young man and Zack Ryder, who was like an overly friendly pup, gathered around their boss. They were Sheffield's main crew. They were small in number, but mighty in their work ability. The four men could do more work in a day, than a full crew of ten men in a week.

Adam smiled at Skip's words, "I'm dealing. I was late because Dean needed me to clean out Roman's office. It was hard, but I'm ready to get to work. Thanks for the cards, food and flowers you all sent. Now, let's get this job started," Adam said in a friendly way.

The men walked around to the front entrance of the looming mansion. The construction crew had worked on some nice places, but this was by far their biggest to date.

"We get this right boys, and we'll add to our reputation," Skip said quietly to his crew as they waited to be let into the Jericho Estate.

Chris Jericho opened the door. Gone were the flashy rock star clothes. Much like his last visit to Adam's office, Jericho was neatly dressed, button down shirt tucked neatly into black jeans.

"Hi guys. Did I get the time wrong? I expected you much sooner. Oh well, come on in," the older man wasn't mad as he spoke, just confused. Chris stepped aside to let the decorator and his work crew in.

Adam palmed his face. He'd forgotten to call Jericho to say he would be delayed. "I'm so sorry Mister Jericho. That's all _my_ fault. I was unexpectedly delayed and I forgot to call. I won't let it happen again, I promise. I won't charge you for today to make up for it," Adam's tone was apologetic.

Chris smiled his sexy smirk, "No problem. I wasn't doing anything else today. I keep it quiet around here now. I'm able to work better that way," the rocker's tone was honest.

Adam still despised that he _had_ to be here, that he _had_ to honor this contract. It was hard for him to be friendly, but he did it for his business and to make Roman proud.

"We really don't need to bother you. I know what needs to be done. Do you want to give us a key?" Adam asked, as he tried to keep his tone even.

"Fine. I trust you. I'll get a set of keys cut for you. I'll have them for you tomorrow," Chris said with a bit of a sigh. Was Adam going to blame him forever for his fiancé's death?

"Okay. When you do, I'll give you a receipt. We'll get started then. If I need to ask you something, I'll call you. Let's start upstairs," Adam said briskly to Jericho, then turned to his work crew.

They went up to the top floor. When making a mess, better to start at the top and work your way down. Adam told Skip to strip everything, carpets and wall paper. Everything down in every room to the bare bones. Then they would decide the condition to see if new base flooring or drywall needed to be done.

Skip was really pleased. It was a huge job, but not horribly difficult. He figured they could probably do four rooms per day, six if things went well. Not every room had carpet and wall paper.

Adam left them to it. He went down to the beautiful Great Room with its arches and columns. He leaned on one of the railings between a set of arches. He could look down into the Grand Entrance. He was thinking the room just begged to be of Asian decoration. James Mont would be just right for the room.

The decorator thought the mix of silver leafed furniture with antique brass accents, like lamps and mirrors would be perfect. He leafed through the James Mont catalog he'd brought with him. He was lost in thought as his pretty green eyes went from catalog to the room. He was mentally decorating. It was how he did his best work.

What Adam didn't know was that Chris Jericho was sitting on one of the recessed window seats on the far side of the huge room. Music staff paper was scattered around him. He was working on a new song. The ocean view inspired him. He looked over to the decorator. He watched through the sheer curtain, the beautiful man had tears in his own blue eyes.

Adam let the catalog fall to the bright, lime green side table that was in front of the grand marble arch he stood next to. It was such a tacky looking table that it was almost comical seeing it in such a grand room.

As hard as he tried to forget the events at Roman's office, he just couldn't. Roman's scent was still so fresh, his form still molded in the leather chair. The picture and the calendar, it was all just too much. Adam slid down the column and sobbed.

"I'm trying so _hard_ Roman. Where are you when I need you most? Baby, why did you have to leave me? Oh god why? Why Roman? Why couldn't it have been fucking Jericho? It was his party! You were only there because of _him_! Now I _have_ to be here, in _his_ house! It's _not_ fair!" Adam's voice sobbed, barely above a whisper.

Jericho's tears fell silently. He heard every word Adam muttered. It was if the blond was standing next to him.

A feature of the Great Room was the acoustics. The shape created a whispering gallery. When a person stands at one point and whispers, the line of sound emanating from that point reflects directly to a person standing or sitting at the other end of the gallery, where the whisper is heard. The carried sound is known as a "whispering-gallery wave". The one in Jericho's house was as good as the famous one in Saint Paul's Cathedral in London, England. Until that moment, Jericho never even knew his house had such a phenomenon.

It tore at the rock star's heart that Adam felt the way he did. Maybe he'd been wrong to force the contract issue. Cutting Edge Designs was the best and Chris thought the job would be good for Adam. That's why he pushed the issue. Now, he was doubting his decision.

Jericho did feel partly responsible for Reigns death. Only to the point that if he'd hired another security agency, the Islander would still be alive or would he? Chris was raised to believe if God called, your number was up. No matter the circumstances. So, maybe Reigns would be dead anyway.

Adam dried his tears and stood up. He heard Zack Ryder calling for him. It wouldn't do to find the boss sitting on the floor crying. He wiped his face with his handkerchief. "In the Grand Room, Zack." Adam called out as he picked up the catalog again.

The construction worker, smiled at his boss as he came into the room. When he saw Adam's eyes he knew something was wrong. "Boss? What's wrong? Were you... crying?" Ryder asked softly. They all felt protective towards Adam.

"Um... oh... yeah... I... It was too much today. Then being here didn't help. I also met Roman's cousin and he meant well, but his words... I just miss Roman so much. Will, I have to live my life to my life under blackened skies?" Adam asked the younger man.

Zack really didn't know what to say, but he did admire his bosses courage to at least try to move forward. "I'm sorry boss. All I know is that if it were me, I'd still be in bed under the covers. I'm sure Mister Roman would be proud of you. I pray they find the bastard that... I'm sorry. Just hang in there boss. They say it's better with time." Zack tried to sound encouraging.

"They will find him, I'm sure. Now, the best way you can help me is tell me why you were looking for me." Adam said with a deep breath. Time to focus on work.

"Skip wondered about the bathroom in the bumble bee room. Do you want the tiles pulled and the linoleum? He said the tiles looked like pure Italian marble, so he wanted to be sure," Zack explained why he was there.

"Sorry, no those kinds of tiles will stay. I'd better come look at the floor. Show me?" Adam said as he followed the young construction worker to the upper floor of the house.

Chris Jericho heard the two men leave. Adam's words to the young man had rung in his head like a klaxon. He'd been trying for days to put Rich Ward's music to words. As hard as he tried, nothing had come to him... until Adam spoke.

Jericho leaned back against the window frame as he sat sideways in the window seat. He pulled his knees up and rested the clip board against them, using his muscular thighs as a desk.

The once blank paper became filled with writing as Rich's tune and Adam's words echoed in his head, blending together to form a completed song. He stopped writing and read what he'd written:

"_all I ever knew_

_when you left was suddenly taken_

_my skies are no longer blue_

_and my faith is mortally shaken_

_Pain from my pores meet_

_with the screams of sharpened cries_

_will I have to live my life_

_under blackened skies..."_

Had anyone been standing on the opposite side of the room they would have heard the rapid scratch of pen on paper as the lyrics poured from Jericho's mind, onto the paper balanced on his legs.

He had a new muse... Adam Copeland.


	12. Just Living

Adam had worked on the Jericho Mansion for two weeks. The workers had cleared all the rooms upstairs that needed to be redone. All the hideous lime green, purple, neon pink, electric blue and orange inflatable furniture and carpets were finally gone. Chris had told Sheffield they could just destroy the furniture. They had fun popping them full of holes, never to be used or seen again!

The upper floors of the house echoed as their contents were stripped. When the last bit of horrible carpet was carried out, the house almost seemed to sigh in relief.

Now came the part that Adam wasn't really looking forward to. It meant he would have to have personal contact with Jericho. It was also the part he liked the most, Adam was torn.

The decorator had packed his briefcase full of catalogs and he had another bag that contained samples of carpets, linoleum, paint color chips and wall coverings. It was time for the real decorating to begin.

"Would you like a cup of coffee Mister Copeland?" Chris Jericho asked politely. They were in the kitchen at the large table. Adam had spread the catalogs and sample books out neatly.

"Yes please, just black. I guess you might as well drop the Mister, just call me Adam," the decorator said honestly. He still blamed Jericho for Roman's death, but he hated the formality.

Chris smiled as he poured the coffee. He felt that at least that was progress. He set the full cup in front of the beautiful blond. "Only if you call me Chris. So what have we got to look at here..." Jericho paused, he wanted to clear some air between them or at least try.

"Adam, I know you don't want to be here, working with me. I know you blame me for things that happened. If it makes you feel better to blame me, then go ahead, because believe it or not, I do feel partly responsible. I mean, Roman wouldn't have been there if I hadn't hired him. I don't know what your personal faith is and I don't want to step on religious toes. I was raised to believe when it was your time to be called to Heaven then it's your time. For whatever reason it was Roman's time. He was taken quickly instead of being made to suffer. I just... I just want us to be able to work together without all the underlying tension. For you, this is just another job, another house to decorate. For me, you are creating my refuge, my haven, the place where I can relax. I can't do that if you continue to hate me or this house so much," Jericho finished and sipped his coffee.

Chris had thought long and hard about what he was going to say. He wanted to express his feelings without hurting Adam too much. He hoped he didn't make it worse. He'd also decided he'd let Adam out of the contract if this failed to ease the tension.

Adam stared into the coffee cup in front of him. He'd heard every word the rock star had said. He sounded so much like Shawn that it surprised him. Adam didn't think the rocker would have been so... spiritual. Apparently there was more to Chris Jericho than he'd given the man credit for.

The beautiful decorator sighed, "My best friend, who is also a Pastor said the same thing, about Roman being called to Heaven. He also told me it was wrong to blame you. The only person to blame is the bastard that shot my fiancé..." Adam paused to sip his coffee. This was hard, but he had to start realizing it really wasn't Jericho's fault. Adam needed a target and the rock star had been handy. It was wrong.

"I... needed a visible target... you were the easiest mark. I'm sorry Chris, I really am. It wasn't fair to you. If you're willing to forgive me, I'd like to continue to work to make this house into your home," Adam said as he finally looked Jericho in the eye.

"I can understand that Adam. To be honest, like I said I do feel partly responsible. I wanted the best, so our fans and business associates would be safe at the launch party. The SHIELD were the best. Just like my choice to hire you. You're the best. I'll do you a favor. If you really want to leave this job, I won't sue for breach of contract. You can even keep the retainer for what you've already done. If you stay and work with me, it will be of your own free will. You can't properly work if the conditions are miserable," Jericho spoke openly. He wanted Adam to stay, but force wasn't the way.

"No, I meant what I said, Chris. This is or rather will be a beautiful house when I'm done. On the other... well, let's just leave it, okay? I had a hard morning. I can't talk about Roman any more," Adam said as he fought the tears back. All the days events were crashing in on him.

That morning, Roman's death certificate had come in the mail. The insurance company had also been to talk to him. He was Roman's beneficiary. Adam was going to inherit a shit load of money, nearly four million dollars. He was still in shock. Roman had made sure Adam and his family would be taken care of if something ever happened to him. Roman's family was also getting four million. Reigns had done a good job.

Adam also formally inherited the bungalow and Roman's SUV. That much he'd known about before. It was the amount of insurance money that surprised and shocked him. He had to invest carefully, Hunter would help with that. Of course he'd give four hundred thousand to charity, mainly over time, to Shawn's church.

"I'm sorry you had a hard morning. Have you eaten anything?" Chris asked softly. He could see the strain and unshed tears on the blonds face.

"No, didn't have time this morning. I'll grab something on the way home. I haven't felt like cooking since... it's hard to cook for one. Now, how do you feel about an Asian look in the great room? James Mont has a wonderful line of sliver gilt..." Adam stopped talking, his client had vanished.

The next thing Adam knew, Chris was laying slices of bacon in a skillet, "Don't even open your mouth to argue. I won't look at your catalogs until you eat. Asian sounds great, it would suit the arches. At first I thought medieval, you know suits of armor and shit, but that's clichéd." Jericho stated as he stirred up some eggs to be scrambled.

"I am hungry now that I smell the bacon so okay, I'll eat. Tomorrow I'll bring donuts. Yes, Asian would be much richer looking. Red silk wall covering would be gorgeous against the architecture." Adam said as he looked at a sample in one of his books.

Chris kept cooking while Adam flipped through his books and catalogs. To the rock star there was something very comfortable and domestic about it. Jericho felt a peace he hadn't felt before. It was a feeling he could very easily get used to.

Adam looked up as Chris added the eggs to the pan the bacon had cooked in. It was the way his mom used to do it. Roman didn't like the flavor of the bacon grease, so he always used a clean pan for the eggs. The blond squirmed a bit in his chair. It was too domestic, it reminded him of mornings with Roman. It was uncomfortable. It was a feeling he hadn't felt since Rome's death. It was something he wasn't ready for.

"Here, it's not fancy, but it's good and hot," Chris stated as he put a small plate in front of Adam. He had a plate of his own and joined the pretty blond. He pulled over one of the catalogs Adam had looked at.

Adam pushed his feelings down and started eating the delicious eggs and bacon. While they ate, he pointed out some things he thought would look good in the Great Room. Chris liked some of the things, some he didn't. This process was important because it helped the decorator learn his client's taste.

They finished their breakfast, "Those eggs were good, thanks. You're a good cook. I just figured you had a Chef or housekeeping staff," Adam said in a surprised tone.

Jericho laughed, "Nope. I have a couple of cleaning people when I'm on tour, but otherwise, I've become kind of a homebody."

Adam thought about it. He realized that in all the time he'd been coming here, he hadn't seen one young fanboy running around. As a matter of fact, Chris always seemed to be alone these days. Maybe he really had changed.

"Can we see how this would look? I'm kind of partial to this pattern," Chris asked as he pointed to a large square of red silk wall covering.

"Of course, let's see..." Adam followed Chris to the Great Room. When they got there, Adam lightly pinned the square of material to the wall with the straight pins he carried in a box he kept in his pocket. The wall covering was a crimson silk with a deeper red damask print. In an ordinary room it would have overwhelmed and been domineering, but in the large, vastly open Great Room it was beautiful.

"This is pretty, I want it." Chris said pointedly. He truly loved the Adam's fine taste.

"Okay. I feel I need to warn you, it's not cheap. It's one hundred percent raw silk, hand dyed. It runs about four hundred fifty per eight yard roll. At least with the Archways, there isn't a lot of wall to cover. I can bring it in for five thousand," Adam said as he wrote down some calculations.

"That's okay. I figured this room would be the most expensive. This and the Entry Foyer are the show rooms. Money isn't an issue. I'm not saying that to brag. I was my grandfather's heir and he worked hard for every dime. He just had magic with money and investments. I lived in roach motels before I had enough for this. I had a dream, and I just never gave up," Chris explained.

It was just so easy for Chris to open up to Adam. He felt right about sharing his story. For some reason it was important for Adam to know he hadn't grown up with a sliver spoon in his mouth.

"I'm sure your grandfather would be proud of you. I have to admit, I thought you were just some spoiled rich kid. Well, telling me you intend to spend a lot of money was probably not smart. I have some really good ideas for this room and the Grand Foyer, but they aren't cheap." Adam said with a light laugh. He hadn't laughed like that in a while. It felt nice.

Chris smiled brightly. He could listen to the man laugh all day, "Well, I'm also very good at saying no. I will say it if I don't like something, but I have a feeling our tastes are very close to the same. Now, let's see more ideas," Chris said as he sat in his favorite window seat. He patted the bench, inviting Adam to sit.

Adam fell in love with the window seat. It would be a nice place to just sit and think. "This is nice. Only thing I would change is this fabric. There is a matching cloth for the seat. I think I could spend all day here. Draw the drape and just hide," Adam said with a bit of a forlorn sigh.

"Sometimes I do. This is where I write my songs. I could escape here when the boys got on my nerves. Which was a lot lately," Chris said with his own sigh.

"Yes, I noticed the house was... kind of quiet compared to my first visit with Jay," Adam stated. Sitting in the quiet window seat put him at ease. He hadn't just talked to anyone in a long time.

As much as Adam loved Shawn, Hunter, Jay and Heath, lately all they did was try to say encouraging things. It was nice, but Adam just missed talking. Like he used to do with Roman, about nothing and everything.

"Yeah, well I got tired of them. Only Evan really cared about me. The others were just here for hanging out with a rock star. I had an epiphany one day and just told them all to go find another guy to idolize. I miss Evan sometimes, but he is dating our drummer now and I am glad. We are thinking about hiring him as an assistant, he deserves the job." Jericho said a bit wistfully.

"I'm sorry about Evan, but if he's happy and you're okay with it... sorry. I tend to get nosy. It's just... I haven't really _talked_ to anyone for a while. My friends and family mean well, but..." Adam's voice trailed off.

"You don't want to talk about Roman all the time? All they want to do is encourage you?" Chris asked, brow raised.

Adam looked at Chris like he had three heads, more from the shock that Jericho was right more than anything. "Exactly. The thing is two of them should know this, they both lost their husbands to the same drunk driver, six months or so apart. Oh I know they mean well, but I know Roman is gone. I know I have to go on. I think I could do better if they would kind of let me figure it out for myself," Adam didn't know why he was saying all this to Jericho, he really didn't even like him. Yes, he agreed to work with Chris, but deep down Adam still felt it was his fault Roman was dead.

"Have you thought about going away for a while? Refresh and renew yourself? Maybe take a couple of weeks at a spa?" Jericho asked in a helpful tone.

"I'd love to do that, but I just got back to work," Adam sighed. He thought it was a fine idea, but impossible.

"Hey, I'd be willing to put this on hold for a couple of weeks if it would help you," Chris said honestly.

"I appreciate that, but you're not my only client. I had to put them on hold for the last month. It wouldn't be fair to them. Maybe later in the year. Look, we need to get to work," Adam's tone changed. It was like he suddenly remembered he hated Chris Jericho.

Chris frowned. He thought he'd broken through Adam's dislike of him, but he felt it as the wall slammed down, maybe even more closed than ever. He decided to just leave it. Adam didn't need to be pushed.

"Okay. You said you had some ideas? Silver gilt furniture? Let's see some pictures then," Chris took on a more businesslike tone.

Adam pulled out the James Mont catalog. It was one that Matt Hardy had put together just for Cutting Edge Designs.

Chris looked at the front of the catalog it read: "Hardy Brothers Pre-Loved Furniture and Antiques". He smiled at the name. "Would that be Jeff Hardy?" the rocks star asked curiously as he flipped through the pages.

"Matt, Jeff's brother. They both own the store, but Matt is the dealer. You know Jeff?" Adam replied, now he was curious.

"Quite well actually. We dated for about six months. We're still friends though. He did the art work for our last record. He also designed our t-shirt and drew this..." Chris pulled off his shirt.

He showed Adam the tattoo he had on his right bicep. It was a copy of the cover of Fozzy's last CD. The ink and artwork were beautiful.

"Yes. I can tell Jeff's artwork. That's nice ink. He's a sweet kid. You dated? Well, I don't see Jeff that much and Jay usually deals with Matt and the buying." Adam wanted Chris to put his shirt back on. It made him uncomfortable.

As Chris put his shirt back on, he spoke, "Yeah. We dated, but he didn't... never mind, you don't want to hear all that. Back to looking at furniture," Chris picked the catalog back up.

The rock star and decorator picked out and rejected several items, but when they finished the room was half decorated, or would be when the walls were covered and the marble floor re-polished.

"So that's two silver gilt round wood and glass tables, two barrel chairs in silver damask, to silvered Eglomise screens, a pair of sliver leafed James Mont Lotus cabinets, silver leaf and glass coffee table, a pair of brass and gun-metal torchiéres and four James Mont hand carved gilt wood with gold leaf Foo Dog lamps. Matt's going to love you. I told him I would probably clean out his Mont inventory," Adam said with a small laugh.

"That's only for this half of the room. I guess we'll be shopping Wal-Mart for upstairs," Chris joked wryly.

"Actually, I can do bed and bathrooms very elegantly from outlet stores. We can talk about that. Unless you want thousand dollar sheets, I can get ones that are just as nice for under two hundred," Adam said as he wrote up the sales slip for the furniture.

"I don't care about thousand dollar sheets. How does this work? Do I give you a deposit or pay in full? If we can, I'd like to just pay as we go, then I'll have a better idea of where I stand," Chris said in a thoughtful tone.

"If you pay as you go, Matt will probably marry you. You never met Matt? He guards Jeff with a shot-gun!" Adam was really surprised when Chris acted like he wasn't familiar with the older Hardy brother.

"That's why we broke up. I wanted to meet Jeff's family, but for some reason he kept our relationship secret. Never mind, just tell me what I owe and I'll pay," Chris said in a sad tone.

Adam was curious because he knew the Hardy brothers. Maybe he'd ask Jeff sometime, but now, he honestly didn't care that much. Somethings were just better left a mystery.

"I will. I'll see if I can talk Matt into deepening the discount for multiple purchases. You deserve that much for sure. I'd better get going. I'll order the wall coverings today. We should have it this week. You won't believe it till you see it, but Skip is the best wallpaper hanger in the business. There isn't a surface Zack can't polish till it's like glass and Sheamus and Daniel can also do special paint jobs. They do this great technique that makes paint look like leather," Adam bragged about his crew of workers.

"Sounds good. Let's get together on Wednesday, same time? Now that we've started, I just want to see it finished," Jericho stated with a smile.

Adam gathered up his things. Chris carried the box of samples to Adam's car. The two men shook hands. Chris watched as Adam pulled away.

"I want him. He's so beautiful and as cute as a little kitten. I just wish I could convince him, I'm not the enemy," Chris said to the afternoon sky. He was so tired of being alone. His soul knew Adam Copeland was meant for him. Now, he just had to get to the blond's soul to respond.

As Adam drove towards Matt's store, he thought about Chris Jericho. He'd enjoyed his time with the rock star. He hadn't wanted to. He didn't want to like Jericho. Part of him still didn't like him, after all if Roman... no. He had to stop feeling that way. He was confused, one minute he hated Jericho, the next he liked him.

Adam did think Chris was handsome. He was nicely tanned and he couldn't help but notice how strong and toned the rocker was when he'd shown off his tattoos. Argh! It was too much! The decorator just turned on the radio and lost himself in the music.

Two hours later, Adam left a very happy Matt Hardy. It was a huge sale. With the promise of more purchases to come Matt was glad to give Chris a better discount. He was also happy that Jericho was going to pay right away. Adam bit his tongue. It was obvious Matt knew nothing about Chris and Jeff. Well, it wasn't his business.

He called and checked with Heath at the office. There was no need for him to return, so Adam went home.

It was still hard to return to the empty house, but he was slowly getting used to it. Adam parked in the garage and went in through the kitchen door. Thankfully, Dean and Seth let him keep Roman's SUV parked at their place, he couldn't look at it every day, and they would probably buy it eventually.

The blond set his briefcase down with a sigh. It was so damn quiet. He flicked on the TV as he passed through the living room on his way to the bedroom.

Adam took a shower and washed his long hair. Sometimes he forgot Roman wasn't there to join him. He missed the Islander's gentle hands washing his hair. He never noticed exactly when the tears had started. He sobbed silently as he finished his shower. The tears still flowed as he dried off and slipped into some comfy jeans and one of Roman's t-shirts he'd kept. He flopped on the bed, and wrapped himself around Roman's pillow.

It took him a moment or two to realize the door bell had rung. He really didn't feel like seeing anyone but when the bell rang again and was followed by knocking he decided to get up. He quickly wiped his eyes as he went to the door.

When he pulled it open he was met by a huge bouquet of carnations of all colors mixed with white daisies and baby's breath. The delivery person's face was hidden by the beautiful flowers.

Adam reached out to take the bundle, "Thank you very much. Hang on I'll get my wallet," Adam said not really paying attention.

"Um... I don't need a tip," a familiar voice entered into Adam's head. It was Roman's cousin Dwayne.

The blond was shocked, "Thanks Dwayne. Oh, please, come in," he smiled and stood aside to let the man into the bungalow.

Dwayne stepped into the house. He dressed like the last time Adam had seen him. Khaki colored trousers and a beautiful silk shirt of blue Hawaiian print. He looked very handsome.

"I um... Uncle told me... I came to see, Roman's Ie toga... if you... I just... to honor Rome?" Dwayne stuttered, he wasn't sure about his request.

The smile left Adam's face, "You didn't have to bribe me with expensive flowers Dwayne. You're his family, you're welcome any time. It's in there, on the wall. I'll put these in a vase, they _are_ pretty," Adam's tone was warm and friendly.

Dwayne nodded and went to look at the handmade mat of Roman's portrait. Adam went to the kitchen and took down a vase. He worked silently at arranging the bouquet of flowers.

The decorator put the flowers on the kitchen table, they looked nice. He hadn't had any since Roman had brought him a bouquet, he didn't count the funeral flowers. He didn't want to invade Dwayne's time with Roman. Adam sat down and waited. He wondered if he should invite Dwayne to stay for supper. He could find something to fix that wouldn't take too long.

When Dwayne finished saying his prayer, he laid a picture of himself and Roman as boys on the "altar" under the mat. He also laid a shell that had a leather thong tied to it, next to the picture. Roman had made it for Dwayne one summer.

The Samoan wiped the tears from his eyes and went to find the pretty blond. He found Adam searching through the kitchen cabinets that served as a pantry. He thought Adam looked cute as he read a package label. The blond's tongue was just peeking out as he concentrated on reading. He softly cleared his throat.

Adam looked over at Roman's cousin, "You okay?" he could tell Dwayne had probably been crying.

"I will be. We were really close as kids. Then my family moved back to Samoa, so we didn't see each other as much. I'm going to head out. Thanks again and I hope I didn't bother you." Dwayne said with a flashing smile that looked so much like his lost fiancé's.

Adam frowned, "Oh um... okay. I was... you can stay for dinner if you want. I was just looking for something to cook."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be any trouble, but I would enjoy it," Dwayne said honestly.

"No, it's no trouble. We have to eat anyway. I'm just sorry it will mostly be from cans and boxes. I don't cook from scratch much any more," Adam made excuse as he pulled some items from the shelf.

"I'm sure it will be very good. I've heard you're a great lil' cook. Yeah, I either eat out or snack around. Anything I can do to help?" Dwayne asked with a smile. He felt relaxed enough to kick off his shoes.

"You can set the table and tear up lettuce for a salad," Adam said as he pointed out where things were. He put a head of lettuce next to the monkey pod wood salad bowl.

Dwayne picked up the bowl. "Was this made by Uncle Tuma? Or maybe Uncle Afa?" the man knew the bowl was part of Roman's collection.

"Uncle Tuma's. Roman's father gave it to us for an engagement present. I offered it back to him but he said to keep it. Would you like to have it?" Adam thought maybe Dwayne thought the bowl should stay in the immediate family.

"No, no not at all. You're family Adam. I just think it's cool that it has a good home and gets used." Dwayne said with his hands raised in protest. He hoped he hadn't offended Adam.

Adam smiled and continued to cook. He made a box of Hamburger Helper, but added his own touches to make it taste more homemade. He also made canned corn, but with the addition of cream cheese it tasted less canned. He baked a can of hot rolls and dished up their dinner.

"Sorry it's just boxed. It's food and it's hot though." Adam said with a shrug. He said grace and the pair started to eat. It was odd to have diner with someone again. It felt nice and Adam wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"If you make a boxed meal taste this good, I'd love to taste your scratch cooking. It must have taken a lot to keep Roman fed. That boy could eat. I remember one summer, they came to Samoa for a visit. I was eighteen and Rome was fourteen, we were like brothers. Anyway, we had a garden and the watermelons were getting ripe. We found a huge one. Roman ate the whole damn thing! Later that night he threw it all back up! Dad said it must not have been ripe enough. That boy was sick for two days!" Dwayne laughed as he told the story. It was contagious.

Adam truly laughed for the first time since Roman's death. It felt good. This is what he liked. To talk about Roman and not have a lot of sadness behind it. He laughed till he cried, but they were good tears, not angst filled ones.

The rest of the meal was the same. They chatted easily and laughed happily. Dwayne told Adam to call him by his family nickname, of Rock or Rocky. He explained he got the name as kid. He liked to put rocks in his mouth, always scaring his mother. They just started calling him Rocky and it stuck.

When they finished eating, they did the dishes together. As they finished they heard the music of the ice cream truck. Dwayne took Adam up to the truck for an ice cream cone. They enjoyed the short walk back and sat on the bungalow's porch swing as they licked the frozen treats.

Adam was truly enjoying his time with Rocky, it was like having Roman back in away. That was made easier by the fact that Dwayne told stories about the same people and places Roman had talked about. The blond beauty was happy for the first time since Roman's death.

Around ten pm, Dwayne stood up from the porch swing, "Thanks Adam. I had a nice time tonight. My cousin had good taste to pick you. I was wondering, would you do me the honor of going out with me on Friday night, just for dinner?" Dwayne asked with a very Roman like smirk.

Adam wasn't actually that surprised. What did surprise him was that he wanted to go. He wanted to spend time with Roman's relative.

"I'd like that very much Rocky. I'll look forward to it. After all, I will have spent the week with Jericho. I'll be ready for a night out to forget. Oh... that came out wrong... sorry... I haven't... " Adam was halted by Dwayne.

"It's alright. I know what you meant. I'll be glad to be the one to help you relax. I'll pick you up at seven. Jeans and button down, nothing fancy. Thanks for the dinner and nice evening. Good night," Rock said warmly. Dwayne left as Adam watched.

Later as he lay on the couch, Adam hoped he'd done the right thing, but he was looking forward to a night out. That night, he actually slept.


	13. Cousin Rocky

"Shawn! You have to help me! I've done something horrible, please!" Adam nearly screamed into the phone. It was seven o'clock in the morning. He'd realized when he woke up Tuesday morning, he'd say yes to a date with Roman's cousin Rocky for this Friday. He needed Shawn's advice.

When his phone rang, Shawn had been in the process of waking Hunter up. He stopped kissing the lawyer's chest and answered the phone. He held the phone away from his ear as Adam shouted at him. Shawn panicked. He thought perhaps Adam had hurt himself. He sat up so fast, he accidentally rammed his elbow into the side of Hunter's face and banged his knee into the younger man's ribs.

It wasn't the way Hunter wanted to wake up at all! He too sat up when he heard Adam's screams.

"Hang on Adam, we'll be there in ten minutes!" Shawn slammed down the phone and pushed Hunter out of the bed. The esquire landed on his ass, naked on the floor of Shawn's bedroom.

"Sorry! Hurry up! Adam's in trouble! Get dressed!" Shawn was already sliding his sexy body into a pair of jeans. Hunter obeyed the preacher and within minutes they were in Hunter's truck, speeding towards the cozy bungalow.

"Did he say what happened?" Hunter asked as they stopped at a stop sign.

"No! He just said he'd done something horrible! Oh Trips, do you think he tried to kill himself?! He's been so upset about having to work with Jericho. Oh God please, let him be alright!" Shawn was in hysterics.

"Honey, calm down. You'll have a stroke if you don't. I'm sure he didn't do anything to try to kill himself. We're almost there," Hunter said in a calm voice. They turned down Adam's street. He was just as worried, the same thought had crossed his mind, but he had to keep his head for Shawn's sake.

They parked in the long driveway. Shawn already had the key to Adam's house in his hand. He was in the house before Hunter got to the porch.

"Adam! Adam! We're here! What happened? Are you alright?!" Shawn yelled as he looked for his young friend.

Adam came out of the kitchen. He looked sheepishly at Shawn. "I'm fine... I um..." he was stopped by the coppery blond preacher.

Shawn had a hold of Adam, he was checking the young man over. No slit wrists, not drugged as he stared at Adam's eyes. There were no visible signs anything was wrong.

Hunter was chuckling at the protective way his lover was acting. It warmed his heart. He also know that the time was almost right.

"Sweetheart. I think you'd better settle your kettle and give Adam a chance to speak," Hunter said as he helped himself to a cup of coffee, then sat at the kitchen table.

Shawn crossed his arms over his chest, "Okay Adam. Why did I get a hysterical phone call this early in the morning? And I better not hear the words gray hair or hang nail!" Shawn was a bit firm, but darn it Adam had scared him.

When Shawn mentioned gray hair and hang nails, Hunter nearly spit his mouthful of coffee out as he tried not to break out in laughter.

Adam shuffled his feet and stared down at his hands, "IhaveadateforfridayandImscaredIdidthewrongthingan dwhatdoIdonow?" It all came out in one very long mumbled word that didn't even sound like it was in English.

Shawn only managed to hear the words I and now, "Adam. Please repeat what you said, using punctuation and English," the Preacher's tone was now filled with exasperation.

Adam took a deep breath, "I have a date for Friday. I'm scared to death I did the wrong thing. What do I do now?" Adam's eyes filled with anxious worry.

Shawn sighed deeply and rolled his eyes, "You made it sound like you... I thought..." the Preacher palmed his face.

Hunter spoke up, "He thought you had killed yourself, well, at least tried. I swear Adam, I _ought_ to spank you!" the lawyer said with a laugh.

Adam blushed bright red, "I'm sorry. I was going to explain, but you hung up on me! Now help me!" Adam said directly to Shawn's eyes.

Hunter got up. He led Shawn and Adam to the kitchen table. He poured them both a cup of coffee. He also took out a couple of boxes of cereal, milk, three bowls and three spoons. He'd learned his way around Adam's kitchen when he helped during Roman's death.

"Last night..." Adam told everything that had happened during Dwayne's visit the night before. "... so I said yes. Now I think it was wrong. It's too soon to go on a date!" Adam exclaimed with a bite of cereal.

Shawn chewed his own bite, then swallowed thoughtfully. "I think you should go Adam. It would do you good. You're too young to just close yourself off. Maybe you could explain, that to you, it's not a date, but a night out with family," the Preacher said wisely.

Hunter, always the lawyer had a thought and it wasn't nice. He cared about Adam like a son or little brother. "I even hate to ask this, but do you think he knows about your inheritance?" the bigger man asked seriously.

Shawn looked at Hunter, his brow raised, he'd never thought of the money. He was glad Hunter was always thinking.

Adam smiled, he understood and appreciated Hunter's concern. "I don't think so. Money doesn't seem to be an issue for him. Since he's family, I'm sure he knows. He never even mentioned it. I'll do that Shawn. I'll just make it clear it's not a date," Adam stated firmly.

"Okay. I just want you to be careful of that. The sooner we get that money locked up in investments the better. Have you... what we talked about?" Hunter asked, his brow raised. He wasn't sure if Adam had told Shawn about the huge donation to the church that would be coming.

"I appreciate that Hunter. No, but I am about to," Adam said with a wink. Shawn had taken the empty cereal bowls to the sink and refilled the coffee cups.

"Shawn honey, I think you better sit down. Adam has something to tell you," Hunter pulled the preacher into his lap. It caused both Adam and Shawn to laugh.

Adam turned serious, "Shawn you know I got a check from the insurance company. What you don't know is the check was in the amount of four million dollars. Roman took good care of me and his family. They got a check too. Roman had two policies that were accidental death double indemnity. Anyway, I'm putting ten percent into charities. So, I'm giving the church two hundred thousand dollars. I'm setting aside another two hundred thousand to be used later as things come up that the church needs." Adam said with a slight flush, he hated having a fuss made and he knew Shawn was about to make one.

Shawn's jaw fell open. He knew Adam had gotten a check, but had no idea how much. They had tried to raise enough money to make a lot of badly needed repairs to the church. The preacher's eyes filled with tears.

"Adam... I... thank you. I know it's not much but... thank you. It's an answer to a very long-standing prayer. Of course you will over see the renovations? Please?" Shaw was just flabbergasted.

"You're welcome Shawn. All I ask is nothing be done in my name. I _would_ like to have a new stained glass window dedicated to Roman. I'd like to design it as well. I'd be glad to help with the renovations and designs," Adam request was humble. He didn't want any recognition, he was only doing what was right.

"I'd like that Adam. You can have the window at the back or rather front, over the altar. We'll put together a committee," Shawn was lost in thought on Hunter's lap. So many things could now be done, he was so thankful.

"Adam. I need to go get ready for work. Will you drop Shawn off at home on your way to the office?" Hunter asked as he gently moved Shawn and stood up.

"Yes, I will. I'm sorry that I drug you out so early. Shawn, I still need to talk about this. Oh and Hunter, that Rockwell print is ready. I'll have Jay drop by the framers and bring it to your office. It goes in the entryway," the decorator explained as he hugged the lawyer.

"Okay. Just listen to Shawn, he's good with the advice," Hunter said with a wink as he pulled Shawn in for a rather heated good-bye kiss.

Shawn blushed and walked Hunter to the door where they kissed again. When Hunter was gone, Shawn followed Adam to the bedroom so they could talk while Adam got ready for work.

Shawn occupied himself with putting together something for Adam to wear on his night out, while Adam took a shower. The coppery blond pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and peacock-blue button down shirt. For a bit of flash he added a studded belt and Adams silver toe tipped black cowboy boots.

He next pulled out a pair of khaki cargo pants and light blue button down for Adam to wear to work that day, with a pair of cordovan loafers.

The younger man came out of the bathroom, a big towel wrapped around him. Adam laughed, "I see mommy laid out my clothes," he moved to the dresser and pulled out a black thong. He grabbed the outfit and started back to the bathroom.

"You know I me, I love playing dress up. Now, why so upset about going out?" Shawn asked as he sat on the bed.

Adam had left the door half-open to talk, "I'm not... I can't date... way too soon. I feel like calling it off," Adam replied with a nervous laugh.

"Like I said, how about calling it dinner with family. Just make it clear from the start that's all you want. But honey, if you really don't want to go, don't force it. I'm sure Dwayne would understand," Shawn said in a fatherly tone. He just didn't want Adam hurt any further.

"I think I'll do that. Yeah, I'll talk to him. I'm probably making a fool of myself. He probably thinks the same as I do. I mean Rocky _is_ Roman's cousin. Yeah... there isn't any "date" interest. Okay I feel better. I'm sorry I scared you this morning," Adam said with a sheepish flush.

Shawn smiled, "After all you did for me when... I'm happy to be here for you. I too, want to apologize. I think Hunt and I have been... how to put it... babying you. You're a strong young man, Adam. It's time we backed off a bit. Roman would be proud of you. We'll always be here for you, just not in your face about it," Shawn said honestly.

Adam wiped the tears from his eyes. Shawn had said what he'd been wanting to talk about at some point, "Um... I appreciate that Shawn. I know you and Hunter meant well, but between you two, Jay and Heath, I was starting to feel... a bit smothered. I love you all for helping me, but yeah I have to try to move on. But, I reserve the right to be babied once in a while, okay?" Adam spoke warmly as he buttoned his shirt, then hugged the preacher.

"I know what it got to be like. Everyone thought they had to keep talking about Scotty. I'll tell you Adam, I loved him with all my heart, but now I share that heart with Hunter. He's made me so happy. You'll find that again, when you're ready for it. Just let Dwayne know. Now, I need to get home soon. Ladies Aide meeting this morning. I have to eat cake, it's such a hard job sometimes," Shawn said with a laugh.

"Thanks again Shawn. Just be on stand by Friday," Adam said with his own laugh.

Adam took a few minutes to gather his work papers and briefcase. He then drove Shawn to the Manse and headed for Jericho's house. While he waited in morning traffic he called the office and checked in with Heath.

"_Hey boss. So um... Who is Rocky and why can't he wait till Friday?"_ Adam's brother-in-law asked in a sing-song voice.

"Um...why?" Adam asked as he moved forward a few feet. Road workers were holding up traffic even more so than usual.

Heath laughed, _"because there is a huge bouquet on the desk and that's what the card said."_

Adam rolled his eyes, his family was so damn nosy at times, "He's Roman's cousin. He bought into The SHIELD. He came by last night to pay respects to Roman's mat. He stayed for dinner and told stories from when he and Roman were kids. He invited me out to dinner on Friday, to repay the hospitality. Nothing more," Adam said firmly.

"_Oh, I see. Well the flowers are pretty. Are you coming in today?"_ Heath changed to a businesslike tone.

"Yes. I'll be there after lunch. I only have to do a bit at Jericho's today. Did you order the wall cover and matching material?" Adam asked as he moved forward a bit more.

"_Yes. It will be here tomorrow. I have Skip lined up to start hanging it."_ Heath informed the decorator.

"Thanks. I gotta drive now. See you after lunch," Adam ended the call and finally drove at a more rapid speed towards Jericho's side of town.

He was soon parking at the grand mansion. It truly did look like the deck of a huge ship with the rounded protruding balcony that was three levels high. So elegant with its columns and arches, the marble shone bright in the morning sun.

Jericho greeted Adam at the door. They went to the kitchen. Chris had coffee ready and Adam put down a box of pastry he'd bought on the way. He'd almost forgotten but when he passed a bakery he remembered. He pulled in and ordered some fresh warm donuts and cinnamon rolls.

Chris put the treats on a big plate and sat down to talk business with the beautiful decorator. "So, was Matt happy?" Chris asked as he started writing the huge check for his new antique furniture.

"Very much. He discounted you for paying now and ordering so much. He was really grateful and said to thank you," Adam said as he carefully folded the check and placed it in his wallet. He would pay Matt on the way to the office.

"Look. I know I'm not your favorite person, Adam. I really would like us to be friends. You're my type, warm, funny, but yet serious. I don't have many friends. I have people who hang around because I'm a rock star. Would you be willing to give me a chance... to be friends?" Chris asked in a tone that almost sounded childlike.

Adam was taken aback by Chris' tone and hoped filled expression. Maybe he _was_ too hard with this feelings towards Jericho. The only real part he had in Roman's death was that he'd hired The SHIELD. If he was serious about moving forward, this was a good place to start.

Adam smiled, "Okay, Chris. I'm trying to move on. You're not responsible for Roman's death and I am sorry for blaming you. I mean that _this_ time. You're a nice guy. Different from your reputation. You're creative and I like creative people. I'd be honored to get to know you and be friends. Forgive me and move on?" the decorator extended his hand to the rock star.

Chris flashed the biggest smile Adam had ever seen. He'd never noticed how really handsome Jericho was. He took the decorator's hand and shook it.

"Absolutely. I know you needed a face to blame. I'm okay with that. All is forgiven and moving forward. So, now what?" Chris laughed. He was really happy.

They poured over more catalogs and went to a couple of rooms. Adam and Chris both wanted to build slowly, decorating a few rooms at a time. It was easier to keep the flow by doing it that way.

Adam was packing up to leave for the day. Chris helped him carry the box of samples, he cleared his throat nervously. "Um, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out for drinks with me on Friday?" Chris again looked like an anxious little boy. He was adorable looking.

Adam frowned, "Oh, Chris. I'm so sorry. I'd really like to have drinks with you, but I have plans for Friday. Roman's cousin is taking me to dinner. It's a family thing. Samoan's are really family oriented." hist tone was truly apologetic. It wasn't a great way to start building a friendship.

The rock star deflated, "Oh... um... okay. Maybe another time. Family does come first."

"I'd love to go with you sometime Chris. I bet you're a great dancer," Adam smiled warmly and laid his hand on Chris' shoulder, hoping to prove he was sincere.

The smile returned to the older man's face. "Great! You bet, I'll take you dancing. It will be fun. Maybe in a couple of weeks?" Chris wore a charming smirk on his lips.

"I'll look forward to it. I haven't been out dancing in ages. I'll see you tomorrow, Chris. I'm really glad we can be friends. It will make it easier to work. See you," Adam said warmly as he got in his car.

"Me too Adam. We'll tear up the dance floor. See you, bye," Chris said with a wave as Adam drove away. He really hoped they could to out soon. He couldn't wait to have his hands on Adam's lithe body. But, above all, he was glad Adam finally accepted his offer of friendship. Jericho went into his house, smiling.

The rest of the week passed quickly. Adam had to admit he was disappointed when Chris was suddenly called to New York by his record label. However, it meant Skip and his crew could do their work and not worry about Chris being around the fumes from paint and wall hanging adhesive.

It was Friday night and Adam was finishing getting ready for his dinner with Rocky. He was a bit nervous. He didn't want this to be a "date". He wasn't ready for that and really didn't know Roman's cousin all that well.

Heath and Jay were glad Adam was moving on as well. They had the same chat as Shawn. Adam felt better knowing his friends and family were there if he needed them, but he was ready to move on.

Adam added the last touch to his grooming. A spray of Roman's darkly spicy cologne. The scent still gave him calm and comfort.

"Oh Rome, I'd rather be going out with you, but as much as I love you and miss you, I need to make a life for myself. Just be with me my Islander, your Viking isn't so brave these days. I love you, Roman," Adam leaned and kissed Roman's lips, at least the woven ones on the memorial mat. He found strength from the image and it made him peaceful.

He ran the brush through his blond locks one last time before he put it in a low pony tail at the base of his neck. Roman loved it when Adam wore his hair down and loose. He wasn't ready for anyone else to have that honor. He hadn't left the house with his hair down since Roman's funeral. He knew he wae a bit vain about it, but he didn't care. His blond hair was his crowning glory, and an earned privilege, he doubted if any one earned it again.

Shawn had put him together well. He looked nice, but conservative. He didn't want Dwayne encouraged in any way other than friendship. Rocky had called that morning to confirm, so now all Adam had to do was wait for him to arrive.

Promptly at seven the door bell rang. Adam took a deep breath and answered the door. He smiled, "Hi Rocky, please come in," Adam said politely.

Dwayne entered the small, cozy house. "Hi Adam, you look nice. I figured you probably had enough flowers, but here," he held out a cute, small gray teddy bear with a blue nose. It was a Tatty Teddy and he was holding a silk rose scaled to his small size. It was cute.

Adam took the bear, "Thanks, Dwayne. It's cute. I... um... is this a _date_ date or just a friends night out?" Adam bit his lip nervously.

Dwayne smiled," Just a friends night out. We can see what happens. Is that okay? I just thought you might need a night out," Rocky said in warm, understanding tone.

"Sounds good. I... just... too soon you know?" Adam's tone was expectant as he picked up his leather jacket from the arm of the couch.

"no problem sweetie. I respect Roman's memory. You'll know when it's time. Now, let's go have a good meal and some fun," Rocky helped Adam on with his coat.

Dwayne was a gentleman and opened and closed doors for Adam and at the restaurant, waited for Adam to slide into the booth before he sat.

They had gone to a quiet but nice, cozy diner with an ocean view. They went old school for their meal, bacon cheeseburgers, onion rings and milkshakes were ordered.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself. Did you always want to be a decorator?" Dwayne just wanted to get to know Adam better.

"Yeah. I was always doing stuff to the house as a kid. I got a scholarship to the Pratt Institute in Brooklyn. I got head of the class and that got me to the Florence Design Academy in Italy. I came back here and started in small firms, then decided it was time to start my own business. My brother and his husband helped me with investing in the firm. They still work there. It's nice to be in with family," Adam gave a brief version of his business history.

"Wow, that's... impressive. I've only seen your work at the office and your house. I'd love to see some of your major work. Speaking of, how are things with that Jericho character?" Rocky's tone was almost bitter. Last he knew Adam as not happy about working with the rock star.

"Maybe when I finish Chris' place, I can show it to you. We've... reached an understanding. I finally realized what he said, along with what Shawn preached, that they were right. Chris is only guilty of hiring The SHIELD. If God wanted Roman, it was going to happen. So, Chris and I are friends now. He's really a nice guy, nothing like his rock star image," Adam explained with a smile.

Dwayne was a bit surprised, and he wasn't sure how he felt. Something about it bothered him. "Oh, well that's good, Adam. It's hard to work with someone you don't like. You just let me know if he gets out of line with you. I owe it to... well, just let me know if you need anything," Rocky said softly.

Adam was touched, he knew Dwayne meant he owed it to Roman, but he was trying not to mention his lost loves name. He appreciated it.

"I will and I know Roman would like knowing I have someone to protect me. Chris really is okay. He's actually pretty lonely. Most of the guys who hang around him just want the image of being around a rock star. He's changed a lot since I first met him. That house is huge, he _will_ be lonely, but for now, I think he wants that. Better for his music writing. Sorry, Rocky. I shouldn't talk about Jericho. Tell me about you. You had a secret job right?" Adam asked sincerely. He _did_ want to get to know Roman's cousin.

Dwayne laughed, "Well, if it was secret, I can't tell you now can I? However I can say I worked to the New Zealand Government Film Commission. I was head of security for a huge movie project. Movie took three years to film. When it wrapped, I came back here. I was always going to work with Roman... Now, I'll help keep his dream alive," Dwayne explained as best he could. He was still under contract not talk about the movie project.

"That sounds exciting. You must be really good to have that kind of responsibility..." Adam paused as their food arrived. They ate a few bites then Adam continued.

"How would you like to finish something else for your cousin? Roman was going to teach me how to shoot. We went to the range once, but I never finished getting my carry permit. Sometimes I go through bad areas to get to jobs and Roman wanted me armed. I'm not to thrilled about it, but he was right. Some areas are dangerous. I was going to ask Dean but um... he doesn't have a lot of patience sometimes, little Seth had his hands full," Adam asked as bit into a crispy onion ring.

Rocky finished chewing, then sipped his milkshake, "I would love to. I would be much better than Dean. How about tomorrow? Better to do it when you're thinking about it." Dwayne asked as he kept eating.

Adam smiled, "Okay, if you're sure you don't mind. I hope I can find the key to the weapons box. How about around ten? I'll take you to lunch after for payment?" Adam suggested as he finished his onion rings.

"Sounds like a plan..." Dwayne groaned at himself. "Sorry, that was so from the eighties. Anyway, I'll pick you up at ten. Want to share a banana split?" Johnson asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah! I _adore_ ice cream!" Adam laughed then suddenly teared up. He tried to compose himself.

"What?" Dwayne asked in a soft, worried tone. The last thing he wanted to do was upset the pretty man.

"Nothing... well... okay... something, but I have to... but... I want to remember him... Roman always said, I was ice cream's bitch," Adam tried to smile.

"Adam, sweetie, there is nothing wrong with remembering moments with Roman. What you need to know is... that it's okay to laugh. Because that was funny!" Rocky said softly trying to put Adam's mind at ease.

"I know, thanks. He was so funny sometimes. I'd hate to lose all that. Thanks for not... for letting me keep his memory. And yes please, with extra hot fudge," Adam's green eyes lit up like jewels.

Dwayne laughed and called the waitress over and gave her the order. She smiled and went to make the frozen treat.

"So, are you having a good time?" Rocky asked the blond. He was just hoping to give Adam a relaxing night.

"Yes I am. I haven't left the house much except for work and church. I haven't had anywhere to go. I got tired of going to Jay's and Shawn and Hunter don't need me around all the time. So this has been very relaxing," Adam said with a soft smile. His eyes grew wide with delight as the waitress sat the banana split down on the table.

The couple dove into the ice cream. It was delicious. "I'm glad you're having a good time. I was hoping you would," Rocky said in a satisfied tone.

They finished up their dessert. As Dwayne paid, Adam stepped outside to have a smoke. When the Samoan came out, he took Adam's hand and they walked to his vehicle. Rocky opened the door for Adam, he then went around and slipped into the driver's seat. He drove to Adam's house.

As they walked to the door, Adam spoke. "Do you want to come in?"

At the door they stopped, "No, it's late. I'll be here at ten. Thank you for the fun evening. It was nice for me as well. I had a really good time. Please, don't take this wrong, but my cousin had great taste," Dwayne smiled softly and chucked Adam on the chin.

The decorator blushed, "Thanks. I really enjoyed it too. I'm looking forward to tomorrow. I appreciate you agreeing to teach me. I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Rocky" Adam said softly with a smile of his own.

"Good night, sweetie," Dwayne replied. He leaned over and kissed Adam's cheek. He waited until Adam was inside and had locked the door.

Dwayne was very pleased, he had given Adam a nice evening. He was very interested in the blond beauty. He knew Adam wasn't ready for a new romance, but he hoped to build one. He knew Adam wouldn't mourn so hard forever and he wanted to be there when the blond _was_ ready.

Rocky wasn't just interested in Adam's looks. He genuinely found the decorator to be warm, smart, funny, caring and well-rounded. He knew Roman had been lucky to have Adam. They would have had a happy life.

Adam watched through the curtain as Dwayne left. He'd had a good time. He was looking forward to the next day. He found Dwayne to be sweet and caring. It didn't hurt that he was also very handsome.

He knew eventually he would be interested in possibly having a relationship again, maybe Dwayne would be the one. After all, Roman wanted him to be happy.


	14. A Day Out

Adam held the Walther PPK, semi automatic pistol in his hand. He'd found the key to Roman's weapon's box. The blond smiled fondly. His fiancé had spent hours with him looking for just the right weapon. Roman had first shown Adam how to break it down, clean and put it back together. The Islander told him to learn the gun like a lover. Treat it with love and care and it will take care of you.

Adam quickly broke the weapon down, cleaned and inspected it, then put it back together. He'd remembered exactly how to do it. Roman would have been proud of him. Before they met, Adam had never touched a weapon of any kind. Roman told Adam after they moved in together that he wanted his Viking protected when he was gone doing security work and for when he had to drive through bad areas to get to decorating jobs.

Adam had all the proper equipment for the range as well. Ear protection, vest, glasses and gloves. He hadn't been to the range since Roman last took him. He packed everything in his range bag. All he had to do now was wait for Rocky.

Just before ten, Adam's mail came, the decorator went out to the box. There wasn't much, a couple of decorating journals, a few bills and a card. The address on the card had been printed by computer and there was no return information. Just as he started to open the card, Dwayne pulled up and honked.

Adam turned and waved, "Let me get my bag! Be right back!" he said to the handsome man in the SUV. Adam put the mail on the coffee table. He went to the bathroom. After a quick check in the mirror, he picked up the range bag. He locked the house and went out to Dwayne's SUV.

Dwayne was waiting by the passenger door. He was wearing his usual khaki pants and print shirt. His sunglasses perched on top of his head. He smiled when Adam came around to the door. He took the heavy range bag from Adam.

"Hi sweetie, all ready to go?" Dwayne asked the pretty blond. He put the bag in the back seat next to his own.

"Hi Rocky. Yes, I'm ready. My pistol is clean and ready too," Adam replied as he slid into the passenger seat and buckled his seat-belt.

Dwayne slipped into the driver's seat and they were off, " So you know how to break down and clean your weapon. Guess Roman taught you. How many times did he make you do it?" Rocky asked with a laugh. He remembered how meticulous his cousin was about that type of thing.

"Hours, Rocky, hours. But, it was a great way to spend time together, doing what Roman loved. God I miss... no, no. I'm sorry. I said I wouldn't do that today," Adam said in a firm tone. This was time with a friend, not mourning for Roman time.

"Don't say sorry, but, yeah today is about you and me. What kind of weapon do you have?" Dwayne changed the subject. He hoped this might turn into a real date but he wouldn't push.

"Walther PKK semi. Took a long time to pick it out. I never actually got to shoot it, but once. But, as I said I can take it apart. I cleaned it this morning. Sorry... I told you that. Say, I'd like you to have Roman's weapon. I only need one and I'm sure he'd like for you to have it. It's also a Walther PKK semi, but it's a bit bigger than mine," Adam offered with a soft smile.

Dwayne had just parked at the range. He quickly wiped his eyes, "I'd be honored Adam. Thank you. Thank you so much. Now, let's go shoot some targets," Dwayne said humbly as he got out and opened Adam's door. The blond slid out and watched as Dwayne lifted the two heavy range bags out of the SUV. His muscles strained and flexed under the weight. It wasn't an unpleasant sight. Dwayne was handsome after all.

They walked into the building. Dwayne paid for two hours of range time. They went out the door that lead to the shooting range. There were only a couple of other shooters there. Adam was glad, he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of a bunch of strangers, Rocky was bad enough.

Dwayne sat their bags down on the loading table. For the next few minutes they geared up. Dwayne helped Adam into his shooting vest. They put on their special eye protection and their ear protection was around their necks like headphones, till they were ready to shoot.

"Okay, load up and shoot a few rounds so I can see your form," Dwayne said as he stood back to watch the decorator shoot. He took Adam's request for help seriously.

The blond picked up the weapon and loaded it, "Going hot" Adam called out. It was protocol to let others on the range know your weapon was loaded and off safety.

Adam put his ear protection on and picked up the weapon again. He took his stance, aimed and fired. The target was one of the kind that several round circles on it. A 5mm solid black circle was the bulls-eye.

Adam aimed for the center, but the bullet hit the white part of the target, near the opposite side. After six more shots, his last one finally hit the circles.

"Okay, um... yeah... some... not so nice shootin' Tex," Dwayne said as he took Adam's weapon.

"Safety on" Adam called out. At least he hit the target and had range protocol. His pretty face was flush, he was embarrassed at his performance.

"Not bad, they all hit. Your stance is wrong. Keep your arms level. Watch. Going hot!" Dwayne said as he loaded his weapon as he spoke.

The Samoan stood firm, his body set like a stone. He raised his arms and fired six shots, all landing in the heart of his target. "Safety on" he called out as Rocky set his weapon down.

"Good Lord, Rocky. Remind me not to ever piss you off! Now, teach me!" Adam said in an awed toned.

Rocky watched Adam reload. They called out to the other shooters. The decorator took a stance more like Dwayne had done. He raised his arms to fire.

"Wait! More like this," Dwayne walked up behind Adam. He put his arms around the lithe body of the interior decorator.

At first Adam didn't like it, but then, even though it was just to help him shoot better, it felt good to be in strong arms again. It was all Adam could do not to just lower the gun and lean into the embrace. Dwayne felt Adam's body twitch, then calm in his arms. His lips were at Adam's left ear. It was all he could do not to suck the delicious lobe into his mouth.

"Now... steady. Hold your breath, now... fire!" Dwayne said as he pulled Adam's ear protection up, covering the pretty ears.

Adam fired six rapid shots. This time they all landed in the center area of the target. He felt satisfied. In his mind, the target was Roman's killer.

"Great! That was much better. Reload and going hot!" Dwayne called out in a proud tone.

Adam reloaded and fired the entire clip of shots into the center of the target. He loaded again and again, it was like a he had a sudden burst of emotion. He was letting out all the bottled up anger he'd been keeping inside since Roman's death. He didn't even realize the tears had started falling.

"Adam... enough baby," Dwayne said softly. He pulled the blond into his arms and just stroked Adam's back gently. Adam sobbed and he wasn't even sure why.

After a few minutes, Adam stopped sobbing, but he stayed in Dwayne's arms. His head rested on the strong shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Everything I've held in since Roman died just... all I could think of was that the target was the bastard that killed him. I think I needed that. I feel better than I have in a long time," Adam said with a soft smile.

"I'm glad baby. You needed it. I could see it in those mata aulelei..." Dwayne stopped when Adam gasped and pulled away from his embrace. The blond was trembling.

"Can... we... go... now... please?" Adam said almost robotically. He was putting things in his bag, not caring he should have cleaned his weapon first.

Dwayne was stunned by Adam's sudden shut down. He wanted to know what he'd done, but he wasn't going to push.

"Sure, we can go," the muscular man packed his own range bag. Weapon cleaning could wait.

Adam picked up his range bag and headed to the SUV. He said nothing, he had completely shut himself down. How could Dwayne have said _that_ of all things.

The two men said nothing for several miles. Dwayne had intended to take Adam to lunch. He didn't know what to do.

"Um... " Dwayne decided not to speak. He was close to a nice park. He pulled in, he cared too much about Adam. Something had happened back at the range. He parked under some trees and rolled the windows down.

Rocky reached over to Adam and put his hand on the graceful shoulder, "What happened back there? You were feeling so good. Then it was just like you shut me out. Did I do something wrong? Please baby, talk to me," Dwayne's voice was soft.

"Mata aulelei... Roman... those... were... the... last... words... he said... to me..." Adm broke down again.

Dwayne felt awful. He only meant to compliment Adam and instead he brought up the worst possible memory of Roman. He reached over again and stroked Adam's wet cheek.

"I'm so sorry, but I had no idea. I didn't mean to hurt you. I should have known Roman would use our native pet names. Please, forgive me. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you," Rocky said softly, as he kept stroking Adam's cheek.

Adam sniffed, "I... know. It just... hit me... hard. I'm... sorry... I spoiled..." he let his voice fade.

Dwayne pulled Adam against him. He just let Adam take the time he needed to recover. He made a mental note not to speak any Samoan words, especially terms of endearment.

"You're a special guy, Adam. Don't let my big mouth set you back. You had a real break through at the range. Would you like to walk a bit? This is a nice park," Dwayne asked in a hopeful tone.

Adam nodded. Soon the two men were walking up the trail that was in the wooded section of the park. The more they walked the more relaxed Adam became. Dwayne could tell his companion was deep in thought.

Adam's feelings were all over the place. He knew Rocky couldn't have known those were Roman's last words. It had felt good to get rid of a lot of his pent-up emotions. He decided that he did feel a lot better and if he let every little thing cause a set back, he would never be able to fully move on.

The decorator also decided that Dwayne was a really sweet man and it had felt good to be wrapped in strong arms again. The other thing he truly appreciated about Rocky was that he let Adam know he was there, but didn't push at him. Dwayne just quietly supported him and gave him strength. He reached out and laced his fingers with Dwayne's as they walked.

Rocky's heart jumped a bit when he felt Adam's hand slid into his. He hadn't expected it, but he wasn't going to reject it, in fact it felt really, really nice. He squeezed Adam's hand in silent acknowledgement and continued walking.

After about ten minutes they came to a shady area with a couple of benches. Dwayne had led Adam to one and they sat down. It was a calm and peaceful place. Birds sang and chirruped, while insects made their bug noises. It was a concert of nature.

When they sat, Dwayne held on to Adam's hand. They sat next to each other, their outer thighs touched. Rocky laid his arm over the back of the bench. He didn't pull Adam in, but the blond knew Dwayne was there. Again, not being pushed felt nice. Roman had been much the same. There, in quiet companionship, it was comforting.

"I want to thank you Rocky. You're a good person and I appreciate the fact that you don't push. You really did help me a lot today. I can't let every little memory set me back. I have to keep moving forward or I'll never get better. So again, thank you for being so understanding," Adam said in a soft tone as he looked into Dwayne's dark Island eyes.

"I'm just glad I could help. I think you've made some major emotional steps forward today. I'm more than happy to be here for you. After all you are family," Rocky replied with a warm, soft smile.

Adam leaned over and kissed Dwayne's cheek. Rocky thought the blond's lips were soft and warm. He wondered what the would feel like against his. He leaned over to the blond slowly. It wouldn't do to scare him.

"Adam..." he whispered softly to get his companion's attention. When the decorator turned to look at Rocky, he found himself in the middle of a gentle, soft kiss.

At first instinct Adam wanted to pull away, but there was something sweet and familiar in the kiss. Dwayne's lips weren't as full as Roman's, but they were just as soft and warm. It wasn't an unpleasant experience at all. It was closed mouth kiss, but it was intense.

When they broke apart, they just looked into each others eyes. There were so many emotions in them.

"Um... so... yeah" Rocky didn't know what to say. He wanted more, but he'd already pushed the kiss and he didn't want to do that.

Adam blushed a bit, "Yeah, that was... nice. I think... I liked it... but... maybe..." he hesitated. Part of Adam wanted Rocky to ravage him, after all he still had needs, but the other part felt like he was betraying Roman.

Dwayne took a chance. If he felt Adam protest in any way he would stop, but there was no way he could just stop now. Adam was too damn beautiful. Their lips met again. This time Adam relaxed and parted his lips when Dwayne's tongue swiped at them. The darker man's mouth claimed Adam's and Adam loved it.

All thoughts of betrayal flew from his mind as Adam felt Dwayne's tongue lapping at his mouth gently. Strong arms wrapped around him as Rocky's hands slid up into the silky blond locks, he only wished they were free from their band. His efforts were rewarded when a soft moan escaped from Adam's vocal cords.

Adam melted into Rocky's embrace. At first he found it strange there were no long curls to wrap his fingers in, but when Dwayne moaned as Adam played with the short hairs at the base of his neck, it didn't matter.

The need for air swiftly became an issue. The couple broke apart. Rocky's head rested on Adam's right shoulder as Adam's head rested against Rocky's body. They didn't speak, but their breaths were heavy.

"What... happens now?" Adam asked, his voice full of emotion. He honestly felt so... confused.

Dwayne didn't know how to respond. He knew what he wanted, but he wasn't sure if it was the right thing or not. However, if he didn't say it, he would never know.

"I know what I _want_ to happen. I just... it's... hard baby," Dwayne whispered softly. He cupped Adam's chin in his hand. He continued to speak. "I want to take you home, lay you out and make love to you. But... I don't know if you're ready for that. I want it to mean something. It's not just sex to me," Dwayne tried to explain how he felt. It was a difficult situation to be in.

"You... do? I... yes," Adam replied just as softly. He felt things for Dwayne... but could he really betray Roman? Would it be? He wanted to try.

Rocky smiled, "Then... let's go." He stood up and held his hand out to the beautiful decorator.

Adam took the offered hand. He wasn't sure about a lot of things, but he _was_ sure of one thing, he trusted this man.

_-Back at Adam's bedroom-_

Dwayne was holding Adam in his arms, their lips pressed together in a passionate embrace. The darker man was expertly removing Adam's clothing. The decorator's shirt was already tossed across the room. Now Rocky was working on his pants.

Rocky had removed his own shirt and Adam's hands felt good on his skin. The decorator's fingers were soft, delicate and graceful. Adam's hands loved the feel of the flesh they caressed. The skin was smooth, the body hard. It felt so familiar it was comforting.

Before long both men were completely naked. Hands wandered and explored. Kisses were hungry and passionate, cocks were hard and leaking. Need was growing. Adam reached up and pulled the band from his hair, the long locks tumbled softly around his shoulders. To Rocky, Adam was now even more beautiful. He gently laid Adam down on the bed.

The blond was both in lust and scared, was he doing the right thing? What would Roman think? Adam gasped as Rocky's mouth enveloped around his hard shaft.

Adam's thoughts flew out of his head as his fingers raked through Rocky's short, dark hair. It had been so long. He began to rock his hips as Dwayne's mouth worked its magic and his large hands gently massaged the soft skin of Adam's inner thighs. Rocky was rewarded when the decorator began to whimper and moan.

Dwayne's tongue ran down the thick vein on the underside of Adam's shaft. He'd never tasted anything so good in his life and he'd had a lot of cocks in his mouth, over the years. He was very talented and he knew just where to nip or when to suck. He was an expert.

When he pulled his mouth from Adam's shaft it caused the blond to whimper, "Lube?" Rocky asked as he swiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Adam fumbled with the drawer of the bedside table, he pulled it open. It took him a few seconds, but he finally found the bottle of slick liquid, he handed it to Rocky.

As the darker man slicked up his fingers, he spoke, "Are you really sure, sweetheart? Are you truly ready to do this? I'm happy to just suck you off," Rocky spoke softly as he gently stroked Adam's cheek with his lube free fingers.

Adam sighed, he was... wasn't he? He looked into Dwayne's warm, dark eyes, "Please Rocky. I need this... I need to know... if... you still... want too," the blond's voice was soft, but sure.

The response came when Adam felt the long, slick finger working his hole open, "Ah... shit..." Adam gasped, it hurt, but in that wonderful way, especially when Dwayne hit his button on the second thrust.

Rocky feasted and kissed on Adam's neck as he worked to loosen the tightly puckered flesh. He normally liked to talk dirty while having sex, but this time he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to say something or use a dirty name that Roman might have used. He didn't want a repeat of earlier in the day. Especially now, he wanted Adam to enjoy their time together.

Adam found he wanted to keep his eyes open, he had to remind himself this wasn't Roman. Rocky felt so... good. He let himself relax and enjoy it.

Dwayne felt the change in Adam's body. He knew the writing man under him was ready, "Gonna go in now baby... you're so damn hot. I can't wait to feel you clamped around my cock," the larger man husked out.

"Ready for you... take me... please," Adam whimpered. He lifted his foot and placed his leg on Rocky's shoulder, he wanted this.

Just as Rocky lined his cock up with Adam's stretched pucker, he realized that Dwayne was only the third man to make love to him. He just hoped he would be good enough. He could tell Rocky was very experienced.

Adam held his breath as the large shaft eased into his pucker. "God... fuck... gah... so damn tight... so... hot... oh sweetheart," Rocky just had to let the words fly, it felt so damn good.

Adam whimpered, Roman was big, but he swore Rocky was thicker. The white-hot pain flew up his spine right to that part of his brain that sent waves of pleasured pain coursing through his body.

"Ah... please... don't stop... just take me... please... take me!" Adam's tone was so wanton and needy with a demanding touch.

"Like it hard, do you baby?" Dwayne husked out. He was glad Adam seemed to be truly into this. He decided if he stayed away from Samoan "love" names he'd be safe. Adam was too hot and sexy for him to keep his mouth shut.

Adam nodded and pulled Dwayne down for a passion filled kiss. Dwayne swallowed down the gasp Adam let out his large, dark hand reached down between them and started tugging at the decorator's shaft.

Rocky worked his cock into the tight heat. He paused to give Adam a chance to adjust. The blonds channel was constricting as he kept working Adam's cock. Adam arched up against the Samoan. He wanted more. He was ready to just have his body used; for the wonderful feeling to take his mind away and just feel good.

Rocky set a hard pace. He stroked Adam's cock down as he pulled his hips back, then tugged up as he rammed back into the tight heat. Adam's hands ran up and down Rocky's broad back. His nails scratched lightly, urging the Samoan to keep going.

Dwayne loved the noises the beauty was making. Adam sounded like a hooker downtown on Saturday night. He also thought that in the heat of passion, Adam was the most beautiful creature he'd ever had under him.

They made love for the next hour. When they finally came together, Adam was an undone, mewing mess. It felt wonderful. Rocky's was so much different that Roman. In some ways he was even better than his lost lover, but one key thing was missing... love.

Dwayne was lazily kissing Adam as he slowly pulled his spent cock out of Adam's delicious heat. Adam's hands laid gently on Rocky's lower back. He hissed slightly as the shaft pulled out of his body.

"Sorry sweetheart. You okay? Got a little rough at the end," Dwayne asked softly as he stroked Adam's hair. He found himself caring very deeply for Adam, maybe even the first stirrings of... love. He wasn't about to rush into anything. He knew Adam was not ready for that... yet.

Adam's green eyes blinked lazily as his hands moved to caress Dwayne's sides, his right leg bent and his knee rested against Rocky's hip. He sighed contentedly, then spoke.

"Yeah babe, I'm fine. It... was nice. I needed that. Thank you," the blonds words were soft as kissed Dwayne's lips.

They laid together like that for a few more minutes. Rocky wouldn't have minded an invitation to stay the night, but it wasn't his place to ask.

"Guess, I'd better go. Would you mind if I grabbed a quick shower first?" Dwayne asked as he started to pull away from Adam.

"Oh... um... okay... yeah, you can shower. There are clean towels under the sink. Help yourself to my body wash and shampoo. Um... you... can... um... would... you... um... stay the night?" Adam's voice was hesitant. He wanted Dwayne to stay, but he didn't want the man to feel obligated if he really wanted to leave.

Dwayne flashed a handsome smile, "I'd love to stay, baby. Thanks," He rolled Adam towards him and kissed him.

"Hold me... just... please hold me," the blond whimpered in almost desperation. He hated being alone after sex and was happy Dwayne wanted to stay. Dwayne wrapped Adam in his arms and held him close. It was just between late afternoon and evening. They had only intended to take a short nap.

Adam woke up with a start. He was unable to move and a strange sound was invading his ears. Sunshine was peeking through the curtains. It took him a moment to realize he was in someone's arms. He smiled, it _was_ a dream! Roman was still alive!

He opened his green eyes, he looked at the man's face. It all came back in a rush. I wasn't his beloved Islander, but his cousin, Dwayne. Adam kept his smile though, it had been a nice way to wake up and it was the best sleep he'd had in weeks.

"Good morning Sunshine," Dwayne's voice said softly as he stroked his fingers through Adam's blond locks. It was nice to wake up with someone in his arms.

Adam yawned, "Morning, babe. Give me a few to wake up, then I'll make us some breakfast and head out to church," Adam yawned again as he spoke.

"Um... I'll take you out for breakfast and I don't do church," Dwayne replied with a stretch. He admired people who had faith, but he just didn't believe in it. He'd seen too much in the world. If there was a God, why was Roman dead?

Adam frowned, "No, I'll cook... I like it. But, you don't go to church?" Adam was now sitting up. He reached over and grabbed a cigarette, he didn't light it.

"Okay. No, I don't... sorry," Dwayne said softly. Hopefully this wouldn't be an issue for them.

"Church is really important to me. I wouldn't have gotten through any of this without it. But... I think I could miss once," the decorator said as he put the cigarette down and got up. He really wanted a shower.

Without further talk each man took his own time in the bathroom. Adam had gone first. He was now in the kitchen mixing up the waffle batter. He added some blueberries, he hoped Dwayne liked them. Adam had dressed in simple loose jeans and t-shirt.

The only problem Adam has what that he was a little stiff and sore, otherwise he was happy and felt more settled than he had in a long time. For the first time his thoughts weren't consumed with Roman. He didn't feel as guilty as he thought he might.

Rocky, freshly showered and groomed came into the kitchen. "What smells so good?" the Samoan asked as he sniffed at the pot simmering on the stove.

"I'm making blueberry syrup to go on the blueberry waffles. I hope you like blueberries," Adam said as he placed batter in the waffle iron and waited.

"I love them. What can I do?" Dwayne asked with a playful kiss to Adam's nose.

Adam told Rocky to set the table and get their juice and coffee. Adam also fried up some bacon to add a taste of salty with all the sweet.

After the couple ate their breakfast, Adam decided he couldn't miss church. He quietly went to change while Rocky sipped coffee and read the newspaper. He thought Adam as just taking a longer time in the bathroom. He was shocked when Adam came out in a light blue button down shirt and black slacks.

"Um... Dwayne... I'm going to church. You're welcome to stay here if you want. I'll be back a little after noon," Adam said a little hesitantly, he wasn't sure what Rocky would say.

"That's cool baby. I'm going to head home though. I've got some cases to go over before tomorrow. I would have left soon anyway. I promise, I'll call you tonight. You're a very sexy creature and I want to see more of you," Rocky said as he held Adam in his arms. He pulled the decorator in for a very passionate kiss.

"I'd like that. I look forward to hearing from you. Last night meant a lot to me... it really did," Adam whispered quietly as he hugged Rocky tightly.

The new couple parted ways. Dwayne to his home and Adam to church where he sat next to Hunter on the front row. The older man noticed that something was up with Adam. The blond was smiling and he knew the kind of smile it was. He would talk him after church, but now Shawn was in the pulpit, ready to start the service.

Hunter invited Shawn and Adam to lunch at the Country Club. Adam was grilled like a steak on a barbecue spit. He happily filled them in on what had happened.

The older couple was happy that Adam had taken steps with Dwayne. Of course Shawn was worried that Adam would be hurt. Adam assured his father figure that he would be okay. He knew it was just to see where it might lead and that Rocky cared about him.

After lunch Adam was back home. He'd changed into some sweats and t-shirt. He picked up the mail that had come the day before. He put the magazines and journals aside. He sorted through a couple of bills. He picked up the computer addressed card with no return address.

H was a little surprised to see it was a sympathy card. The cover was pretty with a picture of flowers, it read "Sorry to hear about your loss."

Adam opened the card. When he saw the signature, he started to shake with uncontrollable fear...


	15. A Blast from the Past

Adam threw the card on the table like it was made of poison. He was still shaking like the last leaf on the tree. Fear filled his face as he got up and made sure all the doors and windows were locked. Despite the early afternoon hour, he pulled all the drapes, shutting away the outside world. He thought about getting the gun, but he waited for that.

He picked up the card again, he had to have read the signature wrong. It couldn't be from him... it just couldn't be. There it was in black ink, and it was his fancy writing, _Wade Barrett._ It just wasn't possible.

Adam picked up the envelope. No return address and Adam's was printed by a computer. The postmark was missing and there was no stamp. Adam then realized it had to have been put in the box after the regular mail had arrived, or maybe before, of that he couldn't be sure. One thing _was_ sure, Wade knew where he lived.

Adam sat on the couch and stared at the card. He turned the television on, but he kept the volume low. He could look out the window if he pulled the drape back a bit. He did that several times, just enough to see if anyone was out side. Maybe it was time to get a dog. He always wanted one anyway. Roman promised they could get one after their honeymoon. Maybe Dwayne could find him a well-trained guard dog.

Adam thought back to his past with Wade. There was more too it than he'd ever told anyone, even his brother. He'd just returned from Italy. He was working for a small decorating firm. It was his first real job in his chosen field. He had a lot to prove. The Head Decorator liked Adam and let him take a solo account right from the start. Normally new hires were sent out with a seasoned decorator.

The job was for an apartment in a beach front high-rise. The client was an Englishman named Stewart Alexander Barrett. He told Adam that every one called him Wade. Wade never told Adam what he did for a living, but money never seemed to be an issue. The apartment wasn't one of the really expensive ones, but it wasn't cheap by any means.

Wade liked Adam and the attraction was mutual. Adam thought the Englishman was charming and very handsome. Adam figured Wade was about five years older but it was never confirmed. The more time Adam spent with Wade the harder he fell. It wasn't long before they were dating. Adam didn't tell anyone at work because he knew dating clients was against the rules. He liked Wade too much to be forced into giving him up.

Wade treated Adam like a prince. He was polite and charming. They did a lot of heavy petting, but no more. Adam had never really had a steady boyfriend. He'd had a couple of kisses at school but that was it. Adam had promised himself that he would wait until he was truly in love before he slept with anyone. Sex was not a game to him. Barrett respected Adam's wishes and never pushed the blond past his comfort zone. Adam adored him for it. The decorator knew it wouldn't be long, if their relationship kept going.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_One night they were having dinner at Wade's favorite place. A small Italian diner on Tampa Bay. It was out-of-the-way and although the food was delicious, the place was never crowded._

_They were at their favorite booth in the back corner. Wade always sat on the side that faced the door. Adam heard the bell over the door ring. He was in the middle of chewing a mouth full of spaghetti and meatballs, when Wade suddenly slid out of the booth, grabbed Adam by wrist and pulled him to his feet._

_The Englishman pulled the decorator to the back of the restaurant, through the kitchen and out the back door. They ran, staying in the shadows until they took shelter in a fast food restaurant. They stopped running at the back of the restaurant by the bathrooms. The place was crowded but no one really paid attention to the out of breath couple. Wade put Adam behind him as he pulled out his cell phone. Adam was very confused, but he just worked to catch his breath._

"_It's the Hart's... yeah, for now... I think... Send the car to get us... the fast food joint about six blocks from Tony's... yeah, that's the place... okay... yeah... Adam... don't worry... Bret and Owen... not sure... if we do I'll call and let you know... fucking bastards... yeah... hurry it up..." Wade ended the call. He pulled Adam to a booth at the very back, but he was still able to see all three doors into the place._

_Adam's face was flushed from the run and Wade was mopping his brow. "Wade, honey, what the hell is going on?" Adam was angry, but also confused and to be honest, a bit scared._

_Wade took Adam's hand, "Don't fret about it poppet. There are just some things you don't need to know. You're safe. Curtis is coming to pick us up. Remember, he drove us to the dance club one night?" Wade spoke softly but firmly. He had to keep Adam out of his business life._

"_But... we ran like criminals. Wade... are you... in... trouble?" Adam wanted to ask so many questions. He just didn't know how hard he could push it._

"_Drop it, poppet. You're safe, that's all that matters. You won't be in any trouble as long as you... obey me. Your mom home tonight,?" Wade kept his voice soft, but his tone said don't push it. He also hated that Adam lived with his mother. He wished Adam would get his own place._

"_Wade... oh... okay. No, actually she's on a trip to visit her brothers. They are in Chicago for business. She'll be back next week. Why?" Adam knew Wade wouldn't say anything more about why they ran, so he replied with a defeated tone._

"_I'd like to stay with you tonight. I thought I remembered you saying something about her being gone. I want to make sure my little poppet is safe. Weather calls for storms, I know how afraid you are," Wade said in a protective tone. He also knew the Hart brothers had no clue where Adam lived, but he couldn't tell Adam that._

"_Well... um, I wouldn't say no, but you have to behave," Adam said with a wink. He didn't want Wade thinking this was an invitation to his bed._

"_Come on, there's Hennig," Wade said as he saw his associate enter the restaurant. He took Adam's had protectively and led him out to the car. It was a black, late-model SUV. The couple got into the back seat._

"_Just drive a while, make sure we aren't being followed. Then we're going to Adam's place. Have someone pick up my car and take it to the apartment. I'll call a cab later," Wade explained to the young man who was driving. The many was a guy named Curtis "Axel" Hennig._

"_You got it boss. Were they alone?" Hennig asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. He tried to sound as casual as possible. He wasn't sure what the blond man knew or didn't know._

"_I think so. I'm not even sure if they saw us or not. I'm not sure it wasn't random. I should have remembered they like to eat there too once in a while. However, I doubt if it was random," Wade explained as much as possible without saying too much._

"_Nothing with Bret Hart is random. He's a fool if he thinks he can just..." Curtis was cut off by Barrett._

"_Shut it and drive," The Englishman said sharply. He didn't want Adam asking too many questions later._

_Hennig did as he was told. When he had driven for half an hour and was sure no one was following them, Barrett directed him to the house where Adam lived with his mother._

_When they pulled into the short driveway, Wade sent Adam to the house. He waited till the pretty blond was on the porch. "Listen, you and the others keep watch. I'm sure we weren't followed, but I want to make fucking sure Adam is safe and remains ignorant. Just stay out of sight. Call me if anything goes down," Barrett instructed his associate. He looked to Adam waiting on the porch, he held up one finger and Adam smiled._

"_You got it boss. You'll be safe, trust me," Curtis said with a pat to his waist band. Barrett knew then Hennig was armed. Wade watched as his associate drove away. He felt the plastic bag Hennig had placed in his hand. Barrett grinned, well, after all it was good to sample the merchandise._

_Wade and Adam went into the house. The Englishman had been here a few times, but had yet to meet Adam's mom. He liked it that way, he didn't do parents. His own moved him from England at age ten, then abandoned him at an orphanage. He hadn't seen them since._

_Wade grew up in the "system". He was in and out of foster homes and institutions. He got an education in crime. Petty theft to start with, working up to being one of the city's biggest drug dealers, along with illegal gambling and money laundering. All things Adam had no clue about it, and hoped he never would._

"_So um... have a seat. Want a cup of tea?" Adam asked a bit nervously. He still wasn't sure what was going on._

"_Please love, and poppet, relax. Everything is fine. It's just you and me, like always," Wade pulled Adam in for a kiss before watching Adam retreat into the kitchen. He felt the bag that was still in his hand. He put it in his pocket, maybe he sample it later, now he wanted to enjoy the night._

_Adam brought two cups of hot Earl Grey tea and a plate of cookies he had bought that morning. They shared an hour just talking quietly, enjoying their tea and cookies._

_The more Adam thought about it, the more he felt he had a right to know why they had fled the Italian restaurant. "Wade, babe, please tell me why we were running. If my life is in danger I have a right to know. I'm not a doll or child, I can handle it. What are you? A drug dealer or something?" Adam asked bluntly, he really wanted to know._

_Barrett sighed, maybe Adam was right, maybe it would be better if he told the truth. "I know you're a strong man poppet. I... don't want to lose you. You're the best thing in my life. You have brought me such joy and happiness. You make me laugh and you are dead sexy. I'm falling deeply for you baby boy," Wade spoke softly. He gently stroked Adam's cheek as he talked. The Englishman was being honest with his feeling, he was falling for Adam._

_Adam's green eyes opened wide, he had also been falling in love, but he hadn't been sure Wade felt the same. He leaned in to the soft hand that stroked his face tenderly._

"_You... you're... I'm falling for you, too. I guess it really doesn't matter about the other. I trust you. If you tell me I'm safe, then I believe you. Let's just forget about earlier, now I just want you kissing me," Adam said with honestly. At least for now he was willing to try to forget it._

_Wade was happy to oblige his blond. He pulled Adam into his lap so that he was sitting on Wade's thighs. He turned his body into snuggle with Wade's._

_Barrett loved that Adam was so responsive. He loved the sounds his poppet made, the little moans and soft mews. He also loved the way the blonds body undulated, he almost seemed to vibrate with the noises._

_Wades fingers worked open a few of the buttons on Adam's shirt. He loved the feeling of the soft skin over the hard, taut muscles. He ran his palm over Adam's nipples. The decorator whined into the kiss as he felt his nipples react and harden under Barrett's touches. Wade moved his mouth to Adam's neck as he worked his poppet out of his shirt._

_They had only ever been shirtless together. They had given each other hand jobs, but always with hands down pants. Adam was too shy about sex yet._

_Barrett wanted this to be the night he made Adam his, he hoped the younger man would finally give it up. His fingers trailed down to the button on Adam's pants. So far there was no objection, even when he pulled down the zipper and slipped his hand inside, rubbing Adam's crotch._

"_Poppet... want you..." Wade whispered hotly in Adam's ear, then lapped at the flesh. He knew the ears were Adam's "hot" spot._

_Adam wanted Wade just as much, but he was afraid. Would Wade leave him once they slept together? "Will... you... oh... hell," Adam tried to ask but he was afraid of the answer. He bit his lip, ad he looked into the Englishman's dark brown eyes._

"_What love? What's wrong?" Wade asked softly as he kept rubbing Adam's crotch, and nibbled on his ear._

_Adam was almost too far gone to think, but he couldn't completely let go until he knew what Wade would say. He pushed away from the Brit and took a deep breath, he cleared his head a bit._

"_Wade... if we... do "it"... will you... leave me? Are you just... after my ass... then you'll never call... or see me again?" The green eyes looked into the browns. He was full of honest fear. He didn't want to be used._

_Wade smiled softly, had Adam not looked so worried he would have laughed, but he knew it wasn't funny. He cupped Adam's chin gently, "My little poppet, I won't just leave you. I'm not using you for sex. I promise. I want this to be special for us. I want the honor of being your first and I want it to be tonight, but only if you want it too. I want you to trust me," Wade's eyes matched his tone. He was being honest. He hadn't been lying before, he was falling deeply for the pretty decorator._

_Adam knew Wade was being honest. He knew he was ready for the next step. He climbed off Wade's lap as the fingers slipped from his open fly. He stood up, took Wade by the hand and silently led him to the room he had in the attic of his mother's house._

_The blond was glad he'd left the air conditioner on, otherwise it would have been hot in the large room. It was more like a small studio apartment. He had a living area with a small love seat, a tiny kitchen with a mini fridge and microwave, then his sleeping area had a king sized bed. There was also a sink and toilet behind a beautiful Chinese screen. The whole space had an Asian feel to it._

_Adam lit a few candles that were on the bedside tables, they gave off a soft, romantic glow. He also turned the CD player on, quiet Asian music filled the room._

"_I... don't know what to do," Adam said shyly as he stood by the bed. He looked so innocent._

"_Just relax and let me take care of you, love. I won't say it won't hurt at first, but I'll be as gentle as possible and it will feel so good after a bit... do you trust me?" Wade asked softly as he held Adam in his arms._

_Adam laid his head on Wade's shoulder, he was trembling slightly. "I trust you. I'm yours, Wade," was his quiet reply._

_Wade took control, he just hoped Adam had some lube of some kind. As he laid the blond on the bed he looked, but saw nothing. He frowned._

"_Is something wrong?" Adam asked nervously. He thought maybe Wade had changed his mind._

"_Um... it will be better if... do you um, have some lube or lotion?" Wade asked a bit embarrassed. He felt as the top it was his responsibility. He also hadn't planned for this exact moment, so he didn't put a tube in his pocket._

_Adam blushed, he pulled open the drawer, there was a partly used bottle of lube. He handed it to Wade. He was truly embarrassed, thank God he had it though._

_Wade chuckled, "You naughty boy. Laying here at night and tugging on your own cock till you cum," his tone was teasing as he flopped on to the bed next to Adam._

_Adam flushed even more, "Well, um... yeah," he responded as he hid his face in his hands. He didn't do it often, but he did have needs._

_Wade then got serious, he pulled Adam to him and started kissing him, putting the blond in a more relaxed state of mind. Barrett knew the length and girth of his shaft and he knew he was going to hurt the beautiful man, but he also knew once the pain eased, Adam would fly._

_It didn't take the Englishman long to have them both stripped naked. Adam was even more beautiful than he could have imagined, "You have the most beautiful legs, poppet," Wade said softly as he caressed Adam's thigh._

_Adam blushed as he felt his shaft growing under Wade's touches on his skin. Wade moved to lay between Adam's legs. His shoulders were between the decorator's knees. The Englishman's hands slid under Adam as he cupped the round globes of perfect ass. He raised Adam a bit, Wade caught his first glimpse of that pink pucker that would soon be wrapped around his cock._

_Adam's fingers curled in Wade's hair, nearly pulling it out when felt the Brit's tongue run down the strip of flesh that ran behind his balls to the puckered ring. It felt so very good. It caused him to pull his legs up and spread them wide. He was inviting the older man to continue._

_Wade took plenty of time to prep Adam. He rimmed the blond till he was almost ready to burst. Wade kept a firm grip on the base of Adam's cock, he didn't want him to cum yet and he didn't have his cock ring with him._

_When the Englishman impaled Adam with his finger, the blond nearly jumped off the bed. The pain was sharp then became wonderful when his prostate was rubbed._

_Adam was a moaning mess and Wade had only used his fingers. "You're so responsive. You sound like a slutty whore. Is that what you want? To be my little whore? You ready for my big cock to split you open? You ready to feel even better?" Wade's voice was husky, his English accent thick with lust and desire._

_The decorator got even hotter when Wade's words penetrated his brain. He tried to respond, but not much more than incoherent sounds came out of his mouth. Barret took that as a signal to continue._

_Wade lined his cock up with the stretched hole, he entered the blond for the first time..._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Adam startled back to reality. He didn't want to remember sweet Wade. The Wade that was kind and gentle because that Wade was a mask. A mask that hid a monster...

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Wade had invited Adam to move in with him. Adam was in love and he said yes. He'd been living with the Englishman for a month. Things had been going well for them. Until one day when Adam arrived home late from work._

_Adam came into the apartment, his arms were full of groceries, he knew he was late. "Where the fuck you been? You whorin' around on me boy?" Wade's words slurred and his tone was full of venom. He'd been in a bad mood a lot lately. Adam tried to stay calm and humor his boyfriend. Wade usually calmed down, but this time it was different. He was taken back by his lover's accusation._

"_Of course not. We had a late meeting at work, then traffic was bad and I had to get groceries for dinner tonight," Adam spoke calmly, as he unpacked the bags._

_Wade entered the kitchen area, he roughly grabbed Adam by the tie he was wearing, "Don't you fuckin' lie to me! I smell the sex on you," Wade growled and slapped Adam hard across the face..._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Adam sat on the couch, he rubbed his cheek, like Wade had just slapped him. He was lost in thought. He realized he should have left Barrett that night, but when Wade apologized and blamed stress and made love to him, Adam forgave him.

Over the course of the next three months, it got worse. Adam found out Wade was a major drug dealer and involved in other mob business. The Hart brothers were the head of the rival "mob", and Wade owed them a lot of money. The Brit started using the drugs he was selling along with heavy drinking. He took his frustrations out on Adam.

Adam was cornered by Wade after a misunderstanding. Wade beat him badly, he was in the hospital for a long time.

Barrett had nearly broken every bone in Adam's body. Wade had also, over time gotten Adam hooked on drugs as well. All that came out during his hospital stay. Only Jason know most of the true extent of everything his brother had gone through. Also Adam's boss at the time told him that unless things changed he'd have to fire Adam, even though he was the best worker.

At the hospital Adam told Wade it was over. Wade said Adam would always belong to him, no matter what. He walked out of Adam's room and disappeared.

Adam looked at the card again, this time he turned it over. He saw something that made him even more afraid. Barrett had written a message on the back. "Now you're mine again. I'll be coming for you... soon." Adam tossed the card down on the table again.

"This can't be happening... how could... oh fuck, he probably been following me... what do I do?" Adam said to the bear Rocky had given him.

He jumped when the phone rang. He was almost afraid to answer it, he looked at the caller ID and saw it was Dwayne. He nearly jumped on the phone.

"Hi... um... yeah... how are you?... good, lunch with Shawn and Hunter after... Country Club... what was your day like?... sounds like fun... oh?...um... okay... pepperoni... okay... see you them... bye." Adam hung up. He was actually glad the security guard was coming over, although he thought Dwayne sounded very upset about something.

Adam put the card back in the envelope, he didn't want to throw it away if he needed it for evidence. He was going to talk to Hunter about a restraining order. He didn't want Barrett back in his life in any way, shape or form.

The decorator took a fast shower, his hair under a shower cap to keep it dry. He then shaved and brushed his teeth. He dressed in a blue t-shirt with his company logo on it along with a comfortable pair of jeans. He just wore white socks on his feet. He brushed out his long hair and put it in a low pony tail. He just finished when the door bell rang.

The decorator cautiously went to the door, he looked out the peep-hole. Dwayne was standing there. Adam opened the door with a smile, "Hey babe, come on in," he stood aside and gestured for Rocky to come in.

Dwayne entered the house and kissed Adam on the lips, " Hi sweetheart," he went into the living room. He sat the pizza box he was carrying down on the coffee table. He pulled Adam into his arms and kissed his new lover properly.

Adam's head spun, it was quite a kiss, "wow that was nice. I'm glad you wanted to come over. You want a beer or soda?" Adam asked as Rocky sat on the couch.

"Beer, baby. Thanks. Um, can I turn on the game?" the Samoan asked as he picked up the remote.

"Of course, I just had it on for company. Beer it is," Adam said with a smile. He went to the kitchen, he took two bottles of beer out of the fridge. He grabbed a couple of paper plates and a few napkins, he went to his guest. It really was nice to have company.

"Sorry I didn't bring you flowers, but the woman isn't there on Sunday's. So, what's wrong?" Dwayne asked as Adam handed him a plate with a slice of pizza on it.

"You don't have to bring me flowers every time, and honestly, I'm fine. I was just dozing when you called, I wasn't awake yet. You're the one that seems upset about something. So what's up with you?" Adam asked as he took a bite of the delicious, cheesy, rich pizza. Adam had no intention of letting on about Wade. Only Jason knew the story, not even Shawn or Hunter knew it all. Roman too, had only known a part of it.

Dwayne swallowed his bite of pizza, he then took a swig from his beer, finally wiping his mouth. He sighed deeply, he was about to tell Adam something and he didn't want to. He took the plate out of Adam's hand and put it on the table. He pulled Adam closer and sighed again.

"If I'd known sooner... oh fucking hell. I... the New Zealand government has called me back... I have... to leave... for another year. Oh hell, if I'd have read my mail yesterday... I wouldn't have... you'll just think... but it wasn't... I meant it last night," he was hesitant as he spoke. He was so afraid Adam would think he had only wanted to fuck him them leave. The Samoan had moisture in his eyes. He had really wanted to try to build a relationship with Adam.

Adam had a thousand things run through his mind at once. One thing he knew, Rocky meant what he had said, he stroked Dwayne's face. "I know. I don't think you used me for sex. I... damn... I... don't know what to say... I guess you have to go?" Adam just felt sad. He hoped he could have gotten to know Dwayne better. Maybe there could have been something between them.

"I'm glad you know I wouldn't use you like that. Honestly, if I'd known this was going to happen, I wouldn't have gone to bed with you. Not that I didn't want to... oh fuck... you know what I mean..." Rocky was halted by a soft kiss from Adam.

"Hush baby, I know," Adam said in a reassuring tone. He really felt bad that Dwayne felt so bad.

"Thanks sweetheart. Yes, I have to go, it's the government; I'm obligated. You know, we can try again... if you're free when I come back... but don't wait for me. I'll keep my share in The Shield. I've talked to Dean. He's going to run things. He will keep Roman's dream going," Dwayne explained to the decorator. He was truly sad to go.

"Things happen, Dwayne. I've learned that since Roman. We'll see but don't wait for me either. When do you have to leave?" Adam asked as they both resumed eating their pizza.

Rocky was amazed at how well Adam was taking the news. Maybe the blond wasn't that sad he was leaving. "Tuesday night. Good thing I don't own much stuff. I hadn't gone shopping yet," He answered simply, no point in making a drama out of it he supposed.

Adam went out to the kitchen, he said he was getting more napkins. When he got there the emotion hit him. He'd been falling for Dwayne and was hoping they could build something, a deep friendship with benefits if nothing else. Now he was leaving him, it was losing someone again. Adam hoped to keep his feelings hidden, no point in making Rocky feel worse.

Dwayne heard a strange sound from the kitchen. He got up to check on the pretty blond. When he saw Adam tears formed in his own eyes. He'd been stupid to think Adam didn't care, he realized the blond was hiding his feelings, probably to protect him.

"Baby? Oh baby, I'm so sorry," Dwayne said as he stood behind Adam and wrapped him in his arms. He kissed the wet cheek softly.

"It's like losing someone all over again. I'm proud of your work, but... oh... I'll miss you babe," Adam said as he turned and wrapped himself in Dwayne's strong arms.

"I'd change it if I could, but this a good job. It was great getting to spend time with you. You're so damn sexy, I'll miss this hot body," Rocky said with a husky, emotion filled voice.

"Rocky... make love to me?" Adam asked, his tone matched the Samoan's. He wanted to have this one more time.

Dwayne responded by scooping Adam into his arms and carried him to the bedroom. They made love, then cried in each others arms and made love again. They fell into an exhausted sleep in each others embrace.

They got up early, but it was a holiday so there was no rush to get to work. Adam made omelets for breakfast. They ate in near silence, they were just enjoying the time they had left.

After breakfast they made love one last time. Rocky and Adam showered together. Adam pulled on a pair of sweats and walked Rocky to the front porch. After a long, deep kiss and hug, Dwayne walked away. Their hearts were heavy.

Adam at least knew he could care about someone and still have a piece of Roman in his heart. He thanked Dwayne for that in his mind as he watched Rocky pull out of the driveway. Before he drove down the road Dwayne waved to Adam, the decorator blew him a kiss and waved.

Then with a press of the accelerator, Dwayne "Rocky" Johnson was gone from his life. He was sad, but better for having had the man in his life.

As he picked up the morning paper, a chill rushed down his back, he was shirtless but there was no breeze on his bare skin. He felt like someone was watching him. He looked around but saw nothing. Still, he rushed into the house and locked the door, keeping the drapes closed.

Wade Barrett growled as he slipped out from his hiding place in the bushes along the driveway. He was tempted to go to the door, but he knew Adam would just call the police. He could wait. He'd get his Adam back, willingly or not.


	16. Watching and Waiting

_**A/N:**_ _I know Adam i actually a bit older than Jason in real life. However, for the story it is the other way around. Jason just needed to be the older brother, his muse demanded it. You know what happens when you fail to obey the muses! Thank you all again for the great reviews and for reading the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it!_

Adam felt empty as he went into the house. Maybe it was for the better. Shawn always preached that every thing had a reason. Maybe this was God's way of saying, "You need to learn how to live alone for a while, take time to get to know yourself." Adam knew he needed to learn he could survive alone.

He sent Dwayne a text message, _"Thanks for being there for me. Good luck and I'll miss you."_ then after hitting 'send' Adam vowed to be strong. He had decided to get a dog, he needed company. Adam got a cup of coffee. He sat at the kitchen table, lit a smoke and scanned the newspaper. His eyes grew wide at one of the headlines, _**"Mobster Found With Broken Neck"**_ the sub-headline read, _**"Hart Brothers Mob Looses Co-Leader"**_.

The article stated that Owen Hart had been found dead. Apparently his neck had been broken. He was found at a new high-rise construction site. He'd been pushed from some height. There was evidence of a scuffle. Hart's brother and mob leader, Bret, had been heard to say, it was an internal matter and mentions had been made about a rival gang. Bret had not been seen since.

Adam wondered, was Wade responsible? He wished he'd never heard of Wade Barrett. The decorator hoped none of this came to pay him a visit. He was glad he'd had a refresher on the shooting range. He turned to the crossword puzzle and lost himself in a world of words, across and down. The only sound was the pen as he filled in the squares.

Later in the afternoon, Jay and Heath came for a visit. They were sorry to hear about Dwayne leaving. Adam debated about showing the card to his brother, but opted against it. Last time, Jay wanted to kill the Englishman, but Wade's disappearance kept him from it. Jay's big brother instincts made him hot-headed at times.

They had a nice chat and thankfully neither Heath or Jay said anything about the drapes being closed during the day. Heath made his famous hot fudge sauce and they splurged on banana splits. When Heath got frisky with the whipped cream, Jay rushed him home. Adam noticed the whipped cream was missing as he cleaned up the mess. Now he had some teasing fodder for work tomorrow.

Judy called. Mother and son had a good visit. He told her about Dwayne. She too said the same as Shawn, maybe he needed to go through this to grow and have more maturity. Life's lessons were often hard, but necessary. Adam felt a lot better about things after their talk.

All the while Adam was living his life, Wade Barrett was watching. Sometimes from the bushes, sometimes from his car. He had to do it and not attract attention. He was good at it.

Adam spent the evening working on sketches for Jericho's house. There was a new idea in the latest journal that he wanted to use in one of the guest rooms. He was going to ask Chris if he would be willing to try it. If it worked it would look like the walls were covered with old leather. It was a different method from what Ryback's crew did. It seemed to be an easier process, and even more real looking.

He stuck the card from Wade into his briefcase. He was going to show it to Hunter when he got the chance. As he lay in bed alone he realized he made it a whole day without Roman invading his every thought. He slept soundly, not knowing his house was under watch.

When Adam pulled up to Jericho's house, he noticed the contractors were there. That meant the other things for the great room had arrived and work was underway.

He was met at the door by a smiling Chris Jericho. Adam had never noticed how truly handsome the rock star was. He shook away the thought, after all he wasn't a filthy slut.

"Adam! It's beautiful! Even better than I could have imagined!" the home owner was so excited. He grabbed the decorator's hand and lead him into the house and up to the Great Room.

"Hi boss, isn't it beautiful?" Daniel Bryan said happily. He and Zack had already covered one wall with the costly silk damask.

The red and print fabric looked even better than Adam could have hoped for. "You guys are doing a great job. It is beautiful," the decorator was really pleased.

Just as Adam went back out to his car, another car pulled up across the street. Two men sat watching. They observed as Adam was joined by a well-known rock star. Adam laughed as Chris helped him bring in the sample box and briefcase. It looked like the star was flirting with the pretty blond.

One of the men watching growled, "Trust Adam to have turned into a whore. Why I want him... but... he screams and begs so sweetly. Wait till you hear him, Brock," Wade said to the man sitting behind the steering wheel.

"Nothing like a good beggar. His mouth as sweet as it looks?" the driver asked with a lust filled chuckle. He'd been promised a turn with Adam when Wade got him back.

"Oh man, Lesnar. That's the hottest mouth in Florida. He can suck like a baby on a teat!" Wade said with another growl.

Jericho had taken Adam in his arms and was dancing with him around Adam's mustang. The blond was laughing. "So come on... you know... you want... to go... dancing... with me..." Chris said as he paused every few words to spin Adam in his arms, making the decorator laugh.

Adam spun around, his long pony tail whipping wildly, "Okay... how... about... Friday?" Adam replied between spins and laughs.

Chris smiled and ended his flirting by dipping Adam deeply, "Perfect. Dinner and dancing. I promise, just as friends. Thank you." he said as he pulled Adam back up.

Adam laughed. He'd never been flirted with so much; he kind of liked it. One thing he'd learned from his brief affair with Dwayne was that it was okay to go out and have fun. It was what Roman would want for him. "I'll look forward to it, Chris. I used to love dancing. Now, let's go look at some samples. I want to show you something new," Adam said as they picked up the box and briefcase again and went inside.

"Looks like that's it for a while. Let's go see what the boys are up to. We need some coke," Wade said to the bullish man in the driver's seat.

"Sounds good. Any word from Hart?" Brock asked as he drove away. He had a vicious smirk on his face.

"Nope. He's vanished. I don't think he liked the fact that little brother took a dive. Well that's what happens when you play around construction sites." Wade replied with a wicked laugh. Both men appeared to know more about Owen's death than they said.

The two men drove off to check on their drug dealers. Wade Barrett's business was in full swing. Now that the Hart Brother's were broken, he had full control of his part of Tampa.

"So what's the deal with Blondie anyway?" Brock asked as he steered the car through traffic.

"He got mouthy one day and decided to leave me. Nobody leaves me, _I_ do the leaving. He needs to be taught a lesson and I need a pretty bitch on my arm," Wade explained with a sneer. He wanted to teach Adam a serious lesson. He was going to do it.

Back at Jericho's house, the decorator was showing Chris the new leather look paint technique he wanted to use in the bathrooms. "You do that with grocery bags? That's amazing! You go ahead and do that where ever you want. Can you show me? I could even do that," Chris said with an excited tone.

Adam laughed, "Yes I can show you, but you have to be serious about it. Can't have you spoiling my reputation," the younger man said in a teasing, warning tone.

"Yes sir. Come on, I have a bunch of grocery bags in the kitchen," Chris said happily. He was so thrilled Adam had agreed to go dancing.

Adam and Chris spent the morning working on the new wall covering technique. They had a good time laughing and joking as they worked.

That afternoon Adam was back in his office. He was working up a proposal for a new client. Another lawyer in Hunter's building wanted him to do his office.

Jay came in to see his brother, "What's up? I could tell yesterday something wasn't right and it wasn't about Dwayne," the man knew his brother had his mind on something.

Adam sighed, "I can't get anything past you can I? Okay, but I don't want you to... blow up," the decorator said to his artistic brother.

"Gee bro, what is it?" Jay's tone was worried. He could tell Adam was highly upset. Adam opened his briefcase and pulled out Wade's card. It almost made him sick to touch it. He handed it to his brother.

"Now you're mine again. I'm coming for you soon? What the fuck? I _will_ kill that bastard! He's not going to get you. I promise, Addy," Jay was shocked and worried. All he could see was his brother, bruised and broken, lying in the hospital.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you. Look, I can take care of myself. I just spent a day on the gun range. Wade isn't going to get a hold of me. Don't you do anything stupid. I don't want to look out of my window and see you sitting in your car watching the house," Adam said in a concerned tone, he knew his brother.

Jay frowned, "then... come stay with us, please? We'll get Hunter to file a restraining order. Please bro, come stay with us," the sandy-haired man was almost begging. He was the big brother after all, being a few months older.

Adam smiled, "thanks Jay-Jay, bu no. I'm going to talk to Hunter, soon. I can't let Wade have that power over me again. I can't... leave Roman either..." his tone was firm yet thoughtful.

It was Jason's turn to sigh. He knew Adam wasn't going to give in, "Okay, but promise me this, if you see him please call the cops. Please, get the restraining order this afternoon. I'll finish the proposal... please baby brother, please?" once again Jay sounded so worried.

It bothered Adam to his brother so upset. "Okay, alright. Have Heath call and get me an appointment with Hunter for this afternoon. Happy now?" Adam asked with a wry laugh.

"Yes. Addy... I don't... you were so... so... broken... I don't..." Jay was full of raw emotion.

Adam realized what his brother meant. Now he felt bad, "I'm sorry Jason. I'll be careful and I promise, if I see Barrett I'll call the cops."

"Good. I love you. I'll get Heath to call Hunter. So, Jericho got all arts and crafty on you, huh?" Jay asked as he dropped the Barrett subject.

"Yeah. It was fun though. Oh, um... he's taking me dancing on Friday," Adam said with a bit of a blush.

"You're going on a date... with that puffed up rock whore? Adam what the hell is wrong with you? You... he... Roman..." Jay couldn't decide if he was mad or perplexed.

"We agreed. It's not a date, it's just dancing. Yeah, but honestly he's changed... a lot. I haven't seen one fan boy... he's humble now. It wasn't his fault Roman was killed, it was the fault of the man who shot him... give him a chance," Adam said in a comforting tone. He wanted his brother to stop worrying so much, however he did love him for it.

"Okay, but if he gets handsy or anything call me and I'll come get you. Heath will wear his cowboy boots. I'll go now, I love you, brother," Jason said with a hug to his best friend.

Two hours later, Hunter was in Adam's office. The lawyer had been out running errands and a stop at Adam's office was a welcome respite.

"I can see why Heath was so insistent that I see you. I'll get the order filed immediately. I'll make it fifteen hundred feet. It might take a day or two to get the order, but once I file it this afternoon, it will be in effect. So if you see him, call the cops, let them handle it," Hunter said as he slipped the card into his briefcase.

"Thanks Hunt. I really think he's just trying to scare me. He doesn't really want me," Adam said in a sure tone.

"I hope so. Listen, um... let's not worry Shawn with this... you know how he gets. Oh we set a date. Can you fly to Vegas with us in a month? We'll leave on Friday, have the wedding on Saturday, then you can fly back on Sunday. He wants to go to Tahoe for a honeymoon," Hunter said with a bright smile. Hunter had finally proposed to his beloved preacher. It had a been quiet and private emotional moment between them. Everyone had been so delighted to hear the news. If two people belonged together, it was Hunter and Shawn.

"I won't tell him. And yes! I'll be happy to go with you, but Shawn in a Vegas wedding?" Adam was happy, surprised, but happy.

Hunter laughed, "Well he wants to be married at the Graceland Wedding Chapel. Complete with Elvis," Hunter said with a bit of an eye roll.

"You are... kidding right? What... are you okay with that?" Adam was just a bit shocked. I seemed so... cheesy and very unShawn like.

Hunter laughed, "Yeah. It is a bit cheesy, but you know how much he loves Elvis. So why not. We can be silly! Besides, we both had the big formal wedding thing the first time. Neither one of us wants all that fuss. I love him and if that's what my baby wants, I'll make sure he gets it," the lawyer said honestly. He was okay with it, for Shawn's sake.

"You can count on me, but I'm not wearing a rhinestone jumpsuit!" Adam said with a laugh. He also knew if Shawn asked him to wear an Elvis costume, he'd do it. He'd walk hot coals for the man who was like a father to him.

The lawyer and decorator talked for a while longer and Adam wrote down the date for the wedding. He felt a little pang in his heart as he made the note. A tiny part of him wondered if he would ever find a love like Roman again, if he would ever know the happiness of marriage.

By the time Adam got home that evening, Hunter had filed the protection order. He parked "Rita" and got out. He set his brief case on the steps, then walked down to the mail box. He pulled out a stack of letters, more journals and magazines and trade catalogs. Lastly he picked up his evening newspaper and briefcase. Soon he was locked safe and sound in his little house. He also kept his drapes drawn.

He put the mail and paper on the coffee table. Adam went to the bedroom. He turned on the TV for company. He stripped off and locking himself in the bathroom, took a hot bath and washed his long blond locks. The decorator didn't feel like cooking, so he fixed a bowl of cereal. Adam was already in his sleeping pants. He curled up on his bed. He watched old comedy shows while he ate. The stuffed bears from Roman and Rocky kept watch over him.

After he ate, Adam washed the dish and went back to the bedroom. He sorted his mail. He paid some bills and got them ready to mail. He still did it the old-fashioned way with a check, he didn't trust on-line banking. After that, Adam leafed through the decorating catalogs then turned to the cross word puzzle in the news paper. That was his typical evening. Sometimes he felt lonely, but mostly he just... lived. It was his life now and he accepted it.

It was Friday and Adam had left work early to get ready for his evening of dancing. While he and Chris said it wasn't a date, Adam still wanted to "doll" up.

After a shower and hair washing, he began to groom himself. He still hated hair on his body so he made sure he was hair free. He trimmed and manscaped. He carefully trimmed his facial hair, keeping a rugged but neat scruffy stubble on his chin.

When he was finished his long hair hung in soft waves and his teeth were sparkling white. He had decided for dancing, he would wear his hair down. It was the first time he opted to take it out of the pony tail, it just felt right. Adam's outfit was a pair of skin-tight, black leather pants with a sliver studded belt. His shirt was black silk with tight sleeves. He left the top three buttons open. The decorator wore a silver choker, a leather bracelet and a silver ring with a cat's head. He wore silver tipped cowboy boots. He looked beautiful and felt good, he was ready for a fun night of tearing up the dance floor.

He looked at the ring on his left ring finger... it was time. Roman wasn't coming back, ever, no matter if he wore it or not. He took the beloved engagement ring off his finger, he kissed it and placed it in his jewelry box. He closed the lid, he felt alright, and he knew it was there when ever he wanted to wear it.

He'd told Chris to call when he arrived. He explained that he just felt safer if he knew who was knocking on the door. At six sharp the phone rang. Chris was at the front door. When Adam opened the door he was nearly knocked out, Chris was stunning.

His tawny blond hair was soft, yet spiked perfectly in the front. Jericho's outfit matched Adam's almost identically, only his shirt was open four buttons and his silver necklace was a bit longer. His ring was a beautiful silver lion's head with sapphire's for the eyes. He smelled like exotic spices.

Jericho's reaction to Adam was the same, he had to bite his lip to keep his mouth from falling open. The blond was beautiful and smelled like vanilla wild flowers.

"You look beautiful. Um... I feel bad now. I should have brought you those flowers. I decided it might make you feel like this was a date and we agreed it wasn't." Chris said apologetically.

Adam smiled, "It's okay. You look stunning yourself. Would you like to come in?" Adam asked the handsome man who stood at his door.

"Normally I would, but we have dinner reservations, so we should go. Help you with your jacket?" Chris asked politely. It was going to be hard to treat this evening casually.

Adam grabbed his leather jacket and let Chris help him into it. The older rock star then led the younger decorator to the car parked in the driveway. Chris opened the door of his late-model black Mercedes for Adam. Date or not he was polite, and would treat Adam with respect. Adam slid into the car and fastened his seat belt. The car was neat and had that pleasant smell of leather, Chris and light smoke. The tawny blond slipped behind the wheel. Light jazz echoed from the radio as he pulled away. The rock star lit a cigarette.

"Do you mind? I should have asked first," Chris asked with a bit of a flush. He didn't notice the car that had followed them since pulling out of Adam's driveway.

"Not at all. Nice car and good music," Adam replied with smile as he lit his own cigarette. The rag top of the car was down and the evening air was pleasant.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to one of the city's most exclusive dinner and dance clubs. It was also the most popular gay bar in town. It was called The Lion's Den. Chris stopped at the front door as a valet opened Adam's door for him. Chris collected the valet ticket, then with his hand on the small of Adam's back, escorted him into the club.

The host led them to a cozy booth in the corner. The couple was by a window, they could look out but the windows were heavily tinted making the club private.

"Wow, I've never been here before. It's really nice," Adam noted as he looked around. The theme of the club was lions. Lions on the Serengeti Plains. Beautiful paintings of lions decorated the walls and there were several lion carvings along with their cubs. It was a truly nice, classy place.

"Glad you like it. It's my favorite club. I can come here and people don't care. It's nice to have a place like that," Chris explained as their waiter came with menus and ice water.

They studied the menu, it all sounded delicious. Both men wanted energy for dancing later, so Chris ordered them the most expensive meal, the prime rib. He wasn't showing off, he just wanted Adam to have the best. He felt the younger man deserved it.

When Adam when to protest, Chris explained, "Before you think I'm showing off, I'm not. You deserve the best _and_ we need the energy for later. So please, let me spoil you a bit."

Adam smiled, "Thanks... don't know that I deserve it, but I will enjoy it. So how did you get into music?" Adam asked, hoping to make conversation.

Over the course of their meal, Chris told Adam his professional story. Adam then told Chris his story. They talked to easily together. It felt so right and so damn comfortable. Adam hadn't felt so at ease since Roman's death. Even Rocky hadn't been this easy to talk to.

The couple opted to skip dessert. They were both anxious to get to the dance floor. While the downstairs of the Lion's Den was exclusive, upstairs the dance area and bar was more open to the public. Still, you had to meet the dress code and you had to be clean and sober.

That was how Wade's Barrett and Brock Lesnar came to be sitting in a dark corner of the Lion's Den Dance Club. They had hoped Adam and the rock star he was with would appear. Wade knew how much Adam liked to dance. Barrett was sipping a vodka tonic, while Brock drank beer.

"Look, seems like you know your bitch. Here they come," Lesnar said with a nod to the staircase that led to the restaurant.

"God he looks so slutty," Barrett said with a sneer. He always thought Adam dressed like a whore when they went dancing. Well, he'd fix that when he had Adam back.

Chris and Adam took a booth in the back. Wade turned his face. Brock said they were clear. A solid wall separating the booths kept the criminals hidden from the blond couple.

The waitress came to get Chris and Adam's drink order. Adam spoke up, "Don't think I'm stupid but let's just order iced tea, please?" Chris looked at the waitress and nodded. She left to fill their drink order.

"Um.. I usually have a beer or other drink. Is something wrong?" Chris asked in a confused tone.

Adam flushed a bit, "Something I learned from Roman. When we get up to dance, our drinks are left, open on the table. Someone could slip a mickey in them. So, after we dance, I won't drink any more tea. We can have real drinks while we're between dances. See, tea is cheaper to leave than a mixed drink or beer." He finished his explanation to the rock star.

"I never thought of that. It's good advice. I have been mickied once. Your Roman was a great guy to care about you so much. Tell me about him," Chris spoke honestly. He really wanted to know about the man who had won Adam's heart.

"Yes, he did. You... you really want to know about Roman?" Adam was touched.

"Yeah, I do. He will always have a piece of your heart and he should. If we _were_ dating, I would want to know who I was sharing you heart with. I would hope to eventually earn my own place, but I would share it willingly with Roman," Chris spoke from his heart. He'd discovered he really liked Adam, maybe they _could_ build up to something.

Adam was blown away by Jericho's words. It touched him very deeply that someone would feel that way. "Chris... I... don't know what to say. I am honestly... touched," Adam paused as the waitress brought their iced tea. When she left, he continued.

"Roman was..." Adam opened his heart and for the next hour told Chris all about Roman Reigns. When he finished, he felt rejuvenated.

"I can see why you loved him. I'm sorry he was taken from you, but what a wonderful gift he left you. You have knon true love, you're very lucky," Chris spoke with a touch of sadness in his voice.

Adam picked up the tone in Jericho's voice. "Yes, I have and he did. What about you Chris, anyone special for you?" Adam's tone was concerned, yet inviting.

"Not really. Even was sweet, but too young. I want someone mature and level-headed. Someone that wants a relationship, but has a life of their own. I'm gone for weeks at a time touring the festival season. I want someone I know will stay faithful and love me hard when I get home. Does that make sense? I guess I want someone to love Christopher Keith Jericho the man, not Chris Jericho, lead singer of Fozzy." Chris too opened his heart as he spoke about his hopes.

Adam again was blown away by Chris' honesty. "That makes perfect sense. I can understand it too. Yes, Roman and I loved each other, we loved being together, but we had our own interests as well. We weren't in each other's faces all the time. That made our time together special." the blond said truthfully. Not knowing nearly every word was over heard by a certain Englishman.

Lesnar had gotten a hold of a miniature parabolic microphone, and had aimed it at the conversing couple. A tiny ear plug picked up the talk. Wade scoffed at the intense talk, it was all bullshit, or so he thought. Adam was only created for one purpose... to be fucked... love was stupid.

The live dance band had gotten on the stage and began to play. They were a decent local rock band. It was much the way Fozzy had started. Their beat was steady and couples had taken to the dance floor.

"Thanks for the conversation. Are you ready to let go and have some fun? In other words, Sir, may I please have this dance?" Jericho slid out of the booth, and stood, he offered Adam his hand.

Adam laughed and put his hand in Jericho's and let the older man lead him to the dance floor. The song the band was playing was a KISS tune, 'Rock and Roll All Night'. Adam laughed, "KISS is my favorite!" he started moving to the beat of the music. His hips swayed and his arms moved in sync with his body. His timing was perfect.

Chris watched the beauty for a minute. He was soaking in the vibe of the music, and the pace and style Adam was setting. The rock star put his hand lightly on Adam's hip and matched his movements. As the song progressed, the decorator got more and more into it. He put his hand on Chris' shoulder. They danced together till the end of the first song.

The next song was 'Black Betty'. The beat was hard, tight and fast. Adam's body moved even more. He added hip rolls to his swaying. He rubbed his hands over his body as moved. Jericho kept his hand on Adam's hip, his finger hooked into the blond's belt loop.

Barrett and Lesnar kept watching the couple. "If Jericho stays that close, how are we going to do this? You heard what the bitch said. We can't Micky Finn his drink," Lesnar spoke in a thoughtful tone. They had hoped to drug the two men, then grab Adam.

"I'm sure one of them will go to the loo. We'll just wait for the chance. You have to be patient, Brock. If we move too fast... he could get away. It's a cat and mouse game. The cat can watch for hours, then suddenly he strikes. We're the cats and the slut is the mouse." the Englishman's tone was full of venom, mixed with a touch of humor.

Lesnar nodded. He was learning a lot from the Brit. He was arrogant, but not to the point where he refused to learn from someone wiser. The muscular man relaxed, sat back and sipped his beer. He was enjoying the show Barrett's slut was putting on. The beauty sure could move. On the dance floor, the third song had just ended. Adam ran his fingers through his hair, he lifted it off his neck to help cool himself off.

This time when the music started it was a slow ballad, the beat was slow and hypnotic. Chris put his hands on Adam's waist and pulled him in. At first Adam was tense then when Chris smiled at him he relaxed. He placed his hands on the older man's shoulders and followed Jericho's lead. Neither man spoke, but they really didn't need to, they were speaking with their eyes., and they were finding feelings for each other.

Chris had thought Adam was beautiful the first time they met, but because of the tragedy at his CD launch, he knew he'd never have a chance at Adam. Then slowly, both he and Adam had gone through some changes. Now he was feeling things about the younger man which were talking to his soul.

Adam too was feeling something. His soul was stirring in ways that not even Roman had touched, that bothered him. He'd always thought Roman was his soul mate, but maybe he had room in his soul for another.

"What are you thinking?" Chris whispered into Adam's ear, as the band went right on to another slow song.

"I... don't... what are _you_ thinking?" Adam just wasn't ready to put his thoughts into words and he also didn't know how. Maybe Jericho could.

"Lets go have a drink and talk, okay?" Chris suggested to his dance partner. Adam agreed and they went back to their booth. They ordered a beer each, then before they could settle in Chris went to the rest room. He needed a splash of water on his face, he needed to clear his mind.

Adam smiled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned to look at the returning Jericho, he went pale. The hand didn't belong to Chris, it belonged to Wade Barrett.


	17. Haunted Past

Adam swallowed hard. He couldn't even think enough to pull his cell phone out of his pocket. He was trembling too hard.

"Still dressing like a slut for dancing, I see. I told you I was coming for you. Now, get up and come with me or I'll call for my assistant. He thinks you're really pretty, if you know what I mean," Wade's hand was like a vise on Adam's shoulder. He knew the flesh was being bruised.

In the rest room Chris had taken a moment to take a quick leak, and was washing his hands when a deep voice echoed in his ear, _"Adam is in danger,"_. He spun around, the voice had been that real. Jericho didn't pause to think about it, he dashed back to where Adam was waiting for him.

"Wade, I'm done with you. I have a restraining order against you. I'm going to call the police and you'll go to jail. Just leave me alone!" Adam said, hoping his voice hid his fear.

The Englishman laughed, "I'll have you out of here before you can reach for your phone. Now get the fuck up, bitch." Barrett sneered, as he tightened his grip and pulled Adam towards him.

"I would advise vou to let him go. Now!" Chris said in a deadly tone. He was furious.

"Back off rock star. BROCK!" Barrett called out to the big man sitting at their table. Lesnar got up and made his way over to his partner in crime.

Barrett roughly yanked Adam out of the booth, pulling and bruising his shoulder even more. "He's coming with me. If you don't want him or yourself to get hurt, I'd back off," his tone was menacing.

"SECURITY!" Chris yelled at the top of his lungs. Before Adam could even blink, Chris had Barrett in what could only be called a wrestling hold. The Englishman yelped in pain.

Lesnar backed off and melted into the large crowd that was moving towards them. The huge security guards were in front. Adam got behind Chris, who was still holding Barrett securely. His shoulder was aching and he was trembling. Thank God Chris had come back when he did.

The security guards first pushed the crowd back. They signaled to the band to play and nearly everyone went back to dancing. Chris let Barrett go and told the guards what happened. When Chris finished, they escorted Barrett down to the office.

Adam was still shaking, "I have a restraining order against him, so call the cops," the decorator explained as they too went with a guard.

"Leave it to us. I'm sorry this happened. Do you need medical attention? And Mister Jericho, you need to fill out a report, then you can go," the big guard named Mark Henry explained.

"I'm... okay. I just... want... to go," Adam said with a wince as the rubbed his shoulder. He wanted a hot shower and Tylenol.

"Won't take me ten minutes, then we'll go baby," Chris said as he put his arm around Adam. He felt protective towards the pretty blond. He hoped Adam would let him take care of him later.

Adam nodded and curled into Chris as they followed the guard to his office. He felt safe and relaxed in Chris' arms.

Jericho gave his valet ticket to another guard and sent him to have the car ready when they were done. Chris also liked that Adam seemed to trust him. True to his word it only took a few minutes for Chris to give his statement. Adam gave one as well. He also again stressed the fact about the restraining order.

"We'll handle it. I'm sorry the other one got away. Your next evening with us will be on the house. You can go now," Mark Henry said to the couple. With handshakes and thanks Chris and Adam left. The car was waiting for them,Jericho helped Adam into it.

The ride towards Adam's house was quiet. Chris could tell the younger man was shaken up. About half way to the bungalow, the decorator's cell phone vibrated. He tugged the device out of his jacket pocket. He had a new text message, it was from an unknown number. Adam opened up the text, expecting the usual ad for more phone services. He gasped and dropped the phone in his lap, he was shaking.

Chris saw Adam's distress and pulled over. "Adam? What's wrong?" Jericho asked softly. Adam pointed to his cell phone with a shaky finger.

"_Your restraining order was a joke. You're mine, bitch. I'm coming for you."_ was all the message said, but it was enough. It was obviously from the Brit.

"You're safe with me little Kitty, I promise." Chris said as he put Adam's phone in his pocket. He reached over and took the blond's trembling hand in his. He turned the car around and headed in the opposite direction he'd been driving in.

When they entered Jericho's neighborhood, Adam finally spoke up. "Chris, why are we going to your place?"

"Because I want you to feel safe. I'm staying in the pool house until the renovations are done. It's extremely secure. Will you let me take care of you? Please?" the rock star said softly and warmly.

"Looks like I don't have much choice. Okay but... " Adam's words faded. Something in his soul just said trust Jericho.

Chris pulled into the garage. With the push of a button the garage door went down and locked with a click. Jericho helped Adam out of the car. He led the blond to the pool house behind the main house.

The pool house had three bedrooms, two full bathrooms, living room, den and a large kitchen. Chris had filled two of the bedrooms with items from the main house. He led Adam straight to the large Master Bedroom.

"Just relax and let me take care of you, Kitten. I want to ice that shoulder. Take your clothes off. Here, you can wear these," Chris said as he handed Adam a pair of shorts and t-shirt. He left Adam to get some ice.

Adam gingerly peeled out of his tight leathers. He only wore a red thong. When Chris came in with a bag of ice, Adam was just covering up that thong with the shorts.

"Damn... that's nasty. You must really be in pain. This will help," Chris grimaced. The bruise Barrett had left was bad. He gently placed the ice bag on the damaged flesh. Chris then went to the attached Master Bath and got a bottle of Tylenol and glass of water.

Adam scoffed, "From Wade? This is nothing, trust me. Thanks though, Chris. I mean it. You saved my life," Adam's words were sincere.

"I was in the restroom at the club and this deep voice whispered in my ear that you were in trouble. I... think... it... was... Roman," Chris hesitated because it sounded crazy. But the more he remembered the voice, the more he associated it with Adam's lover. Besides he believed in things like that.

Adam looked at Chris, he could tell the man was serious and something told him it _was_ Roman. "I believe you. Um... can I lay down? I'm really worn out," Adam just wanted to sleep.

"Well, the guest rooms are full of stuff. Look, we're adults and this is a king sized bed. We can share. You just lay down and sleep, you're safe here, Kitty." Chris said softly as he pulled down the thick, luxurious bedding.

"Your right. Thank you, Chris. You've turned out to be a great friend and a sexy dancer," Adam said with a yawn. He let Chris put a wrapping bandage around his shoulders to hold the ice bag in place. It felt really good and the Tylenol were helping. He was asleep in minutes.

Chris smiled, he was glad Adam felt safe and relaxed enough to sleep. He wondered about Adam's history with Barrett. Maybe Adam would tell him. He of course suspected abuse from the little Adam _had_ said plus you don't have a restraining order for no reason.

Jericho quickly took a shower and dressed for sleeping. He wore a pair of blue silk sleeping pants. He made sure his guest house was secure. On the drive home, he'd been careful to make sure they weren't being followed.

Chris smiled, Adam was curled up, his wrapped shoulder slightly propped up with the pillows. The blond was adorable, he did look like a kitten. A strand of blond hair fell across his face and his expression was peaceful.

The rock star slipped under the bed spread. If Adam woke up, Chris wanted him to see he was serious about sharing the bed. This way the sheets kept them separated. Chris turned out the light and was soon sound asleep.

Chris was suddenly wakened by Adam crying out in his sleep, "No... please... Wade... no... more... hurts... ple... ase" the younger man was also writhing, as if trying to get away from invisible hands.

Jericho managed to grab Adam before he fell off the bed. "It's alright baby, it's just a dream." the older man held Adam gently and stroked his hair softly. He didn't want to scare Adam.

"No... more... hurts... please... no more..." Adam whimpered again as tears fell from his closed eyes.

Chris pulled Adam closer, being careful of the man's injured shoulder, "you're safe Kitten. It's me, Chris... Barrett isn't here... wake up, baby..." Jericho was gently rubbing Adam's stubbly cheek.

Slowly Adam's green eyes opened, fear and panic filled them. His body was trembling, "What?... Where?... Chris?... Wade?..." Adam's words were as shaky as his body.

"You're safe sweetheart. You are really safe. I promise," Chris said softly but firmly.

"No... Wade?... Safe?" Adam asked with a whimper. He mewed softly and relaxed a bit in Chris' strong arms. He hadn't felt this safe since Roman last held him.

"No Wade, just me. You're truly safe, Kitten. Go back to sleep... nothing can hurt you. I'm not going anywhere," Chris said quietly as he tucked the beautiful blond back in the bed.

When Adam was settled, Chris laid back down. Just before he closed his eyes, Jericho was jolted awake again, but pleasantly. Adam had turned in his sleep and curled up against him. Chris smiled and wrapped his arms around the decorator. Both men slept better than they had in months.

When Adam started to wake up the first thing he felt was a twinge of pain in his shoulder. He then realized he was wrapped up tightly against something, no, he was against someone. His eyes flew open. Adam saw he was pressed up against Chris Jericho. How the hell... then the memory of what happened came crashing down on him.

Before he could stop them, a few tears fell. Wade was really back and somehow he'd escaped the terms of the restraining order. He needed to talk to Hunter. More tears flowed as he thought of the hell Wade had brought to his life.

Chris was awake, he was just watching as Adam woke up. He frowned when the tears started. It ripped at his heart.

"Don't cry, Kitty. You're safe. Can you sit up for me? I want to check your shoulder. See if you need more ice," Chris asked as he sat up, bring Adam up with him.

Adam remained silent as Chris unwrapped his shoulder and removed the ice bag that now contained water from the melted ice. The bruise was deep and ranged in shades from yellow to deep blue purple. Barret had one hell of a grip, you could make out a hand print in the colors.

"The swelling is down. I'll ice it again later. Would you like to take a shower?" Chris asked softly.

Adam looked at Chris, he was puzzled, "Why are you taking such good care of me?"

Jericho laughed softly, "Because of I care about you, little Kitten. You've been through enough. It's about time some one spoiled you, looked after you... if you let me... please?" Chris asked softly and honestly.

Adam's eyes were filled with emotion, Chris' words struck something deep inside his soul. "No... I don't... damaged... Roman never knew it all... if he had... you would too... Barrett... broken..." it was if something had snapped in Adam's head.

Chris knew he had to get Adam to open up. It was the only way the blond would be free, "Tell me, Kitten. Just tell me everything. You need to free yourself. As long as you keep it inside, Barrett will own your soul. You can tell me... I won't judge you, and Roman wouldn't have either. He loved you... so tell him... just talk," Chris tried to coax Adam into opening his inner secrets.

Adam knew deep down that Chris was right. Roman needed to know, even if he was dead. He sighed deeply, "Hold me?" he asked the older man.

Without saying a word, Chris wrapped his arms tightly around the interior decorator. He would just be there, no matter what. Adam had been through enough and wanted the pretty man to be completely happy and free.

Adam curled up tightly against the rock star. He laid his head on Chris' chest and over the course of the next two hours, told the entire story of his relationship with Wade Barrett, even the drugs and rape.

Chris heard what started out as a loving relationship, deteriorate to one of terrible physical and mental abuse. Barrett had used drugs to beat Adam into submission. Thankfully Adam had avoided horrible addiction, when he wound up in the hospital beaten and broken. He'd never told anyone about the extent of the forced use of drugs, not even Jay. It had made him feel dirty, even more so than the sexual abuse Barret had heaped on him.

Adam been turned into a broken, sniveling, drug using, sex slave. Barrett putting him in the hospital was what finally saved him. By the time he was finished, Adam was exhausted, more mentally than anything, because he knew he'd just lost his new friendship with Jericho. He tried to pull away from Chris. He knew he was too dirty to be held.

Chris felt Adam try to pull away. He held on tight, he wasn't about to let the man go. He wanted Adam to know that it didn't matter. Oh, he hated with a passion what Barrett had done to Adam, but it wasn't Adam's fault. The only thing the blond had been guilty of was falling in love with the wrong person. Chris couldn't hold that against Adam.

"Shh, Kitty. I'm not going to let you go, no reason to. You think I'm so nice and clean? When Fozzy started to make real money, it went to my head. Even worse than when we first met. I was fucking anything in cute pants, snorting coke like candy, and drinking like a dehydrated fish. Granted I wasn't beaten, forced or abused, but I was mentally abusive to the guys I fucked. I'd fuck them then throw them out. I wasn't a nice guy at all," Chris paused. It was harder to talk about than he thought.

Adam was just listening to Chris. He was comforted by the fact that Jericho still held him and didn't act like he wanted to let go any time soon. It also made him feel better that Chris was opening up about his past as well. They had both had bad demons in their lives.

Chris smiled when Adam curled up even tighter against him. Happy it was the weekend, there was no hurry to get up and do things. It was nice.

"So see, Kitty. Most of us have skeletons in our closets. It's just part of what makes us human. I'm sorry he hurt you, but as for the rest, it doesn't matter. You're not used, broken or dirty. You're sweet, beautiful and special. I... would like to... you're so damn beautiful..." Chris couldn't help it, Adam was looking at him with so many emotions.

He gently pressed his lips to Adam's. If it didn't seem so insane, Jericho would have sworn, he heard angles singing. Adam just melted into the kiss, without even thinking about it.

Chris swiped his tongue over Adam's lips. The blond tasted perfect. Slowly the kiss plumped lips parted and Adam's tongue slipped out to meet Jericho's. The younger man was lost in the exotic taste of Chris. Both men moaned as Chris finally invaded the warm silk of Adam's mouth. The kiss was slow, deliberate and passionate. Chris' hand gently held the back of Adam's head, his fingers toyed with the blond tresses.

When the need to breathe became too necessary, they reluctantly broke the kiss. It was if they were afraid, if they separated would they lose the magic? The two men looked into each others eyes. No the magic wasn't gone, but instead something was born... their souls. Both their souls came to life in ways neither man had felt before. It was peaceful and perfect.

"Oh... Adam... I... you?... wow," Jericho just simply couldn't put what he felt into words. He just knew he felt like he belonged to Adam and Adam belonged to him.

"Yeah... Chris... wow," Adam's words came just as halting. He too, knew something incredible had just happened between them.

There was only one thing they could do; kiss again. Their lips fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. Adam's arms went around Chris' shoulders. This time his fingers toyed with the hairs at the nape of the rock star's neck. Chris' hands rested gently on Adam's hips.

As the kiss grew, both pairs of hands began to wander. Both men were shirtless, their bare skin felt like fire when they rubbed against each other. Soft moans escaped from Adam's mouth as the kiss continued.

Again, breathing became a factor. Lips parted with a barely audible "smack". Blue stared into green, still trying to take everything in.

Chris finally found words, "Adam. I'm not sure what all this means yet. One thing I am sure of... my soul belongs to you. I would like to see where this leads us. Do you want to try?" Jericho prayed Adam would say yes.

Adam smiled softly, he knew he felt things for Chris, yet he wasn't sure of them, "yes, Chris. I would like to see where this leads us. Can I ask you something?" Adam asked with hope in his beautiful green eyes.

"You can ask me anything, Kitty," Chris said softly. He took Adam's hands in his and squeezed them lightly.

"I... don't want you to... I hope you... oh hell, I'm just... can we see where this goes without sex? I mean kissing is fine, so is cuddling, hand hold and all that is fine. I just... don't want to try to build a relationship based on sex. Roman and I waited... oh hell... I'm not comparing you to Roman... I meant..." Adam was silenced by Chris' finger on his kiss softened lips.

"I know you're not. I understand, I think it's a good idea. Not that I don't want to throw you down on the bend and have my way with you, because you are beautiful and dead sexy. So we are in agreement? How about this; let's start slow, but let's commit to being exclusive to each other, to build trust?" Chris' tone was hopeful and again prayed Adam would agree.

"I would like that Chris. It's nice to belong to someone. Yes, I agree. I promise to only be with you. But Chris? I'm really hungry, show me your kitchen?" Adam said seriously at first, then laughed as his tummy rumbled.

"Sure. Why don't you take a quick shower. I'll give you some shorts and a t-shirt. I want you safe. Will you stay here, at least for the weekend, until you find out about the restraining order?" Chris asked as he gave Adam a quick peck on the lips. Adam smiled and it was a beautiful sight.

"Well, I need to go to my place and get a few clothes. To be honest, after last night, I'm thankful not to be alone. I'll call Hunter later to find out about the order," Adam replied as he returned the short but sweet kiss.

"I'm glad you feel safe here. Okay, let's start the day!" Chris said with a playful swat to Adam's tight, perfect ass. It made the younger man laugh.

After a breakfast of bacon and eggs, Chris and Adam were ready to go to the bungalow so Adam could pick up some clothes. "Ooo, can we take the bike?" Adam asked as he saw Chris' motorcycle. He loved riding them.

Chris had a brand new Harley Davidson 1200 custom motorcycle. The tank and fenders were midnight blue and the seat was black leather. It was beautiful.

"Sure, you want to drive?" Chris asked when he saw Adam nearly drooling over the bike.

The decorator blushed, "Um... I don't know how. I like riding though," he always wanted to learn how to operate a motorcycle. Roman was going to teach him, but they never had the time.

"Oh, okay. We'll go slow though, shorts aren't the best in case of a dump. I'll teach you, it's really easy. It's a feeling of freedom like no other," Chris said as he plopped a helmet on Adam's blond head, then put on his own.

They mounted up and Chris pulled out of the garage, Adam holding on to his waist. He was glad Adam had suggested taking the bike. It would be easier to escape if Barrett was trailing them later. He figured the Englishman would be watching Adam's house. He wished he'd brought his pistol, but he didn't think of it in time.

Chris went slower than he normally would, but once Adam had on some jeans he'd show the bike off to its full potential.

When they got to Adam's house, the blond knew something was wrong. It was just a feeling he had. He gathered the mail from the box, then picked up the papers. Chris was waiting on the porch, smoking a cigarette.

Adam unlocked the door. Something was not right, the house felt... violated. Chris sensed his new boyfriend's unease. He stepped in front of the younger man.

"Something isn't right Chris. It feels like someone has been here, someone not family. Come on, bedroom's this way," Adam said as he took Chris' hand in his and started through the living room.

Adam stopped, his free hand flew to his mouth to muffle the cry he let out, "oh my god! No! NO!" he was in tears.

Chris looked where Adam was looking. There written across Roman's portrait Ie Tiga were the words, "I'LL GET YOU MY SLUT!" Adam knew it was Wade's writing.

"How could... the Ie Tiga is sacred. Oh Roman... I should have been here! I'm sorry baby..." Adam broke down in tears. His head in his hands.

Chris was afraid he'd just lost Adam. He searched his heart for the right words to say. He knew he had to be cautious, "Roman would have been glad you weren't here. No telling where you'd be now. He would be happy to know you're safe. Don't blame yourself for being safe and cared for. Please Kitty, you know I'm right," Chris hoped his words reached the reason part of Adam's brain.

Adam looked at Chris. He saw real sincerity in the blue eyes. He looked at Roman's portrait. _"Chris is right. Trust him, mata aulelei." _Roman's voice echoed in his head as if his Islander was standing next to him.

Adam gasped as he turned to where the voice had come from, bu no one was there. "Yes, lo'u au. I will. Thank you Roman," Adam whispered. He felt warm and comforted.

At the same time Roman seemed to be talking to Adam, Chris heard the same voice in his ear he'd heard last night at the club. _"Keep him safe and I'll help him see reason."_ The voice said with calming assurance. Chris knew if he was steadfast and patient, Adam would eventually be okay.

The younger man looked at Chris, "You're right. Roman _would_ have wanted me safe. Can you call the cops? Ask for Detective Calaway. I'll go pack some things," Adam said with a kiss to Chris' cheek. He felt safe with Chris, he didn't want to lost that.

"Of course. It will be alright, Kitten. I know someone who can clean the portrait. Go pack, I'll call the Detective," Chris said as he pulled out his cell phone.

When he got to the bedroom, Adam called Hunter. He filled him in on everything that had happened. The lawyer was furious. Barrett should have never been released. He promised Adam he'd take care of it immediately. He also advised his client to tell the cops everything. Hunter also thought staying with Chris was good, but the fewer people who knew the better. The less people who knew where Adam was, the less likely Wade would find him. Adam promised and told Hunter to keep him posted.

"Hunter?" Chris asked from the bedroom door. Adam nodded and told his new boyfriend everything the lawyer had said.

"Good. Oh, hey pack your swim stuff, we'll hang out at the pool later," Chris said he watched Adam neatly pack the large backpack he had. The decorator finished with his shower kit, just as the doorbell rang. Chris went to make sure it was the cops. Adam zipped the backpack and carried it to the living room.

Detective Calaway was there, along with two Tampa Police Officers. While Adam talked to Mark, the Officers accompanied by Chris, investigated the rest of the house. They took pictures and lifted a lot of finger prints. They found that the front door had been opened with a jimmie, but carefully, as to not break the lock. That had taken a lot of talent.

"How did Barrett manage to get past the restraining order?" Chris asked in a firm tone. He wasn't happy the Englishman had gotten free so quickly and easily.

"I'm not sure. The only thing I can guess would be the order wasn't processed. Your attorney is the one to figure that out. Adam? Do you think that Barrett would be capable of killing Roman?" Detective Calaway asked bluntly. They had no practical leads in Reigns' shooting.

Adam fell back on to the couch like all the wind had been knocked out of his body. He'd never even thought of that. Could Wade have killed Roman? The thought was more than he could even think about. Chris noticed Adam's distress. He sat next to his boy and pulled him in. Adam immediately felt comfort.

"I never thought about it. Yes, I'm sure he's capable of it, but he wouldn't have known Roman was connected to me," Adam said in a confused tone. He just didn't want to think Wade was the one that shot Roman. That would be... murder.

"Adam, son, even I knew your association with Roman. Remember, your engagement was in the paper? Well, this gives us something to investigate. I haven't given up on finding Roman's killer and I won't. I promise. My advice is to find a safe house until the protection order is set in stone," Officer Calaway's gruff tone had softened around the edges. He thought Adam was a sweet kid who deserved better.

"He has a safe house. I'm taking good care of him. I won't let him come back here alone until Barrett is out the picture. Thank you for coming," Chris said as he showed the officers to be the door.

"Yes, Officer Calaway, thank you for caring. I know you'll avenge Roman," Adam added his thanks with a handshake. He had a few more things to do after the police left.

Chris helped Adam clean out the fridge. They poured out the open milk, threw away a few left overs and froze the rest. He then made sure the house was locked.

Adam had changed into jeans and a button down shirt. He slipped on his heavy black boots and left his house as he followed Chris to the Harley. He would call his neighbor later and have them pick up his newspaper in the morning. He looked at his little house, he felt bad for leaving like a scared rabbit.

Chris stood, helmet in hand, "you'll be back, Kitten. Remember, Roman would want you safe. I intend to see to it," Jericho stated firmly.

"Yeah, I know. It still hurts. I feel... like he's winning," Adam said with a sigh. He knew he'd be back and staying safe was the important thing.

"No, you're keeping safe. It's only for a few days at most. Come on, Kitty. We'll hang out and relax. Have some fun," Chris said as he plopped the helmet on Adam's head once again with a wink and a laugh.

The couple got on the bike, Adam balanced the backpack over his shoulders with a bit of a wince to the sore side, and wrapped his arms around Jericho's waist. This time Chris drove the Harley at full speed, well at least, the speed limit.

"Should we follow?" Brock asked the man hiding under a blanket in the back seat.

Wade Barrett popped up from under the blanket. He'd hidden as soon as the cops had pulled up. They were parked across the street and up a few houses from the little bungalow.

"No. Jericho is probably looking for a tail and on a bike, it's too hard. We know where Jericho lives. Let Adam think he's safe. If we do that, chances are he'll come back here. I would have loved to have seen his expression when he saw Reign's picture," Barrett said with a wicked smirk.

"I'm just glad Heyman was able to find that technicality about the restraining order. I told you he was good," Brock said as he started the car.

"Yeah, me too. Helmsley will figure it out, so we have to move fast. Maybe we can put a plan together get the bitch at his decorating office," Barrett said thoughtfully as he headed back to their safe house.

Little did the criminals know, another pair of eyes were watching everything. He signaled for his drive to follow the Brit. If he couldn't get Barrett directly, maybe he could use the pretty blond. He was patient, revenge was dish best served cold.


	18. A Weekend at Jericho's

There was a short cut Chris knew about where he could blow the Harley out. He hoped Adam liked speed. When he reached the cut off, he turned bike off the main road, he spoke to his passenger through the communications system that linked their helmets.

"Hang on tight, baby" Chris said as he sped up. Adam tightened his hold on Jericho's waist, he _loved_ speed.

For ten minutes, Chris ran the Harley at speeds between one hundred and one hundred twenty miles per hour. It was wonderful!

All too soon for Adam's liking, they were pulling into Jericho's driveway, right into the garage. The couple laughed and talked about the ride as they wiped the motorcycle down with clean, soft rags.

"That was _great_ Chris, thanks. I feel a lot better. Hey, how about getting some steaks for dinner?" the ride had built Adam's spirit and appetite up.

"Sure. Why don't you change for the pool, and I'll put some steaks in to marinate. Come on," Chris took Adam's backpack and led him by the hand to the pool house.

Adam was unusually happy, especially after the horrible morning at his place. The blond took a shower, then slipped into his swim trunks. He had on an electric blue Speedo. It was more like short, shorts than a brief style. The color of the suit looked good against his lightly bronzed skin. It also showed off his long, smooth skinned, curvy legs to absolute perfection. He grabbed his beach towel and sunscreen. He slid his sunglasses on top of his head.

Adam decided to tease Chris a bit. He wrapped the over-sized beach towel around his waist, hiding his long-legged glory. He was feeling a bit naughty and flirty. Chris Jericho just made him want to smile, so he did.

While Adam was getting ready for the pool, Chris was busy in the kitchen. He'd taken some steaks out of the fridge and got them ready to marinate. It was his special recipe.

He put the meat in a glass pan. He seasoned both sides with Cavendar's Greek Seasoning, then he poured a bottle of Zesty Italian salad dressing over the meat. He turned the meat a few times to coat it well. He covered the pan with plastic wrap and put it in the fridge.

"I'm going out to the pool!" Adam called out to the older man. He wanted to get out in the sun.

"Okay, I'll be there shortly," Chris called back. Jericho changed into his own swim trunks. He wore a black Speedo, brief style suit. It showed off his own muscular legs. He wrapped a towel around his waist as well and put on his own sunglasses. Chris took the meat out of the fridge. He had decided to use the outdoor kitchen. It was fully stocked and he put the pan of meat in the fridge there. The outdoor kitchen was under the balcony of the main house.

Chris went to the pool. There was a large pond shaped main pool, with a waterfall at one end, along with a smaller separate spa pool with a swim up bar. The way the property curved you could see the Tampa skyline. It was beautiful at night with the lit buildings. Also, only a few yards away was the Gulf of Mexico. A long pier led out to the covered boat dock. Chris had a boat, but it was nothing fancy. It was just a regular small craft. Jericho wasn't into yachts. He just wanted something ordinary for a day on the water, either skiing or fishing.

Adam had chosen a lounge chair that was in partial shade, he wanted to tan but not burn to a crisp. The towel was still wrapped around his hips.

"Hey Kitty. We'll use the outdoor kitchen later. Um... how come you're all covered up? I know we agreed to go slow, but we're not turtles!" Chris said with a laugh. He then ripped off his own towel with a flirty flourish.

Adam lowered his sunglasses, letting them slide down his nose. He let out a low wolf whistle. He thought the rock star was handsome. He looked more fit and trim than the first time Adam had seen Chris in swim trunks.

"You've worked out there Chris, looking very good," Adam said in a seductive tone. He was in such a good mood, he just felt like flirting.

"Your turn, let's see what _you're_ hiding," Chris stood with his hands on his hips. He almost looked like a pouting child that couldn't get the toy he wanted.

Adam stretched lazily in his lounge chair. He ran his fingers through his hair, fanning it out slowly. The decorator wasn't sure why he felt the way he did. He was just so comfortable around Chris. It was if they were an old married couple even though their budding relationship was only a few hours old.

Jericho watched Adam as he teased him. He too, felt happy and comfortable. He'd never dated anyone that had so instantly captured not just his heart but his very soul. Adam soothed and comforted him, like no other had or probably ever would. He felt he could marry Adam tomorrow and be happy for the rest of his life.

"Oh come on Kitten! You're _not_ playing fair! Besides, don't you want to tan evenly? You'd look funny with a _"skirt"_ line," Chris said with a tease, his arms were now crossed over his muscular chest.

"In time. I'll go swimming... soon. So just relax. I need to read this article. I have a _really_ picky client who thinks he's a rock star," Adam smirked as he went back to reading the trade journal he'd brought with him.

Chris decided he wasn't going to have that! He let out a very lion-like roar. He suddenly ran over and picked Adam up. The decorator squealed and dropped his magazine as Jericho threw him over his shoulder.

The next thing Adam knew, he was flying through the air. They hit the perfectly heated water. They went under and came up gasping for air. Adam's towel had come off and was half in the water, half on the pool's deck. His long blond hair was drenched, and plastered to his face and shoulders. Adam looked more like a drowned rat than a cute kitten.

Chris and Adam looked at each other, the couple burst out in laughter. Chris moved towards Adam, he backed the blond against the side of the pool. His hands on either side of Adam's body.

"You're so beautiful Kitten. I'm so glad you're mine," Chris' voice was soft and husky. He leaned in and captured Adam's lips with his. The kiss was slow and passionate, it was just the way their lips fit together.

Jericho growled low as he lapped his tongue along Adam's lips. The younger man allowed the tongue to invade his mouth. Just like that morning, Adam tasted delicious. They kissed slowly, there was no hurry. Adam's arms wrapped around Chris' neck while Chris had his around Adam's waist. The water lapped against them. Chris broke the kiss, but his lips remained on Adam's skin. He lightly nipped and kissed the blond's neck. With a whimper, Adam tossed his head back and relished in the attention.

"You like that Kitten? Does it feel good? How bout this..." Chris teased hotly in Adam's left ear. He attacked the spot just under the lobe. He felt Adam tremble and let out a whorish moan. The blond could only nod, Chris' mouth was wonderful. Chris continued the onslaught with his mouth, while his hands ran up and down Adam's sides. The decorator was simply coming undone. The moans and whimpers were almost pornographic.

"Chris... stop... too... much... please... not... yet... please..." Adam knew if they didn't stop now they would wind up having sex. Not that he would have really minded, but he wanted to keep to his word not to build a sexual relationship first. He wanted their first time to really mean something. He hoped Chris would understand.

Chris pressed his forehead against Adam's, "Okay Kitty. You're right. We need to wait... friendship first. But damn do you have to be so... desireable?" His words were soft and sincere. Adam smiled and rewarded his new lover with a kiss.

The two men then swam, did a few dives and played a bit of one on one water polo. After a couple of hours in the pool, the couple got out. Adam's towel had dried enough for him to use. Both he and Chris rinsed off in the poolside shower, then dried off.

They took turns slathering sunscreen on their bodies. They pulled their lounge chairs close together. First they laid on their bellies to tan their backs. With their heads resting on their arms, they laid there chatting with each other. They discussed everything. Sports, music, foods, colors, even ventured into politics and religion. Favorite, books was the last topic before they turned onto their backs.

Chris reached over and gently took Adam's hand in his and laced their fingers together. "It's amazing isn't it?" Chris asked as his thumb gently rubbed Adam's soft skin. He was so damn happy and content.

Adam knew exactly what Chris meant, "Yeah it is. Even more so because... babe, I'm really sorry I was... " he was stopped by Chris.

"Look, that was then. You were still raw and hurting and I was still acting like a prick. You needed someone to blame, and face it I was the perfect target. It's done and over. I don't want to waste anymore time worrying about it. We're good together, and I want to keep it that way," Chris' tone was firm. He really wanted them to move past their rocky start.

"You're right. So, tell me what touring is like," Adam asked. He was curious about the performer side of Jericho.

Chris smiled, "Tiring, but fun for the most part. We have a bus in England. It gets cramped sometimes. Every two or three days we'll move to a hotel. The bus is great for song writing and tossing around ideas. We sell a few VIP tickets for each show. So we have dinner with the fans who buy them and we pose for pictures with them too. We're proud of that. Not many bands do it, but Fozzy is truly a fan created band. Without their loyalty, we wouldn't be where we are now. I never miss a VIP dinner," Chris spoke with pride. He loved being a part of a popular metal band.

Adam smiled, Chris looked so happy when he spoke of Fozzy. "I have to admit. I like Fozzy, but I haven't been to one of your shows. I want to though, maybe I can can get good seats now," the blond said with a coy wink.

Chris laughed, "I think that can be arranged. After all, dating the lead singer should have some advantage. I need to be serious with you for a bit. I want to be honest with you. Remember Evan?" Chris asked, his brow raised.

"That cute fan-boy that acted like he owned the place? Yeah, why?" Adam had to bite back his tone, he was now jealous of the younger man.

"I told you a while back we were thinking about hiring him. Well, we did and he'll be going on the tour with us. He's turned out to be our best assistant and he's been a serious worker. I don't have anything to do with him sexually, remember I said he's now dating our drummer. I haven't played around for a while. How do you feel about Evan going on tour with us? If it's going to stress you, I'll take Evan off the tour list," Jericho was being open, honest and sincere. He wanted Adam to be okay when he was gone on tour.

Adam looked at his hours old boyfriend, "If you say there is nothing between you then I believe you. He's a nice kid. I was a bit jealous, but that doesn't mean he doesn't do a good job. I'd rather have someone on tour with you that knows the score. Someone new might think they could lay hands on you. So, keep Evan, but I want him to know you're mine now," Adam too was honest in his tone.

"Good. It's not really an issue so much now anyway, he and Frank are very happy. It would be a pain to train someone new. I just want to have someone in my life that will be okay when I'm gone. Not jealous all the time and knowing too, I can trust you," Chris said seriously.

"I know you will be gone for weeks at a time. I'll miss you, but I'm also independent. It will just make our time together more special. I'm okay with it Chris. It's your job, your life and I want to share it with you, not complicate it for you," Adam again spoke honestly from his heart.

Chris leaned over and kissed Adam. He was just so damn happy Adam was now in his life. When he broke the kiss, he let out a roar of happiness. It made Adam laugh.

"You sound like a lion. Oh... since I'm your Kitten, you can be my Lion. Yes, it suits you, what do you think, Lion?" Adam said firmly. He'd been trying to think of a pet name that would fit Chris and be special.

Chris puffed up a bit, he liked it. After all, who wouldn't like being the King of the Jungle. He let out another roar, making Adam laugh again. "I like it. Thanks, Kitten. Well, I'll go fire up the grill. Make a salad for us?" Chris asked as he helped Adam up. They threw on some sweats and t-shirts and went to the outdoor kitchen.

The outdoor kitchen was bigger than most in-house kitchens. It was complete. Stove, double oven, microwave, and fridge. There were two grills, one gas and one for charcoal. He lit the charcoal grill, he thought it cooked better and with more flavor.

Chris sat on a bar stool as he waited for the coals to turn ashy white. He watched Adam move around the kitchen. For once he was glad the head housekeeper kept the outdoor kitchen fully stocked. The decorator was sure and graceful as he put together a garden salad.

"Lion, is the kitchen out here always so well stocked?" Adam was truly impressed, as he found everything he needed. There was even corn on the cob.

"Yeah, the staff like to use it. They stay on the property when I'm on tour. I used it a lot too. It's nice out here this time of year. Oh, I'm not fond of bell peppers. They burn my stomach," Chris said as Adam was about to chop a pepper for the salad.

"Okay. What kind of dressing do you like, my mighty Lion?" Adam asked as he looked at the bottles of dressing in the door of the fridge.

Chris let out another roar, making Adam once again giggle, "Blue cheese, please." Adam loved blue cheese as well so he dressed the salad lightly. He added a few grinds of salt and pepper and tossed it well. He put the salad in the fridge to let the flavors blend.

Adam then made one his favorite desserts. He found a recipe a few years ago for a single chocolate chip cookie. In two custard cups, he mixed a bit of flour, soda and salt, then stirred in an egg white, sugar, vanilla and butter. Lastly he added a few chopped nuts and of course, chocolate chips. He would microwave them for a minute or two and serve them with ice cream.

"Those look good. I think the coals are ready. Corn and potatoes ready?" Chris asked as he looked at the grill. Adam had wrapped two potatoes and two ears of corn in foil with a touch of butter.

While Chris tended the grill, Adam set the table. He moved the wrought iron table to the far end of the pool deck. They had a beautiful view of the sun setting into the Gulf to the west and to the east, the lights of downtown Tampa were just starting to shine.

Adam put out place mats, china and glassware. The decorator side of him came out. He folded the napkins into swans and lit a few candles of various heights. He found all he needed in a sideboard in the outdoor kitchen. The table was simple but stunning. It was like Adam himself, elegant but understated, a perfect blend.

As he worked on the table Adam thought. This was the type of thing he would do with Roman. While Dwayne had been nice, he couldn't see him doing things like this, Rocky was too... active.

In a way, Adam was glad Dwayne had briefly entered his life. He had taught Adam it was okay to have a new relationship. In another way, he wasn't that unhappy it didn't work out. Adam guessed it would have been a very intense, but brief affair. It would have led to heartache and misery. Dwayne was just too... intense.

That's nice Kitten. Food's ready," Chris said he brought Adam back to reality. He helped Chris bring the meal to the table.

Chris had grilled the steaks to perfection. Adam's side dishes were as tasty. They talked more about their life's work as they dined. By the end of the meal the sun had finally set, the moon and stars were like diamonds as they reflected in the pool and ocean waters. The couple blew out the candles, they drew their chairs together and quietly watched the world go by.

An ocean liner passed by. It had left the port at Tampa. They could hear the chatter and laughter of the passengers. Suddenly, fireworks burst from the ship. Apparently they were throwing a special party. The colored sparks were doubled in their brilliance as they reflected in the waters of the Gulf of Mexico.

When Chris looked into Adam's eyes, he was knocked breathless. All the beautiful colors were sparkling in Adam's green eyes. He knew Adam was his future, he just had to be patient.

Adam too saw the fireworks in Chris' blues. He knew they weren't all from the ship. He felt the same, Chris had a place in his heart, right there with Roman.

The Lion and Kitten leaned into each other and kissed deeply. It was if their hearts and souls were sealing the deal. They belonged to each other and nothing in the world would tear them apart.

After a while, they cleaned up their mess from supper. They made a good team as dishes were washed, dried and put away.

"Want to take a dip? Or maybe get in the spa pool? Have a bit of champagne?" Chris asked, hoping Adam would agree. He wasn't ready for the evening to end just yet.

"How about a swim. I'd like that more, but um... we could skinny dip," Adam suggested with a sly wink. He could be very naughty sometimes.

Chris gulped, that was the last thing he expected to hear, "You sure are testing this no sex rule, but hey, I'm game," the newly named Lion laughed. Jericho started stripping.

Soon two naked bodies dove into the heated water of the pool. The temperature was perfect. They both jumped in so fast, neither got a good look at the other.

Chris stared as Adam did an under water flip, his bare ass shone briefly in the moonlight giving a whole new meaning to the song "Moon over Miami" even though they were in Tampa. The couple frolicked in the moonlit water like nymphs. They would come together, kiss briefly then splash away from each other. They played for an hour, then dripping wet they got out of the pool.

Adam and Chris wrapped their towels around their hips, gathered their stuff and went into the guest house. Since there were two bathrooms they each showered and changed into their sleeping attire. Chris wore only his black silk sleeping pants. Adam wore blue cotton pants and Roman's old t-shirt.

"I'm so tired, swimming around is exhausting. How about going to bed and watching a movie?" Chris suggested as he watched Adam in the kitchen.

The decorator was making a pot of hot chocolate. He finished with a marshmallow in each cup. He handed one to Chris. "Sounds perfect. Only this time, you can sleep _under_ the covers," the blond said with a laugh as he followed Chris to the Master Bedroom.

The couple curled up in bed, opting to watch old TV shows instead. They were sound asleep before the first commercial break was over. Adam's head was on Chris' shoulder and the older man's arms wrapped around the younger's waist. They were peaceful, content and happy.

Sometime during the night, Chris woke up and turned off the television. He curled up around Adam, sighed deeply and went back to sleep. Adam only stirred a bit as he felt safe in the Lion's strong arms.

Chris stirred in the bed at as the smell of freshly brewed coffee infiltrated his nose. He also caught a whiff of blueberry pancakes. He smiled as he heard Adam humming softly. It was a nice way to wake up.

Adam was busily plating up the pancakes when he felt two arm snake around his waist and soft lips against his neck, "Good morning my Lion. Breakfast is ready," Adam said softly as he turned in Chris' arms.

"This is great, but why are you up so early? It's Sunday, you're allowed to be lazy. I was going to take you to brunch later," Chris questioned as they sat down to eat.

"Oh, well... um... I'll go to church if I can borrow a car?" Adam felt bad, he forgot to mention his plan to Chris last night.

"Can I go with you?" Chris asked simply. He wanted to see what gave Adam his faith. Chris believed in God, he just didn't like church. Maybe this one would be different, after all, he did like the councilor there he had talked to, maybe the rest of the church would be just as inviting.

Adam was surprised but pleased, "Sure! I'd love to have you come with me. You'll like Shawn, he isn't boring and stuffy. He wears jeans and boots," Adam said with a smile.

"These pancakes are delicious! Sounds good. So what do you wear?" Chris asked as he finished his last pancake. He'd only heard about Shawn when he went for his counseling sessions. Chris had desperately needed help dealing with what had happened at the launch party.

"Button down and slacks usually. Sometimes dress jeans. Tell you what, I'll take you out to lunch after to make up for your brunch idea," Adam said as he started to clean up the breakfast dishes.

By ten o'clock they were dressed and in Chris' car. Jericho let Adam drive. He'd seen the way Adam had looked longingly at the Mercedes.

Jericho was suddenly and instantly alert. He hoped Barrett took Sunday's off. He wanted Adam totally relaxed and happy. Chris was also nervous about meeting Shawn. Adam had filled him in on his relationship with the pastor as they got ready for church. Chris felt almost like he was meeting Adam's father... it was nerve-wracking.

Adam was happy as he drove Chris to church. Chris had been eager to go with him, while Dwayne had shown no interest. It was just another thing that cemented their relationship foundation. Adam compared it to building a house. If you built a strong foundation first; there was no limit to how high and far you could go as couple.

They pulled into the parking lot just as the first church bells rang. Adam introduced Chris to his church friends as they made their way into the small but beautiful building.

Hunter was an usher that Sunday. When he saw Adam enter the door he immediately knew something was different. Adam looked... happy. The lawyer hadn't seen the decorator like that since before Roman's death. It was like the old Adam was back.

When Hunter saw that Adam's hand was being held by Chris Jericho he realized there was much more than friendship between the two men. If that was what put the smile on Adam's face again, then he was all for it.

"Hey Hunter, you know Chris right?" Adam said as they approached the lawyer. Both the rocker and decorator were just beaming.

"Good to see you again, Chris. Adam are you alright? I'll be taking care of things first thing in the morning," Hunter said quietly as he greeted the two men.

"You too, Hunter. Say, let's not worry about all that now. Adam and I just..." Chris spoke firmly, he was protective of his boyfriend.

Adam interrupted his Lion, "It's okay. We'd better go sit, we're holding things up," he just didn't want to think about Barrett and restraining orders.

Hunter smiled and led Adam and Chris to the blond's usual seat. Second pew from the front on the left. Like most congregations all the regulars had their same seats week after week.

When the service started, Chris was impressed. The congregation was small, but enthusiastic. They sang the hymn with vigor and were generous in filling their collection plates. Adam tried not to look, but he couldn't help but notice Chris dropped a hundred-dollar bill into the plate. He was pleased that his Lion enjoyed himself that much.

Shawn was wearing his usual long-sleeved, black button down shirt with his white Pastor's collar. This week he wore a pair of dress blue jeans.

The sermon was almost too perfect. It was about laying the foundation for your life, with Christ as the cornerstone. It really struck the couple and it was if Shawn was talking directly to them. Shawn said a good foundation was the basis for anything that was built to last.

Chris was really enjoying himself. He was almost sad when they sang the last amen and Shawn blessed them with the benediction. It was the first time he had really enjoyed a church service.

Shawn greeted everyone at the door as they left the church. He was also pleased to see the change in Adam. He shook hands firmly with Chris. "I hope you enjoyed yourself. You're welcome here any time," Shawn said warmly to the rock star.

"Thank you. I really liked it. You preach a good sermon. I will be back," Chris responded just as friendly.

Shawn and Adam hugged, "He's good for you and I am happy for you," the preacher whispered in Adam's ear as they embraced.

"Thanks Shawn. I am happy and yes, we are good for each other," Adam excitedly replied. It was then decided that Hunter and Shawn would join the new couple for lunch.

They decided to go downtown to Café Jim. Jim always had fantastic prime rib on Sunday's. Adam parked at his office, it was the logical choice. Hunter parked next to Chris' Mercedes.

When they arrived at the Café a block down the street, they decided to sit outside. It was another beautiful day in Tampa, Florida.

Maria smiled and greeted the group warmly. She took their orders and brought them all iced tea. The men were soon enjoying their meal of juicy prime rib, baked potatoes, corn and a dinner roll. They also had salads to go with the meal.

The obvious questions were asked and Shawn was pleased that in a relationship that was barely twenty-four hours old, he could see how perfectly Chris and Adam fit together.

"Chris, will you be coming to Las Vegas with Adam?" Shawn asked as he took a sip of his frosty iced tea.

Adam flushed, "um... I... in all that happened I forgot to tell Chris about Vegas," Adam couldn't believe he'd forgotten to mention something so important. He hoped Chris _could_ go or would even _want_ to go. If he did he would be fun, and he wouldn't be left to fly back alone on Sunday.

Shawn laughed at the happy young man. He then told Chris about the plans for Vegas. He was just glowing as he told about his wedding plans.

Chris had the same reaction everyone had. Shaw could read it in the man's eyes, a preacher, getting married in Vegas by Elvis.

"That actually sounds cool. I think it's great that you're doing what you want. After all, being happy is what matters most. If you don't mind, I'd love to come. I love Vegas. I can get us some good show tickets," Chris said warmly. He liked the older couple and felt honored to be included.

Adam was thrilled Chris wanted to go. Maybe they could even stay longer, he could use a nice holiday. He'd talk to Jason and Heath about it tomorrow at work.

Later that afternoon, Chris lived up to his promise. They took the Harley out for a ride. The rock star pulled into an empty school parking lot.

"What are we doing here?" Adam asked as he pulled off his helmet. He shook out his long blond hair, driving Chris crazy.

"You, my beautiful Kitten, are going to learn how to drive a motorcycle. Now, pay attention..." Chris said firmly as he began to show Adam the basic operation of the bike.

Later that afternoon, Adam actually drove the Harley back to Chris' place. He'd taken to it like a duck to water. Chris was very proud of his Kitty. Adam would have to update his driver's license to include motorcycles.

The couple had a light supper of cups of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. They curled up in the big bed and watched a movie.

"Kitty. I know... look... I'd like you stay here... longer," Chris was hesitant, he didn't want the weekend to end.

Adam smiled, "I'd love to stay, but I can't let Barrett drive me out of my house..." Adam bit his lip, he didn't want it to end either.

"Well... I could come stay at your place," Chris suggested with a hopeful look.

"Okay... if you want too. I'd like that very much," Adam replied happily.

They sealed the deal with a deep kiss. They were looking forward to building their relationship even more.


	19. Office and Home

Monday was a very busy day, and a big one for Chris and Adam. Chris was packing to stay with Adam for a few days. They hoped the construction crew wouldn't question why Adam was there but his car wasn't.

While Chris packed, Adam went over to the main house to give Ryback his instructions for the week. Adam told him to finish the wall covering in the Great Room, and to begin the painting of the bedrooms. Adam walked the contractor through each room, he gave him the paint colors for each, along with the paint number. He explained Chris would be gone for a few days. Adam would come check on things later in the week. He left the spare key. He then gave his usual reminder.

"Be careful to lock up. It's our asses if anything happens. I don't want even higher insurance rates," Adam's tone was firm but friendly. His contractor before Ryback had turned out to be a thief. Adam had to pay higher liability insurance rates ever since.

"Don't worry, boss. I ain't Coulter. I care about my reputation _and_ yours," Ryback said honestly with a smile. He'd do anything for Adam. He gave his company a good job in hard times. Ryback would be grateful to Adam for that, always.

The decorator made sure everything was organized and coordinated, he wanted everything perfect. His personal relationship with Chris didn't matter, this was going to be his crowning show place. The biggest private home. Chris had already agreed to a photo shoot when the house was finished.

Adam casually made his way back to the pool house. Chris had packed a duffel bag and a backpack. He left a note for the housekeeper. He said he would be back in a few days. He told Adam she was used to it and never questioned.

Chris dropped Adam off at his office with a passionate kiss. He'd come back for Adam at five. He was going to the studio to do some paper work and start the final plans for their next tour. It would start not long after they returned from Vegas.

Adam was beaming as he entered his office. Heath knew something was up with his brother-in-law. "Okay, what have you been up to? Why weren't you home?" Heath asked, his brow raised, hands on his hips. His amber eyes flashed warningly. He and Jay had been by Adam's house three times over the weekend and didn't answer his cell phone.

"Um... I was busy Heath. I do have a life you know," Adam was serious, but kept his tone light and friendly. He knew his brother-in-law was protective of him, even before Roman's death.

"Why didn't you answer your cell phone? Adam... your brother is worried," Heath hands remained firmly on his hips.

Adam sighed, he'd have to tell Jay and Heath. He hoped his family would listen before jumping to any conclusions or judgments.

"Okay, find your husband and come to my office and please, bring coffee. I'll explain," Adam said with a shrug as he went to his office. He knew Heath was gonna blow. Jay's poor shins would be bloody!

Adam sat down at his desk. He lowered the blinds on the windows. Wade was still out there, no point in being a deliberate target. He lit a cigarette, it was going to be one of _those_ mornings. He started sorting through some papers on his desk.

When Heath and Jay came into the office a few minutes later, Jay was carrying a tray of coffee. Heath had a huge bouquet of beautiful wild flowers. They were in a very expensive looking crystal vase. Heath set the flowers on the upper left hand corner of Adam's desk. Jay took the cups off the tray, which he then placed on the small side table in the corner. The couple sat down. Jay was not happy with his brother.

"So, who is Lion, Kitten?" Jay asked with his brow raised. He knew something was up.

Adam beamed. He reached for the card that was with the flowers. He should have been mad that Jason had read the card, but he was just too happy. The card said, _"Kitten, just to let you know I'm thinking of you. Your Lion"._

"Okay. I'm sorry if you worried. I guess I should have told you, but I know how you both are. Sometimes you react before I can explain. You knew about the card I got from Wade. Well, I did get Hunter to file a restraining order, like I promised..." Adam paused to sip his coffee and lit another cigarette. He always smoked more when he talked with coffee and nervous.

"Sensible. Glad you did the reasonable thing. At least you can rest knowing that you're safe, " Jay said soundly. He was glad his brother was safe.

Adam scoffed, "Yes, well... just let me finish. You also remember I went dancing with Chris on Friday night, he took me to the Lion's Den..." Adam was interrupted by Heath this time.

"The Lion's Den!? I've always wanted to go there, but it's always booked up!" Heath exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm sure Chris has connections. Anyway, we had dinner, then we went upstairs to dance. After a while, we took a break..." Adam then proceeded to tell the story of what happened at the club.

"Oh my god, Adam. You are so lucky Chris came back when he did, and grabbed that asshole. At least Barrett is in jail now. So, what happened next? Why weren't you home or picking up your calls?" Jay said in a semi relieved tone. At least Jericho was good for something.

"We were on the way back to my house when I got a text message. It was a threat from Wade. Somehow he got out of custody and the restraining order. Anyway, he threatened me... to a degree. Chris turned around and took me to his place..." Adam again paused to sip and take a drag.

"Adam! How did?... what did Hunter say? You did call him right? You're coming to stay with us, no arguments. Jay, you go to the bungalow and get his things," Heath said in a firm, non-sense tone.

"Wait... just wait. See, this is why I hesitate to tell you things. Chris took me home Saturday..." Again the blond proceeded to tell the details of all that had taken place on Saturday. The married couple just listened in shock as Adam spoke.

Then with great reluctance, Adam then admitted _most_ of the details of the rest of his weekend and that he and Chris were now an official couple. He blushed when he revealed he was the Kitten and Chris was his Lion. He left out the skinny dip and kissing.

"So, Chris is going to stay with me for a few days while Hunter sees to the restraining order," Adam finally finished. Now he knew he was going to be grilled and drilled by his family.

"Well... okay... but why your place? Barrett has already broken in once. Chris' place would be safer. You go there if you two want to be together to build your relationship," Jay was worried. He cared more about Barrett's threats than his brother's relationship with Jericho.

"Chris wanted me to stay with him, but like I told him, I can't let Wade win. I can't let him chase me out of my home, my haven. Chris agreed, as long as he came to stay. So, he's going to be there," Adam said firmly. He wasn't going to let anyone push him out of his house, unless he decided to go.

Jason shook his head, "You are one stubborn bastard, but alright, I can see your point. Just... promise me you'll get the restraining order iron clad and keep your eyes open," Adam's brother spoke in a tone of contrition, he knew he couldn't convince Adam to leave his house.

"What about Jericho! Adam, are you so desperate that you have to be in a relationship with that, arrogant rock star! You're only another conquest in his little black book!" Heath spoke out rashly. He always spoke before he thought. He missed the flash of hurt that darkened Adam's face.

Adam sighed again, "Heath, you know me better than that. I am _not_ desperate and Chris _isn't_ arrogant. He has really changed. I don't know how to explain it, but it's like our souls were made for each other. Remember how you felt the first time you saw Jay? You said it was like your soul took wing and flew higher than ever, it was like that for us. It's like our souls found peace with each other. Will you please be fair and give him a chance? I'm happier than I have been in a long time," the decorator explained with heartfelt passion.

Heath felt so bad for being hard on Adam, he kicked Jason in the shin, "See you got me all worked up and worried! Now, let's get some work done around here!" Heath said as he got up and went to the outer office. Leaving his husband to rub his aching shin.

"I'm sorry Jay. I really didn't mean to make you worry. I was just... Chris is really special. He even includes my feelings for Roman. He wants to make his own place in my heart, not push Roman out. That means so much to me. He is even going to get Roman's portrait mat repaired for me," Adam said in almost dreamy tone.

Jason smiled at his brother, "If Chris makes you this happy, then I'm all for it. He seems to have your best interests at heart. I want you safe from Barrett. I don't ever want to see you... well, you know. Please, be careful," the sandy-haired man nearly begged his brother.

Adam said he would with a hug. Jay went back to his own office. Adam went back to his own work. He noticed a potential new client had been placed in his appointment book for four fifteen that afternoon, the mans name was Bret Smith.

Bret "Smith" Hart pulled up to Adam's office building. He'd made an appointment to see Adam. He wanted to get a lay of the land. He wanted to be ready to grab Adam if Wade made a move. The office would afford the most surprise.

Bret had changed his look. He wasn't sure if the designer would recognize him or not, but no use in taking a chance. He'd gone to a stylist and had his curly hair straightened and pulled into a neat, low pony tail. He'd also added a mustache and thickened his eyebrows. Bret had a deep spray tan. He looked more Latin than Canadian. His own mother wouldn't have recognized him.

At the exact time of his appointment Bret Smith walked into he office of Cutting Edge Designs. Heath looked up as the door opened. Something about the man bothered him, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Heath and Jay had planned on leaving at four-thirty, that wasn't going to happen now.

Bret sensed the ginger receptionist was suspicious. Well, after all the criminal knew the man was Adam's brother-in-law, family was always wary of strangers.

"Bret Smith?" Heath asked, his brow raised. Even if his intentions were legit, he wasn't their normal type of client.

"Yes, I have a meeting with Mister Copeland," Bret said with no distinct accent. He smiled slightly.

"Of course, Mister Copeland is ready for you. Right this way please, Mister Smith," Heath lead Bret to Adam's office. Heath made the introduction, after no one wanted any refreshments, left the two men alone. The red-head then went to tell his husband they were staying until Adam left.

"Why so suspicious? You said it wasn't Wade," Jay asked his spouse. He'd been ready to go home.

"Fake mustache, fake tan... I dunno maybe... he did say Barrett had an accomplice. You want to leave?" Heath asked in a huff. Jay knew better than to question him.

"You're right. I'm sorry, my Vixen. We'll make sure Adam is safe," Jason kissed his baby and sent him back out to his desk with a swat to Heath's pert ass.

"So Mister Smith, what kind of project did you have in mind? Commercial or private residence?" Adam asked as he pulled out a new note-book. He wrote "BRET SMITH" on the cover.

Bret had planned this out so he didn't sound stupid. "Commercial, my office space. Something warm and inviting. I'm talking to a couple of firms. I'm new to the area and I need to make the best impression on my clients. What I need from you now is a basic estimate and what style you would choose, just by looking at me and talking," Bret knew it was unusual, but he couldn't show Adam an office space, he didn't have one.

Adam smiled, this type of interview was not uncommon, he knew he was the one being interviewed, not the other way around.

"Alright then, so tell me whats your favorite period of history..." Adam began the interview. All the while Bret was observing the lay of the land, and Adam himself. Hart admitted Barrett had excellent taste in men.

Heath looked up as he heard the office door open. It was ten minutes to five. He was glad to see the rock star. "Hello, Mister Jericho..." Heath was halted by the older man.

"It's Chris, Heath. I'm sure you know the skinny. I just hope you know I care very deeply for Adam. Nothing and I mean nothing means more to me than his happiness and safety," Chris' tone was serious and sincere.

"Good. He's been through enough. I'll support your relationship, but I promise, if you hurt him... you'll regret it!" Jason said from the door of his office, he had heard what Chris said to Heath.

"I'll make you a deal. _IF_ I hurt him, you have my permission to beat the shit out of me, that is if I don't do it myself first. Now, where is my beautiful Kitten?" Chris asked with a genuine smile.

"With a... client. I'm suspicious, Chris what did Barrett's buddy look like?" Heath asked curiously. If anyone would know Jericho would.

"A walking box with arms and legs. Tall, crew cut hair, ruddy complexion, why?" Chris' guard was immediately up. Was Adam in danger, was the man in there with his Kitten?

"Well, the client with him now is nothing like that..." Heath again was interrupted as Adam and Smith merged from the decorator's office.

"Well, as I said, I'll be in touch," Bret said with a shake of Adam's hand.

Bret left the office, fully aware the other three men in the room were watching him carefully, especially the older, tawny blond. Grabbing Adam in the office would be difficult.

Adam smiled brightly when he saw his handsome Lion. "Hi there! Guess my limo has... hey I thought you two were going home early?" Adam asked, surprised Heath and Jay were still there.

"Heath wasn't fond of your client. We stayed just in case," Jay explained. He smiled as he watched Jericho and his brother embrace.

Adam and Chris broke their kiss, "Oh, nothing to worry about. He's just shopping around. Probably never hear from him again. It happens," Adam said with a shrug.

Soon the office was locked up and the workers were on the way to their homes. Heath and Jay were satisfied Adam would be safe.

After a quick stop at the grocery store, Adam and Chris were soon pulling int the drive way of the cozy bungalow. Chris carried in the bags of groceries while Adam brought in the mail and newspaper.

While Adam took his after work shower, Chris unpacked his bags in the space Adam gave him. He felt quite comfortable in the small house. He didn't _need_ a huge mansion. It was an investment.

"I'm fairly casual at home," Adam said almost apologetically as he appeared in a t-shirt, sweats and bare feet after his shower. His long hair was slightly damp.

Chris laughed, "Kitty, you could wear a burlap bag and still be the most beautiful creature in the room. Now feed me. I'm hungry," Chris said with a rumble of his tummy.

Adam laughed, "Okay. You sure hamburgers are what you want?" he'd been surprised when Chris had picked a simple supper.

"Yup. I love burgers. Now, how can I help?" Chris asked with a smile. He too was dressed the same only he wore socks on his feet.

Adam seasoned the meat and formed four hamburger patties. He cut potatoes for homemade French fries. Chris sliced a tomato, onion and pickle. He put them neatly on a plate with a few lettuce leaves. Adam added some bacon to the pan and he used his deep fryer to fry the potato strips.

The last thing Adam did was lightly butter the inside tops and bottoms of four buns and rubbed them with a clove of garlic. He toasted them under the broiler.

"Oh Kitten! These are delicious. You could open a restaurant," Jericho exclaimed as he bit into his bacon cheeseburger.

Adam blushed, "Before I met Roman, I burned boiled water. He insisted I take a cooking course or we'd starve. Between ma and the class, I finally learned. I do a lot of crock pot meals. I hope you don't mind," Adam responded as he ate a crispy French fry.

"You sure learned well. You know, Roman was very lucky to have found you. Like me, I'm the lucky one now. That reminds me, my art restoration contact is more than willing to clean Roman's mat. Do you mind if I take it down so I can drop it off tomorrow?" Chris spoke between bites of his dinner.

Adam smiled, he loved that Chris spoke so openly and willingly about Roman, "I think I'm the lucky one. Yes, that's fine. Thank you so much for doing that," Adam was really happy Chris wanted to have Roman's Ie Tega fixed.

Chris ate both his burgers and half of Adam's second one. He didn't normally eat that much, but Adam's cooking was just too good. He'd have to either control himself or rejoin the gym.

"How about a walk?" Chris asked as he rubbed his tight, full belly.

"Sure, after I clean up. I like to take walks. Come on, you ate, you can help clean up," Adam said with a laugh as he tossed Chris a dish towel.

The two men cleaned up the kitchen, then they went for a walk, hand in hand. Adam led the way to the park and finally to the bench near the duck pond. Of all the times he'd been back, he'd never seen the old woman or her grandchildren again.

"This is a nice place. Very peaceful," Chris noted as he put his arm around Adam's shoulder.

"Yes, it is. We came here a lot. Roman always fed the ducks. One time he forgot the bread and they nearly attacked him. One chased him clear around the pond," Adam recounted with a laugh.

Chris laughed as well. He was happy Adam felt comfortable enough to tell stories about Roman. He knew that was better than keeping those things bottled up, or crying all the time.

Little did they know they were being watched. Wade Barrett and Brock Lesnar were behind the trees on the opposite side of the park. The watchers were being watched as well. Bret Hart was watching from another bench. He was wearing a hoodie and slouched like a tired old man. He'd spotted Barrett immediately. He had decided he would get Adam and use him to lure Barrett in. He had a few details to work out yet.

As Chris and Adam sat and watched the ducks and playing children, they chatted. Both amazed at how easily conversation was between them. They always found something to talk about.

Suddenly there was a distant rumble of thunder. Adam twitched, "Come on let's go Lion," Adam tried to keep the nerves out of his voice.

Chris noticed the change, had he said or done something wrong? Adam was already up and walking.

Jericho jumped up and caught up with the retreating blond. "Hey Kitty. Did I do something wrong?" he asked as he took his Kitten's hand.

"Um... no. I was just ready to go," Adam said softly. He hated that his fear of storms made him appear weak.

Chris wasn't sure, but he decided not to push the issue. Adam set a quicker pace as more thunder rolled. He was glad when they got back to the bungalow.

They curled up on the couch after changing into their sleeping pants and t-shirts. The channel they were watching started airing thunder-storm warnings. Pinellas to the north, Manatee to the south and southern Hillsborough counties were affected. They were in Hillsborough county, but more to the north. They warned about high winds and hail. There was also the possibility of tornadoes.

Adam then openly started to tremble, he was afraid of tornadoes. He'd been in one as a kid. He had been home alone and was scared to death. He hid in the bathroom. Judy found him there hours later when she got home from work. He'd been terrified ever since.

Chris knew by Adam's trembles that his Kitty was scared of storms. Storms never bothered Jericho, they were what they were. Nature couldn't be controlled, so better to roll with it than fear it, but that was him. He wouldn't judge Adam for being afraid. Chris knew keeping Adam calm was the most important thing.

"Let's turn in little Kitty. We can hunker down in the bed, I'll hold you tight," Chris said softly. Adam was trembling so hard, Chris' hand shook as he laid it on Adam's shoulder.

Adam nodded nervously. He thought that was a fine idea. He took Chris by the hand and went through the house to check the three doors. The door in the kitchen to the garage, the sliding glass door to the back yard and the front door. They were all locked and secure, as were the windows.

As the got to the bedroom, the storms leading edge seemed to be directly over the snug bungalow. Adam pulled back the covers and dove under them as a loud crash of the thunder rocked the small house. The wind was roaring.

Chris slipped into the bed. Adam smashed up against him like an over polarized magnet. "I'm glad the garage holds both cars, I hate hail dings," Chris said as the ping of hail could be heard against the windows.

"Me... too... I'm... scared... Lion," Adam chattered out. He sounded like he was in a blizzard instead of a thunderstorm.

Chris wrapped his arms around Adam and distracted him the only way he could think of, he kissed him, hard and with all his pent-up passion. He felt Adam bend to him, and the Kitten responded with equal passion.

Their mouths automatically opened to each other, two tongues lapped against each other, hands wandered and caressed. Chris wanted to feel the Kitten's skin. His hands slipped under the soft t-shirt, Chris removed Adam's shirt then his own. Adam whimpered at the skin on skin contact and wanted more.

When the next clash of thunder roared over head, Adam barely heard it. He was too lost in Chris' mouth sucking and nipping at his neck. The Lion's thumb's were rubbing his Kitten's nipples into hard nubs.

Adam's hands were as busy as he lightly scraped his nails up and down Chris' spine. It sent shivers down the rock star's body. It went right to his cock, making the shaft of flesh and muscle grow hard. The Lion's mind swirled. He again pressed his lips to the designer's.

The kitten's cock was also hard, and tented against his sleeping pants. Every time he moved the material rubbed against the sensitive head and he let it be known by the wanton whimpers that emitted from his vocal cords.

The raging storm was now completely and directly overhead. Lighting flashed and thunder crashed. Had they been looking out of the window, the couple would have seen the trees whipping and bending with the near tornadic winds. Pea sized hail mixed with golf ball sized stones. Some of them pinged hard against the windows. The hail stones tore at the leaves and pounded the petals of Adam's flowers. The Lion and Kitten only faintly heard the storm as they kissed again.

Chris' hand wandered down Adam's body. He felt the hard pitch of Adam's cock, and felt the growing wetness, he wanted to touch his boyfriend, but wasn't sure if it was allowed. He didn't want to push too hard.

"Chrissy... please... oh fuck... touch me... please, for fuck sakes touch me..." the Kitten was begging as he pressed against the Lion's "paw" that was hovering over his cock. He wanted to be touched as much as the Lion wanted to touch.

That was all the permission Chris needed. Before Adam could even take the panting breath, his sleeping pants were flying across the room. Jericho decided his hand wouldn't give his Kitten enough pleasure. He hoped he was right as he moved down the long lithe body.

Adam moaned loudly as Chris engulfed his shaft with his hot, wet, silky mouth. Jericho had never tasted anything so good. He also relished in the musky scent his Kitten emitted. His nose nestled against the neatly trimmed tuft of pubic hair. His tongue scraped over the thick under vein as he started to bob his tawny-haired head up and down in a slow, sensual rhythm. The Kitten buried his hand in the thick tawny locks. He arched his body off the bed as he followed the tempo the rock star was setting.

"Want... you... please... want you in me..." Adam whimpered. He knew he was ready to take the next step. His soul screamed it, his body wanted it. To hell with their agreement, their relationship was not based on sex.

Chris pulled his mouth off Adam's cock. He had not expected this so soon. He slid back up the beautiful body beneath him. He needed to see the green eyes, was it just carnal lust or real soulful want?

"Are you sure baby Kitty? I want to make love to you. I don't want you to feel rushed. I'm not going anywhere, even if we never have sex. It's _you_ I care for. So be honest baby," Chris spoke softly as he looked directly into Adam's eyes and caressed his cheek.

Adam could see the honesty, as well as hear it as Chris spoke. It made him want Chris even more. He knew the time and place was right. "I'm sure... you have my heart and soul. I want to be yours in all ways. I'm falling for you and I want you to claim me... if you want me that is," Adam replied sincerely. He truly hoped Chris could tell it wasn't just about sex, it was about a deeper commitment.

"I want you more than anything. You too, have my heart and soul. I will make you mine... you will fly Kitten," Chris stated firmly.

The storm had passed, the worst of it had moved on. Thunder still rolled and rain poured as the Lion began to make love to his Kitten for the first time. Adam pulled the bedside table drawer open and fumbled, he found the lube and handed it to Chris. He trembled when the lid cracked open. This time though it was a tremble of excitement instead of fear. He pulled his legs up and opened himself up not only in body but in soul as well. He was more than ready to be one with Chris.

The Lion smiled as Adam so willingly opened up for him. Chris knew it was a show of trust and he would _not_ break it. He slicked up his fingers and with a distant roll of thunder, he penetrated the pink pucker with a slick finger.

Adam whimpered softly, Chris had a perfect way of understanding his body. His eyes flew back in his head. The Kitten mewed loudly when the finger curled against his bundle of nerves. A second finger snaked in and began to open his hole even more.

Chris worked a third finger into the wonderfully tight, hot tunnel of muscle. He couldn't wait to feel his cock surrounded by the silky walls. When he felt that Adam was ready, he generously oiled up his anxious cock.

The Lion settled between the Kitten's delicious legs. Their bodies cradled together like they had been made for each other. Chris looked into the green lipid pools of the man under him. He wanted to see the expression when he entered his lover for the first time.

The rock star reached down and guided his shaft to the quivering, prepared hole. He slowly breached the still tight ring. Adam's eyes fell into Chris' blues. The look was a combination of trust, lust and innocence. He looked like a blond, angelic nymph to the Lion.

Chris moved slowly and carefully. He never wanted to hurt Adam in any way. The sounds that came from the younger man's mouth told Chris he was doing just the right thing. When he was all the way in, he paused to let Adam adjust to his cock.

Adam loved the way Chris treated him, like a fragile flower. While he loved, rough, hard sex, this was different. Chris was making love to him. His Lion's cock fit him perfectly. He moaned as the Lion bottomed out.

The Kitten arched against the Lion, signaling that he was more than ready for Chris to move. Chris got the hint and he pulled his hips back, then thrust back in, hitting the nerves that made Adam moan and whimper like a wanton whore. To add to the Kitten's pleasure, the Lion wrapped his hand around Adam's cock and began pumping in counter sync with his hips. As he thrust into the tight, hot heat, he pulled up on the hard, leaking shaft. As he tugged up, his thumb pressed into the sensitive slit.

Adam had never felt so many wonderful feelings at once before. Not even Roman had hit every sensation at the same time, he figured it was the fact that Chris was so much more experienced. When Chris' tongue eased its way into Adam's mouth, the Kitten broke free and let go. His body moved with the Lion's, it was if they were one as their bodies, minds and souls blended and soared into the sexual heavens.

The room filled with the smell of passion, and the sounds of flesh on flesh along with whimpering moans of pleasure as two sweat slicked bodies moved together. Their concert was accompanied by the remnants of the once violent storm, as the rain pattered softly against the windows.

As their climaxes grew close, the Lion and Kitten bonded in the way that only true lovers could. As their cocks erupted, they clung to each other. Hot, sticky ropes of cum covered their bodies as Adam exploded. His muscles trapped Chris' cock like a vice and the Lion filled his lover so full it ran down his thighs and pooled beneath them. They sealed their end with their most passion filled kiss so far.

Jericho collapsed onto Adam in a panting, sweat and cum laced heap. The Kitten wrapped himself around the Lion keeping them connected.

As they drifted off to sleep, both men knew they belonged to each other in _all_ ways They weren't sure exactly what had happened between them, but love was on the tips of their tongues. Could it be real or was it lust induced. They fell asleep in each others arms, both knew they had some serious thinking to do.

The violent storm had chased the three watching men to the safety of their homes. Wade Barrett and Bret Hart had the same thought... take Adam.

Adam slept peacefully in Chris' arms, not realizing he was a pawn in a dangerous game of lust and desire versus revenge for a brother's death.

Who would win and who would lose. Who would pay the ultimate price?


	20. Stolen!

When Adam woke up the next morning, he found himself deeply tangled in Chris' arms and legs. He felt wonderful! As much as he wanted stay there, he knew he had to get up and go to work. He knew Chris had work at the studio as well. The Lion felt his Kitten stirring. He tightened his grip on the lithe, warm body in his arms. Adam would have to have a very valid argument for getting out of bed.

"Um... as much as I love being in your arms, we really need to get up," Adam said with a happy yawn.

"Why? We are the bosses, we don't _have_ to do anything. We can let the peons do the work," Chris replied in a teasing tone as he held tighter to Adam.

"Maybe at the studio you have peons, but I have a shin kicking brother-in-law and an annoying brother to deal with," Adam said with a laugh. He actually got a pain in his shin, as he remembered the last time he played hooky.

"Well... I guess that _is_ a valid point. I don't want to be on ginger's bad side," the Lion teased. He did realize Heath could be down right vicious about Adam.

Adam playfully slapped Chris' shoulder, "Don't call him that. Heath got me and Jay through some hard times. He's very protective of us both. He saved my brother's life really. Jay was going through a bad personal issue when he met Heath. He turned Jay's world upside down, for the better. They worship each other, it's quite sickening sometimes," Adam explained in a loving tone.

"He sounds like a great guy. Maybe I'll buy him some flowers. Well, let's get up Kitty. I'll drive you and pick you up. Barrett is still out there," Chris said as he held tightly to his lover. Barrett still worried him deeply.

They got up and got ready for the day. When they went outside, Adam was upset at the storm damage. He and Chris would have a lot of yard work to do. His flowers would be replaced. All the while he was still being watched... one man had made his plan.

By ten in the morning, Adam was hard at work in his workroom office. He still had a lot to do for Chris' house, and he was doing an art studio for one of Hunter's mentors, Judge Jerry Lawler.

"You fucked him didn't you?" Jay suddenly asked as he popped into his brother's smaller office.

Anyone else would have been mortified by the question. Adam was used to Jay's frankness, a trait he picked up mostly from Heath. Adam knew better than to even try to avoid the question, the truth was always best.

"No, I didn't fuck him Jay. I'm a bottom, remember? However, he _did_ make love to me, and before you get nosy, yeah, it was our first time. Yes, it was... wonderful," Adam replied honestly and with a dreamy tone, green eyes filled with emotion.

Jay wasn't ready for the honesty of his brothers answer. He saw the emotion and knew his brother was in love, even if Adam didn't know it yet. "I'm happy for you bro, I really am. So, I guess you two are... serious?" Jay asked, his brow raised.

Adam smiled, he rubbed his chin, "Yeah, I guess we are. I felt things with Chris that I never felt with Roman... no, I... mean different," Adam said with a thoughtful tone.

"Well, just be careful. Oh yeah, the reason why I'm here. Remember that Smith guy? He wants you to come look at his office property. He's sending a car for you. Heath wants me to go with you," Jason said warily, he knew Adam would throw a fit.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Jason, I need you to go to the Hardy's. I need some things for Lawler's studio. You knew that. I'm sure everything will be fine. He was a very nice man and professional. I'll have my cell phone. You know Roman spent hours teaching me self-defense. I can't let Wade control any aspect of my life. Now, what time do I need to be ready?" Adam said firmly. He didn't need a babysitter, he was a big, strong boy.

"Dunno, Heath will find out. He supposed to call and confirm. Listen, save my shins. I'll leave for the Hardy's when you leave. Heath can just assume I'm going with you. I'll tell him when I get back. Yeah I know, but it's Heath and he's wearing his cowboy boots today," Jason said seriously. Those boots really hurt.

Adam laughed, but he too knew those boots, "Okay bro, for the sake of your shins, you're going with me. I just hope he understands,. Hey, tell you what, I'll call you when I start back, then maybe he'll never know," The decorator suggested seriously.

"Perfect. Okay, I'll be back," Jay said with a wink as he went to tell Heath to call Smith.

Bret "Smith" Hart couldn't believe how easy it was. Adam was on his way. He would soon have his revenge against Barrett. If the Brit refused to play, then Adam would have to pay the price. Hart hated to think of killing something so beautiful, but if you weren't willing to kill a hostage, there was not point to the exercise.

Adam watched out the window of the Town Car. It always amazed him how could see out, but no one could see in. When the car took a turn down a dirt road, he wondered where in the hell this office was located.

The decorator began to pay attention to the surroundings. He'd learned that from Roman. Always start looking for landmarks, something unusual to focus on and look for if lost. He wasn't really worried, but Roman always said better safe than sorry.

The Town Car stopped in front of a beautiful beach house. Maybe Smith worked from home. Adam realized he hadn't really asked many questions. The driver got out and opened the door. Bret was waiting for him.

"Welcome Mister Copeland. Please follow me," Bret said in a friendly tone as he shook Adam's hand and led the way into the house.

"Hello Mister Smith. You have a beautiful place here," Adam said as he shook hands with the client. He followed Bret with a last look around. He saw the Egmont Key Lighthouse to the north. He knew he had a good reference point.

The beach house was the typical "glass box" design. It was square with glass walls on the ocean side. It was two stories with half of the second floor being an open deck. It was probably built in the late 60's, but it was in perfect condition. As a decorator, he could tell it was well-loved, well-kept and lived in. It was beautiful.

"Wonderful home Mister Smith. I take it then you work from here?" Adam asked as he pulled a notebook out of his briefcase, he'd set down on the entry table.

"Thank you. Yes, I do. Please, call me Bret. After all, we are going to get to know each other very well," Bret said with an unusual smirk on his face.

Adam was busy making notes and didn't see the look. "Fine Bret, I'm Adam. Now what space did you want decorated?" the blond asked in a professional tone.

"I have a place in the basement. Yes, I know, beach houses don't normally have basements. However, I'm sure you noticed the east side butts against a dune. The builder dug in and made a reinforced wine cellar. As you can guess, that is my office. Come, let's get this started," Bret said as he led Adam to a door under the stair case that led to the second floor.

As soon as they started down the stairs, Adam got an uneasy feeling. He hated basements. They were always musty, dank and had all sorts of creepy crawlies. He never heard the door close and lock behind him.

The basement was like a small apartment. A one room apartment, but actually very nice. It wasn't like a basement. There was a "bathroom area" with a sink, tub and toilet. A kitchen and a bedroom/living room. Adam could tell the sofa turned into a bed. It reminded him a lot of his place he had at his mom's.

"Adam, welcome to your new home," Bret said simply. He couldn't believe how easy this had been. Barrett was as good as caught.

Adam looked confused, surely Bret meant he wanted the space redecorated to be more "home" like. "I think there is a lot of potential..." the blonds words faded as he suddenly found a pistol pointed at him.

"No Adam. You misunderstood. This _IS_ your new home. See, you are very key to my needs. I'm sure you know Wade Barrett..." Bret was interrupted, this time as Adam gasped loudly.

Suddenly at the mention of Wade, Adam recognized the man holding the gun to him. He'd only seen a glimpse of the man, but the vision was now crystal clear. Bret Smith was Bret Hart. His green eyes went wide.

"You're... you're... Bret Hart, aren't you? Look, I'm not with Wade anymore. I haven't been for a long time. I won't be able to help you... can I just leave? I won't call the cops, I swear," Adam said in a pleading tone.

Bret laughed a bit, "Oh Adam, don't prove what they say about blonds is true. I know Wade is after you. He almost got you at The Lion's Den, but apparently your boyfriend interfered. He wants you, I want him, you my dear are my bait," Hart explained matter of fact.

"But... you... why do you need me? I thought... you had... people for things like that?" Adam asked in a confused tone. He thought Bret ran an entire syndicate, a modern-day mob boss.

Hart scoffed, "For business I do. I don't mix business with personal. Wade killed my brother, I will kill him. I know he's been watching you, along with some walking man block. I just happened to get you first. As long as you behave, I won't hurt you. What Barrett does with you is his business. Just be a good boy. There is food and drink and you'll find all the personal items you'll need in the bathroom cabinet. Also, there are clean t-shirts and sweats in the trunk. I'll see that you get clean towels daily. Oh, there is no way out and there is a guard. Now, take off your shoes and give them to me," Hart spoke at length.

Adam just stood there shocked. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Chris... he wanted Chris. He teared up at the thought of never seeing his handsome Lion again. He thought of Jay and Heath. He knew his brother would blame himself because he didn't come with him. Heath would be saying 'I told you so'. He just stood there, motionless.

The Kitten jumped when he heard Hart cock the gun. "I said, take off your shoes. You'll learn, I don't fuck around. Move! NOW!" Hart said with a low growl. He didn't like to be disobeyed.

Adam sat on the trunk that was in front of the couch as a coffee table. He was wearing black loafers to go with his black slacks, blue button down and dark blue tie. He slipped the loafers off, leaving his black stocking feet. He offered his captor the shoes with tear filled eyes.

"I know you have a cell phone. You can keep it, I'm sure it has games to amuse you. You'll get no reception down here, trust me. I know, but feel free to try of course. I'm sure Barrett will figure things out in a day or two. If not, I'll make sure he knows..." Bret paused as he walked over to Adam.

The Kitten's captor grabbed a lock of his long, blond hair. "Yes, I'll make sure he knows. Now, make yourself at home. I'll be in touch..." Hart paused again. He lifted Adam's chin with his fingers. "You are a pretty thing... you might serve more than one purpose..." Bret spoke as he let go of Adam. His meaning was clear.

Adam trembled as his captor climbed the stairs. He jumped as the door shut. He heard several locks slide into place. He just sat there, wondering how he fell so easily into the enemy hands.

Bret Hart laughed, he'd managed to one up Wade Barrett. For years the man had been a thorn in his side. When the Englishman vanished, he was pleased. Then when he pushed Owen off the building, announcing his return, Bret vowed revenge and he would have it.

Adam pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Of course Hart was right, he walked around the entire room and got no reception. His screen saver popped up, he teared up. It was a picture of Chris he'd taken just a few hours ago at breakfast. The Lion had made a funny face to make him laugh and Adam caught it with his phone camera. He let the tears fall.

Jason was getting impatient, Adam should have called a long time ago. He'd found all he needed at the Hardy Brother's antique store, and was sitting at a drive-in having a cup of coffee and blueberry pie. When he finished he decided to just go back to the office, maybe Adam forgot to call or his cell phone was dead. His brother was notorious for not charging his phone.

By the time he got back to the office, Jason noted it was nearly five o'clock. Jericho was there talking to Heath, a big bouquet of flowers sat on the red-head's desk. There was no sign of Adam, maybe he was in his office. He took a deep breath and went in to face the music.

"Ah, here they are... hey, where's Adam?" Heath asked as his handsome husband walked in alone.

Jason knew he was in trouble. He stood next to Chris, putting the reception desk between himself and those wicked cowboy boots.

"I... um... dunno. I didn't go with him. He said it wasn't necessary, that he didn't want Barrett controlling any aspect of his life. I went to the Hardy's to get some stuff for the art studio project. I'm sure he'll be back soon," Jason told the truth. He was sure his brother would walk in any second now.

Chris decided he'd better save Jason's shins. "That's what he told me when I wanted us to stay at my place. He's right, Barrett can't control his life. He's done that enough. I'm sure he'll be back soon. Have you tried calling him?" Jericho tried not to sound as worried as he felt.

Heath rolled his eyes, "Of course I have. It says he is out of service area! Why do you think I'm so worried! " he nearly shouted.

"Have you tried calling Smith?" Jason asked his husband. Sometimes Heath forgot the simple solutions.

"Again Jason, yes I have. It says the number is no longer in service! What the hell is going on?!" Heath was upset, angry and worried.

That bit of news worried both Jason and Chris. Something was truly not right. No one knew what to do...

Adam looked at the time on his cell phone, he knew they would be worried about him by now back at the office. He wondered what they would do. How long before they would really worry or maybe even give up on him. Tears flowed freely down his face, how did he always manage to get in trouble, without even looking...

"I'm calling the police. Those detectives, maybe they can help," Heal said as he picked up the phone. Jay didn't think it would do any good. Wasn't there something about twenty-four hours?

Chris was on Heath's side. He figured Barrett might have something to do with Adam being so late. He then heard Jay on his cell phone.

"Hi Shawn, it's Jason... fine and you?... Good. Listen, have you talked to Adam today? Or maybe seen him?" the sandy-haired man tried to keep his voice light and easy.

"Oh... okay. Say, maybe he stopped by to see Hunter?... oh, sorry... tell him to get better soon... no... his phone is out... Naw, I'm sure he's fine... Okay Shawn, thanks," Jason finished the call with a snap of his cell phone.

"They haven't seen him and Hunter is home with a bad cold. Maybe he stopped by Lawler's place," Adam's brother said suddenly as he went to his own office to find the number and call.

Heath hung up the phone. Chris thought the red-head looked paler than usual, that scared him.

"Calaway said they'd come right away. Chris, he sounded worried. Why... it's like he expected a call. I knew that Smith was a phony! Nobody ever takes my hunches seriously!" Heath was a cross between mad and hysterical.

Jay came out of his office. He took Heath into his arms, "It will be fine Cherry. I'm sure he just got caught up with Smith... he'll be walking in here any minute and we'll be the fools for over reacting," Jay said softly as he hugged Heath tight. He looked over the red-head at Jericho. He seemed to ask Chris if he thought Heath bought it. Chris half smiled at the man, he hoped Jason was right and this was all an over reacted mistake...

Adam paced around the large room. It was well-lit and snug. Had he not been its prisoner he would have found it warm and pleasant. He looked around in the cupboards. He found some tea bags, he put the kettle on to boil. While the captive waited, he opened the trunk. Adam figured he might as well get comfortable. The t-shirts and sweats were brand new. Just as he finished changing, the kettle whistled. He prepared his tea. He wished there was a television or radio. Now he wished he had a fancier cell phone that played videos. He just sat in silence, sipping his tea and thinking of his family and his Lion...

"So you think this Smith was in disguise? Would you recognize him if you saw him again?" Detective Calaway asked Heath. The three detectives were taking this as more than Adam being late back to the office.

"Absolutely. His tan was from a can and his mustache was fake, it just seemed out-of-place. I'm sure, too if his hair had been down it would have been curly," Heath said firmly. He had a magnetic memory for faces.

"Alright. Detective Batista will show you some pictures and if that doesn't work, we'll send for a police artist with an Indent-I-Kit. Dave?" Mark said to the other detective. Batista pulled some photo's out his briefcase.

Detective Jacobs was talking to Chris and Jason in Jason's office. They wanted Heath to concentrate fully on describing Smith.

Detective Batista laid out several pictures of men that all resembled each other. Heath immediately picked one. Calaway and Batista glanced at each other, they had been right. The picture was of Bret Sargent Hart, mob syndicate leader and direct foe of Wade Alexander Barrett.

Word had been picked up from informants that Hart was after Barrett. He wanted revenge for his brother Owen's death. Nothing was known about what Hart had planned, but taking Copeland made perfect sense. Barrett was after the blond, so Hart could use him for bait. Things quickly fell into place.

"Bret Hart." Batista said in that tone of voice that you never wanted to hear from the police or a doctor. The tone was... doom.

The other three men came back into the main reception area of the office as Batista spoke. Jay and Chris both noted the detective's expression and tone. They looked at each other, Adam was in danger and he wasn't going wander in sheepishly late.

"So? What does that mean? Who the fuck is Bret Hart? What does he have to do with my brother?" Jason asked in a demanding tone.

Detective Calaway indicated for everyone to sit down. Whey they did, Chris lit a smoke and stared at the picture Heath had pointed to. Something was in the back of his mind, but he couldn't place it.

"Bret Hart is a mob syndicate leader. His brother Owen was recently killed. Word is Barrett did it. Apparently, Hart is out to get revenge for his brother. My guess is Hart found out that Barrett, has shown interest in Adam. He probably figured he could use Adam to get Barrett," Calaway paused, he knew it was a lot for Copeland's loved ones to take in.

"So, he tricked Adam and now this Hart has my Kitten to use as bait. To give him to a man who... fucking hell! Well go to this Hart's place and get my Adam before I do!" Chris was furious as he nearly broke the ash tray as he stubbed out his cigarette.

Even Jason was surprised at how violent Jericho's reaction was. He knew right then that Chris loved Adam as much as he suspected Adam loved the rock star.

"Look Mister Jericho, we will do all we can. The bad part is, we have no idea where Hart actually lives. We'll check all the known places, but my guess is Adam is probably at his unknown house," Calaway said honestly. He wasn't going to lie about it.

"What do you fucking mean you don't fucking know where this fucking Hart asshole lives?! You're supposed to fucking know everything!" Jericho was so absolutely furious he was red faced. Adam was in danger and he couldn't help his beautiful Kitten.

Heath reached over and took Chris' hands in his. The red-head knew that Jericho getting so angry wasn't going to help Adam. "Chris, we all love Adam. We have to just be calm and let the detectives do their job. Look how much they have figured out already. Please, Chris, we have to think of Adam," Heath said in a soft, calming tone. He could see the love in Chris' eyes.

Jericho took a deep breath, he knew Heath was right, falling apart wasn't going to help his Kitten. "You're right. I'm sorry Detective Calaway. Okay, what _can_ we do?" the Lion's tone and demeanor were much calmer. He was grateful to Heath.

The Detective understood Jericho's anger, but glad the red-head calmed him down. An angry lover or family member could cause more harm than good.

"We'll get a man on to Barrett. Hopefully he will lead us to Hart and Adam. It could take time, so I need you to be patient. Let us do our job. Adam will be safe. Hart needs him alive and unharmed or he won't be able to draw Barrett," Calaway explained.

It was Jason's turn to be upset, "Be patient? How can you be sure Adam will be safe? Maybe he'll... oh god... what if he kills Adam to make a point! You killed my brother, so now I'll kill what you want..." Jason could barely speak.

Detective Jacobs spoke this time, "Because Hart wants Barrett. It wouldn't benefit Hart to kill Adam. We'll find him, but like my colleague said, you have to be patient. Do you know if Adam had a cell phone with him?"

"I'm sure he did, he put it in his pocket after breakfast," Chris answered honestly. He recalled the picture-taking just before they finished breakfast.

"Maybe we can run a location trace, but don't get your hopes up. My advice to you is to just go home and try to stay calm. We will be in touch," Glen said as warmly and calmly as possible.

Heath nodded, he knew the detectives were being honest. There was nothing they _could_ do but wait. "Chris? Will you go back to your place?" the red-head asked the rock star.

Chris thought about it, "No, I'll go to Adam's. I'm staying there anyway. I want to be... need to be there... oh... I... no key," he said with a defeated tone. He wanted to be in the bungalow, but had no way to get in.

"No problem. Here..." Jay said as he got a spare set of Adam's house keys from Heath's desk. He handed them to his brother's lover. He knew Adam would want Chris to have the keys, to be there for him. It also proved once again how much Chris loved his brother.

"Thanks, Jay. I just... need to... be there," Jericho answered gruffly as he gripped the keys and bit back his emotions. He needed to be surrounded by his Kitten.

The three detectives got the rest of the information they needed. They would question Adam's friends, but they were sure their theory about Hart was right. There was just too much "street" information out there to prove otherwise.

"I'll... come in tomorrow... I'll have to... cancel Adam's... appointments... oh... Jay... why?" Heath only now allowed himself to break down. Tears fell from his amber eyes.

"I should have gone with him. I should have insisted. It's my fault... oh god... what am I going to tell ma? _How_ do I tell her?" Jay was just as disparaged as he held Heath close.

"Not your fault. If Adam didn't want you to go with him, then you weren't going to go. I haven't known my baby long, but I do know he is one stubborn son of a bitch. It was the same for me. I wanted him to stay at my place. Adam said he wasn't going to let Barrett drive him out of his house. This Hart character... he would have... you'd probably be dead if you'd gone with Adam... You'd have been in the way..." Chris spoke with reason.

That hit both Jay and Heath hard, they hadn't thought about that, maybe Chris was right. Heath held Jay after tighter. The thought of loosing his Daddy was just too much...

Adam finished his cup of tea. He opened his cell phone again. He looked at Chris' picture and started crying. After a while he pulled himself together. He looked around, maybe a nice hot bubble bath would feel good.

The Kitten went over to the bathroom part of his prison. In the cabinet under the sink he found a bottle of bubble bath. He filled the tub with hot water and lots of bubble bath. He stripped off and stepped into the large tub. It wasn't often he could stretch out fully in a tub, so he took advantage. He loved being enveloped in the steamy water and bubbles. He laid back and closed his eyes.

"I can certainly understand why Barrett wants a beauty like you back in his bed," Bret Hart said as he stared at the man lying in the hot water and bubbles.

Adam's eyes flew open, he sat up so fast, water splashed over the sides of the tub. He was thankful the bubbles were still thick enough to mostly cover his nakedness. He glared hard at his captor.

"I'll never be back in that bastard's bed. He... he... never mind. What do you want?" Adam's voice lost its defiant resolve. He thought it was probably better _not_ to anger the curly-haired man.

Bret flashed Adam a concerned look, "It's none of my business, but what did he do?" the mobster was slightly curious.

Adam frowned, "He... beat me so bad... I was... in the hospital... for weeks," the decorator slowly admitted.

Bret shook his head, "Shame. Barrett needs to learn how to treat his toys better. They are always worth more if you play with them carefully. Now, I was wondering, would you like a television? I realized I left you with nothing to amuse you. Can't have you bored, that just leads to trouble. If you behave, you'll get rewards," Hart explained as he leaned against the sink, his ankles crossed. He was still staring at the blond beauty.

Adam kept his eyes down, mainly to make sure his nakedness was covered by the bubbles. "Yes Sir. I would like a television, thank you. Maybe something to read?" he dared to ask his captor.

"Oh, Sir now is it? Come now, Adam. I'm _not_ your Master, just your... keeper. You may call me Bret. Alright, I'll see to it you have some books as well. Now get out and dry off, some hot food will be delivered soon," Hart said as he pushed his long, lean body off the cabinet he was leaning against.

"Thank you... Bret. For what its worth, I'm sorry about your brother. I know what it's like to lose someone you love," Adam said honestly. Despite everything he knew the pain of loss was behind the man's actions.

Bret stopped in his tracks, he hadn't expected that, he sighed, "Thank you," then went back up the stairs.

Adam hurried and got out of the tub, he didn't want to get caught by some perverted stranger bringing his food. He redressed in the t-shirt, sweats and socks. He did feel better after the long, hot, bubbly soak. He waited on the sofa.

Thirty minutes passed, it was nearing eight pm. He wondered what Chris was doing? Where he was? What about his brother and husband? Then he thought of his ma. He wondered if Jason had told her yet. He just prayed she'd be strong enough to take it.

The Kitten heard the door open. There were several sets of feet on the stairs. Two men came down carefully, carrying a huge plasma wall mount television. Another pair of men carried a heavy box between them.

The two men hung the television on the wall, apparently the set had been in the spot before, as the brackets were already in place as was the cable. They hooked up the TV and pulling a remote out his pocket, one man made sure it worked.

While the set was connected and tested the other two set down the heavy box. One of the men uttered a few words to the captive, "Books, help yourself." With that the four men left. The remote had been placed on the trunk.

Adam looked at the box of books, then at the remote. He opted for the television, he just needed the sound of human voices. He flipped around and settled on a hockey match. He watched without paying attention. His mind was on Chris.

At nine pm he heard foot steps on the stairs again. The way the room was built, you couldn't see who was coming until they got to the bottom step. It was Bret himself, carrying a large tray, with two sliver cloches. He put the try down on the trunk.

"I hope you're hungry," Bret said as he lifted the silver domes. There were two identical steak dinners. Both plates held a thick, juicy t-bone steak, a large baked potato loaded with sour cream, bacon bits and cheddar cheese, lastly there was a mixed green salad with a light coating of blue cheese dressing and hand-made croutons. There was also a small plate of different cheeses with grapes and two glasses of ruby-red wine.

Adam had to admit he was hungry, but fear of the food being drugged kept from eating. He found out that was how Barrett first got drugs into his system. He didn't trust Bret Hart one bit, not to do the same.

It was like Bret could read his mind, "you choose which dinner plate and wine and I'll eat from the other. I don't drug people Adam. Oh yes, I sell them, of course, but I don't use drugs. If others chose to ruin their lives, that's their choice. So please, eat without fear," Bret spoke calmly.

The decorator watched Bret's eyes as his captor spoke. He didn't see any signs of deception, but still he didn't trust blindly. "You eat and drink from both first," Adam said firmly, but he kept his eyes down.

Bret laughed but did as requested and sampled each item from both plates, plus the wine, cheese and grapes. Satisfied, Adam picked up his silverware and began to eat. His captor joined him. They ate with the sound of hockey being played in the background...

Chris stopped on the way to Adam's and picked up a burger, onion rings and milkshake. He picked up Adam's mail and newspaper. He went in the bungalow. Chris nearly collapsed when Adam's scent invaded his nose. He just sunk onto the couch, dropping everything on the coffee table...

"That's strange. Jericho but no Adam? Can't be a fight or Jericho wouldn't be at the house. Something isn't right..." Barrett's words filled the car. Brock answered his ringing cell phone.

"Are you sure?... holy fuck!... yeah, I'll tell him... thanks Axel," Brock hung up. He did not want to tell the Englishman what he'd just been told.

Barrett looked at Lesnar, his brow raised. Brock sighed deeply, "That was Curtis. He said word on the street is that Hart took Adam hostage. They don't know where," the human block muttered. He knew Barrett would explode.

Barrett started to shake with rage, his voice was oddly calm, despite his rage, "Fucking Hart. He's using Adam to get to me. Well, he can have him. I ain't letting Hart get me. Too bad for Adam," Barrett said firmly. He wasn't about to save Adam, because he knew Hart would kill him. If Hart wanted to kill, let him kill Copeland.


	21. Searching!

Adam woke up, his back was a bit stiff. Pull out sofa beds were always a bit to hard in the wrong places, at least his neck was okay. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He did his shaving routine. He put the same clothes back on, after all, they weren't dirty and he wasn't sure about clean clothes, so he decided he would put on fresh ones every other day.

The captive found some milk and cereal. He ate a small breakfast. He wasn't really hungry, but he had to eat to keep the headaches at bay. He rinsed his bowl, made a cup of tea and sat on the couch he'd folded back up. With a flick of the remote, the room filled with voices.

The basement door opened, foot steps echoed on the stairs. Bret Hart appeared into the room, "I hope you slept well. Did you have some breakfast?" the mob leader asked his captive.

"Yes, and yes," Adam answered simply. He had no wish to converse with Hart. He didn't want to be rude either.

"Well, this is what is going to happen. Word is out that I have you. I'm going to give Barrett a couple of days. If I don't get the results I want, then we'll see what happens. So make yourself comfortable. You're going to be here a while," Bret said in a firm, matter of fact tone.

"If... Wade doesn't respond... what will happen to me?" Adam dared to ask. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it.

Bret reached over and lifted Adam's chin with his fingers. He turned the pretty face like he was looking at a piece of merchandise at a market. He thought the blond _was_ beautiful. "We'll see. You _are_ beautiful, maybe I'll keep you, put you in _my_ bed. Maybe I'll kill you. You'd better hope Barrett wants you," Bret said softly as he leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Adam's lips.

Adam trembled at both the mobster's words and actions. He didn't know which option was worse, Barrett, Hart or death. All he really wanted was to be safe in Chris' arms. He nodded at Bret's words. Unless someone found him, he knew he was doomed**...**

Chris woke up to pounding on the front door. He'd fallen asleep on the couch. His food had gone untouched. He rubbed his stubbly face, his eyes gummed up with dried tears. He got up and went to the door. He peered out, Jericho saw it was the preacher that Adam looked on as a father.

The Lion opened the door," Hi Brother Michaels, please come in." the rock star said politely.

Shawn smiled and entered the house. "Hi Chris, please, call me Shawn. Any news? The police just got done questioning Hunter and I. What happened?" Shawn's tone was full of worry.

Chris slumped back down on the couch as Shawn sat next to him. He told the preacher all that he knew about what had happened to Adam. When he finished he was in tears, in Shawn's arms.

Shawn could see the love Chris had for Adam. "They will find him. We just have to keep praying and have faith. Do you believe Chris?" Shawn asked softly as he held the rock star.

Chris pulled back a bit and looked at the coppery blond, "Yes, I do. I've never been a church goer, but I do have faith. Will they find him? They just have to find him. I love him. I need to be able to tell him," Chris' tone was bordering on desperate as his eyes penetrated Shawn.

"They _will_ find him. You haven't told Adam how you feel?" Shawn just wanted to draw Chris in to a distracting conversation.

Chris shook his head, "We just got together as boyfriends a few days ago. I knew then I loved him, but I didn't want to push... because of Roman, you know?" Chris looked hopefully at the older man.

"I know. I think it's wonderful that you don't compete with Roman's memory. However, Adam needs to know you love him. When they find him, you'll get your chance," Shawn said confidently.

Chris nodded, "Yes I will and I'll never let him go. Wow, I didn't eat my food, sorry about the mess," Chris stood up and gathered the uneaten meal. He threw it in the trash, he'd take it out later. Shawn followed the rocker.

The preacher sent Chris to take a shower and freshen up. While Chris was doing that, Shawn made the rock star some breakfast and coffee. He knew Chris needed some moral support and he vowed to be there as long as Chris needed him**...**

Detectives Calaway, Jacobs and Batista were meeting with Seth and Dean at their office. They were shocked and horrified at the news about Adam. Seth nearly went off the rails, while Dean raged silently. They felt like they had let Roman down.

"We should have looked after him better. We've let Roman down and now he's going to haunt us! Should we call Dwayne?" Seth's tone was upset and frantic.

"Who is Dwayne?" Detective Calaway asked sharply. He was quickly learning that everyone who knew Adam loved him very much. From what he knew about the man, he couldn't blame them. He'd found Adam to be a real sweetheart in the times he'd met him.

"Dwayne "Rocky" Johnson. He's Roman's cousin. He and Adam dated a couple of times. I think if he hadn't been called back to his other job, he and Adam might have hooked up... romantically," Dean explained as he held Seth in his arms.

"You said he was called back to his other job? What is that? When was that? Where was that? Could Adam just possibly have taken off and gone to him?" Jacobs asked curiously, his pen and notebook in hand. Maybe there was another possibility to Adam's disappearance.

"Dwayne had purchased Roman's shares of the business, he was going to work here. He met Adam and they made friends. They went out to dinner and then the shooting range. Dwayne called on us on Sunday that week and told us he was recalled to New Zealand, he does some work for their government. He was really upset about it, he was getting feelings for Adam. This was two or three weeks ago. We haven't talked to Adam since. No, he wouldn't have gone to New Zealand. Adam isn't that impetuous. Besides, I think he's hooked up with someone else now. I'm not sure, I said we haven't really seen him. Dwayne was probably a rebound." Dean told everything he knew. He wished now they'd stayed closer to Roman's fiancé.

"Do you have Mister Johnson's phone number? Maybe he didn't like the idea of Adam hooking up with Jericho. I take it he is in government security?" Batista asked, his brow raised. They were finding Adam a very complex person.

"Yeah, for the New Zealand government. He has something to do with the film commission security, and that's all we know. Right after Roman was killed, Adam blamed Jericho. He came to the house and Adam all but threw him out. He looked so... different then than he did at church," Dean replied to both Detective Batista and Seth.

"Alright gentlemen, thank you for your cooperation. We'll be in touch. If you hear anything, contact us. Adam is very lucky to have so many good friends," Calaway said as he shook hands with Dean and Seth.

"No, Detective, we are the lucky ones. Find him, please find him," Seth said with a pleading tone.

"We will," Jacobs said with a firm nod. The three law enforcement officers left. They had a lot of work to do**...**

Wade Barret was pacing the floor of Brock's apartment. Lesnar was still sleeping, Wade had fucked him brutally last night, putting all his frustrations in to it. It was the kind of sex Lesnar got off on, but it wore him out.

The Englishman had been thinking. At first he wasn't even going to acknowledge Hart's threat about Adam. He figured if Hart really did have the blond, it was to draw him in, probably to kill him in revenge for his brother's death. Barrett thought he could turn the tables on Hart. He'd bite for Adam, then kill Hart and be done with both brothers forever. Of course it would mean Adam would have to go down too, to keep his mouth shut. Oh well, that was the way it went**...**

Adam laid on the sofa, the TV was on low. He'd tried to read. Hart had sent a good choice of brand new books, but he couldn't concentrate. His mind was on a tawny haired Lion, named Chris.

The Kitten had made up his mind. He loved Chris with all his heart, even more than Roman, or at least differently from Roman. His soul belonged to Chris. "Roman, you know I loved you deeply. You owned a piece of my soul, but Chris owns all of it. He let's me keep your piece and you will always be my first big love. You will always be in my heart. Help me Roman, help me get back to Chris and my family. I'm sorry too that Wade defaced your Ie Tega. Chris is having it cleaned and repaired for me. Isn't he sweet? We'll find who took you away, I promise. Oute alofa, la te oe, my Roman," Adam sobbed into his pillow.

The captive never heard the footsteps that had come down, then go back up. He never knew Bret had heard every word he'd said to his beloved Islander. He never saw the wet tear track that ran down his captor's face.

Bret went to his office and locked the door, he needed to be alone. He'd never been so affected by someone so much. There was so much love in Adam's voice as he spoke of his love for two men. What right did he have to take Adam away from that love? The mobster bristled. He picked Owen's picture up off the desk, _THAT_ was his right**...**

"So, Adam didn't like me at first. We worked it out and now we're in a relationship! What are you trying to imply, Detective?!" Chris was hot under the collar.

Hunter sneezed, then he placed his clean hand on Chris's shoulder. Shawn had called him when the detectives had show up to question Chris. Jericho glared at Calaway, then Hunter. He didn't like the line the questions were taking.

"Mister Jericho, it's my job to investigate every possible angle. How do we know you didn't get into an argument with Adam? How do we know you didn't get carried away and kill him by accident? Where were you after you dropped Adam at his office?" the detective asked firmly, his lips in a grim line.

The detective knew exactly where and what Jericho had done. He'd talked to the rock star's associates at the studio. He just wanted to confirm the story. Chris looked at Hunter. The lawyer sneezed, then nodded. The rock star told exactly all he had done yesterday, confirming the known information.

"Thank you. We think Bret Hart has him, like we told you. We had to clear up any possible remaining doubt. I'm sorry Mister Helmsley, but we found a leaky faucet in the department. That's why there was the "glitch" with the restraining order. The leak doesn't know that we know. Hopefully he will lead us to either Hart or Barrett," Calaway said with disdain. He _hated_ knowing one of their own was corrupt.

"Well, that explains a lot. Nothing worse than a dirty cop. I hope you boys catch him. I suppose all we can do now is just keep waiting?" Hunter spoke in a deep, nasal tone. His cold affected him badly.

"Unfortunately yes. I know how hard it is, trust me. I've been on your end. My son was kidnapped by a gang I was trying to take down. The hardest thing in the world to do is wait," Mark explained quietly, his voice had totally changed as he relived the memory.

"What happened?" Shawn asked the detective. He prayed to hear the right answer.

Glen placed his hand on Mark's thigh, indicating they were more than friends. "Gunner was found... in the morgue," Jacobs said softly. Mark's lip trembled, but the tears stayed in.

"I'm sorry. If there is anything I can do, please, feel free to come to me anytime," Shawn said in his soft, pastor's tone.

"That's why I _**will**_ find Adam. I _**will**_ get him back. I'm sorry I questioned you so hard Mister Jericho. It's my job to close every possible angle. Thank you too, Pastor Michaels. Hunter, take care of that cold. We'll be in touch. Hang in there. We _**will**_ find him alive," Mark said with firm conviction.

The cops shook hands all around and left the three worried men. All they could do now was watch Barrett and wait**...**

Adam was at the top of the basement steps, he hated to ask for anything, but he got an idea that he hoped would work. It was something Roman had taught him. The idea had come to him as he slept, it was if Roman had spoken to him.

The captive Kitten knocked on the door, "I need to speak to Mister Hart, please?" he called out. He heard noises on the other side of the door. He went back down and sat on the sofa to wait. He prayed this would work.

Adam heard the basement door open, there were footsteps on the stairs, then Bret appeared. He was dressed in a sharp, three-piece dark gray suit. He wore a light pink dress shirt with an electric pink tie with a silver maple leaf tie tack. A pair of sunglasses sat on top of his curly hair, which was down around his shoulders. He had wet it, a few strands fell across his brow, adding to his dangerous look. Had he been any other man, Adam would have found him extremely handsome.

"I was just on my way out. What can I do for you?" Bret asked in a hurried tone. He was going to make Adam wait, but curiosity got the better of him.

"Could I please go outside? I need some fresh air. Just a few minutes? I... I get bad headaches and fresh air helps. I swear I won't be stupid, I just need to sit for five minutes in the fresh air. Oh, please?" he looked at Bret with his pleading green eyes.

Bret thought about it. "Titus! Darren!" he called towards the stairs. His brown eyes never left Adam's pretty face. He could see the tinges of a headache in the green eyes. Owen suffered from migraines, he knew the look. He also knew how miserable his brother was when he had one. Adam was too pretty to suffer such pain.

Two black men came thudding down the stairs. One was bulkier than the other but, they both looked more like professional wrestlers than mob members. "Yes, boss" they said in unison as the stood before their leader.

"Take Mister Copeland out in the backyard. Give him thirty minutes. He can walk around freely, but keep an eye on him. Adam, if you break this trust, you _will_ be punished, harshly. Do you understand me? If you behave, you can go out again tomorrow," Bret issued his instructions firmly. There was a dangerous glint in the dark eyes.

"I understand, thank you," Adam said simply. He went up the stairs at Bret's invitation. Darren was behind Bret, Adam followed and Titus brought up the rear, at the top of the stairs, Bret gave Adam a pair of slippers.

"I'll be back by six. Let him have some privacy, but watch him. Lock him back up in half an hour. If he tries to escape, shoot his knee cap. Adam, they _will_ do it, trust me," Bret said with that same deadly look.

Adam nodded, he had no doubt that they would carry out Bret's order. Adam's kneecaps ached at the thought. Hart went out the front door as the three men went out the back.

"You see that wire at knee height? Don't cross it. It will shock the holy fuck out of you. If you want, there's a bench were you can see the light house. Just behave, I hate hurting people, but I will," Titus said in an oddly friendly tone.

"Thank you. Could... um... I have a cigarette?" Adam asked as Darren sat at a picnic table on the patio. Titus pulled out a pack of cigarettes and handed them to Adam along with a lighter. He then sat next to the other guard.

Adam pulled out one cigarette and lit it. He put both the pack and lighter on the picnic table with a nod of thanks. He wandered out into the lush grass of the back yard. It took a lot of effort to have such a lawn on a beach house property.

He walked around and smoked the cigarette. He wanted to act as casually as possible. That way he hoped the two guards would only keep half an eye on him. It worked. He went to the picnic table and put the cigarette out in the ash tray there. He wandered back into the yard. He did a few stretches, then went to sit on the bench. Now his idea came into play.

Roman had taught him how to hold his cell phone in such a way no one could tell. He clicked the camera button. Adam had it aimed at the Egmont Key Lighthouse to the north.

Before he'd asked to go outside, he prepped an email to Chris. All he had to do was click a couple of buttons. He couldn't look because he had to appear casual, but he'd memorized by feel the combination of pushes. One thing he wasn't sure of, reception. He could only hope Chris got the picture. He didn't bother with a message. He didn't want to get caught typing a text. Besides, he knew Chris would know it was from him. Adam made another stretching motion and slyly hid the phone back in the waist band of his undies. Now he just had to be careful not to let it fall out.

Adam took advantage of the freedom. He looked at the two guards. They were talking and half way watching. The Kitten started doing a few more stretching and breathing exercises. If he hadn't been hiding the phone he would have actually fully exercised. When he felt enough time had passed he went to the picnic table.

"Thank you very much. I hope you can give Mister Hart a good report. The fresh air really cleared my head. I'm ready when you are," Adam said respectfully to the two men.

Darren looked at his watch, thirty minutes on the dot. "You will get a good report. Let's go in. Oh, leave the slippers at the door." Young instructed the Kitten.

Without any further conversation, they went into the house. Adam left the slippers. Titus opened the basement door and Adam went down the stairs. The door locked, several times, behind him.

As soon as he got back to the sofa, Adam pulled the cell phone out of his pants. He checked the picture. He cursed himself, he got the lighthouse, but it was horribly out of focus. Also he noticed the message had been sent. He quickly deleted the evidence. He turned off the phone to save what power he had left. He would try again tomorrow, if he had the chance**...**

Chris was sitting on the couch, staring at the television without watching. Shawn had gone home at his insistence. Hunter was feeling lousy and needed the preacher more than he did. He vaguely heard his cell phone beep. Jericho debated checking, he didn't want to talk to anyone. He picked up the phone to turn it off. He nearly dropped the phone when he saw it was a message from Adam.

He pushed the button to open the email. It was a very blurry picture. He could make out the ocean and a building. He needed help. He grabbed his keys and pocketed the phone. He locked the house and went to the car, he drove to the police department.

"I need to see Detective Calaway, right away! Please! Tell him Chris Jericho needs to see him," the Lion's tone was desperate.

The cop at the desk could see it was important. He picked up his phone and pressed 666. He spoke to a secretary, then hung up. The cop wrote on a slip of paper. He gave Chris a lanyard with a plastic card that said _**"VISITOR"**_. He told Chris to hang it around his neck and where to go as he gave the rocker the slip of paper.

Jericho made his way to the Detectives office. It was on the sixth floor. The secretary was waiting. She buzzed the rock star into the office.

"Mark, Mister Jericho is here," She said into the intercom. In a few seconds, Calaway appeared at the door. He called Chris into the inner sanctum.

The office was typical. Government beige with hideous green shag carpet that had passed its prime twenty years ago. Three gun-metal gray desks were in the middle of the room. A white dry erase board filled one wall, a cork board on a stand stood in the corner. File cabinets lined another wall and a table with computers and other electronics were against the wall with the door. On the other side of the door was a small table with coffee and coffee supplies on it. A small fridge was under the "coffee" table.

The three desks made an open square. Batista and Jacobs were both busy at their computers. In the center of the open square was a chair. Calaway indicated for Chris to sit.

Jericho sat in the chair, while Mark sat at his desk. "Okay Mister Jericho, what is so important?" Mark asked in a serious tone.

"Look, call me Chris and this. I just got it, I came here immediately. Can you tell where that is?" Chris handed the detective his cell phone.

"Whoa. Okay this is great. It means Adam is okay and he's giving us a clue. Babe, run this through the computer," Mark said excitedly as he passed the cell phone to Glen. He saw the bald man bristle at the word "babe". Mark grinned wickedly.

"Yes, dear" Glen responded sarcastically. They were lovers, but normally they only teased like this when they were alone. Jacob's knew it was because Mark was glad for even a tiny break in the case.

Glen took the phone and went over to the bank of computers. Dave was still busy on the phone. Mark and Chris went to the computer as well. The bald detective hooked the phone up to the computer. In seconds the blurry picture was on the screen. Having it bigger didn't make it any easier to discern.

"Chris, may I also download the information? We might be able to run a location trace," Glen asked the tawny haired rock star.

"Of course, what ever you need. Do I need to sign something? I want this case air tight! I know how lawyers can be," Chris said firmly.

"Yeah. Dave? Print out a cell phone download consent form," Mark hollered to the other detective. Batista nodded and cradled the phone on his shoulder and pushed on the keyboard. Soon a form came out of a printer next to where Mark was standing.

While Glen worked on the cell phone and computer, Mark filled out the form and Jericho signed it. The computer made a beeping noise. Glen unplugged the cell phone from the computer. He gave the device back to Jericho.

"Have some coffee. This will take a bit. Our picture decoding equipment is a little slow," Glen said as he started working on the image.

Mark led Chris over to the coffee area. He fixed two cups and gave one to Chris. They went back and sat down, Chris in the chair, Mark at his desk.

"That was our guy on the street. Barrett hasn't left the house all day. Axel brought food and a couple of bags from K-Mart. He left about ten minutes later. Hart was seen entering the Inter Continental Hotel in Westshore. That's about five miles from downtown, and three from the airport," Dave paused. He went to the wall with the dry erase board. He pulled down a map of Tampa.

The map had several places marked, like the airport, train station and bus terminal. He took a heart-shaped pink magnet and put it where the hotel would be located. Batista then put a magnet with a Union Jack painted on it where Barrett was located.

"He lost Hart in the hotel but so far he hasn't left. He does keep a room there, but what for we don't really know. No, Adam isn't there. We have an informant that checked. We'll be informed when Hart leaves. The guy said he would try again to follow him, but you know how that always turns out," Batista finished explaining his phone call.

"I'm sorry and I don't mean to sound rude, but why can't anyone find or follow Hart..." Chris' question was interrupted as Batista got another call. He hung up a few minutes later.

"He left five minutes ago. He followed, then Hart jumped on a bus. Lost again. That's why Chris. He's slick. He takes public transportation and cabs. It's so random, we can't keep up. We followed him for twenty miles once. Then lost him in the train station. He knows when he's followed. It's like he has a cop radar. It's down right spooky sometimes. Like he's a fucking ghost," Batista explained with a disgruntled sigh.

"How can anyone be that fucking lucky? Have you... look. I'm not trying to be a smart ass, but maybe he knows all of you and your guys on the street. You said you have a leaky faucet. Have you swept for bugs? Your receptionist? What about having Dean or Seth trying to follow Hart?" Chris asked honestly. He wanted to do anything that would bring Adam home safely. He wasn't being disrespectful.

Dave sighed as they all sat down again. "Chris, the receptionist is my wife. Yes, this office is clean and we have anti bugging devices. But, Mark? Maybe he's right? We could try new blood. Rollins and Ambrose do have deputy status and both are licensed P.I.'s as well as security guards. It couldn't be any worse now, could it?" Batista spoke in a thoughtful tone.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to question your wife. She's lovely by the way," Chris again spoke honestly. Dave smiled and nodded. All was okay. He knew Jericho didn't mean any harm.

"You're right. Chris, you have the making of a detective. Let's talk to Ambrose alone, Rollins is a little to emotional about Adam. Dean can decide to tell him or not," Mark said just as thoughtfully**...**

At six forty-five Adam heard the basement door open and feet on the stairs. He was eating a small bowl of cereal and sipping on a cup of tea. He'd made sure his cell phone was on the trunk where he'd left it the last time Hart saw it. He had a hockey game playing on the TV.

"Cereal again? There is meat in the freezer or can I bring you anything else?" Bret asked in a concerned tone. He was now dressed in jeans and a sweat shirt.

"I'm not that hungry. Could... could I have some fresh fruit? Or peanut butter and jelly? Oh, thank you again for the fresh air. It helped my head. If I get to go again, I'll wear that hoodie in the trunk. The ocean breeze was chilly," Adam tried to make polite conversation. He'd thought about being flirty, but then realized Hart would get too suspicious.

Bret nodded, "I'll see to it. You will get to go out again. They said you even came to them when the time was up. They said you did a lot of stretching. Tomorrow, I'll go out with you, if I have time, we can run if you like," Bret offered in a friendly tone.

"Thank you. I'd like that. I'm not used to lying around. May I dare ask for something else? A sketch pad and pencil? Please? I need to keep my mind sharp," Adam asked, he kept his eyes lowered. Maybe he'd pushed too far.

Bret turned and went to a door that was under the stairs. Adam had tried the door, but it was locked. Hart took out a key and unlocked the door. He vanished for a minute. He came out and locked the door again. He was carrying a canvas bag.

"Here, ask and ye shall receive," Hart said with a coy smirk as he gave Adam the bag. Adam had put the now empty cereal bowl down on the trunk.

The Kitten opened the bag. He pulled out and eight and half by eleven, two hundred page professional sketch book, a set of drawing pencils in different thicknesses of lead, from hard for fine lines to soft and thick for shading. There was also a compass, protractor and French curve. The last items were a small pencil sharpener and a big, thick pink pearl eraser.

"Thank you. These are professional quality. You just keep things like this on hand?" Adam asked as he admired the contents of the bag.

Hart laughed, "Sort of. I'm a professional artist if you want to know. I studied art in college, I have a Master's Degree in Art. I don't have much time for it now, sadly. No point in letting those things go to waste," Hart sighed. Sometimes he wished he had time to just sit and draw again.

"Too bad. You should make time, Bret. It's relaxing. I'm not a great artist but I like to draw architectural things. I draw a lot for work too, you know, furniture placement, room designs. Oh, sorry, I get carried away. I love my job... please... I... my... clients... loosing... oh..." Adam suddenly broke out in tears. He'd been okay until he started thinking about work. That led to thoughts of Jay and Heath.

Bret frowned, he hadn't meant to upset his captive, "Hey pretty baby, don't cry. Your brother is taking care of your business, I'm sure. Come on now, please..." he sat down on the couch next to Adam. He placed a kind hand on the blonds shoulder.

Adam snuffled, he blew his nose using his napkin, "I'm... sorry... Sir... I... just... miss... my brother... and Heath... and... and... Li... on," the sobs grew again. He just couldn't help it.

Bret suddenly made a trip up the stairs, he was back in less than a minute. He had two boxes of tissues. He put them on the trunk. Hart opened one and pulled out a pink tissue and handed it to Adam. Bret rubbed the Kitten's back in slow, comforting circles.

After a few minutes, Adam calmed down. As embarrassed as he felt, in reality he felt better. He'd finally truly, cried it out. Unlike the small sobbing outbursts. He needed a good cleansing cry. He blew his nose again.

"Now, feeling better? I know this is hard on you. I'm not heartless, but I have business with Barrett and you're my key. Life is a bitch sometimes. I'll leave you for now. I'll check on you in the morning. Have a nice bubble bath or something. Draw a pretty picture. Good night, Adam." Bret said abruptly. He needed to leave. He had a desire to take Adam to his bed and that couldn't happen... yet.

"Good night and thank you," Adam said, he sounded like he had a bad cold. Bret gave his back a final pat, then hurried up the stairs. He needed a good jerk off in the shower.

Adam decided a hot bubble bath would be wonderful. He started the water and let the bubbles foam up. He changed the TV to a station that played classical music videos. He picked up the sketch pad and box of pencils. He often drew while soaking. He stripped off and slid into the steamy tub of bubbles.

He carefully dried his hands and picked up the drawing things. As soft music filled the air and vanilla scented bubbles popped he began to draw. Soon a perfect picture of a lion appeared on the paper. While it was a lion, his mane blowing in an unseen African wind, the features were very much those of Chris Jericho. It was a beautiful drawing**...**

Chris, Mark and Dave all jumped as Glen shouted, "I know what this is a picture of..." he paused as the other three came to look at the computer screen. "The Egmont Lighthouse" four men said in unison.


	22. Needle In a Haystack

_**A/N:** The words to the song belong to me. I have not used any known lyrics._

The detectives and the rock star looked at each other. There were so many questions. The picture looked like it had been taken from a distance.

"Was it taken on approach? Maybe it's a view from where he is? Maybe it was just a passing landmark? Question is, how do we start looking?" Dave Batista finally spoke first as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

"Use a chopper!" Chris said as he stared at the picture. His Kitten had taken it and sent it, probably at a risk to his life. He wasn't going to let his lover down now. They just had to find him, at all costs.

"No. We can't do that. I know it's the most _logical_ thing to do, but think about it. If Hart's place is in a remote area, and suddenly a helicopter starts flying around, searching, it's going to look suspicious. It could put Adam in danger. It could also drive Hart further underground," Mark explained to the worried boyfriend.

"Oh, well, yeah I can understand that. I'll just shut up and let you guys work. At least I can tell his brother and friends, Adam is alive," Chris said with a smile on his face. He just knew they would have their blond back soon.

"Um... Chris, look. I hate to keep downing you. You can't just let everyone know about this. The more people who know, the more apt word will get out on the street. That would certainly put Adam in danger. Can you understand that?" Mark spoke softly. He didn't want Chris pinning all his hopes on this one tiny lead. There was so much work to do.

Chris nodded, "Can I at least tell Jason and Heath? It seems so cruel not to," Jericho asked, his brow raised. He thought at least Adam's brother should know.

"Yes, Mister Reso should know. Let us tell him Chris. That way nothing can fall back on you. That will keep your line clear and free. If Hart starts watching you... see where I'm going? We'll tell his brother that Adam sent the photo to nine eleven. That keeps _you_ out of Hart's radar, get it?" Glen explained this time. Police tactics sometimes seemed cruel and pointless to loved ones, but every move had a point.

"Alright. You fellas are the ones that know what you're doing. Anything on the call trace? A location I mean?" Chris asked hopefully.

"That has to come from the phone company. Unfortunately, we can't have access to that program. Privacy stuff," Jacobs explained with a sigh. He felt handcuffed himself sometimes.

"Well, what should I do now?" Chris asked the three detectives. He wanted to help but he didn't want to be in the way.

"I hate to sound rude, but go home Chris. I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. If he manages to send another message, come here again. We'll want to down load it immediately. And Chris, _please_, don't try to go out looking for Adam. Please, Chris, if Hart gets word of this... Adam could be in _grave_ danger," Mark spoke firmly, but kindly. His eyes bore into Chris. He hoped the message was clear.

Chris could see the look in the detective's eyes, he knew Mark was right. "Yes Sir. I understand. If there is _anything_ I can do to help, please tell me. I'll do anything, take any risk to get Adam back," Chris said as firmly, his own blue eyes looked just as hard into Mark's.

"We will. We'll contact the Reso's in person tomorrow. Try to get some rest and, Chris? Eat something and take care of yourself," Mark said warmly as he walked Jericho to the door.

Chris left the police station. He was deep in thought as he drove. He was so proud of his Kitten taking such a risk. He couldn't wait for Adam to come home. He wanted to tell the Kitten he loved him.

Jericho got to the bungalow. He parked in the garage next to "Rita." He went in the house after securing the garage. He fixed a bowl of cereal and watched a hockey match. When he finished he decided to take a long, hot bubble bath. When he finished his soak, the Lion curled up in the bed. He stared at Adam's picture that was on his charging cell phone. He fell asleep clutching Adam's pillow. He dreamed of his sweet kitten**...**

Adam finally got out of the tub. He looked a little pruny, but he felt relaxed. The water, music and drawing had helped. He took out a fresh set of clothes. There was also a pack of brand new briefs in his size, as well as socks. He realized Hart must have planned this for a while. He sighed as he got dressed. He pushed the trunk forward a bit, and pulled out the sofa bed. He was truly tired.

Adam turned the TV on to the all night oldies station. He smiled, it was 'I Love Lucy' night. He fell asleep to Lucy and Ethel trying to run their own dress shop. His dreams quickly filled with thoughts of Chris. All he wanted was to be able to tell the handsome Lion he loved him**...**

Heath was bound and determined to keep the office running as smoothly as possible. Jason was just as capable of doing a consultation as Adam, plus there was plenty of things for him to look for to buy for clients. The red-head was horribly worried about both his husband and brother-in-law.

They had gone by Jay and Adam's mother's house last night. They had decided not to tell Judy the truth. Jay knew his mother would not take it well. They were going to kill two birds with one stone. They knew Judy had wanted to go to Canada to visit family. He and Adam had chipped in to buy her a ticked to go by train. They were going to give it to her for her birthday.

Judy was leaving in an hour. She'd been surprised at the sudden trip, but she was so thrilled she didn't mind. Jay told his mother that Adam had been called down to Miami for a consultation, but for her to have a good time. It all came off like clock work.

Heath was just waiting for Jason to return from the train station, when the three detectives came into the office of Cutting Edge Designs. Jay's Vixen could tell something was up.

"Mister Reso, hello. Can you call your husband? We do have some news for you. No, we haven't found Adam, but he is alive," Glean asked he red-head who sat at the reception desk.

"Jay isn't here Officer, you see..." Heath went on to explain about his mother-in-law.

"I think you both did a good thing. No point in having another person worried. Hopefully by the time she returns, Adam will be back, safe and sound. When will Mister Reso return?" Mark asked the worried young man.

"Any... oh, there he is! Jason! They have news, hurry up!" Heat called to the sandy-haired man as he entered the office. Jason joined his husband, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He asked the detectives into his office. Soon they were all settled.

Mark told them exactly what had happened the night before. He pulled out a copy of the picture of the Egmont Lighthouse. Heath took it, tears welled up in his eyes. There were fond memories of the place. It was where Jason had proposed to him.

"So what does this mean? What are you going to do? Send a helicopter to look?" Jason asked, his brow raised.

"Chris asked the same. No, as we told him, it would make Hart suspicious if a helicopter suddenly started flying around. We're going out to Egmont Key. We'll go up and see if we can find a place that matches the measurements Detective Jacobs has worked out," Batista explained to the couple.

Heath sighed, "Remember Jay-Jay?" he looked at his husband with mixed emotions. Now if something happened to Adam, the lighthouse would hold a different type of memory.

The detectives looked at each other. Was there something they needed to know? Jason saw the look, "I proposed to Heath at the top of that lighthouse. If something happens to Adam, now the lighthouse..." his words faded with his thoughts. He pulled Heath into his lap.

"We'll make sure _that_ doesn't happen. Hang in there. Like we told Chris, don't try anything heroic. Hart can't find out about this. You understand? Also you two and Chris are the only ones that know about this and _please_, keep it that way. Both Barrett and Hart are sharp. If they wanted to, they could find out what time you go to the bathroom. Adam's safety is paramount," Mark spoke in his gruff warning tone, hoping he made his point.

The couple understood. They wished the detectives good luck and told them they would keep their mouths shut. They also asked to be kept posted. Glen assured them they would. The police left. They had a day of investigating ahead of them**...**

Chris was in the studio. He'd woken up in the morning with a melody and lyrics flowing in his head. He was playing a guitar, then he would pause and write down the music on staff lined paper. It was a song about lost and found love. It was hauntingly beautiful. Chris' fellow band mate, Rich Ward was listening as Jericho sang the finished song. The older rocker was in tears when Chris ended the song. He'd never heard such emotion from his friend. The song obviously had meaning and was from not only Jericho's heart, but his very soul.

He listened as Chris sang the song again.

"_The image stood in the lighthouse door,_

_he was mine forever more._

_His green eyes shone like harbor lights_

_and reflected our love late, late at night._

_When morning dawned my love was gone,_

_had he been real or just a dream?_

_Maybe nothing is like it ever seemed..."_

The song continued. When Chris finished, he came out of the recording booth of the studio. He saw the tears in Rich's eyes. Jericho was surprised.

"That was beautiful man. That has to go on the next record. Care to tell me the meaning behind it?" The "Duke of Metal" asked his colleague.

Chris sighed, "Maybe later. Look Rich, can you just... give me some space?"

Rich nodded, "Okay buddy. I'm here if you need me," the older musician said with a pat to Chris' shoulder. He left the recording booth. He hung a placard on the door that said **"SESSION IN PROGRESS. DO NOT ENTER!**" he hoped Chris would be alright.

Ward had noticed several changes in Jericho over the last few months. Ever since some security guard was shot and killed at the launch party. Some of Chris' changes were for the better, some made him isolated. On thing Rich Ward was sure of, Chris Jericho was a complex person...

Calaway, Jacobs and Batista were waiting for a Coast Guard boat to take them over to Egmont Key. They were at De Soto National Park. Normally they would have just taken a police boat, but they were tied up in a major in-bound drug bust.

"Babe, did you take your pills?" Glen asked Mark quietly. Dave had gone to find some bottles of water, it was a very hot day.

Mark rolled his eyes, "Yes dear, little Marky won't get sea sick. You packed everything?" Calaway said in a sarcastic tone. It was just the way their relationship worked. Glen laughed at his lover.

Mark and Glen had been together since they met twenty years ago at the police academy. They lived together but never married. Mark had been married once, that had produced Gunner. When the boy was killed, Mark's wife, Gunner's mother, Sarah left him. Mark never heard from her again, save one letter from a lawyer saying she had divorced Mark in Reno. Glen had saved him.

Sometimes Glen wished they would marry, but he understood. They loved each other and that was what mattered. Also, if they married they would not be allowed to work together. It was okay to be dating and work together, but not married. Ah, wasn't government red tape fun.

Batista returned. He had water for each of them, plus a can of ginger ale. Mark Calaway was a tough son of a bitch. He'd been shot, stabbed and mowed down by a car, but any time he got on a boat, he tossed his cookies. It was also a great source of teasing for Glen and Dave**...**

Adam had woken up to a huge basket of fresh fruit and more cereal. He read the note tucked into a bunch of bananas. _"Enjoy the fruit and cereal. There is fresh milk in the fridge. You will be able to go outside later. We'll take a run around the yard." Bret. "P.S. Oh, you are so adorable when you sleep." _the handwriting was very neat and precise. The type of handwriting an artist would have.

The captive flushed a bit, he found Bret's flirting unsettling. He hoped it didn't lead to something else. Being held captive was bad enough, he didn't want to wind up sexually assaulted. As far as Adam was concerned, his body belonged to Chris, just as much as his heart and soul did. He vowed no one would ever have him again, only his Lion. He would do anything while held captive, but that.

The Kitten pulled a banana out of the basket. He went to the kitchen area and made a small bowl of fruit and cereal. He ate while he sat on the sofa and watched his morning news talk shows**...**

Chris was listening to the playback of the song he'd written about Adam. He'd titled the piece, _"Lighthouse Love". _ His kitten was the image in the door. He worked the sliders on the mixing board. He was like an artist, but instead of paints and brushes, he worked in a medium of blending sounds. When he finished he thought it was the best song he'd ever written. Jericho thought about what Rich had said, but unless Adam came home to him, no one else would ever hear the song. The next person to hear it would be his baby Kitty**...**

Heath and Jay were trying to work. Even without Adam there was work to be done. Heath was busy doing the quarterly tax report and payroll. At least Adam had been wise enough to put Jason on the business bank account. That meant he could sign the paychecks for Ryback and the construction crew. They were still busily working at Jericho's mansion, unaware their boss was missing.

Jason was looking through a catalog. He wanted to find an unusual storage unit for Lawler's art studio. He found the perfect items. An old Coca-Cola vending machine and floor display cooler. Lawler was an avid Coca-Cola collector. Jay found a piece that was unique. Someone had converted a store sized Coke cooler into a bench seat. Then he saw another one of a kind Item. It was an old oak three drawer cabinet. The drawers had been replaced with antique wooden Coca-Cola crates. It would be perfect for storing art supplies like, pens, pencils, brushes and tubes and jars of paint.

Reso didn't hesitate. He knew both Adam and Lawler would approve. He called Matt Hardy and told him hold to the items and he would have Heath send a check. Matt said he'd deliver the items when Jay was ready for them. Matt Hardy was a very happy camper. Cutting Edge Designs was buying a lot of expensive merchandise. Jason had to explain to Matt that it would probably be a week, maybe longer as Adam was busy on other projects. He prayed he'd kept the stress out of his voice.

William Jason "Copeland" Reso missed his brother. He hoped the detectives were having good luck at the Egmont Lighthouse**...**

A Coast Guard seaman was helping Dave Batista into a life vest. They were required to wear them even though they knew how to swim.

The Coast Guard boat was a smaller vessel. It was assigned to patrol the area called Passage Key. Egmont Key and Passage Key were where Tampa Bay began. They were the primary guardians of the bay area. Passage Key and Egmont key were wildlife refugees. The northern part of Egmont Key, where the lighthouse was located was also a popular spot for picnicking, swimming, skiing, and scuba diving.

The Egmont Lighthouse was the only lighthouse on the Gulf Coast between Key West and St. Marks. Built in 1848, it was also the oldest structure of any kind in the Tampa Bay area. Egmont was rich in history, from holding off Spanish attackers to stopping blockade runners in the Civil War. In 1990, it was the last lighthouse in the United States to be automated. The Coast Guard had plans to deactivate the lighthouse, but for now it still flashed its Third Order Fresnel Lens every fifteen seconds. However, the most important thing about Egmont Key and it's light, was the fact that Adam had photographed it from some place near by.

The detectives were in the wheel house of the boat. The USCG Boat "The Mada" made its way out to Egmont Key. "Notice the name of the boat?" Glen asked Dave with a poke in the darker detective's ribs. Jacobs had noticed the name right away, he thought it was ironic.

Dave looked at Glen like he had three heads. Mark laughed, "And you call yourself a detective? I think we're in trouble," the tallest of the three said with a smirk. He went back to looking at the chart of the area. Glen had made several marks on the map. They indicated possible angles the picture could have been taken from.

Dave studied the name of the boat, it hit him like a brick wall. He felt stupid and embarrassed. "MADA" was Adam, backwards. It _was_ ironic.

When the boat reached the dock, the boat's Commander happened to see the map chart Mark had looked at so intently. "If I may, what are you looking for? We all know this area like the backs of our hands," the Commander asked the detective. Mark hesitated, he knew the man asking could be trusted, but he didn't want to talk with the other seamen in the wheel house. The Commander could tell what the officer was thinking. He ordered the rest of his crew out of the small room.

"Thank you, Commander. This picture is a very important clue to a missing persons case we're working on. It was sent by cell phone, by the missing person. Detective Jacobs ran it through the computer Those lines show possible angles the picture was taken from. "Do you know of any houses or other buildings in these areas?" Calaway asked the older man.

"Like a needle in a haystack, detective? There _are_ a few houses, but there are shacks, and abandoned fishing cabins scattered all over. That is a very undeveloped area. It's silly I know but there is a lot of superstition about that area, so a lot of it was abandoned. Try these three lines. I'm sure those are the beach houses. I hope you find the person. That's a lonely area to be lost in," the Commander said honestly.

The Commander really didn't like patrolling those sections the lines pointed to. He may have laughed off the spooky area to the detective, but as a seaman, the Commander was probably the most superstitious of them all.

"Thank you, Sir. You said we'd have about three hours before you return to Fort De Soto?" Glen asked as Mark and Dave took the equipment they'd brought to the gangway.

"Yes. I'll sound the horn four times, thirty minutes before we're ready to leave, but don't worry we won't strand you. However, I would appreciate you heading my call. We do have a schedule to keep, and tides to obey," the Commander said firmly but friendly.

Mark nodded and shook the man's hand. He picked up the camera bag he brought and followed his colleagues. The lighthouse was a ten minute walk from the pier. When the detectives arrived it was early afternoon. Glen had noted the time the picture had been sent, it was close to the same time. That was important for the fall of the shadows created by the sun.

They started their investigation on the ground. They had permission to climb to the top of the light if needed. The observation deck at the top of the lighthouse was no longer open to the public. It was going to be a long process.

Like the Commander had said, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack**...**

Chris Jericho had returned to the studio after having lunch with Jason and Heath. They filled each other in on the conversations with the detectives. They only picked at their food and didn't care about keeping secrets, they trusted each other.

The Reso's informed the rock star about the investigation at the lighthouse. Heath also told Chris the entire story of his and Jason's romantic history with the Egmont Key Lighthouse. After lunch, Jericho and the Reso's parted company with promises to keep in contact.

Now Chris was trying to work as normally as possible. He answered a few emails and sent out a few tweets under his Fozzy account. Chris signed a stack of promotional photos. Each member of the band would add their autograph, then pass it to the next member. They would be sent to fans around the world.

The Lion looked at the upcoming Festival schedule in Europe. It would be six weeks of the biggest concert venues overseas. It had taken the band years of hard work to be included on the tour. They were now an upper card band. When they first toured, they were often the first or second band to play. The low card bands were hardly noticed unless they had that special "something". Fozzy had that something. Each tour they were moved further up the card. It was proof of their hard work and talent. There were rumors that next year, Fozzy would be the headline band, but nothing was on paper yet.

Chris had hoped Adam could join him for a couple of weeks when they got to Italy. It would be fun to have his Kitten along. He also knew Adam would love it.

Jericho looked at the date circled on his calendar for next month. Shawn and Hunter's wedding in Vegas. Another thing he'd been looking forward to. He wondered if Adam wasn't back by then if the couple would still go. After all, the wedding had been booked and was non-refundable. He knew too, in the end that wouldn't matter. In his heart he knew Shawn wouldn't go without knowing Adam's fate, good or bad.

The Lion sighed, he was too restless to do anything else. He told the receptionist he was leaving for the day. He had a desire to just go and sit at the duck pond. He felt close to Adam there**...**

Adam roused from his nap as he heard Bret on the stairs. He knew the sound of man by now. He hoped they were going to go outside. With Hart there though he couldn't risk taking the cell phone. He only wished could have known if Chris got the picture and if he'd had, what the picture was of. If Chris showed it to Jay and Heath, Adam knew they would recognize the lighthouse.

Bret smiled at his captive as he stepped into the room. Adam was yawning and stretching. The t-shirt rose up, revealing Adam's lightly bronzed skin and tight stomach. It made the mobster's mind flash to some rather sexual thoughts. He shook those wicked thoughts from his head.

Adam thought he saw Bret give him a sexually charged look. It made him squirm. "Thank you for the fruit and other things," Adam said quietly. He didn't want to lead Hart on in any way, shape or form.

Bret picked up the sketch pad and looked at Adam's drawings. There was one of a wild Lion, his mane whipping in the wind. The lion's face had an almost human quality to it, especially around the eyes. There were also several sketches of the very room he was standing in. Adam had drawn the room in various styles from country, medieval and art deco. He was just trying to keep his decorating mind fresh. Hart was looking at the art deco style sketch.

"These are good. Work on this idea more. I just might redo this room. I like art deco. Now put these on, we'll go for a bit of exercise," Bret said casually as he handed Adam a shoe box. He'd set it down when he picked up the sketch pad. He hoped the shoes fit.

"Um... thanks," Adam reluctantly took the offered box. It was a pair of very expensive running/exercise sneakers. They fit like the had been made just for him.

Bret waited while Adam brushed his long hair into a pony tail and put on the hoodie style jacket. When he was finished Adam followed Hart up the stairs.

Adam had just noticed Hart was wearing a t-shirt and sweats and matching pair of sneakers. His curly hair was also pulled into a pony tail. Adam saw the t-shirt was electric pink. Hart always seemed to wear something pink. He found it odd that the mobster chose such a feminine color.

Darren and Titus followed their boss and his captive to the back yard. Adam's eyes blinked several times against the bright sun. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky**...**

"We're going to have to go up. The dunes and coast block too much. I haven't seen anything," Dave said to his fellow detectives.

They loaded up their equipment and prepared to climb up the tower. It was two hundred and three steps to the lens room, up a winding stair case. The investigators had brought a map, a telescope and a device that was used by surveyors to measure land distances. That was Glen's area of expertise. He could make computers and electronics perform to his every whim. It was amazing to watch.

The three stood at the bottom of the spiral staircase. The men looked at each other. Well boys, one step at a time. Wasn't it Confucius who said 'The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step?'. At least this not a thousand steps only a couple hundred," Mark said with a wry chuckle s he went up the first step. Up, up, up they went. Each hoping this wasn't an effort in vain**...**

Chris had arrived at Adam's house. He picked up the mail. The evening paper hadn't arrived yet. He changed into some lose jeans and a t-shirt, locked the house again and walked to the park. He bought a bag of popcorn from the colorful vendor cart. Jericho was going to feed the ducks.

When he got to the bench he sat with a sigh. A few ducks were wandering close by. Chris threw them a handful of popcorn. The few ducks soon turned into many. Jericho thought it would have made Adam laugh. He wondered where his Kitten was, and what he was doing**...**

Heath had finished doing the payroll. Normally Adam would take the checks to the job site, but today he and Jay were going to drive out to Jericho's mansion and deliver them. After that they were going home, business was done for the day. The Vixen was a little excited, he wanted to see Chris' place, he'd heard so much about it.

"You ready Jay-Jay?" Heath asked as he went into his husband's office. He stopped short, his man was crying like a baby. Heath rushed to him. "They are going to find him Daddy. Our Adam will be back with us soon. We just have to keep the faith. Our lighthouse will bring him luck," the red-head said softly as he sat in his husband's lap and gently thumbed away his tears.

Jason half smiled and nodded. He had the faith, but he just felt so helpless and over whelmed. He looked into Heath's beautiful eyes. He pulled his Vixen in and kissed him deeply.

The kiss grew more and more intense. It wasn't long before Heath found himself bent over the desk, jeans down around his knees with Jason pounding his cock in and out of his puckered hole, with almost brutal force. He ordered Heath to work his own cock. He could hear the sluttish moans as Heath pulled and tugged on himself.

Jason had a firm grip on Heath's hip with one hand, the other twisted into the longish red hair, pulling his husband's head back. The older man was nipping and sucking on the younger man's exposed neck. Heath loved the rough treatment, he knew Jay needed this and was more than happy to comply**...**

Wade Barrett was still holed up with Lesnar. He'd sent Curtis Hennig to meet with Hart yesterday. The Englishman didn't dare meet Hart, that would have been instant death.

All Hart had said was two days. If Barrett wanted Adam, he was to call a number the mobster had given Hennig. Barrett was trying to figure out how he could do a double cross. He wanted both Adam and access to Hart. After all two dead Hart's were better than one. Two days would give him time to think**...**

The three detectives finally made it to the top of the lighthouse, they were only slightly winded. They were all in top physical health. The men took a few minutes to catch themselves and drink some water. Glen thought about the lighthouse keepers of the early years. They made the climb twice a day with only a lantern for light as they carried a twenty-five pound can of oil for the lamp. It was a job only a special man could handle.

Glen was the first one ready. He looked at the map, then using the surveyors instrument he sat up the telescope. He began to follow the directions of the lines. Mark and Dave looked though their binoculars, three pairs of highly trained detective eyes slowly began their scan of the land**...**

"Come on, let's stretch then have a bit of a run," Bret said lightheartedly as he began to stretch his leg muscles. The two guards sat the picnic table and watched, relaxed but always alert.

Adam did some stretches as well, but he was careful not to do anything that might look too sexual. He didn't bend over or raise his arms over his head. Hart chuckled to himself, the more Adam tried not too, the more alluring he looked. Bret wasn't stupid he knew what Adam was trying to do... or not to do.

Bret finished his warm up. He motioned for Adam to come stand next to him. Adam did as asked and together they started a slow jog around the huge back yard.

Adam finally just had to ask, "Why do you always wear something pink?" He heard Bret laugh. "You noticed huh? Because it's impossible to be unhappy when you look at pink and of course, it's actually a bit intimidating. A man who wears pink is a _real_ man, who isn't afraid of anything or anyone.

Actually it made sense, "Never thought about that. Thanks for telling me," Adam said as they continued to run.

The blond liked the exercise, but he hoped Bret wouldn't come out with him every day. He wanted to try to send more pictures, maybe risk a message. He had to get home to his Lion**...**

The detectives heard the USCG boat "The Mada" sound its horn. They had to go. "I really thought we'd see something. One last scan. You pack up while I look," Glen said with a sigh. He adjusted the telescope moving it to look East South East. He was positive the picture had been taken from that direction.

Glen blinked, he thought he saw a flash of bright pink. It was a person running. No, as he pulled the telescope into better focus, it was _two_ men running. He couldn't see a house, but he could tell it was a well-groomed lawn.

"MARK! Come look!" Glen said excitedly as the focus became sharper. Mark came to look.

The Detective looked hard, "Well, I'll be damned. Glen my love, _that_ is Bret Hart... and Adam Copeland!"


	23. Now What Do We Do?

"Well... it could be. I still can't tell for sure. Glen, can you take pictures?" Dave said cautiously . He wasn't sure the two very distant men were their targets. He was often _too_ cautious, while often Mark was _too_ quick to judge.

"Yup. There's the horn again, you guys get started back. I'll take a few pictures and get a GPS location. Tell the Commander I'll be there ASAP," Jacobs said as he fiddled with his equipment. The telescope was equipped with a digital camera which Glen quickly put to use.

Glen was only able to get one picture of the two figures as they ran through the open area. He waited, but they never came back into view. He got the readings he needed. Glen quickly packed up and began the long climb down the spiral staircase.

Dave and Mark returned to "The Mada". Mark explained to the Commander that like usual, nothing happened until the last-minute. The Commander took it in stride, he didn't mind, after all, he was there to save lives.

"Commander, how unusual would it be to see a fishing boat... five or six miles east south-east of Egmont Key?" Mark asked and looked and pointed to the chart on the wheel house wall. He was already trying to think of ways to get closer to the location in question.

"During the week it would be very odd. The weekend, not unusual at all. There's good fishing out that way," the Coast Guard Commander said honestly.

"Mark's mind churned as he thought. Saturday as three days away. That could be too late for Adam. He had some serious thinking to do**...**

Bret stopped when Adam suddenly fell to the ground in yelp of pain. He noticed the blond was gripping his right ankle, trying not to cry.

"Is it broken?" Bret asked as he knelt next to his captive. He hated thinking Adam got hurt while in his care.

"Don't... think... so... twisted it... in... hole. Hurts... want my... Lion..." Adam winced and sobbed. At that moment he felt so utterly lost and broken.

Bret gently removed Adam's right shoe and sock. The ankle was swelling and he could tell it would be badly bruised. He wanted to get ice on it right away.

"Hang on, pretty boy. You'll be alright," Hart said as he scooped Adam up in his arms, bridal style. Instinctively Adam wrapped his arms around Bret's neck and laid his head on his captor's shoulder. All he could think of was pain. Adam wasn't sure what hurt worse, his twisted ankle or missing Chris. He wished it was Chris carrying him. He sobbed a bit more as pictures of Jericho flashed in his head.

Titus and Darren had started to come down the yard to see if they could help. Bret waved them off. "Go to the house. Get the couch ready in my office, and get some ice," Bret yelled to the guards. The two men immediately went to the house. They left the door open for their boss and his injured captive.

Darren went to Bret's office, he made a quick bed of the couch with soft blankets and pillows while Titus fixed a bag of ice and got some towels as well. Darren got the Tylenol and a bottle of cold water and set them on the table in front of the couch.

By the time Bret got Adam into the house and to his office, Darren had a small fire lit in the fire-place. It made the room cozy and took the damp chill out of the air. While it might be warm in the city, out on the dunes, it was chilly from the sea breeze, especially when the sun went down.

Hart gently put Adam down on the large sofa. Adam sunk deeply into the soft blankets and pillows. Bret put several pillows under the blond's leg. He carefully put the bag of ice on the damaged foot.

"Here, take two Tylenol, it will help." Hart said as he handed the pills to Adam. Hart was glad Darren had thought ahead.

As much as he hated it, Adam appreciated the care his captor showed him. If it had been Wade, the Englishman would have left him to fend for himself, then demand Adam cook for him.

"Thank you. The ice feels good. You can put me back in the basement. I don't want to be any trouble," Adam said honestly. He didn't want to feel obligated to Hart. Adam was smart enough to know _nothing_ was free, not even tender care.

Bret looked offended, "I'm not heartless, Adam. I'm not going to put you downstairs where something else could happen. Just relax and let the Tylenol take effect. The ice needs time to work," the mobster sat behind his desk and turned on his computer.

"Thank you," Adam said quietly. He looked around the office. The decorator in him could tell by the design of the room it was once the master bedroom. There was a full bathroom and the south wall was all glass. There was a sliding door that led to the balcony.

Adam thought the room was tasteful, but there were changed he could make. A soft gauze window treatment, a few nice area rugs in soft colors would enhance the ivory-white carpet.

The fire-place was made of cream-colored tile with a gold vein. It looked like a bird had dipped its delicate feathers in gold paint and brushed against the tiles. It was beautiful and the glow of the fire highlighted the gold.

As he studied the walls, he thought the new faux leather paint treatment would be nice. The last thing he would do was to change the furniture to an art deco style. The clean lines would make the room look regal.

While it looked like Bret was working on his computer, the mob leader was watching Adam. He could tell the man was internally redecorating the room. He was curious. "So, how _would_ you decorate the room?" Bret asked as he clicked around with his computer mouse. He was waiting for a report from his associates on the street.

Adam was startled, how did Hart know what he'd been thinking? It was just another thing that made up unsettled about the mobster. However, he answered his captor's question as he explained what he would do.

"You do have excellent taste. I can see why you are so successful. I suppose it's too much to assume you would take the job?" Bret asked sincerely.

Adam turned on the couch, his back was to the room and the man sitting at the desk. He didn't answer, he thought it was stupid question.

Bret shrugged, he turned his attention back to his computer, he didn't have time for pouters. The first reports were being emailed from his men in the city. So far Barrett had not been seen, only one of Barrett's men had been spotted.

Adam was crying silent tears. His ankle was still hurting and Hart had the nerve to want him to decorate. All Adam wanted was to be in his own little house, wrapped in Chris' arms. He fell asleep with tears drying on his cheeks.

Hart looked over at his captive. He could tell the crying had given way to sleep. The mobster got up and left the room. He went to the linen closet and got a soft, Angora blanket. Bret went back to his office, he gently laid the blanket over the sleeping man. Adam looked so innocent and quite beautifu**l...**

Wade was getting restless. Even the sex with Brock was getting boring. He wanted to go out, but Hart had him pinned down, like a mouse under a cat's-paw. Axel kept him up to date. Hart's gang had him in the sights.

"You can go out, boss. They have orders not to lay a finger on you. What are you going to do? Is Adam worth all this?" Curtis "Axle" Hennig informed his leader. He'd brought some food for the two men.

Barrett pondered Curtis' question as he chewed his piece of pizza. He swallowed, then spoke, "Yeah... he's worth it... to a degree. I want a way to get Adam _and_ Hart, you know that. If nothing else, after we all have a turn, I can use Adam as a bonus for my customers. Buy a bag, get a blow. Have you sussed out how many of Hart's bastards are lurking about?" The Englishman spoke with a bite of food.

Brock was listening as he ate. He was looking forward to Wade getting his hands on Copeland. From what Barrett said, the blond was a great fuck. Barrett had promised him sloppy seconds and he wanted them.

"Six, at most. His men got spooked by Owen's demise. Hart sent them for a vacation. Word is he said spooked men are a danger. I'm tellin' you boss, Hart ain't your ordinary syndicate leader. He seems to care about his men. That is a weakness," Axel said as he spun his key ring around his finger with a jingle.

"It also makes they deadly loyal. We need a red herring. Have Hart arrange to bring Adam some place where we can put our men first. Wait no..." Brock said in a confused tone. Sometimes he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

Curtis snickered, he knew what Lesnar meant to say. "What you mean is, you want to arrange to have Adam brought to a place. We get there hours before, there is where we have our ambush set. Or we could ambush him on the way to the arranged place," Hennig said thoughtfully.

Wade sighed, sometimes he felt like Curtis was the only one of his men with any brains... too bad Axel held firm to not mixing business with pleasure, at least he could fuck Brock.

Barrett liked Curtis' second idea better. He pulled out his well-worn map of Tampa. He wanted to find a good place for a sudden attack**...**

"Question is, do we tell the boyfriend and brother?" Dave asked as they stared at the image on the computer screen. The detectives had made it back to the police station. Nobody knew where they had gone or what they had done, not even Beth Phoenix-Batista.

Glen had downloaded the picture from their expedition to Egmont Lighthouse. It had taken him a while, but he finally got a semi clear rendering of the picture of the two men he'd seen running. Clearly it was Bret Hart, the give away was the pink shirt he was wearing.

"No, at least not yet. Those three are hot-headed enough to do something stupid. The thing is where is this? I don't see a structure or house. Did he bring Adam to get some exercise or is there a place we can't see?" Mark spoke to his colleagues. He tapped his finger against his lip.

"Well, I can find out easy enough," Glen said with a near laugh. He pulled up a map site on his computer, entered the GPS coordinates and with the push of a few keys, the area came up on the screen.

"That's odd. It shows something, but its all pixellated. Usually that's only done for high security places blocked by the government. Could Hart have connections that go that high?" Glen asked his friends. He was honestly puzzled by the image.

"Could Hart have hacked in and done that himself? At least we know _something_ is there. We can probably safely assume it's a house. We have to get out there. Dave look in to it. Get something arranged ASAP, and keep the loop closed," Mark said in a commanding tone. He wanted results**...**

Chris, Heath, Jay, Shawn and Hunter were sitting at a table on the sidewalk in front of Café Jim. Heath had made the suggestion to get together and here they were. Hunter still felt like death warmed over, but he wasn't going to let a cold keep him down. He could sneeze here as well as at home, besides, Shawn needed a meal out, he'd earned a reward for taking such excellent care of him.

"Chris? You holding up?" Shawn asked in a soft tone. All five men looked exhausted.

Chris cracked a small smile, "No, not really. I feel so... helpless... useless. I mean we just got together and he was ripped from my arms. I didn't protect him when he needed it most. How is he ever going to trust me to take care of him?" the rock star was nearly in tears.

Both Shawn and Heath put their hand on Chris' shoulder in brotherly support. Before anyone could speak, Dean and Seth walked up to the Café. The two security guards saw the table of friends.

Dean guided his lover to the group. "Hi guys. Can we join you?" Dean asked the five other men. They both looked as deflated as the others.

"Sure, pull up some chairs. We just got here ourselves. You boys okay?" Heath asked in a friendly tone. He and Seth were fairly good friends.

"Yeah... as much as we can be. We both feel like we let Roman down big time. Any news?" Dean asked as he held a chair for Seth, then sat down himself.

Jason sighed, "No, nothing! How do you think _**I**_ feel? He's _my_ brother! I should have insisted on going with him! How could I just let him go off in a strange Town Car?! With a total stranger! Knowing Barrett is after him!" he was nearly wailing, but managed to keep the tears at bay.

Heath moved from comforting Chris, to holding his husband in his arms. "Because it wasn't Barrett. I should have put my foot down. I just knew that Smith guy was a phony! We just _let_ Adam walk into danger," Heath added his own guilt. All seven men sighed at once.

The waitress, Maria knew all the men at the table. She could tell something was wrong. Maria also noticed one more odd thing Adam wasn't with them. She hoped nothing was wrong with her sweet friend. Maria went to the table. She took their order. All seven men ordered pulled pork sandwiches and either iced tea or soda. They were going to share a large order of onion rings.

The waitress _knew_ for sure something was wrong. Normally the seven men ate double the amount ordered. Even the preacher usually ate more. She turned in the order and fixed their drinks.

When she carried the tray to the table she finally had to ask. "Is everything alright? Is Adam sick or something?" Maria's voice was full of concern.

Hunter spoke up, his voice rough and nasally from the cold, "No, he's not sick. It's... a tricky situation, Maria. Just... keep him in your prayers," the lawyer's tone was quiet. Maria just nodded, she went to take care of her other customers.

"Look, stop blaming yourselves. Nobody could have known what was going to happen. Adam is the last one that would want to hear all this blame game. Let's just focus on staying positive," Shawn tried to cheer the group up. All this depression wasn't good for anyone**...**

"Roman! Come back!... Chris... please... all... left... me..." Adam suddenly cried out, he was still sound asleep. He sobbed as he dreamed.

Bret had done some work on the computer. He jumped when Adam unexpectedly cried out. Hart could tell the blond was dreaming about being left.

Another slight pang of guilt struck his heart. He listened as Adam settled back down into sleep. The mobster got up. Bret made sure Adam was warm enough. He saw the ice bag needed replacing, he went out to talk to the guards.

Adam suddenly woke up, his ankle was hurting and he was breathing hard, he felt disoriented. Where was he? Then the Kitten remembered, he was Bret Hart's captive.

The decorator had dreamed that Roman had told him to stay strong, trust Chris and all would be fine. Roman then vanished and he couldn't find Chris. He put his head in his hand and cried. He was tired of crying, but he just didn't know what else to do.

When Bret returned, he saw Adam was not only awake, but was once again sobbing. All because of his actions. He chastised himself, this was for Owen, _that's_ what mattered... it was _**all**_ that mattered.

"I think that's about enough of that. You're not _that_ badly hurt, you're still alive... oh bloody hell... come on pretty baby, it's going to be alright," Bret sighed, he was a hard type of person. It hurt him to see Adam so upset. He knelt next to the couch. Bret had brought a fresh bag of ice. He took the old one off and looked at the injured ankle.

Adam stopped crying. He hissed when the mob boss removed the bag of melted ice. His ankle still throbbed. "I have to... to... go to... the bathroom," Adam snuffled out. The Kitten wasn't looking forward to walking.

Bret smiled, "Of course. Come on, I'll help you," Hart said as he helped Adam to slowly stand. The blond tested his bad foot. Pain shot up his leg like electrified fire. He stumbled.

"Whoa, fuck that hurts... sorry. Help... me?" Adam asked his captor. He _hated_ asking for help. Bret wrapped his arm around the blond's trim waist. He supported Adam as he guided his captive to the bathroom attached to the office. Thankfully it was only a few painful steps away.

Adam managed to do his business on one leg, while Bret waited outside the door. Adam washed his hands and face. He looked at his reflection. He scolded himself for being a crybaby.

He had to toughen up, he was a strong man. Chris would want him to be brave. Roman taught him how to take care of himself. He looked _hard_ into the mirror, "Stop crying and start thinking!" he whispered to his reflection.

He left the bathroom, he refused Bret's help. He limped to the office door, "I _want_ to go downstairs. I don't want to be in your way. I am alright," the blond spoke firmly and he knew he'd feel better in his "own" space.

"No. I want you up here where I can keep an eye on that ankle. So just sit down and let me put the ice on it again. I've ordered dinner, it should be here soon," Bret said just as firmly as he gently pushed Adam down on the couch.

Adam sighed, he couldn't fight, so he gave in for now. The ice did make it feel better. "What's going to happen to me? I think I have a right to know. What if Wade doesn't want me? We didn't part lovingly. You know that don't you? Remember, I told you? You want to know more? He forced me in to doing drugs, mentally _and_ physically abused me, for fuck sake he _raped_ me. I'd rather have you put a bullet in my head! I do not want to go _near_ Wade Barrett ever again! _WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME?!_" Adam finally got hot and angry. The situation was just too much, his voice was filled with venom.

Bret was startled, he'd never seen Adam mad. He knew the Brit had been had been abusive to Adam, but he hadn't know it was so bad that Adam would rather die. It put things in a different light. Maybe Barrett wouldn't want Adam, then what would he do. He had to make up his mind once and for all, then stick to it, no matter what the choice. Adam might just get his wish.

"I'm sorry you went through all that. I knew some of that from what you told me before, but I didn't realize...rape is an evil thing. Nobody deserves that. You're too sweet and pretty to be treated like that. However, I can't let that affect my decision. Wade fucking Barrett _killed_ my baby brother, and I _**will**_ have my revenge. I can't let anything stop me from that, I owe it to my dear brother," Bret said with strong resolve. He stood up, went to his desk and sat down.

Adam stared hard at his captor. He wanted an answer, "Answer my question. What happens to me if Wade refuses to come get me?" his green eyes bore hard into Bret's deep browns.

The mobster stood up again and walked back over the couch. He took Adam's chin firmly in his hand, he looked into the emerald pools. Bret did _not_ like to be pushed, by anyone. He gave the best answer he could... at the moment.

"Depends. If Barrett doesn't want you... I'll give _you_ a choice. Maybe you'd better start praying Wadey boy comes through. I _loved_ my brother. Someone had to pay for his death. I must say, you _would_ be a delicious bit of fluff to keep around. I'm _sure _I could find a use for that pretty mouth," Bret whispered. He just couldn't help it, those lips... so soft, so warm, so... pink.

Hart bent down and placed a kiss on Adam's lips. He drew it out but got no response from the blond, he didn't honestly expect one. Bret pulled back, he gave Adam a seductive wink. He let go of Adam's chin with a gentle "chuck" of his finger tips.

"I'm sure you understand, don't you? Come in..." Bret moved away from his captive as he responded to the knock on the door.

Darren Young entered the room. He was rolling a cart with a large sliver domed lid that covered the entire tray...

Maria served the table of seven men their dinner. She also noticed that the mood at the table seemed lighter. She refilled their drinks and left them to it.

None of the seven men noticed the large black man who had come in, picked up a large order to go, then left in a white Town Car. The man was Titus O'Neil, the food was going to the man they were missing...

"Thank you Darren. You and Titus can take a break. Be back on duty by midnight," Bret spoke in a dismissive tone. He took control of the tray of food.

When Bret removed the large silver lid, Adam's mouth began to water. He'd know that aroma blindfolded. It was barbecue from Café Jim. However, the aroma was clouded by Hart's words. Adam did understand, he sighed.

"I understand. Death or... your bed," Adam barely whispered. He heard Bret rattling plates and silverware.

"Did you say something, pretty boy?" Bret asked as he filled a plate. There was brisket, Cole slaw, corn on the cob, French fries and biscuits. There was a full bottle of Jim's special BBQ sauce. The tray also held a pitcher of sweet tea and two ice filled glasses. It was a feast Adam would have normally tore into the food like a hungry giant.

Bret sat on the couch next to Adam, he'd set the coffee table for dinner. Adam gingerly moved his ankle. "No, I just... yeah, I understand," he said as Bret poured himself and his captive a glass of iced tea.

"Good. Now, enough of that. Please, eat. I got this especially for you. I know you like Café Jim. I hope you don't mind if I watch a hockey match while we eat? My team is playing," Bret spoke as he picked up the remote control. When he pushed a button, the wall by the door moved. A panel slid open and revealed a large, flat scree plasma TV. He turned to a hockey game just as the Canadian National Anthem finished playing.

Adam took a sip of tea, even that was from Café Jim. It was a unique blend that Jim mixed himself. It had a hint of mint that enhanced the flavors of both the tea and the food. Suddenly Adam let out a small laugh.

"I guess when you said _your_ team was playing you meant it," Adam said as he took a small bite of food.

"The pink and black uniforms were my idea. Yeah, I own the majority of the Calgary Hitmen. They are first in their division. You have a favorite team?" Hart asked as he bit into his corn.

"New Jersey Devils. I guess I should thank you. I was more hungry than I realized. Best food in Tampa. I eat lunch there a lot," Adam said with a sigh.

The captor and captive began a discussion about hockey strategies as they devoured the food. For a while they forgot their tedious "relationship"**...**

The seven men had finished eating. Most of the onion rings and sandwiches had been finished off. Still it wasn't a lot of food for a group of large, healthy men.

They held hands as Shawn said a prayer. He asked for Adam's safe return and to keep him protected. They parted company and went home; to wait**...**

The three detectives were working late, yet again. After she brought them some food, Dave sent Beth home. Dave told their four kids should at least have one parent at home. Beth understood, she was proud of her husband. It helped that she was also a police officer, and knew what went with the job.

She had been assigned to be the secretary to her husband's office after she was shot in the leg during what turned out to be a not so routine traffic stop. Dave had been the one to encourage her to return to the department. He knew Beth loved the place, she was miserable being away. The Chief felt the best place for her was with the detectives, she could handle their odd hours and difficult assignments. It worked out brilliantly.

Dave came back into the office, he'd walked his wife to the car. He told Beth to tell their four daughters he would take them all shopping at the mall when this case was through. Sometimes it was hard being the only male in the house, even their German Shepard guard dog was a girl.

Batista sat down and unwrapped his Ruben sandwich, he took a bite, swallowed then spoke, "He's still hanging around. He's drinking coffee with Roberts at the dispatch desk," Dave told his colleagues.

"Dispatch? Well, that explains some of it. He hears calls, then he can signal his boss. The thing is which one of them is his boss, Hart or Barrett?" Mark said thoughtfully as he munched his Chef's salad.

"We'll worry about that later. Dave, what did you figure out for finding Hart's house?" Glen asked as he feasted on his club sandwich.

"I think we're just going to have to take a boat during a week day. Friday afternoon maybe. Three fishermen starting their weekend early. As long as we look legit and don't look obvious, it will work." Dave said firmly. He had done some research on the area where Adam had been spotted. It was a place fisherman often went. He was sure they would be alright.

"Sounds good. Glen you stay hidden in the hold of the boat so you can take pictures and use other equipment. Two guys fishing works. Dave, just don't dress like a... millionaire trying to look like a billionaire," Calaway said with a hearty laugh.

Glen laughed loudly too while Dave scoffed. Batista was known for his over the top style of dress. He wore expensive clothes all the time, even when they went on a stake out.

"I promise, I'll wear a flannel shirt. Of course, it will be from LL Bean. Look, you try living with four teenage designer clothes wearing divas and their mother! I haven't bought myself any clothes since Calla was born! My closet was hijacked!" Dave said in mock protest. Calla Jean Batista was the oldest at seventeen. Cynthia Judith was fifteen, and the twins Carrie Jane and Cathy June were thirteen. They were all beautiful, happy and healthy.

For the rest of their meal break, the three detectives talked about anything but work. It was how they stayed sane. It also helped them to stay relaxed. It was their ritual and had been for the last ten years. They shared an unbreakable brotherhood.

Elsewhere in the police station, a cop was cursing under his breath. Once again the detectives upstairs had stopped him. He was going to sneak upstairs and listen at the door. However, the elevator had been locked down as had the door to the stairwell.

The "leaky" cop was getting frustrated. His boss was getting angry that no information was coming from the detectives. He knew if he didn't find out something soon, he'd probably be found floating face down in Tampa Bay. He sighed, "now what do I do?**"...**

Chris Jericho was curled up on Adam's couch. He just couldn't sleep in the bed, he'd tried a few times but could never stay all night. The couch held his Kitten's scent and it brought him a small degree of comfort.

The rock star was sound asleep. The TV was on, with the volume on low. The station was airing a hockey game. He'd fallen asleep before he saw the winning goal, the Calgary Hitmen had beaten the Winnipeg Jets, three to two**...**

"Those are _my_ boys! I'll give them a bonus this week! A free steak dinner!" Bret cheered happily as the puck crossed the goal a second before the game ending whistle.

"Congratulations. A steak dinner? I'm glad I don't work for you, you're cheap!" Adam said half teasing, half serious. His ankle was hurting, he just wanted to sleep.

Bret was taken aback, he wasn't used to his actions being questioned. Then he noticed the expression on his captive's face, "How bad _is_ the pain?"

"It's throbbing and yeah it hurts. Can I just have some more Tylenol and ice? I just want to go down to my bed, I'm tired," this time Adam's voice revealed his pain.

"I'm not telling you again, pretty baby. I'm not putting you downstairs. You could fall and no one would hear you. You'll sleep upstairs, in my bed. Don't panic, I'll sleep on the floor. I have a very comfortable air bed." Bret didn't give Adam any chance to protest. Adam found himself gently picked up and carried bridal style through Bret's house.

They went up the stair case to the second floor. The only room on the second floor was a huge loft bedroom. Adam had never seen such a huge bed. It was the size of two California king sized beds, with four massive, walnut posts. Very light pink, mosquito netting made of silk was tastefully draped over the top frame that anchored the posts together at the top.

The covers on the bed were deep burgundy. The duvet was made of thick layers of eider-down and feathers. The duvet was pulled down and revealed dusty rose-colored, Egyptian cotton sheets. Everything was the best money could buy. Adam knew the sheets cost at least fifteen hundred dollars. The carpet was ivory and lusciously thick.

The walls were glass, even the ceiling. It was a glass box on top of a beach house. The view was beyond beautiful, it was spectacular. The moon lit the room with a soft glow. It rivaled some of the rooms in Chris' mansion.

Without a word, Bret laid Adam down gently on the bed. He placed Adam's injured right foot on a soft feather pillow. A fresh ice back was waiting. Someone, probably Darren, had prepared the room only minutes before.

"Here, this will help and take these," Bret placed the cold bag gently on Adam's ankle and he pointed to the Tylenol on the bedside table.

"Thank you... this room is beautiful," the captive said as he swallowed the pills. It actually gave him an idea for a room at Chris' place.

"Yes, it is. I love it during a storm. You can see every raging thing. It's bullet proof black so it's safe," Bret said in a nearly dreamy tone. He'd added the room himself, it was his pride and haven.

"I _hate_ storms," Adam said honestly. He would like to be in the room during a storm. The thought made him shudder.

"Well, get some sleep. Wake me if you need to get up in the night. Please Adam, I'm not going to attack you in the middle of the night. You may not think so, but I _am_ a gentleman. Rest well, good night," Bret said with finality. He went to an air bed that had been prepared for him. He was close to Adam, but far enough away not be in the way should his captive have to get up in the night.

Bret turned of the bedside lamp. He stripped off his t-shirt, but left the sweat pants on. He crawled under the covers of the air bed. He turned on his side, facing away from his blond captive.

Adam waited for Hart to settle. He was glad the man faced away from him. He sat up and slowly pulled off his t-shirt. He was much more comfortable now. He laid back down in the huge bed. His mind went right to his Lion.

Tears welled up in Adam's eyes. He grabbed one of the pillows and sobbed silently into it. He never noticed Bret was watching his moonlit reflection. Adam was like a porcelain doll. He was fragile and easily broken. He had to tread lightly.

Adam dried his eyes and looked at his sleeping captor. He'd rather be in the basement. He was afraid of Hart deep down. He sighed deeply and thought..."Now what do I do?"


	24. Fishing For A Blond

Adam woke up with his heart pounding. A storm had blown in after midnight. The rumble of the thunder had woken him. His ankle was hurting still as well. He was starting to think that maybe he had a hairline fracture. Suddenly the room was lit up by a brilliant flash of lightning. He could see the Egmont Lighthouse. The bolt of lightning had hit the rod on top of the lighthouse The thunder boomed like a pirates cannon. He let out a soft whimper and sat up, he hugged a pillow tightly.

Lightning zig zagged across the sky overhead. A crash of thunder echoed in the room. Another whimper escaped from Adam's lips. To him the room was no better than sitting out in the open in the middle of the storm. The captive trembled like a leaf.

Bret woke up when he heard a whimper. This was _not_ a whimper of pain, it was one of fright. He heard the sound again when another flash of lightning lit the room. Hart loved the raging weather, it was wild and uncontrollable. Normally he would lay in his bed and jerk off during a storm. Thunder storms were a perfect atmosphere for fucking.

Adam let out another whimper, he flopped down on the bed and buried himself under the luxurious feather and eider-down duvet. He could still hear the thunder, but at least the lightning was blocked out. He could still tell when lightning lit up the room, but at least he couldn't see the jagged forks as they split the sky.

Bret got up and moved over to the huge bed. Adam had taken refuge under the covers in the center of the bed, the ice pack and support pillow long forgotten.

Hart placed his hand on the trembling lump under the covers, "Hey now pretty boy. No need to be scared. It's only a storm. It's natures way of cleansing its self, blowing and washing away the dirt and grime life drops on her. The lightning is Mother Nature's hair as it blows across the sky. The thunder is the stomp of her angry foot. She is upset because we treat her brother earth so badly. The wind is her breath as she screams in frustration. The rains are her tears of sadness. So see nothing to fear, she's just an upset mother and sister," Bret relayed the story his Native American grandmother had told himself and Owen when they were little. After that, Bret had always loved the raging storms.

A childlike muffled voice came from under the covers, "What about hail?" a whimper followed, as the loudest crack of thunder rolled overhead.

Bret chuckled at the frightened man, "Dunno, Grandma never said. I'm going to lay down. Come out and let me show you the storm," the captor coaxed. Hart laid down, but kept his distance.

Adam slowly pulled down the covers, "There is nothing beautiful about a storm," the blond said with a whimper as lightning flashed.

"You're an artist. Try looking at the lightning. See how it moves and flows, like liquid fire. All the colors as it feathers out. Watch..." Bret said in a teacher's tone of voice.

Adam thought Bret was crazy, but he did look at the lightning. Slowly he started to notice Hart was right. The feathery forks of electricity tore through the air in blazes of unique patterns and colors.

The decorator got so lost in looking at the beauty of the lightning he hardly noticed the thunder. When the down pour began, it made the lightning even more beautiful. The rain lit up like colorful crystals as the drops were doubly reflected, first from the lightning, then from the glass of the windows.

Adam never realized when he fell into a deep, restful sleep, lulled by the falling rain. Bret too had drifted off. Snores replaced the thunder as the once violent raging anger of Mother Nature moved off to weep another day**...**

Jericho woke up as the thunder crashed over head. He only had one thought, Adam. Chris knew somewhere, his precious Kitten was laying awake, scared to death. Tears pooled in Chris' eyes. His baby needed him and he wasn't there to comfort him. He hoped where ever Adam was, Roman's spirit was watching over him**...**

Jay and Heath laid in their bed, panting like dehydrated dogs in the desert. They had made love while the storm blew outside. Storms always got Jason fired up sexually. They rested in each others arms. Heath could read the expression on his husband's sweet face. He knew his spouses mind was now else where, "Adam will be okay. The storm will pass," the red-head said softly as Jay gently caressed him.

Jason sighed as Heath returned the gentle touches, "I hope so Vixen. You know how much storms scare him. Heath, I'm so worried. Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Jay asked with an emotion filled voice.

Heath pulled himself closer to Jason, he kissed his worried husbands brow. "We _will_ see Adam again. Keep the faith baby. He'll be back with us soon," the red-head said confidently. The couple drifted off to sleep, secure in each others arms as the storm faded for the night**...**

Adam woke to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon. He blinked a few times, he was so cozy and comfortable. He reached out for Chris, but found nothing. His eyes flew open, he was suddenly aware of his surroundings. The man remembered he was in Bret Hart's bed. He sat up. A rolling cart was next to the huge bed, a sliver lid covered it. The sun was shining brightly, however the glass was anti-reflective, so it wasn't blinding.

The room was even more beautiful in the daylight. The other furniture in the room was the same dark walnut as the bed. There was a dresser and an eight drawer upright chest. Besides the door to the room, there was a door that obviously led to the Master Bath. A smaller door was probably Bret's closet.

Adam moved to the side of the bed. His eyes caught a note on the bedside table along with more Tylenol. His ankle shot a sudden sharp, pain up his leg. He winced as he picked up the note, it was in Bret's artistic writing style.

"_Adam, I hope you rested well. You are to stay where you are. Enjoy your breakfast and just relax. Press the button on the wall by the lamp and Darren will come help you. I shall return by ten am. I hope you learned not to be afraid of storms. Bret S. Hart"_

The blond lifted the lid of the tray, a puff of steam rose up into the air. A plate filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, grits and biscuits had been kept warm by boiling hot water, which was in a reservoir under the tray. The coffee was kept hot in a sliver pot over a votive candle.

Adam poured a cup of coffee and sipped it. He saw a remote control on the bedside table. He pushed a button marked "TV". He laughed a bit as a large flat screen television rose up from a slot at the foot of the bed. It was eight in the morning, time for his daily news talk shows. The captive at his breakfast and watched the programs. He never noticed the small fishing boat that was anchored out in the Gulf**...**

Mark and Dave were fishing off the side of a police boat. It wasn't an ordinary police boat, it was a nice forty-five foot cabin cruiser. It was nondescript, white with blue trim. The boat had been seized in a foreclosure. It was often used in stakeouts. The paint scheme and registration numbers, as well as the name could be changed in a matter of minutes.

It was much earlier in the day than they had panned for, but the detectives had to change plans at the last-minute. The suspected dirty cop had started nosing around. Mark decided to risk going out on the boat early. He found it was a good decision. Several similar boats were in the area, apparently the weekend fishing started at sunrise that Friday morning. Maybe it had something to do with last nights storm.

Down below in the hold of the boat, Glen was busily worked at a bank of computers. Most cabin cruisers had a tiny galley and sleeping area. On this boat, all of that had been replaced and filled with state of the art electronics.

They had easily found the spot where the picture Adam sent had been taken and where Hart and the missing man had been spotted out running. The detectives were not surprised to find a house nestled among the dunes. It was set back further than most houses of the same style. Glen focused his equipment towards the house, but it looked abandoned. There were no signs of life. The road leading to the house was hidden by a huge, high dune.

Mark and Dave were on the opposite side of the boat, facing away from the house. They were dressed like average fishermen, baseball caps, flannel shirts, jeans and fishing vests. Glen wore the same, sans the vest. Yesterday they had taken Dave to Wal-Mart and made him buy non designer clothes. It was a challenge and they had a good laugh.

Mark was wearing a tiny ear piece and microphone so he could speak to Glen in the hold. "See anything?" Mark asked quietly as he cast his rod and tossed his line into the water.

"Looks abandoned, but then again it is broad daylight. There wouldn't be any lights on. The glass is all one way too, they can see out, but we can't see in. I fucking forgot the thermal camera," Glen said with a growl at his stupidity.

"It's okay, babe. We'll get it when we go back. We'll switch the boat then too. At least the Coast Guard will help us with that," Mark replied as he recast his line.

"We should head back anyway. We found what we're looking for," Dave suggested. He was in charge of keeping the boat moving and timing how long they stayed in one spot. Staying casual was a hard job. He went to the wheel of the boat and fired it up, he pressed a button and the anchor raised from the water.

Slowly the boat went back towards the port at Egmont Key. The Coast Guard had given them a birth there, it was free from public view and access**...**

Chris Jericho sat in Adam's kitchen. He looked worn and haggard. He hadn't shaved in a few days and his hair, while clean was unstyled. Dark circles were under his eyes. It you looked up misery in the dictionary, you would see a picture of Jericho. Chris' initial excitement from Adam's phone message had disappeared. The detectives had nothing new to tell him. He went through periods of anger to depression. Today was a depression day**...**

"Use the green this time Commander. Thank you for all your help. Can we borrow you FLIR?" Mark asked the Commander of "The Mada". A FLIR camera was a handy device. The Forward Looking Infrared camera could seek out and find thermal images.

In simple terms, if a person as hiding in the dark, the FLIR would project and orange to yellow glow, indicating where the person was hiding. Cold spots could also be found, with hues of blue to purple. The FLIR could also be used in tracking, as recent footprints would also show as "heat signatures" of red and orange. Many criminals had been found and caught thanks to the FLIR camera. Glen could point a FLIR at Hart's house and see if anyone was there.

"Of course you can. We're happy to be of service. Green it is, the seamen will get right on it. Go in my office and have some hot coffee," the Commander said warmly as he waved them toward a small building on the land.

The "paint" on the police boat was actually changeable magnetic strips. There were nearly fifty different "paint" schemes to choose from. The stripes were stored in the hold of the boat.

Dave also had a list of boat names and registration numbers. They could be changed in the same way. If someone like Bret Hart decided to check on the boat, it would come back with a legitimate registration. The name of the boat was made of the same magnetic material. Each name matched its registration number.

Glen checked out the Coast Guards FLIR camera. It was much more advanced than the one he'd left back at the police station, he was duly impressed.

While the three detectives had their coffee, the once blue trimmed boat, _"ROSA"_ was now the green trimmed _"LUCIA"_. She had a new number that went with the new name. Sometimes the police could be just as sneaky as the criminals they chased**...**

Adam had finished his breakfast. With a lot of pain and discomfort, he'd managed to hobble to the bathroom. He found a surprise when he got there. Lying in the vanity/sink, there was a pair of navy blue, silk pajamas, a note laid on top of them.

"_Please wear these, I am sure they will be more comfortable. Feel free to shower or bathe. The towels are clean. The shower kit is brand new and for you as well, as is the robe." Bret_. The note was in the same neat handwriting as before.

Adam shrugged, why not. With his ankle hurting, he opted for a quick bath. He didn't think he could stand long enough to take a shower. It was a struggle but he managed, he even got his long hair washed. The shower kit had everything he needed, toothbrush and paste, hair brush, comb, razor, deodorant and small blow dryer.

Thirty minutes, the Kitten emerged from the bathroom, fresh and clean. He wore the silky pajamas and matching robe. By then his ankle was really hurting, the bed looked to be a thousand miles away. By the time he'd hobbled to the huge bed he was in considerable pain. He settled back into the bed and propped up his foot.

Adam had just gotten settled when Bret returned. A tall, handsome, well dressed man was with him. The stranger was carrying a black Doctor's bag.

"Ah, I see you found everything. Adam, this is Doctor Damien Sandow. Your ankle has hurt too long for a simple sprain. I want him to look at you," Bret used a tone that left Adam very little choice in the matter.

"How did this happen Mister Copeland? Did it twist or was it more of a jerk?" the doctor asked as he walked to the bed. He set his bag down and looked at his patient.

"Call me Adam. We were running in the yard. I just suddenly went down with my ankle hurting like hell. Mister Hart carried me into the house and I've been on ice and Tylenol ever since," Adam replied honestly. He kept his eyes and head down. He hated doctors, and a strange one made it worse.

"Any pain _before_ this happened?" Sandow asked as he took Adam's pulse, the felt the blond head for fever.

Adam shook his head, "No Sir. The only thing I have is headaches, due to an old neck injury. My _own_ doctor takes care of me. Maybe you know him, Doctor Nowinski? He specializes in nerve injuries," Adam thought maybe Doctor Sandow would help him. He tried to casually drop hints about his personal medical history.

Bret chuckled, "Pretty boy, I think you should know, Damien is _very_ loyal to me. He knows why you are here, but I applaud your cute efforts," Hart was very amused that Adam would be so naïve.

Adam felt stupid, he should have known that was the case, "I had to try didn't I?" he muttered to himself. He just laid back and gave up his hope of getting help from the doctor.

"That is a nasty injury. I want you to tell me where it hurts and how much, when I look at your ankle. One is low pain, six is terrible pain, understand?" Sandow explained to the resigned blond.

Adam nodded and Sandow proceeded with his exam. It was painful but thorough. Hart felt bad that his captive had to be put through the pain.

"I'm positive it's a hairline fracture. I'm going to wrap it in a soft cast. The bandage is permeated with medicine that will reduce the swelling and bruising. The bandage will stabilize the ankle and prevent further damage. I'll replace it twice a week for two weeks, then you'll come for an X-ray and we'll go from there. These casts should heal the ankle rapidly," Sandow said as he pulled some foil packages out of his bag.

Bret helped hold Adam's leg steady while the doctor applied the white medicine soaked soft cast. He was fast but accurate. Damien finished the soft cast with a thick stocking, it would keep the medicine from getting all over everything. The cast started at the base of Adam's toes and stopped just below his knee.

"Here are some stronger pain pills. Take as needed but no more than four per day. You can walk, but stay down and off it as much as possible. Any questions?" the doctor instructed as he repacked his medical bag.

Adam nodded, No Sir, no questions. It does feel better wrapped. Thank you very much," the captive replied. It really did feel better.

Bret walked out with the doctor. Adam hoped now he could go back down to his basement prison. He just felt safer there, plus his things were down there, like his cell phone and the drawing things Hart had lent him. He wanted his Lion picture.

Twenty minutes later, Bret came back into the room. Darren followed, he was carrying a box. "You're moving up here. I had all your things brought up. Now, I'm going to trust you. I'm letting you have your cell phone. I know you have pictures on it I'm sure you want. It's nearly out of power anyway. No... on second thought, I'll just keep it. Sorry, I can't risk it. When you want to look at your pictures, I'll sit with you while you view them. Here are your drawing things," Bret said thoughtfully as he pocketed the cell phone, he turned to Darren.

"We'll have lunch on the balcony. It's a beautiful day. Bring me my lap top and phone. I'll work up here today. Go." Bret said in a dismissive tone. Young nodded and left the room.

"Have... Wade? My time is running out. Maybe the... doctor won't... have to... come back... if I'm... I'm... dead," Adam nearly choked on the words. He was still aware of his real situation.

"Actually, while I was waiting for the doctor, I met with Barrett's runner. We're going to meet tomorrow to have a talk. So just close your mind to it pretty boy," Bret's voice was calm, but serious**...**

"Okay Glen, get back to your computers. We need to head back out. The Commander said a few more boats are always around by now. He told Dave the pattern they usually make for the best fishing. He's getting the last chart now," Mark said to lover and fellow detective.

"Good thing they had a FLIR. I'm all set. I have a parabolic microphone, but I doubt if we get anything. Catch some sea bass and I'll cook you up a good supper," Glen said with a wink as he went below to his computers, he knew his lover hated seafood of any kind.

Dave came on board the newly disguised boat. He and Mark had also changed their flannel shirts and baseball caps. They even switched out their fishing gear. If anyone had seen them that morning, and saw them now would never know it was the same boat and men.

Dave fired up the freshly refueled engine and slowly pulled out of the harbor. He pointed the boat to the east south-east, following the GPS**...**

At noon sharp, Darren and Titus appeared with the large cart tray. Adam was amazed how quietly the two men carried the heavy cart up the stairs.

Bret had taken up the far end of the huge bed with his lap top. Adam hardly noticed he was there. The blond had busied himself with drawing different things.

"Sir? Lunch is ready on the balcony," Darren announced formally. Then he and Titus left as quietly as they had arrived**...**

Chris Jericho had decided not to go to the studio. Instead he walked down to the park. He bought his usual bag of popcorn and went to the bench. The flock of ducks came waddling over. Already they seemed to know Jericho and that he would have delicious food for them. The tawny-haired man casually tossed the popcorn to the ducks.

"Roman, you know who I am. I'm sorry you died protecting our launch party. You probably know Adam and I have developed a relationship. I love him Roman. He still keeps you in his heart, I want him too. I have made my place there, or at least I hope I have. I can understand why you loved him. He's beautiful, caring and funny. Please Roman, help bring him back. Keep him safe. Please Roman..." Chris' voice faded in emotion.

The rock star felt a sudden breeze swirl around him, he swore the breeze whispered to him, _"Love him and he'll be back... soon,"_ the voices was deep, with a hint of an Island accent. He felt comforted and prayed the voice was right**...**

"Please, I can walk," Adam said in protest as Bret picked him up to carry him out onto the balcony. He felt stupid and childish.

"Shut up and enjoy it," Hart said as he easily lifted the blond. One of the glass wall panels slid open and led to the balcony. It had a beautiful ocean view. The Lighthouse sat in the distance. Bret sat Adam down in a comfortable redwood chaise lounge with a thickly padded cushion. Hart placed and extra pillow under the freshly bandaged ankle. Already the pain had greatly decreased.

The lunch cart had been placed between Adam and Bret's chairs. Hart lifted the lid and smiled, "My favorite. I hope you enjoy it,"

Each tray held a deep bowl of fresh, homemade tomato soup, and two perfectly grilled cheese sandwiches. It wasn't ordinary cheese, it was costly Jarlsberg and it was delicious. Adam always loved the creamy, nutty flavor, but rarely bought it. Roman always liked plain old American cheese the best.

"I like it. Do you have a Chef? Does Darren do the cooking?" Adam asked curiously as he carefully balanced the tray on his lap. It did look very good.

"Yes, I have a Chef, me. I cook on Sundays and freeze things. Although I did make the soup this morning before I left. Darren kept an eye on it, he does help me in the kitchen. I find cooking relaxing," Bret said between bites.

Adam dipped the corner of his cheese sandwich in his soup. He loved the combination of tastes, "Wow, that's the best tomato soup I've ever had," Adam said honestly. It was one of those moments where their situation was temporarily forgotten.

"Thanks. Do you cook?" Bret asked as he continued to eat his lunch. He wanted to find out things about the pretty boy. It would help him decide what to do later.

Adam actually told Bret the funny story about Roman sending him to cooking school. All the while, a fishing boat was nearing the area in front of Hart's property**...**

As they got close to their destination, Dave cut the engine down and switched to the trolling motor. It was nearly silent but yet kept the boat moving slowly.

Again, Dave and Mark fished from the side of the boat that faced away from Hart's house, they relied on Glen to keep them informed.

Mark almost dropped his pole when Glen shouted in his ear piece, "I see Copeland! He and Hart are on the balcony of the house, second floor!" Glen said excitedly.

"Don't yell in my ear, dear. Okay do you're thing. Dave will suddenly have a fish on his..." Mark was interrupted when his own link jerked. It was probably the only time in history a fisherman cursed having a fish on his hook.

"Dave, targets... on... the... balcony..." Mark grunted to his colleague as he fought the line. He heard Glen chuckle into his ear. Calaway rolled his eyes. The two detectives went about both fishing for real fish and a blond "fish" named Adam**...**

Adam took the last bite of his sandwich, "popular fishing spot," he noted as he looked out at the Gulf.

"Yes, on Fridays the expeditions start. There's some kind of shelf out there where fish like to go. The sea eagles will come soon, they nest on Egmont Key. They are beautiful. Wait..." Bret said as he got up. He went into the house. Hart came back a few minutes later with a pair of binoculars.

He handed them to his captive, "Here amuse yourself. The eagles _are_ beautiful," Bret said as he settled back down on his lounger**...**

Back in Tampa, Wade Barrett was making a plan for a surprise attack. Brock Lesnar had finally done something right. Wade had sent Curtis, as his runner, to meet with Bret Hart, while Brock had a mission of his own.

During the meeting, while Curtis kept Hart's attention, Brock had managed to fire a GPS locating dot at Bret's Town Car. The microscopic magnetic dot stuck to the bumper at the rear of the car. Not even the driver noticed. According to Barrett's supplier, it was the latest in electronic technology.

The Englishman was then able to track Hart's movements. Wade Barrett had manged to succeed where cops had failed, that is, until the detectives had gotten the photo from Adam. The Brit knew the exact location and more importantly, how to get to the mobsters hidden beach house. He was now able to plan his surprise attack.

Wade had called his syndicate together. Bock Lesnar, Curtis "Axle" Hennig, Tony Cesaro, Jack Swagger, Dolph Ziggler, Vladimir Kozlov, Jinder Mahal, Tyson Kidd, A. J. Styles, James Storm and Scott Levy now sat in their leader's living room. A plan was well under way. If Wade had his way, he's be buried balls deep in Adam's ass by midnight, he might even let Brock join him for some double action**...**

Feeling much more peaceful, Chris Jericho walked back to Adam's bungalow. When he got there he was pleased. He'd hired a nursery to come and fix Adam's beautiful flower gardens. They had done a great job and Chris hoped Adam would be pleased. He knew how house proud his Kitten was. As Chris stooped down to pick up the evening paper, Shawn pulled into the driveway.

Chris went over to greet the preacher, who was rapidly becoming a good friend. "Hi Shawn, how are you? Hunter's cold better?" the rocker asked as he shook Shawn's hand then hugged him.

"Hey Chris. I'm fine, he's fine thanks. I did find out that Hunter is a big baby when he's sick, but I love him anyway. We passed the sickness/health test," Shawn said with a laugh as he reached into his truck. He pulled out a covered cast iron dutch oven.

Chris laughed a bit, "Aren't we all that way when we're ill. Um... any news?" He asked as they walked toward the house. Just as the men reached the porch, the Reso's pulled in and parked in front of the bungalow. They were followed by a cab, Hunter paid and got out. The lawyer helped Adam's family by carrying a pot Heath handed him. The three new arrivals joined Chris and Shawn on the porch.

"Guess we all had the same idea. Good thing too. Chris, you look terrible," Heath said briskly as they all went into the house.

"Thanks, ginger-snap. So I guess nobody has any news?" Chris asked as he teased the red-head. Before anyone could reply the door bell rang.

"Seth and Dean?" the others all said at the same time. They burst into laughter as Chris opened the door. It _was_ the two security guards. They each carried two large pizza boxes.

"They all grilled each other and moved to the kitchen. Shawn had made a pot of chili, Heath had made spaghetti and meatballs, that he baked with cheese on top. He'd also made a pineapple upside down cake. Seth and Dean had brought pizza and bread sticks, and Hunter had brought a couple of six packs of root beer.

Chris pout out plates and silverware. People just chose what they wanted to eat then went to sit in the living room. Jay and Dean were in the two chairs with Heath and Seth on the floor in front of their mates. Chris, Shawn and Hunter sat on the couch.

Shawn cleared his throat and bowed his head, the others joined as they bowed as well. "Dear Father in Heaven, thank you for this food and bless the hands that prepared it. We ask, Father that you protect our beloved friend and brother, Adam. We ask that you bring him home to us safely. Also Father, we ask you to help the police searching for Adam, bless and guide them. We ask this in Your Son's precious name, Amen" he ended the prayer. Six men repeated the Amen in chorus.

For a few seconds no one moved, they were each adding their own private thoughts to the prayer. One by one they started to eat.

"I'm glad you all came. I wasn't sure I could face another evening just sitting here waiting. I just wish Calaway would tell us something," Chris said with a sigh as he bit into a slice of pizza.

"Yeah, just tell us something. He's my brother for fucks... oh sorry... I'm just so frustrated," Jason said to the others. Heath wrapped a comforting hand around Jay's leg.

"We all are Jay. I tried calling Calaway today, but I was told he'd be unavailable till Monday. I just hope they're doing something. How about some good news, Shawn you want to tell them?" Hunter asked, his brow raised.

Shawn smiled and swallowed his bite of spaghetti, "Hunter and I have decided we want all of you to join us in Las Vegas when Adam gets home. This has brought us all closer and we want to share our joy with you. We'll pay for your flight and help with your hotel bill. I'm just praying we can go when we planned. If not, we'll wait as long as it takes. We hope you'll say yes," Shawn said in a loving, warm tone.

Everyone enthusiastically said yes. They continued their evening together. They all felt something in the air**...**

Adam saw large birds appear in the sky over the Gulf. He raised the binoculars. He saw two large sea eagles hovering over a boat. He saw why, a fisherman was reeling in a fish. Every so often the caught fish jumped out of the water.

"The eagles want that fish" Adam said aloud in an amused tone. At the moment he was alone. Darren had called Bret into the house. They had gone downstairs.

Adam watched the eagles compete with the fisherman. He increased the focus power of the binoculars. He focused on the struggling fisherman. He nearly dropped them, the men on the boat were the police detectives that were investigating Roman's death, and the break in at his house.

Were they looking for him? Had the picture he sent to Chris gone through? Was he about to be rescued? He knew one thing, he had to stay calm**...**

At that moment, twelve men were gathering at a local park. They just had to wait until dark**...**


	25. AMBUSH!

Mark finally battled the fish into the boat. He'd managed to land a seven pound black sea bass. He did the usual, he held up the fish while Dave appeared to snap a picture. In reality he was getting a close up of Hart's house and Adam sitting on the balcony. Mark then let the fish go. He couldn't stand seafood of any kind. The sea eagles screamed in protest and moved on to the next boat. Maybe next time they could get the fish**...**

Bret returned to the balcony. He was extremely stony faced, "Word is, Barret is bout to try to attack. Somehow he knows about this place. I have managed to keep this house safe for years. How in the fucking hell did a _stupid_ Brit find it?" Hart nervously paced the balcony. He was truly mystified.

"Maybe your men aren't as loyal as you think," Adam said quietly. He had to forget he'd ever seen the detectives on the boat.

Before he could even blink, Adam cried out and grabbed his cheek. Hart had slapped him so hard it nearly knocked him out of the lounge. Tears welled up in his eyes, his face hurt, the skin was hot and already turning colors.

"Don't _ever_ question the loyalty of my men. Not _ever_, do you understand me? Now come on, we have to prepare," Hart said with a growl as he roughly picked Adam up. He put the blond back on the bed and left the room**...**

"Hart hit Copeland. We have enough evidence. Let's go get him. We'll _make_ a damn road if we have too, we have the GPS," Glen said sharply. He was tired of all the pussy footing they had to do. Fuck the courts and their hours of iron clad proof.

"You're right. We'll head to port. Call for the units, we're going in, tonight," Mark said just as firmly. He too hated all the court stuff. Let the lawyers make the case. They had done their job, they had evidence.

Dave agreed, he pointed _"LUCIA"_ towards the direction of Tampa Bay. They would be landing at Fort De Soto**...**

Wade was busy giving detailed instructions to his men. It was a dangerous game. Yes, he knew exactly how to get to Hart's place, but he had no idea what kind of place or how well guarded it was. "We will go in quietly. We'll need to access the situation. Cesaro, tell them what to do. Tony was in the Swiss Army, so fucking listen to him." Barret said in a warning tone.

The group was in a park, but hardly anyone used it. It was in a dangerous part of town. If anyone had passed by, all they would have noticed was a group of men playing cards, or so they would think. Spread out on the picnic table was a crude and roughly drawn map. Cesaro had used his military background to draw a rough layout to Hart's place for them to follow.

"We know the Gulf is to the south. I've estimated from the GPS readings that Hart's place is about four miles from the main road. All I could find on the computer was a pixellated blob. I am assuming it's a house of some kind. It's also nestled in the dunes. We'll use those dunes for protection. When we get there, Jinder and myself will do the recon. The rest of you will wait," Anthony said to the group of men. In his opinion with a few exceptions, these men were all idiots.

Cesaro pulled Wade to the side and spoke in a low whisper, "I should have had more time. I should have done proper recon. Gone out on a boat, followed the road, so I could know how to best attack the place. This is just... stupid. I could have gathered better trained men. Hart will have to be taken out quickly. You're just lucky Brock is a good shot," Cesaro was upset. He needed time for the job to be done right and safely.

Barrett growled, "I know, I know, but Hart gave me a deadline. I could care less about fucking Copeland. I. Want. Hart. He is out to get me for offing his brother. I don't care what else you do, just kill Hart. If Adam gets hurt in the crossfire, so be it. Hart ends tonight!" the Brit said in a tone of finality. He knew Cesaro could pull it off... at least he hoped so**...**

It was two hours until sunset. The three detectives were back at their office downtown. They had made the decision to go to Hart's house. Through Glen's evidence, as far as they could gather, there were only four people on the property. Adam, Bret and two they presumed were guards.

Mark decided they would go alone. He'd spoken to their Chief, an old salt named Ric Flair. He gave Calaway permission to go ahead. Flair agreed they had enough evidence. He quickly got the judge to issue a warrant for Hart.

When the judge had been given the details he was shocked. The man who was doing his art studio was the hostage in question. Judge Lawler wanted Adam safe. The warrant was issued with record speed. The three detectives were dressed out in full tactical gear. They looked more like Special Ops soldiers rather than cops. After all, in a way, they were soldiers fighting a war... a war against crime.

Glen was putting the last touches on Mark's face. They were using black-out "make-up". There, perfect. Say, I think it's a vast improvement," Glen teased his lover. Mark rolled his eyes.

"What about the leaky faucet? He was hanging around Flair's office like a hound dog with a raccoon up a tree," Dave asked seriously. He wanted to beat the fucking hell out of the dirty cop.

"Flair knows. He said they have about enough against him. Ric sent him across town, to help fourth division with a parade patrol," Mark explained to his worried colleague.

"Okay, that's everything. Flair said we could take the Hummer. I told him we might have to make our own road. He said he wished he could go with us, he misses field work," Glen said with a laugh. He was in a good mood, this was the part of the job he loved. It was the fruit of all his labor at the computer.

When they finished sunset was an hour away. Mark was on his cell phone, he was giving the Commander of "The Mada" final instructions. The Coast Guard would have a surprise for Bret Hart**...**

Adam was scared. He didn't dare move from the bed. The police boat had long ago vanished. He could only hope they were working to get him out. He rubbed his cheek, he could tell it was swollen. What scared him the most was how suddenly Bret had turned on him. It was like Wade all over again.

He had built up a bit of trust with Bret. After all Hart had taken care of him, fed him well, provided baths and clean clothes. Bret had even given him drawing materials and conversed with him like a friend. Adam wasn't stupid though, he was always aware Bret was his captor and had threatened him. Any trust he had been broken, Adam knew now that his life was truly in danger. His thoughts went to Chris, would he ever see his Lion: to be able to tell him he loved him. He took out the drawing pad and began to write a letter.

As he put a pencil to paper, silent tears dripped down his face;

"_My handsome Lion,_

_In many ways I hope you never see this, because if you are reading it, it means I am probably … dead. When Roman died, Dean gave me a letter Roman had written to me. It gave me more comfort than anything else, so I hope this letter will do the same for you. I'll have to be quick as I don't know how much time I have left, something is going to happen... soon._

_I can't leave this world without telling you, I love you, Chris. I know our physical bodies have only just met, but it's like our souls have always been together._

_I loved Roman deeply and one thing that made me love you, was the fact that you didn't ask me to forget him, you welcomed his memory. In many ways, I love you more... no, not more but differently. _

_I'm sorry we can't build a life together. I'm also sorry I didn't get to finish your beautiful home. I hope you continue to work on it. Jay can do it, I trust him and love my brother. I'll try to write to him as well._

_There is so much I want to say... I have to go... something is happening... I love you my Lion. Please, find love and be happy._

_Your loving Kitten, Adam"_

Adam hurriedly tore the letter from the pad and put it in the pocket of his robe. Bret was coming up the stairs. He was shouting at his two guards.

"And don't forget your vests. Titus go on look out, Darren start pulling the drapes. I'm going to put Adam in a vest too, hurry up!" the mobster said loudly from the top of the stairs.

Bret entered the bedroom. He was dressed all in black and was wearing a bullet proof vest. He wore a shoulder holster, a pistol butt was visible. An AK-47 was slung over his shoulder and rested on his back. A huge knife was sheathed and hung on his belt. Bret Hart meant business.

"Here..." Hart opened his closet and looked at Adam. Fire blazed in his dark brown eyes. He pulled a dusty pink button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans out of the closet. He bent down and picked up a pair of hiking boots.

"... put these on. Hurry up, just be careful of your ankle. Here's a slipper for your bad foot. MOVE!" Bret commanded sharply. He stood in the door way.

Adam quickly did as he was told. He thought the clothes belonged to Bret, but they fit like they were made for him. He pulled the letter out of the robe pocket and stuffed into the back pocket of his jeans. The boot was a half-size too big, so he laced it tight, the slid the other foot into the slipper. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited. He was terrified.

Darren came up the stairs, he was dressed the same as Bret, only he had an AR-15 slung over his shoulder. He had a bullet proof vest in his hand. "The boys are arming. Booker said an hour, two at the most. They were scattered. Titus says all clear for now. I'm going to get the radio and other stuff," Darren said calmly with an edge of anxiety.

"Good. Don't forget to set the detectors. Darren, stay alert, but Barret is mine and mine alone," Bret spoke in a warning tone. He sent Young on his way with a wave.

"Put this on and listen to me pretty boy. I've decided. I'm keeping you for myself. I'm not handing you over to an animal like Barret, and..." Bret walked over to Adam and gently lifted his chin with his fingers, "You're too beautiful to kill. I want you for myself," he whispered the last few words, then bent down and kissed Adam's lips.

Adam trembled, he hated the feel of anothers lips on his. He'd almost rather die than have to be in another man's bed, especially one he didn't trust. When Bret broke the kiss Adam had to avoid the urge to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. He stayed silent.

He helped Adam into the vest. He took another kiss as he finished, "You'll be mine tonight. Maybe I'll even make Barrett watch before I kill him," Bret spoke with a wicked smirk.

"i... belong... to... Chris... if... just... no... no!" Adam put his head in his hands and let out a cry of despair.

"You _did_ belong to Chris. Now you belong to _me_ and I protect and care for what is mine. You'll learn. Now, stay here, you'll be safe," Bret said sternly. He kissed Adam again and left to go down the stairs**...**

Wade and his group were on motorcycles while Tyson Kidd and A.J. Styles followed with a Jeep. They were armed with pistols and knives. About a mile from the beach house, Wade stopped.

"Brock, Anthony, Vlad and Dolph will go with me. The rest of you wait here. Keep radio silence. Be ready when I call and when I do, come in with guns blazing. Curtis is in charge here, " Barrett instructed his men.

The Englishman and his chosen men took off on foot while the others made a mini camp and waited. They knew it would be a long night**...**

Mark, Glen and Dave were making their way towards the beach house. They were made their own trail. Glen was watching with binoculars, he tapped Mark on the shoulder. Calaway brought the hummer to a stop, he cut the engine.

"Look, is that a campfire? I know there isn't any camping allowed here. Let's check it out. If its civilians we need to move them, if it's not, then we might get lucky," Glen said thoughtfully.

"Commander, we'll need those MP's after all. Put them on standby," Mark said into the radio. Because the dunes were protected, the military police from the Coast Guard were in control.

"Aye, Detective. We're ready with the other. We're black, off shore, ready for your signal," the older man's voice answered back in Mark's ear. The three policemen grabbed their gear and started off towards the campfire. They were ready for anything**...**

Back at Adam's house, everyone had been touched by the engaged couples invitation to Las Vegas and all agreed to go. The conversation moved to the elephant in the room, their missing blond.

"I just can't stand the thought of Barrett getting his hands on my brother again. When I think of it..." Jason sighed. He wrapped himself in his husbands arms.

"Won't happen. Have faith the detectives will find him," Chris said confidently. He hope the picture had proven itself and they were working to find Adam.

"That's what we all have to do. Keep the faith. Chris, when do you go on tour again?" Shawn asked, as he tried to change the subject.

"Late mid summer. We'll do the European festival circuit. Germany, France, Italy, England and back to Germany, maybe Austria. Depends on the ticket sales," Chris explained to his newly adopted family.

"Fozzy has great chops. I have all your CD's. I'll have to get you to autograph them for me," Seth finally said with a fan boy gush and blush. He'd been in awe of Chris since he first met him.

Chris chuckled, "Anytime Seth. When we start rehearsals, you and Dean can come watch, if you want," Jericho said honestly with a soft smile.

"That would be great! Thanks," Seth replied with a huge smile. He was thrilled and couldn't wait.

"Hey! We want to come too!" Heath chimed in. He liked Fozzy as well.

"Us too," Shawn added, much to everyone's surprise. They never thought a preacher would be a fan of heavy metal music.

Chris laughed, "Alright, you can all come. We'll make an evening of it," his voice faded a bit. It just wasn't the same without Adam there**...**

Wade, Brock, Anthony, Dolph and Vladimir made their was down the road. The moon made the sandy road look like a silver ribbon, the dunes around them appeared to be humped camels lying down. The distant sound of waves against the shore echoed in chorus with night hunting shore birds and crickets singing in the sea grasses.

The five men moved like silent shadows. They pulled black ski masks down over their faces. Barrett wanted Hart and he was bound to get him**...**

Mark and Glen circled one way while Dave went around the other. They circled the seven men sitting around the tiny campfire. The Coast Guard Military Police had told Mark they were two minutes out, they too were coming on foot...

"Any word from Booker?" Bret called from the top of the stairs. He hoped help was on the way.

"He's got Riley, Mizanin, Morrison, Rey, Del Rio and Rodriguez. They are on the way. They have to stop for supplies. He said they would be on the road to the house in about fifteen minutes," Darren called back, radio in hand.

Bret gave him a nod, then went into the room with Adam. He had turned off all the lights so he could look out of the windows. He saw nothing but the moonlit dunes. There were a few boats out in the Gulf. He could tell they were small fishing boats, he shook his head, he never understood the point of fishing. He thought it was boring and then why go through all that, just let the fish go.

Hart looked at "his" blond, Adam hadn't moved. Silent tears dripped from the green eyes every so often. Bret moved to his captive.

Once again he lifted Adam's chin with his finger tips, "Don't cry pretty baby. It won't be so bad. Behave and mind me and you'll have anything you want. I'll spoil you rotten," Hart said as he kissed Adam's lips chastely.

"My mother and brother? What about Chris? Shawn and Hunter's wedding? I had a life, nobody thought of that did they? I don't love you, I will _never_ love you! I want to go be with Chris and my family!" Adam's voice was calm, but fire and defiance burned in his green eyes. He would not be a willing person in Bret Hart's bed.

Hart felt a little pang of guilt, he hated seeing Adam cry, but the blond would have to learn to obey. He might arrange for the brother and mother to visit, but not Jericho. That was over. Adam was his now, and Bret didn't share his toys.

"I'm sorry pretty baby. I really am, but that's life. Maybe, _if_ you behave, you can see your mother and brother, but not Jericho. You are mine now and I do no share my toys," Hart said firmly once again.

"Fine, fine! I belong to you! I'm nothing but property to be bartered like fruit in the market! To Wade I was his punching bag. To you I am a toy! To Chris, I am a person, he allows me to be me! Hum, which one do I love? You can put me in your bed, you can use my body, but I'll _never_ be willing. I'll _never_ love you. I _trusted_ you despite our situation, you were kind to me. This changed all that. I'll never, ever trust you again!" Adam ranted as he pointed to his bruised cheek.

Bret was a little speechless, he wasn't used to being chastised. He turned Adam's bruised cheek to the moonlight. He kissed the damaged skin, "You questioned my men and their loyalty. I'm sorry I slapped you. I have to go, stay put," Hart walked out and went down the stairs.

Adam sat there, resigned to the fact that life as he knew it was over. He fingered the letter in his pocket. He wanted his Lion. When would he get to be happy?**...**

At Adam's house, the men were cleaning up the remains of their long ago eaten supper. They had sat around talking all evening. The visitors wanted to help Chris clean up.

Heath, Shawn and Seth were washing the glasses and silverware. Hunter and Jay were bagging up the trash, while Chris and Dean brought more trash and dishes from the living room.

The red-head sighed, "It was almost fun tonight. Is that a terrible thing to say?" he asked the older man next to him at the sink.

Shawn stopped what he was doing. He turned to Heath and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, "No, it's not. Adam, of all people would want us to be happy. Where ever he is, he knows we are praying for him, he knows we're thinking about him. Yes, we are all worried to death about him, but the human mind can only take so much. We have to laugh once in a while. It's okay, it doesn't mean we don't love him, understand?" Shawn's words were from his heart, with emotion behind them.

The others had stopped to listen. After Shawn spoke they all felt better. He was right, sometimes you just had to laugh**...**

Adam had gotten up and gone to the door that opened out to the balcony. He didn't dare slide it open. He looked out, he could see the Egmont Lighthouse, without thinking he counted the fifteen seconds intervals of its warning light.

As he watched, suddenly a blinding flash lit up the sky like daytime. It had come from a boat out in the Gulf. There was a second flash, then a third and all hell broke loose downstairs**...**

Chris and his guests were in the living room. Everyone was in the process of putting on jackets and hugging good-bye. Just as Chris put his hand on the door to open it, the door bell rang, followed by a frantic knocking.

For a moment, the seven men froze in their tracks and stared at each other. There was only one reason someone could be ringing and knocking so frantically. Good news _never_ came at two thirty in the morning. Jay pulled Heath in close, Dean and Hunter held their mates as well. Tears streamed down the faces of Heath and Seth. Shawn's eyes were closed, his lips moved in silent prayer.

Chris trembled as his hand turned the knob, he opened the door**...**


	26. How To Rescue A Kitten

Chris' hand trembled as his hand turned the knob. He opened the door, suddenly his arms filled with a blond Kitten... Adam was home!

No one could take in what they were seeing. Was Adam really there? Kissing Chris like a sex starved porn star? No one cared. No one noticed the three detectives standing on the porch. Adam planted his lips on Chris' and wrapped his legs around his Lion's waist. Chris wrapped his arms around his Kitten and vowed to never let go again.

The three detectives made their was into the house. "We got Hart, Barrett and their syndicate members. We have advised Adam to not say anything about the incident until tomorrow... well later today. We felt he would rest better here, than at the station. So please, refrain from questions. Hunter, I assume you will be his lawyer?" Mark stated to the stunned group of me. Adam still clung to Chris and Chris held him tight.

"Absolutely. I don't know what you did but thank you. When do you want us downtown?" Hunter asked the lead detective.

"If you don't mind, we'll come back here. I think we could do that don't you Mark? Adam has been away long enough," Glen said softly. He'd heard Adam let out a small whimper about going down to the station.

"Of course. Would you like that better Adam? If we came back here?" Mark asked the former captive.

"Yes, please," Adam whimpered into Chris' neck. He was now standing on his two feet, but was still wrapped in his Lion's strong arms. He wasn't planning on moving.

"We'll give you some time to rest. We'll come back around three, if that's agreeable?" Dave suggested as he looked at his watch.

The parties involved agreed and the three detectives left. Finally the others got to hug the returning captive. The two brothers hugged for a long time. They relished being back together. Heath joined his husband and brother-in-law. Quiet whispers of love were exchanged between the family. After a few minutes, Dean and Seth had their hug with Adam, then they slipped away, leaving the others to reunite. Shawn and Adam cried together and made promises to talk more later and Hunter assured his client he would return for the police debriefing later. Everyone hugged one last time and finally Adam and Chris were alone.

Chris scooped Adam up, bridal style and started walking to the bed room. "Wait my Lion. I have to tell you something first. I love you, Chris. I know we only just got together... before... anyway. I love you, so very much," the blond confessed. His tone filled with honest, raw emotion. Tears welled his green eyes.

Chris smiled, his blue eyes were just as full. "I love you, Adam. I can't wait to build a life with you," he kissed Adam softly as if to seal the deal. He then continued.

"Is your ankle broken? And your beautiful face. My poor kitten, I'll kill that fucking bastard," Chris said with a low growl as he proceeded to carry his lover to bed.

"No, just a hair-line fracture. We'll talk later, I want to sleep. Hold me Lion, please, just hold me," Adam said with a whimper.

Chris helped Adam into a pair of sleeping pants and t-shirt. "I'll never let you go again," Jericho said with a soft kiss to Adam's temple.

The Kitten was asleep instantly, safe and sound in his Lion's arms. Chris sighed deeply as he felt Adam's body against his. He prayed when he woke up this would not have been a dream. The rock star dozed, the scent of his kitten calming him.

At three pm, Adam was propped up in bed, his ankle rested on soft pillows. Chris had insisted that Adam stay where he felt safe and secure. The Lion had fed him a good lunch from last nights leftovers. Adam preened under the attention, but he was anxious to just be done with all the police business and get back to normal.

Shawn had come with Hunter, he wanted to be there for when Adam needed him. The coppery blond was in the kitchen, preparing a rich beef stew for Chris and Adam's supper later that evening. He was also making a rustic, homemade bread to go with it.

The three detectives were sitting in kitchen chairs around the bed. Hunter sat next to the bed and at Adam's insistence Chris was in the bed, Adam wrapped in his arms.

Glen set up a tape recorder and a video camera was running. Also in the room, a portable cork board on an easel had been set up. It was covered with pictures and maps. Finally they were ready to begin.

Adam's head rested on Chris' shoulder, "Do we have to do this? I just want to forget everything and get back to my life," the blond's voice was very child like.

"You want Hart to get away with what he did? Or Barrett? We need your statement, son. Without it, Hart and Barrett will just walk out of the jail. Who's to say Hart won't try again. Maybe the next time he'll take you out of the country or worse, kill you. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but I'm only speaking the truth," Mark spoke gently but firmly, it all rested on Adam's testimony.

Adam nuzzled into Chris' neck, "Alright. As long as Chris can stay. I don't want those bastards free, ever again," the Kitten said with resignation.

"Chris can stay and Shawn is here too. Just answer the questions and tell everything you remember. Nobody is going to judge you, you are the _victim_ and I'll make damn sure the court knows it," Hunter said to his client. He had a legal pad on a clip board and a pen in hand. The lawyer had his own tape recorder going.

Hunter had learned that Paul E. Heyman was the defense lawyer. He'd already lost once against the man. Both his husband and Shawn's had been killed by Brock Lesnar. Heyman had gotten him off scot-free, Shawn's lawyer had lost as well. Hunter was not going to lose again. So he wanted to make sure all his bases were covered. He was not representing Adam alone, he was also acting as prosecutor for the State. He'd pulled a lot of favors to get the job.

"Lets get started then. First, Adam tell us what happened when Bret "Smith" first came to see you," Mark asked the injured man.

Adam retold the story. He was careful not to leave anything out. He said his notes confirming the conversation were in his brief case. It was being held as evidence at the police station, after being recovered from Hart's basement.

"That's fine. Now, tell us what happened on Monday," Mark continued his questions.

Adam squirmed a bit. He really didn't want to relive the events, especially some of Hart's actions. He prayed Chris would understand he was not willing in any of it.

Over the course of the afternoon Adam told his story. He was happy to learn the photo he sent had led to them finding him. When Adam told about his ankle, Chris held him close, and stroked his hair softly. It helped Adam to tell his story, knowing his Lion was there for him. Chris growled and his eyes blazed with anger when Adam told about the bruising slap. Glen revealed they had captured the incident on video. Chris gently kissed the damaged flesh of the slapped cheek.

When Adam got to last night and what Bret had said about keeping him, putting him in his bed and the kisses, Chris started grinding his teeth. He pulled Adam in protectively, almost cutting the Kittens breath off.

Finally Adam was up to the point when the Coast Guard had fired off their flair gun. "I was nearly blinded by the flashes. Bret had come into the room. He yelled at me for being up on my bad ankle. He picked me up and carried me down stairs to the main part of the house," Adam paused. He needed a drink of water.

Chris handed Adam a bottle of water. While he sipped, the lawyer and detective took the chance to change tapes on their recording devices. For this type of questioning, they took both digital recordings and old-fashioned tape recordings. Sometimes digital could crash, while tape was still reliable.

Adam continued," He put me down in the basement again. There was a bunch of noise and a few gun shots. Then I heard Detective Calaway calling my name. The basement door broke open... and here I am," Adam finished his story. What he wanted to know was how three detectives managed to rescue him.

"I want Hart hung by his balls to the wall with bacteria infected, rusty nails! How dare he even touch Adam! **I. Want. Hart. Dead!**" Chris was so angry that he shook with rage as he spoke. He clutched Adam to him.

Even Mark flinched as Chris' words formed a visual image in his head. "Don't worry Chris. Heyman isn't going to win this one, nor will Cole," the detective stated.

"Cole? Michael Cole? When did he enter the picture? I'll eat _that_ little pick alive," Hunter said with a growl.

"Just before we came over here. Hart opted for his own lawyer. I never could understand why Heyman would represent both Barrett and Hart. They are deadly enemies after all. Hell, we had to put them in separate jails." Mark explained to the lawyer and the Kitten.

"Fuck, Mark. You could have told me before we started! Now I have to build a new case to fight two ass holes! Thanks a lot," Hunter was upset. He wasn't sure who he hated more, Heyman or Cole.

"Easy Hunt. We're gonna win. Lawler is the judge. You know he won't be bought or fooled by Heyman or Cole," Mark said firmly.

"I had to watch Heyman... that fucker got away with... and in Shawn's case too"" Hunter was on the verge of tears, caused by anger and memories.

Mark moved over to the lawyer, he put a hand on Hunter's shoulder, "He _won't_ win this time. That's why we're being so careful with everything. We even kept the leak plugged," Mark said gently.

"You know who it is?" Hunter asked in a surprised tone. He knew the leak was the one that got Lesnar off in Kevin's case, and probably Scott's as well.

"Fairly sure, but not one hundred percent. But if it is who we suspect, we'll charge him as well," Mark again spoke firmly.

"Hey! I want to know what happened! How did you three manage to get Bret and Wade?!" Adam didn't care about leaks, he cared about what happened yesterday.

"Easy Kitty. Calm down, please baby," Chris said softly as he stroked Adam's brow. He didn't want his lover anymore upset than necessary. Adam curled against his Lion.

Shawn came into the room, he saw all the upset. Especially in his soon to be husband's eyes. He went to Hunter and kissed him softly. He then turned to the others.

"The stew is ready. Why don't we take a break, I made enough for everyone," the preacher said with a kind, warm inviting tone.

Everyone thought that sounded perfect. The detectives carried their chairs back to the kitchen. Adam wanted a change of rooms, so Chris carried him to the kitchen as well. The blond loved being in his Lion's strong arms.

Shawn dished up seven big bowls of the rich beef stew. He wanted Adam to have plenty of nutrition, he could tell Adam hadn't eaten right for a while. The preacher had also made two loaves of hearty bread with lots of butter. Lastly he had made Adam's favorite dessert, blueberry crumble with French vanilla ice cream.

The three detectives, nervous at first, soon relaxed and added to the general conversation. Nothing about the case was brought up. Instead they talked about football and Glen was curious about Chris' band, he was a huge Fozzy fan.

"I loved your last CD. _Sandpaper_ is a great song. You guys have a lot of talent. Do you like touring?" Glen asked the rock star, much to Mark's surprise.

"Thanks Glen. That's our first song that made the mainstream charts. Yes and no to the touring. It's great once we start playing. Europe is fun though, a lot more scenic. I love touring here, but when you tour the Western US, one mile of desert is like the other. I'd rather tour the East Coast, or places like Colorado," Chris said honestly. He smiled as he watched Adam eating heartily.

"Makes sense. I love Texas, it's my home state, but parts of it are fairly desolate. Adam, we invited Heath, Jay, Dean and Seth to come out to Vegas for the wedding," Shawn said happily. He and Hunter could go ahead now and marry as planned.

"Goodness, I didn't think you were that close to Dean and Seth. I'm glad though, Heath and Seth will love Vegas," Adam said in a surprised tone.

"Well, the seven of us got close over the last few days. Shawn and I decided we wanted all our family there," Hunter explained quietly.

Adam put down his spoon and lowered his head, "You were _all_ that worried about me? I'm sorry," he almost sounded ashamed of what he had put his friends through.

"Of course we were baby. I tell you, I wouldn't have made it without those guys. They _all_ kept me together and sane. We all love you, baby Kitty," Chris said with a passion filled voice. He leaned over and kissed Adam with said passion, in front of everybody. When the kiss ended, Adam was blushing furiously.

"Thank you, just thank... Ma! I just thought of ma! She'll be worried sick!" Adam started to get up to call his beloved mother.

Chris stopped the decorator. He explained to Adam that Jay had taken care of their mother and she was happily visiting her brothers.

"That was a great idea. With the trial coming, she'll have to know, but at least now I'm back. I am so glad Jay did that, she had wanted to go visit," Adam spoke in a relieved tone.

"That's what Jay said too. Well, you're back safe and sound. That's what matters," Chris said softly.

The meal continued and ended with coffee and the delicious dessert. Shawn insisted on cleaning up while the police work continued. Adam was again propped up in bed, his head on Chris' shoulder.

Mark picked up where they left off. Now Adam would find out what happened last night. He passed Adam a picture that had been on the cork board.

"This was the key to the thing. I'm sorry to say, had you not sent this, we'd probably still be looking for you," Mark said gruffly and honestly.

"Roman... came in a dream and reminded me. He taught me to observe my surroundings. Always look for a landmark, something easy to remember. He also said to count the turns you make. I was sleeping and I heard Roman say _'palm the cellphone'_. I wasn't sure I got a good enough picture. I hope it won't matter, but I erased it off the phone, in case Bret looked at it," Adam explained about the history of the picture. He hope he didn't sound crazy, but he had Roman's voice as plain as day.

"Roman did a good job in training you. Glen can do anything with a computer. We took a trip to the lighthouse..." Dave Batista continued to explain how they located Hart's house in great detail. "... so we then set up to use a fishing boat disguise..." Dave went on to finish his part of the story.

"Bret gave me a pair of binoculars, to watch the sea eagles. I saw you on the boat. It was hard to act normally. So you saw..." Adam paused as he pointed to his bruised cheek.

"Yes, as we said, we caught it on video. That alone will get Hart for Assault and Battery. We want to photograph the bruise before we leave. Now, you said your ankle was an accident, are you sure? You can tell the truth," Glen said softly to the former captive.

"Yes, we were running. There must have been a hole in the yard. It was an honest accident, Bret had nothing to do with it, I promise." Adam replied in a sincere tone. Glen smiled and nodded.

"Good. I'll want a copy of that photo, of course. Also statements from the CG Commander. The CG acted with the Department correct?" Hunter asked as he took notes, he wanted everything iron clad and perfect.

"We'll have copies of everything sent to you, and of course the defense. I know, but it's required by law," Glen assured the lawyer. He hated having to share their hard work with Heyman and Cole.

"I know. Prosecution does all the work and we just have to hand it over to the defense lawyers. Then again, they have to give their information to us, but somehow their files are always disorganized and something is usually missing," Hunter replied with a sigh.

"Please, just tell me what happened! So those flashes were from a Coast Guard boat?" Adam asked. He was dying to find out what happened that night while he was in the basement.

Dave laughed and began telling the anxious blond what happened when he was rescued.

"... we were heading toward the campfire when we got a call from Drew McIntyre, the police photographer. They intercepted Bret's men about three miles from the turn off. It happened by sheer chance. Drew was with a Police Sargent. The officer recognized the driver of the van, Booker T. He had several warrants. There were seven men in the van, the police started checking. All of them had warrants and the van was packed with weapons. So, that was Hart's gang out of the picture..." Dave explained in a little more detail how the arrests of Hart's men went down.

Glen picked up the story, "Hart had no way of knowing his help had been waylaid. There were seven well armed men around the fire. We were waiting for backup from the Coast Guard Military Police. When they arrived the Captain signaled the boat and the Commander fired off the flares. It was enough distraction for the Captain and his MP's to move in and take Barrett's men down. That left just us to get you. One of Hart's men sang like a bird under the stress..." Glen paused, he took a sip of coffee.

Hunter was furiously making notes as the story unfolded. Shawn had finished in the kitchen and was sitting on the floor between his fiance's feet. He was helping to organize the file. Mark handed him pictures and reports as they were discussed.

Adam was listening raptly to the detectives. He was amazed at how things just fell into place so easily. Like how lucky it was that Hart's men happened to get pulled over. He then realized nothing, _just_ happened, his guardian angel, Roman had done his job. He nuzzled deeply against Chris, feeling so safe and loved.

Mark took over the telling the last part of the events, "We managed to stay undercover, avoided the arrests at the campfire. We found out Barrett and two others were headed to Hart's house. We knew from our observations that Hart had two men at the house. We hoped it was just the three of them in the house besides you," Mark paused to hand more pictures and papers over to Shawn to put in the growing file. He was grateful to the preacher for helping, none of them were very neat when it came to their files. Beth was always exasperated with them.

"We moved down towards the house. We assumed Barrett and his men were using the dunes for cover..." Mark was interrupted by Adam.

"That must have been the ruckus I heard. I heard Titus shouting something about Barrett and dunes," the blond tried to recall the things that had happened.

"Exactly, they came over the top of one of the dunes and rushed from three sides. Hart, O'Neil and Young had come out of the house, guns blazing. It's a wonder nobody got killed. Both Barrett and Hart were winged in the shoulder. Young took a hit to the thigh. The three of us had split up, I went left, Glen right and Dave worked around to take them from behind. We announced who we were, told them they were surrounded and they all dropped their weapons. I don't think they would have given up had they known there were only three of us," Mark paused to sip his coffee and hand Shawn more papers.

Glen went on, "Also, Hart was more worried about getting help for Young. Just as Cesaro realized there were only three of us, the Captain arrived with the MP's and McIntyre and his squad arrived. Thankfully they had already called an ambulance. Hart told us where you were and that was it," the bald detective finished his account of the events.

Hunter made a gruff, grunting noise, "It almost... how do I put it? It almost seemed too easy. I would have thought as much as Hart and Barrett hate each other, they would have killed each other. It was too easy, too damn easy," Hunter was truly perplexed.

Shawn spoke up, "Maybe it was so easy because prayer _was_ answered," he spoke simply and quietly.

"Roman helped," Adam added with a quiet whisper.

The two simple statements brought the room to silence. Each man reflected on their thoughts. Finally Mark broke the silence.

"I think you could be right, both of you. I don't understand a lot about that sort of thing. Maybe I should. All I know is the three of us managed to capture Barrett and Hart and with help, their gangs. _Someone_ helped..." Mark said thoughtfully.

Adam had a sudden thought, "Hunter, I'll have to testify in court won't I? Will I have to tell everything that Wade did to me before? The... rape... the drugs... my... reputation..." his voice was nervous and sad. Chris pulled him in closer. If he could he'd pull Adam into his skin and protect him from the world. The Kitten clung to his Lion.

Hunter sighed, "You will Adam. You'll have to tell all that happened. It's imperative. I'll promise you one thing, I'll do everything I can to put a gag on the media. Lawler will most likely agree. He hates it when people like Hart and Barrett get media attention. He says it makes them martyrs to gangs still on the street. He says they don't need criminal hero's to worship," the lawyer explained to his client.

"Okay... you won't... think... I'm a... whore... or crack head... will... you?" Adam asked in a worried tone. Chris knew part of what had happened, but court could make it sound so much worse.

"You know I won't Kitty. You were _forced_, that _wasn't_ your fault. He'll finally be punished for what he did to you. You want that don't you? Also, Even if it doesn't get out, your reputation will be fine. Your work is _too_ good and the clients that know you, love you. I love you," Chris said confidently. He kissed Adam's cheek softly.

"He's right Adam. You want Barrett punished don't you?" Mark asked the worried decorator. A lot of the trial would depend on Adam. They needed him. His testimony would make sure of long prison terms for Hart and Barrett _and_ would remove a lot of crime from the streets of Tampa.

"Yeah, I do. Are we about done, I'm exhausted," Adam said with a yawn He blinked sleepily. He just wanted to shut it all out of his brain.

"There's more but it can wait. The trial is set to start in six to eight weeks. Right after your wedding Hunter. Some honeymoon," Glen said as he looked at the calendar.

"Worth it. I want to see those criminals behind bars," Shawn added as he finished up with the file folder. He handed it neatly to Mark.

"Thanks Shawn, Beth will _love_ you for that. Adam we'll be in touch through Hunter. Just rest and I'm glad you're back where you are safe," Mark said as he stood up. Glen and Dave packed up the stuff from the investigation. Mark started to help them.

Thirty minutes later, Chris and Adam were finally alone. Adam sighed deeply, "Finally. I'm scared Chris. I... the trial... you know... Wade's lawyer will chew me up... I'll be called a drugged up whore. You'll wind up being disgusted with me. I just found you, I don't want to lose you. I love you," Adam said with a sniff, he was so upset.

Chris gently lifted Adam's chin with his fingers. To the blond it felt so different from when Bret would touch him like that. He could feel the love. The rock star looked into the decorator's eyes. The love radiated between them. It was new, fresh and growing daily.

"I will _never_ be disgusted with you. I'm disgusted with what they both _forced_ you to do. I love you and it's growing. I was miserable while you were gone, just miserable," Chris said honestly with a loving tone.

"Thank you for that. All I could think of was getting back to you. I know Roman was helping. I love you, Christopher, and I want to build a life with you," Adam replied as his green eyes bore into Chris' blues.

"I know what you mean about Roman...," Chris went on to tell Adam what happened at the park, when he felt Roman's spirit. Adam smiled, he knew that Roman was blessing his and Chris' blooming love.

Chris leaned in and kissed Adam deeply, "I love you, Adam." Before long they were both naked. Only the soft cast remained on the Kitten's leg. Adam was firmly under his Lion and he loved the feeling, he finally felt totally safe and secure.

Adam's arms went around Chris' strong shoulders. His fingers toyed with the hairs at the nape of Chris' neck, his green eyes were dark with lust, "Make love to me, my Lion. Make me yours," his voice was airy and seductive. Adam's dark emerald eyes were half closed in wantonness. He looked beautiful, his blond hair spread over the pillows like gold silk.

"What my Kitten wants, my Kitten shall have. I'll give you anything your heart desires..." Chris then started to sing softly. _"The image stood in the lighthouse door, he was mine forever more. His green eyes shone like harbor lights, and reflected our love, late, late at night. When morning dawned my love was gone, had he been real or just a dream? Maybe nothing is like it ever seemed..." _Chris went on to finish the song.

Adam was in tears, "that was beautiful... about me? I love you so much, Chrissy," the kitten was truly touched. He thought it was the most beautiful ever song he'd ever heard.

"For you. Now I have you back, I can really finish it. You are my muse of inspiration," Chris said softly as he moved to kiss Adam.

Their tongues tangled together in a seductive dance. Fingers trailed over hot skin, legs rubbed against each other as the bodies of the Lion and the Kitten melted together in a pool of love. It was two bodies and one joint soul.

The Lion planted soft butterfly kisses from the top of Adam's head, all the way down to his toes. The Kitten's wanton moans filled the air as Chris' mouth worshiped his body. He paid special attention to sensitive areas, like knees, hips and nipples. Adam writhed his long body. He undulated under his lovers fingers.

In return, Adam's hands touched every inch of Chris that he could reach. He felt the strong muscles as they rippled under his fingers. The Lion growled low in his throat as he sucked on the Kitten's neck. Their hard cocks rubbed together as their foreplay continued. The moans and growls grew more and more needy, the kisses grew more and more greedy. Hands wandered faster and Adam's legs spread wider, his ankle was forgotten as he wrapped his limbs around Chris' waist.

"Please Lion, need you in me, please," Adam's voice husked, the breath hot against Chris' neck.

"You're not prepped Kitty. I won't hurt you," Chris said as he reached for the tube of lube in the drawer of the bedside table.

Adam's hand stopped him, "No. I need to _feel_ you, need the burn, need to know I am _really_ here with you," Adam whimpered his feelings. He wanted to know this wasn't a dream, that he was really home. Really in Chris' arms.

Chris frowned, "I don't want to hurt..." he was silenced by Adam's fingers on his lips. The green eyes looked deeply into the blues with earnest.

"I _need_ it my Lion, I can take it. I want, no _need_ to know you're real. That I am really home, just his once, please!" Adam spoke with emotions.

Jericho understood, "Just, let me go slow," the rock star said with a kiss to his Kitten's nose.

Chris gently hooked Adam's left leg over his shoulder, the pink pucker of the Kitten was exposed and inviting. The rock star smeared his cock with his pre-cum then pressed his cock-head against the tight ring of muscle. He slowly thrust his hips as he pushed his swollen shaft into the tight, silky heat. Adam tossed his head back and bit his lip, his fingers turned white as they gripped at the sheets. His Lion was bigger than he remembered and the burning pain was intense, but Adam loved it.

As he thrust his hips and drove his cock further and further into his Kitten. The Lion kissed and cooed softly his lover's ear. Chris reached between them and took Adam's cock in his hand and began to stroke it firmly, he wanted to control the entire situation, just letting his Kitten soar.

"So wet Kitten, feel good? What you wanted?" Chris husked out as he finally pushed in the rest of the way. He was seated balls deep in his lover, he wouldn't move until Adam was ready.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes! Burns, hurts so good! Move Lion, for fucks sake, just _take_ me! Claim me! Own me!" Adam begged with a wanton cry of lust. Adam emphasized his words with a thrust of his hips.

Chris got the message loud and clear. If his Kitten wanted a fucking, the he'd give him the fuck of his life. They could make sweet love later. Right now he knew Adam just needed to feel him. With a mighty roar, Chris nearly pulled out, then thrust his hips forward hard and fast. When he hit Adam's bundle of nerves it was so hard, the Kitten's eyes exploded in a flash of white, hot stars.

"AHHH! FUCK! YES! YES!" Adam screamed out. It felt wonderful. His hands gripped Chris' shoulders like vise grips, his fingertips left small bruises.

The Lion fucked his Kitten hard. Driving his hips with grunting thrusts, he pulled and tugged on Adam's cock with equal ferocity. It was give and take, raw and brutal, but at the same time done with love and affection. Adam felt so good, so alive, so wanted, so loved. He took every thrust, tug and pull Chris gave him. He gave the Lion loving nips and kisses as he kept his firm grip on the rock stars shoulders. Both men were grunting and growling like wild animals. Their sweat slicked bodies slid together filling the room with the sounds and smells of uninhibited carnal sex.

They came together in roaring screams of pure lust. It was so powerful their heads spun, stars and colored flashes filled their vision. Sweat dripped and cum slid down Adam's sides and thighs, Chris had filled him to overflowing. The Lion fell on top of his Kitten, both were panting hard. It was a full thirty minutes before either could move or speak. It had been a wonderfully intense sexual experience. Their most intense so far together and both knew had ever had.

"I... needed... that... I... won't... walk... normally... for... a week... and... I don't... care," Adam panted out. He was still trying to recover.

Chris opened his eyes, he propped himself up on his forearms, he looked at his Kitten, "I did get too rough, I'm sorry."

"No, no my darling lover, it was _perfect_. It was _exactly_ what I wanted. Now, I'm yours. Barrett and Hart's touches have been burned out of me. I belong to you, if you really still want me," Adam looked hopefully up at Chris.

"More than ever, Kitty, more than ever. I love you. I honestly love you," Chris replied softly and kissed Adam gently.

"I'm yours and I truly love you. You have a place in my heart... _forever_," Adam wrapped his arms around Chris' neck and drew him in for long, deep kiss. Their tongues slowly massaged each other. They both explored and tasted each other. Hands slowly began to caress and tangle in hair, legs entwined.

This time, Chris made love to his Kitten, slowly, gently and tenderly. It was as loving as the other was rough. Sweet whispers were exchanged. When they came again, it was just as much as before, but it came in gentle waves of pleasure. The couple fell into an exhausted sleep in each others arms, their bodies twined together as one. They were happy and in love.

The most important thing was that Adam was back and safe.


	27. Viva Las Vegas

_**A/N:** Once again, THANK YOU so much to all of you who have reviewed and those that are reading and enjoying the story. If you want the recipe for the Single Chocolate Chip Cookie, just ask me in a PM or review. It really is easy and delicious. I had a couple of people ask me, so I thought I would pass along that I will be more than happy to share it with you. Also, once again, I own nothing but the plot and make no profit what so ever, except the joy that I get knowing you like the story. Thanks again, LD._

_This chapter is dedicated to EdgeHeadUK and Rhiannamator, for all the hard work they do to bring us ALL the Wrestling With Smut podcast on Geeks of the Industry dot com. Thanks Nat and Rhi! You are both highly appreciated! Keep up the great work!  
_

Even though the danger to Adam was over, Chris stayed at the bungalow with his Kitten. It was easier, as work at the mansion continued. Chris didn't have to contend with the dust and smells from paint stripper, wall paper remover then fresh paint, wall paper paste, and flooring mastic. The mansion was slowly returning to its intended Mediterranean glory, with a touch of Asian flair. It would secure Adam's career as the best decorator on the Gulf Coast.

Adam returned to work, he never missed a step. He finished Hunter's office while Jason took over Lawler's art studio. As the Judge in the Barrett/Hart trial, it was decided it was best for Adam to drop out of the job and let his brother take over. Jay did an excellent job and Lawler was happy. He was especially thrilled with the _Coca-Cola_ furniture Jason had purchased.

Judy returned from Canada. Adam, Chris, Jay and Heath all told her what had happened. She was furious at first that Jay had sent her away while Adam was in trouble, but she understood, her son was only trying to protect her. She adored Chris and was pleased to see her baby boy so happy again. Judy could also tell how much Chris loved and cared for Adam and how he'd been so willing for Adam to keep Roman in his heart. When he asked privately, Judy was more than happy to give Chris formal permission to "court" Adam. They hugged to seal the deal.

Adam and Chris settled into a comfortable routine. It was nice to have someone to cook for and take care of again. Chris loved the simple life and he found that Adam kept him grounded and he was able to just be Chris and not a rock star. It was wonderful.

Chris found that with a more grounded home life his creativity flowed better. He discovered that in the evenings, Adam was content for him to spend time alone writing his music. Adam also appreciated that Chris returned the favor and let him do his design work or read his journals and catalogs. They were together, but not on top of each other, it was perfect.

Dwayne heard what happened and had called Adam from New Zealand. They had a long talk and in the end, remained friends. He told Adam if he ever needed any thing to call. Rocky couldn't wait to meet Chris and promised Adam a dinner out when he returned. Everything was good and friendly between them. Adam had told Chris everything about Dwayne and Chris was fine with it and was glad to know Rocky was still a friend. Chris couldn't wait to meet him when he returned. There was no jealousy, he knew Adam was his and he was Adam's.

The case against Bret and Wade was building slowly, but Hunter made sure everything was rock solid. The detectives knew having Hunter prosecute the case was better than the usual generic State's Attorney. Hunter was bound and determined to make the case stick, Heyman wasn't going to get Barrett off like he had Lesnar.

Mark had also decided that none of the paperwork about the case would be kept at the station. They wanted the "leak" totally cut out. Hunter had set up a locked conference room in his office building, only he and Mark had a key. Not even Hunter's secretary/clerk, Justin was allowed in. Justin was also a lawyer, but he learned more by being Hunter's clerk and he was good at his job.

Shawn was busily preparing for his wedding, but today he was going to visit Scott's grave. He needed to talk to his husband's spirit, to say a last word or two. Hunter had done the same with Kevin yesterday. The preacher made his was along the row of graves. He paused at Kevin's stone. He told him that he promised to take care of Hunter and that he loved the lawyer. He also told Kevin that Hunter would always keep him in his heart and that he was fine with that.

Shawn then proceeded to Scott's final resting place. He had brought some flowers, he took out the old ones and tossed them in the nearby trash can. The preacher arranged the new ones in the marble vase on the ledge of the gravestone. Shawn took off his cowboy hat and sat down on the ground, Indian style.

He reached out and touched Scott's picture that was embedded in the stone. "Hi honey, I love you and I miss you. I especially miss your smile. Well, I guess you know, Hunter and I are getting married next week. I love him very much, but I will always love you and your place in my heart is yours forever. I'm happy Scotty, Hunter makes me happy. I know you wanted that for me, just like I would want it for you if the situation were reversed. I just wish I could feel your kiss one last time. You were so wonderful to me. You were my first lover, you took my virginity, I'll always remember how loving and gentle you were. How you supported me during Theological School. We had a good life Scotty, thank you. I have to let you go now, I'm going to build a new life with Hunter. I'll always love you. I will still come visit, but our life together is over. Never forgotten, but it's time for me to move on. I love you, honey. Please be happy and I'll come see you again. Good bye my love," Shawn ended his talk with a kiss to Scott's picture. He felt content and totally free to marry Hunter. With a last kiss and adjustment of flowers, Shawn left. He was ready to make his new life.

It was Friday, the week before the trip to Vegas. They were all flying out next Friday night for the Saturday wedding, it was going to be fun. Even more so when Chris told Adam his news that night at supper.

Adam had made a crock pot full of Chili. He had also made some cornbread to go with it. He dished up two big bowls, added a dollop of sour cream and a sprinkle of cheddar cheese to each. He put the bowls on the table and sat down. Chris followed with two glasses of iced tea and joined his lover at the table.

"So um... I got some news today. How do you think everyone would like going to Vegas in a private jet?" Chris asked with a smile as he took a bit of chili.

Adam nearly dropped his spoon, "A... private jet? Do you know how expensive that is?" he was surprised, probably Hunter could afford it, but not the others.

"Yeah I do, but it won't cost the guys anything. The record label will pay for it," Chris said with another smirk and bite of cornbread. He was enjoying teasing his Kitten.

"Why would the record label pay for us to fly to Vegas?" Adam was truly confused and his facial expression was adorable as his head cocked to the side as he looked at Chris.

Chris laughed, "Fozzy got a one night deal at a night club in the hotel. We'll be performing Friday night. The bus and boys are leaving on Wednesday and I'm flying on Friday, might as well take everyone with me, right?" Chris finally explained to his lover.

"You're going to perform! How exciting! Can I go? I want to see my sexy Lion moving on stage, licking the microphone," Adam teased as he flicked his tongue at his lover.

"You'll all be there, front and center. I'd better call Hunter. I hope he can get vouchers or refunds for all the tickets, if not, we'll bag the private jet idea," Chris said as he pulled out his phone and called the lawyer.

Adam still wondered where they were staying. Hunter, Jay, Dean and Chris had made the room arrangements. They left their "girls" in the dark, but told them to pack their prettiest clothes.

Also the three detectives had been invited as well, but declined. They still had a lot of work to do on the case. They had chipped in to get the engaged couple a five hundred-dollar gift card to K-Mart. Shawn and Hunter were extremely pleased and grateful.

Hunter had been able to get refunds for the tickets, sometimes being a lawyer paid off, and the others were excited to be going by private jet. It was going to be fun.

On Thursday, Chris, Dean, Hunter and Jason went to the Loose Goose for a stag night. Heath let Jason go without a fuss. He felt his daddy deserved a night of fun after all he'd been through worrying about his brother. He also knew he could trust Jason and Hunter had sworn to keep them all out of trouble. They just wanted a fun night out and watch a good show together.

Shawn, Seth and Heath went to Adam's for a "hen night." They did their hair and gave each other Mani-pedis. Seth said they really _were_ acting like girls. Shawn said they had to wash their hair and groom anyway, and there was nothing "girly" about it. They all laughed.

At seven-thirty Friday morning the wedding party was boarding a beautiful private Lear jet. It was solid black, the record company logo was emblazoned on the tail in vibrant, electric blue, with the same electric blue painted around the windows and doors. The interior of the plane was white with black leather seats and couches. The carpet and trim on the leather were the same electric blue. There was a nice galley and at the back of the plane was conference room that could be turned into a bedroom for long haul flights.

A handsome young man named Shane McMahon welcomed the party on board, he would be the steward for the flight. A crusty old salt named Vince McMahon was the pilot and his daughter Stephanie was the co-pilot, Shane was also Vince's son. They had flow together for years and were experts.

At eight in the morning they were zipping down the runway. One minute after eight they were wheels up on their way to Las Vegas. The flight would take about four and half hours, with the two time changes it would be around ten thirty in the morning when they landed in Vegas.

"Kitty, you can let go now, we're in the air," Chris said gently, but with pain in his voice. Adam was gripping his hand so hard it actually hurt. Adam hated take offs and landings, however flying was fine.

Adam blushed, "Sorry my Lion. This is exciting. I'm so happy for Shawn..." Adam sniffed a bit as a tear tracked down his cheek.

Chris gently thumbed the tear away, "What baby? What's wrong? You were happy a second ago," Chris asked in a worried tone. He knew it was a tear of sadness by the sudden change of expression on Adam's face.

The Kitten smiled, he could tell Chris the truth, "Roman and I introduced them, at a barbecue at the house. They first met at Café Jim, then the big introduction was at the cookout. Roman knew they would be a good fit. I love you, Chris. You know this, but I do miss Roman sometimes, I wish he was here to see them marry. Thank you for letting me talk about him," Adam spoke softly and gave Chris a gentle kiss. He felt better and smiled.

"I wish I could have known him better. It was only business between us. He was professional, but nice. Keep him in your heart, always. I know you love me, I am not at all jealous," Chris said with a return smile and kiss.

Hunter and Shawn along with Dean and Seth were sitting in seats while Chris, Adam, Jay and Heath were on the couches further back on the plane. The couches faced each other and were very comfortable.

Shane started serving breakfast. There were eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, toast, fruit and champagne, juice and coffee. It was delicious. The others toasted Shawn and Hunter and a good time was had by all.

The plane landed at McCarran International Airport, right on time. They deplaned and their luggage was off loaded. Hunter had hired a limo to pick them up. It was a huge white limo and the first one all of them but Chris and Hunter had ever ridden in. It was exciting.

Only Chris had been to Vegas before. He got a kick out of watching everyone as they drove down the famous Las Vegas Boulevard, otherwise known as "The Strip". He only wished it was evening. Las Vegas only truly came to life when the neon lights were on. Adam's eyes were wide with excitement. He and Heath chatted and pointed at famous places they'd only read about. Even though Adam had lived in Italy, he found Vegas exciting and beautiful.

Every one of the "girls"; as they been fondly dubbed; were in shock when the limo pulled into the world-famous Caesar's Palace Hotel. The iconic luxury hotel that set the standard for opulent details, impeccable service and lavish accommodations. Caesar's Palace was often voted the best hotel on The Strip.

The hotel was more like a city in a city. A casino, shopping mall, restaurants, shows and the Asian themed Nobu Hotel, all made up the Caesar's Palace complex. It was just... amazing.

Dean and Jay had decided they could all share a two bedroom suite. They had flatly refused Hunter's offer to pay for their hotel stay. They were in a Place Tower two queen room. Each bedroom had a marble dressing table, refreshment center, queen sized bed and dark wood furnishing. The Caesar's style marble bathroom had brass fixtures, dual sinks and an over-sized spa tub. The common living area was beautiful and led to a balcony with a spectacular view. Seth and Heath were just awestruck. None of them had stayed in such luxury before and they were going to enjoy it.

Hunter of course spoiled Shawn with one of the best suites in the hotel. The Augustus Tower Spa Suite. There was a separate living area, with an over sized spa tub that offered a spectacular view while soaking. There was access to the Garden of the Gods pool oaisis and a huge King sized bed. It was wonderful and Shawn was giggling as Hunter carried him over the threshold.

Chris had booked and Octavius Tower Deluxe King Room. Five hundred fifty feet of opulence. It was modern and luxurious. Arichini linens and plush pillow tops adorned the king sized bed. A dark wood desk with granite overlays made up the workspace. Plush velvet sofas, contemporary chairs and chic stone tables finished off the living area. There was easy access to the Garden of the Gods pool oasis. Indulgence is not a privilege, its a way of life.

Gilchrist and Soams bath amenities filled the bathroom. There were double granite vanities, and over-sized whirlpool bathtub an enclosed glass shower with multiple shower heads made up the luxurious bath. Two waffle weave robes completed the amenities.

State of the art electronics and other exclusive amenities made every movement an exhibition of perfection. Adam was just blown away as Shawn, Heath and Seth had been when they saw their rooms. Just like Hunter, Chris carried Adam across the threshold, and tossed him on the bed.

"This is beautiful. I'd love to have a decorating job at a place like this. Maybe someday. Your house will be my biggest showcase so far. If I can do half as good..." Adam's voice was dreamy as he took in the beautiful decorations and appointments of the room.

Chris smiled softly at his lover. Adam was adorable as he looked at the room. He was shaken back to reality as his cell phone rang. Adam busied himself unpacking. They were going to stay longer than the others after the wedding, maybe for a week. Chris wasn't sure yet, the band might have a gig in Tampa on Wednesday.

Chris ended his call, "That was Rich. They need me for a couple of hours for rehearsals. Will you be okay?" the Lion asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, my Lion. I'll be fine, I'm a big boy. I'll grab Heath for lunch, maybe Seth. We'll shop and have a gander at the shops. Won't even need to leave the hotel complex. You have fun and I'll see you later," Adam said honestly as he kissed his lover.

Chris smiled, he'd never had such freedom with a lover before. They always clung to him like glue. He finally understood, Adam trusted him, it was a gift he would never take advantage of. "I love you. I want you to know. I'll never do anything to break the trust between us. Your so different from anyone I've been with, in a good way baby. Don't get wrong what I'm saying. Oh hell, I don't know how to put it," Chris said with a frown, he thought he sounded stupid.

It was Adam's turn to smile, "I understand my love. I'm not on top of you like a vine. I do trust you, just as you can trust me. Now, get to your rehearsal, maybe I'll buy something new and sexy to wear tonight," Adam said with a kiss to his lover.

The Lion kissed his Kitten with passion. He left to go to his rehearsal while Adam finished unpacking. An hour later, Adam, Heath and Seth were shopping at the Caesar's Hotel Shopping Center called, The Forum. Shawn and Hunter were busy filing for their marriage license. They would have a long wait in line, but the process would be quick once they got their turn at the window.

Dean and Jay were doing the Vegas thing. They were in the casino. Heath and Seth didn't mind, both knew each man a five hundred dollar limit and they wouldn't break it. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, so they were all going to enjoy it. The pending court trial was out of their thoughts.

The Forum shopping area was beautiful. It looked like a street out of ancient Rome. Every designer possible had a shop as well. There were also places like jewelry stores and gourmet food shops. It was incredible.

"That's beautiful" Adam whispered as he looked in the window of The Heart's on Fire Jewelry Store. He was looking at an Integrity Three Stone diamond ring. It was a classic take on a vintage Art Deco design. It was the most beautiful ring he'd ever seen.

Heath looked at his brother-in-law, "you and Chris that serious?" the red-head was highly curious.

"Hardly, Heath. We've only been together romantically a few weeks. I just think it's pretty," Adam said honestly. He was even thinking about marriage... yet.

"It is beautiful and it's your style to the letter. Come on, I promised Dean I go to... Victoria's Secret," Seth said with a deep blush as he nodded to the store down the walk a bit. Adam and Heath laughed, but knew they'd be looking to buy too. When they left Victoria's Secret, each man had a bag with something special to wear for their mates. Heath had a flame red garter and thong set with red fish net hose. Seth had the same, but in royal blue and Adam had something he didn't share. Heath only knew it was virgin white. Adam kept the bag sealed shut tight.

At the Banana Republic, Adam did let Heath and Seth help him pick a new outfit to wear to the concert that night. He just hoped Chris would find it sexy. Heath got a new pair of jeans and Seth got a new shirt. After that, they had spent their self-imposed limits. Money sure didn't go very far in Vegas, but it was worth it, at least they hoped so.

Adam did go into the Antiquities International Memorabilia Store. It was more for work than anything. Seth wasn't interested and went back to the room to rest. Heath however knew Jay would want to know about the store. They saw lots of things not available around Tampa. Adam gave them his business card, in return, he got a catalog and shipping price list. Heath got one for Jay as well. The brothers-in-law parted company and went to their rooms.

Chris was back when Adam returned, he was sleeping. Adam smiled at his Lion. He quietly hid the Victoria's Secret bag. He'd never worn something like the items in the bag before, both Seth and Heath assured him it would be exciting. Adam had been worried about being "girly", but Heath said exploring his feminine side was good and there was nothing wrong with it. He assured his brother-in-law that Chris would love it and Adam would reap the rewards. So Adam made a purchase he hoped his Lion would like. When Adam decided to do something, he did it all the way.

The Kitten puttered around, he took a shower and started doing his hair and grooming for later. He wanted Chris to be proud of him at the concert later. He put on the robe that was hanging in the bathroom. He'd wait till later to dress. Adam then went out on the balcony with his new catalog. He fell asleep in the later afternoon heat.

Chris woke up at six. The show wasn't until eleven, so he had plenty of time. He looked around for Adam, he knew his Kitten had come back from shopping and showered, the smell of his body wash and shampoo was fresh in the air and one of the robes was missing.

The rock star found his decorator curled up on the comfortable lounge, a catalog had fallen to the ground from Adam's fingers. The Kitten's robe had fallen open, revealing Adam's smooth, long curvy legs. Chris loved the fact that Adam hated body hair, it made his skin so smooth and soft. Adam was beautiful in the glowing light of the evening sun. It stole the Lion's breath.

Deep down Adam began to stir from his slumber, he could feel eyes watching him, he knew it was his Lion. When he opened his eyes, he was on the bed, he was confused, how did Chris move him without waking him?

"Hello pretty Kitty. I didn't want you to get sunburned so I carried you in, you were out cold," Chris said softly as he curled up with Adam in the bed.

"You're so thoughtful. Did you have a good rehearsal?" Adam asked with a yawn and stretch of his long, lithe body.

"It went fairly good. It's like a play, you never really want a perfect rehearsal, it's bad luck. I've got everyone at a table in front. I ran into Hunter, they are coming. Shawn is really excited. He also said there were a thousand couples getting papers. I know one of the clerks that works there. He said Friday's and Wednesday's are always busy," Chris said as he started looking at the breakfast menu for the morning. Dinner would be served before the concert that night.

Chris asked Adam about his shopping experience. Adam told him about everything about the Victoria's Secret trip. He even told Chris about the beautiful ring. Chris said they would go back to The Forum during their stay, he wanted some new outfits for the European tour.

The Lion started getting ready for the show. He took a long, hot shower then carefully styled his hair. It was smooth in the back and spiked in the front. He wore tight jeans that were torn in places and a Fozzy t-shirt with no sleeves. He wore a flannel shirt over that which also had no sleeves, his arm muscles would be wonderfully visible, Adam thought his lion looked so handsome. The finishing touches were a plaid scarf, loosely looped around Chris' neck. He wore thick and thin leather thongs on his wrists. His rock star image was completed when the Lion put his sunglasses on top of his head.

"Very handsome, my rock star Lion. Those fan-boys and girls better keep their hands off!" Adam said in a serious tone.

"Damn, what about the underwear and room keys they throw?" Chris asked in a teasing voice as he did a very sexy pose for his Kitten.

Adam looked at him with his brow raised, "Do people really do that? I always thought it was just a story," Adam seriously asked, he really did think that was a rumor.

"Well, it's tradition in Vegas. It started years ago with Tom Jones and the tradition stayed. Usually the keys are fake and the underwear are granny panties. Some groups even sell them at their concession stands," Chris explained with a laugh. Fozzy had better taste than that.

It was time for Adam to change. He took his Banana Republic bags into the bathroom. When he emerged half an hour later, Chris' jaw nearly fell to the floor. Adam was always beautiful, but now he was just... incredible.

Adam had purchased a new pair of skin-tight, leather jeans. They fit exactly like a second skin. You could see his muscles and curvy legs. He wore a black leather studded belt with a lion head buckle. His top was black leather, but it flowed like silk and was butter soft. The sleeves were skin-tight, he had left the two top buttons open, showing his muscular pecs when he moved. Adam wore a black leather choker with a large tiger's eye stone that rested in the dip of his throat. It had been a birthday gift from Roman. He loved it, and was glad Chris didn't mind if he wore it. The decorator also wore wide leather bracelets on each wrist and a sliver ring with Samoan tribal carvings etched into it. Roman's father had given it to him, it had been Roman's grandmother's ring, he'd given it to Adam at the funeral.

Adam had also put a touch of black liner around his eyes, it made the green gems stand out even more. It was just enough to be sexy. His long, blond locks fell in soft waves and were brushed until they shone like spun gold. He was absolutely the most stunning creature Chris had ever seen and the best thing? That creature was his and his alone.

"I don't know if I dare let you out of this room. I thought I was the sexy beast but, you're beyond sexy. You look incredible." Chris said in a serious, husk laced voice. He had trouble speaking he was so entranced by Adam.

The Kitten blushed deeply, "I am not, but thank you my Lion. I promise. This is only yours now," Adam said with a wave of his and as he indicated to himself, with smack to his own ass.

Chris responded by pulling Adam in for a deeply passionate and loving kiss. Their love for each other was growing by the moment. "I love you Kitten," Chris whispered softly, then kissed Adam again.

"I love you, Lion," the blond replied just as softly. He returned the Lion's kiss. There were promises of more to come after the concert.

Chris went with Adam to his brother's room. Dean let them in. Both couples were dressed similar, dressy jeans and shirts with trendy accessories. The rock star gave Adam seven lanyards with Fozzy stitched on them along with the band's logo. Attached to the lanyards were plastic cards that said "FOZZY BACKSTAGE VIP PASS". They would have free range backstage any time before, during and after the show. He also gave Adam seven tickets that were for the large table, front and center.

With handshakes, hugs and kisses and good luck wishes, Chris left to go be with his band. As he walked, each step saw him turn more and more into Chris Jericho, rock star front man for Fozzy. He hoped Adam and the others enjoyed the show. He hoped Adam liked the surprise he had planned for the last song.

Adam, Jay and Dean had a bit of a catch up while they waited for Hunter and Shawn. Heath and Seth finished getting ready. They though Adam's slight use of eyeliner was pretty, so the borrowed Adam's stick of black liner and applied it just as lightly. It looked nice on them. Jay and Dean liked it as well.

When Shawn and Hunter arrived, everyone nearly fainted. There was no innocent preacher anywhere to be found, even Hunter's eyes were still glazed over in shock.

Shawn was gorgeous. First of all his long hair was down. It was lightly gelled down in front and loose in the back where it fell in soft, wavy curls. He wore earrings in each ear. They were white hearts with long chains at the bottom of the heart and the chains almost touched his shoulders. The preacher was wearing a zebra print vest. The sides were held together with buckles and chains. The coppery blond wasn't wearing a shirt, showing off his muscles and well-defined abdomen. Only Hunter had known that Shawn was so... fit.

He wore matching zebra striped, butter leather pants. They were tucked into white cowboy boots with silver toe and heel plates. A wide, red leather belt was around his waist. Shawn finished off his look with wide, black cloth wrist bands. Again, only Hunter had know about the tattoo on his left upper bicep. The artwork was a heart with a sword through it. The sword had a snake around it in the shape of an "S".

Adam admired the tattoo and looked at it closer. He loved ink and had thought about getting another one himself. "Shawn, that's nice. I never knew," Adam said in a tone of admiration.

"Well, most pastors don't have tattoos. This is from my pre-theological college years. I thought it would be fun," Shawn said with a smile. Shawn motioned for Adam to follow him into the bathroom. "Okay, I'll show you something only Kevin and now Hunter know about," the preacher said as he undid his belt and pulled his pants down a bit.

There on his right hip was another tattoo. It was a small broken heart with the letters "HBK" above it. He spoke again. "My first. I got it when Kevin and I started dating. He had a matching one. He called me his Heartbreak Kid, that's the meaning of the "HBK". Now you know my secrets," the preacher laughed.

"I think you look beautiful. It doesn't make you any less a preacher you know. Chris will be shocked," Adam said sincerely. He hugged the older man.

They were soon off for the club where Fozzy was performing. It was located in the hotel. The lounge was called Cleopatra's Barge at Caesar's Palace. The iconic Cleopatra's Barge was a must see Vegas hot spot. The luxurious floating barge was an ornate replica of the graceful craft that transported the royalty of Egypt on the Nile River in the time of Julius Caesar. It was truly beautiful, and was known for its DJ and live shows.

When they arrived, Adam handed out the lanyards. Right away the hostess led them to the best table in the lounge. It was squarely in front of the stage and Chris would be right in front of Adam. Their food arrived as soon as they were settled. It was standard bar food fare. Huge, juicy cheeseburgers, onion rings and since no one really drank much alcohol they had a pitcher of iced tea. It was all delicious.

The lounge was sold out and crowded. They were a definitely metal music fans. They were drinking, but not out of control. When the meal was finished, the warm up band played. They were good. When they were done it was time for Fozzy to take the stage. The crowd went wild!

The first beat of music started. The song was Fozzy's newest hit, _"Sandpaper"._ Chris' voice was heard before he was seen. Suddenly he appeared looking like the rock star he was. He danced as he sang and was wonderful. Adam's eyes were wide with delight as he watched his Lion perform. He thought Chris was outstanding. He knew by watching, how much his Lion loved being on the stage.

After the first song, Chris encouraged everyone to get up and dance. He lowered his hand to Adam. With a huge grin, the Kitten took Chris' hand and with a big step, got on the stage. The rock star danced as he sang, _"God Pounds His Nails"_. He spun Adam around, then pulled him in and gyrated against his Kitten. Adam danced just as well, he was lost in just being with Chris. He forgot he was on the stage during a rock concert. When the song ended, people cheered loudly.

Chris helped Adam back down to his seat. That was when the rock star first noticed Shawn. He nearly fell off the stage, he had to quickly recover. He thought the preacher looked handsome. "This next song is for Shawn and Hunter, who are going to be married tomorrow. Shawn, Hunter I hope you enjoy it," Chris announced as the lights dimmed and spotlight fell on the couple.

Chris came down and stood between the couple and began to sing a cover of Elvis Presley's _"Love Me Tender"_. He did a beautiful job and it brought tears to Shawn's eyes as Hunter led him to the dance floor, still under the spotlight. Chris went back on stage and finished the beautiful ballad.

As the concert progressed Adam danced with nearly everyone at their table, even his brother. They did a funny dance from their childhood as Fozzy played _"Fairies Wear Boots"_. Adam never danced with Dean, the show ended before he got the chance.

The crowd wouldn't settle until Fozzy came back for an encore. They had already played for nearly two and half hours. Chris had planned for this. When the crowed quieted back down, Jericho spoke.

"Thank you everyone. I hope you enjoyed the show..." he was interrupted by wild cheers and applause. The band all took bows and waved to their wonderful fans. Chris then took control again.

"Our last song tonight is brand new. You're the first to hear it. I wrote it during events that happened not too long ago. It's dedicated to someone very special, the love of my life, the most beautiful soul I have ever met. Adam, my love, this is for you," Chris held out his hand and brought a shocked Adam up on the stage once again. There was a tall bar stool next to the microphone for Adam to sit on. The lights went dim, while an image of a lighthouse appeared on the back curtain of the stage. Chris took Adam's hand in his and sang the full version of _"Lighthouse Love"_.

"_... and you'll always be, the lighthouse of my soul... _I love you, Adam." Chris whispered as he ended the song with a kiss to Adam's lips. All of their friends had tears in their eyes as they knew the real story of the song.

The concert finished with an encore of the opening song. After hanging around backstage for a couple of hours, everyone went back to their hotel rooms.

The evening ended with four couples making love till the early hours. It had been a wonderful evening.


	28. The Wedding and More!

_A/N: Here is wishing all of my readers, reviewers and lurkers the happiest of Holiday Seasons. May you have a wonderful time of joy and celebration. I am nearing the end of this story, only a few chapters left now, but they are just as important as the first ones... MAJOR things happen! I am not sure when I will update next...I don't think many will have time to read this week. If you want me to update this week, let me know in your review... I will do what the majority wish! Thank you again for all of your devotion to the story! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! LD_

Adam yawned and stretched his long, lithe body as he slowly woke up. He felt wonderful. Chris had made slow passionate love to him after the concert.

They reached their sexual peaks four times over the course of the evening and early morning hours. The Kitten had never felt so loved or sexually satisfied in his life. He'd had a great sex life with Roman, but Chris was like a sexual god. A low growl came from the warm body lying next to him. Adam smiled, his Lion was already in a "mood" again. The Kitten laughed as the large hand of his Lion caressed his hip.

"Good morning my sexy beast," Adam said as he turned over on his side and faced Chris.

"Good morning my sexy Kitten. You're so fucking beautiful," Chris whispered softly as he pulled Adam underneath him and kissed his blond lovingly.

Adam smiled up at his lover. His green eyes were filled with love, desire, passion and adoration. Chris was besotted by Adam, he loved the decorator more than anything. Chris' hard shaft slipped easily into his lover's s till stretched channel. Though loose from earlier, Adam's pucker was still vise tight as the Kitten responded by clenching his muscles down around the invading shaft.

"Ohhh god Chrissy... still fill me so full... feels so... good," Adam husked out as the Lion's "paw" wrapped around his hard cock.

"Yes, I am your god. Still so damn tight and hot. Such a slutty Kitty," Chris teased huskily.

It didn't take either man long to reach his climax. They were cum stained, sweaty and sticky as they held each other close and tight.

The couple took a shower together in the huge granite stall. The Lion loved washing Adam's hair. It made the Kitten purr. They had one last round of shower sex, then after a last wash, got out, dried off and wrapped up in the luxurious robes the hotel had provided.

Chris and Adam looked over the room service menu and ordered their breakfast. It had arrived and they were now eating eggs, sausage, pancakes and fruit. Juice, coffee, toast and jam completed the meal. They were out on the balcony, the morning sun shone over Las Vegas and the mountains beyond.

When is the wedding?" Chris asked. He'd forgotten in all the rush of Fozzy performing.

"One o'clock. We're all supposed to meet at noon. Hunter has hired the limo again. After the wedding he and Shawn are going to a ranch resort for the night. They will come back tomorrow, around noonish. If we're still staying how will the others get home? I don't think we thought about that," Adam spoke then he sipped his coffee.

"The jet will take them. Rich and the boys prefer the bus, so it's no problem. It will come back for us when we're ready. I'll know on Monday about when we're going back. I'm glad Jay agreed you should stay," Chris explained to his lover.

"Heath said it would do me good. They had a vacation a few months ago, so it's my turn. It's just a week, I think the business can survive. Ma said to enjoy myself too," Adam said with a laugh and ate his last bite of pancake.

"Monday, you have an appointment at the spa, my treat. Actually it's for both of us. We're having the Qua couples signature stone massage. We'll have our chakra's aligned. Then we'll have the Nagom I Ritual, it's all about stimulating the senses. So we'll have about four hours of total relaxation, my Kitten," Chris said as he showed Adam the brochure from the Qua Bath and Spa.

The couple had gone back into the room to get ready for the wedding. Adam just fell on the bed in shock as he looked at the brochure... and their prices.

"Chris... that's... wonderful, but babe, that's too expensive," Adam said in a quiet voice. He didn't think Chris should spend that much money on him.

The rock star went to his lover, he stood between Adam's legs, he lifted the strong chin with his palm. "Let me spoil you a bit Kitty. I'm doing the spa with you. It's something I enjoy once in a while when we go on tour. I thought you deserved it, you _do_ deserve it. You've been through hell and you have the trial soon. I just want you relaxed and happy. So let me spoil you, please?" Chris asked softly and honestly. He meant what he said.

Adam saw the look in his lover's eyes. He didn't want to disappoint Chris, plus the spa day sounded wonderful. "Okay. I can't wait actually. I've always wanted to have a spa experience. Now, I'd better go get ready," Adam said with a kiss to his Lion.

The two men busied themselves getting changed for the wedding. Adam did his hair, pulling it into a low pony tail. They kept to Shawn's wishes, both men wore dress blue jeans and button down shirts. Chris' was black and Adam's was royal blue. Both also wore cowboy boots and string bolo ties.

At eleven thirty they were dressed and ready. This time the others were coming to the room of the Lion and his Kitten. When Jay and Heath arrived, the brothers hugged. Adam never noticed that Heath and Chris had gone into the bathroom together. Adam was distracted by the arrival of Dean and Seth, by then Chris and Heath had rejoined the others.

After they all greeted each other and the three couples left to join the wedding couple in the lobby. When the men arrived they were once again stunned by Shawn's appearance.

The preacher dressed in ivory-white. The color went beautifully with his tanned complexion. Shawn wore matching ivory jeans and button down shirt. His string bolo tie was silver with a turquoise and antique silver cross slider. His engagement ring sparkled on his right hand. He'd changed fingers so his wedding band could go on his left hand without a problem. He also wore ivory cowboy boots and a matching cowboy hat. His coppery blond hair was down and styled in soft waves and shone like silk.

Hunter looked as handsome. He had on a pair of black dress jeans and a deep wine colored button down shirt. His string bolo tie was also silver, but his slider was a set of gold scales, representing justice. The lawyer handed Chris a box that contained Shawn's wedding band. Chris was going to be his best man. Adam received the same kind of box from Shawn. He was the best man for the preacher, who was like a father to him.

"Well, if everyone is ready. Let's go to a wedding!" Hunter said as the limo pulled up to the hotel. The men went out and piled into the shining white vehicle.

The only slightly sad part about it all, was the part that Shawn and Hunter's week in Tahoe for their honeymoon had to be canceled. Hunter couldn't afford to be away for a week, due to preparations for the trial. Shawn had been the one to insist the trial came first. Hunter promised Shawn two weeks in Tahoe after the trial was over.

The limo pulled up at the Graceland Wedding Chapel. The small building was white with a blue roof, a gray stone steeple with a clock was attached to the front right side of the entry way. It was a charming looking building and Shawn loved it.

Although the chapel did offer traditional weddings, Shawn had opted for the Elvis experience. Yes, it was cheesy, but he didn't care, it was what he wanted. Hunter was more than willing to please his soon to be husband. The men entered the building. They were greeted by a pleasant hostess who led them to the office to complete all the details.

Shawn had chosen the "Can't Help Falling In Love" package. It included use of the chapel, Elvis walking Shawn down the aisle, three Elvis songs, a six rose bouquet for Shawn an a rose boutonniere for Hunter. Shawn had paid extra for everyone to have a boutonniere as well.

The rest of the package included a professional photographer who would take nine posed pictured. They would get six four by six, two five by seven and one eight by ten photographs. The newlyweds would also get a DVD of the entire wedding, a special holder for the marriage certificate and finally a copy of Elvis and Priscilla's marriage certificate.

Part of the reason Shawn picked the chapel was that he was a huge Elvis fan and because it was the actual location of Elvis and Priscilla's wedding. The chapel stood where the old Aladdin Hotel had once been. The Aladdin was torn down so a new larger hotel could be built. The chapel of the old hotel had been left standing and became the Graceland Wedding Chapel. It had stood in the same spot for over fifty years, a rare thing in the constantly expanding, growing and changing Las Vegas. It was a true Las Vegas iconic landmark.

Shawn, Adam, Seth and Heath were taken to the "Brides" room while Hunter, Chris, Dean and Jay were, of course sent to the "Grooms" room. Chris excused himself for a moment, telling Hunter he'd be right back. The lawyer nodded, he figured Chris had to use the restroom.

Chris left with a knowing wink from Jason. When Jericho walked down the hall, he walked right past the restroom, he had another goal in mind.

In the "Brides" room, Adam was busy making sure Shawn's bouquet looked it's best. He quickly took the six roses and redid the arrangement. They had been tied together with a wide pink generic quality ribbon. He neatly tore the ribbon in half and retied the roses, arranging the greenery and baby's breath to look a better. When he was done, the once standard looking bouquet was now neat and beautiful.

"Adam, thanks, that looks better. I'm so nervous. I hope Hunter... well, being the spouse of a pastor... Oh, I love him, that's what counts, right?" Shawn asked nervously as Adam adjusted his sliver string bolo tie.

Adam smiled, "It _is_ all that matters. Hunter knows what he's doing. Scott would be so proud and happy for you too. You deserve this Shawn. I love you and be happy," Adam hugged the older man. He was truly happy Shawn had found love again. It gave him hope for a further future with Chris.

"Thanks, kid. Roman would be proud of you too. You also deserve love, and Chris really loves you. Thanks for being here with me. You too, Heath and Seth, I'm glad we got to know each other a lot better. Now, let's get me married," Shawn spoke with a huge smile and honest words.

"We are too Shawn. I'm even getting Dean to church more often. I hate why we got so close, but it's worked out well. We have our Adam back, and it's your wedding day! Celebrate!" Seth said with a laugh as he started a group hug.

In the "Grooms" room Hunter was pacing. Chris hadn't come back from the bathroom yet. It was only a few minutes until it was time for the wedding, appointments ran on time because they were so busy.

"Do you think Chris is sick? Maybe he... no he's not a drinker. That was some show last night," Hunter said as he looked from his watch to the door and back again.

Jay knew exactly where Chris was, but he kept his mouth shut, he'd given Jericho his word. He just didn't think it would have taken this long.

Dean stood, he'd been sitting in a chair reading some brochures of places he and Seth could go later, like the Stratosphere Tower and it's thrill rides, Seth would love it. "I'll go look for him. I gotta go anyway," Dean said hastily and was out the door before Jay could stop him.

Jason hoped Chris wouldn't get caught. He was all for what Chris was up to. He just hoped it would all work out... for Adam's sake.

"Hey dude, Hunter is about ready to have puppies, he's worried you vanished. Gotta use the head, be right back," Dean said to Chris. Jericho had come out of the restroom just as Dean had arrived.

Chris chuckled as Dean rushed into the restroom, well when ya gotta go. Chris hurried to the groom in waiting. It had taken him a little longer than he thought, but he'd pulled off stage two of his plan.

Hunter smiled with relief when Chris returned, "Had me worried for a minute there rock star," the lawyer said with a laugh.

"Not to worry Hunter. Guess my breakfast didn't agree with me. All good in the hood now," Chris returned the laugh. He then gave Jason a wink and a slight tap to his pocket. Jason beamed at him, the only other person in on the plan was Heath.

There was a knock on the "Brides" room door. Adam opened it to see who it was. The Elvis impersonator who was going to give Shawn away, then sing was there. He was dressed as early TV Special Elvis, it was almost like the man was alive again. He wasn't a cheesy, second-rate impersonator, he was one of the best in the country. He spoke just like Elvis as well.

"Pastor Hall? If your ready, it's time for the ceremony." Elvis said to the man in ivory, holding the bouquet of flowers.

"Seth and I will go get seated. Good luck," Heath said with a kiss and hug to Shawn and Adam. Seth followed suit and the two men left to go to the chapel.

The minister, who was also dressed as Elvis, came to the "Grooms" room. "Mister Helmsley, we're ready to go to the chapel now," the "Las Vegas" dressed Elvis said in a voice that matched his character. It was a bit surreal, but Hunter figured in the end he and Shawn would be married and that's what counted.

Dean and Jay joined their lovers as Hunter and Chris stood at the front of the chapel. Suddenly a recording of the real Elvis singing, _"Love Me Tender"_ played. The doors opened and Adam came slowly down the aisle. He smiled brightly.

Shawn and his "Elvis" followed the blond down the aisle. He looked beautiful and his smile was bright and soft. When Shawn got to Hunter, he was trembling with happiness.

The Elvis that walked Shawn down the aisle began to sing _"Can't Help Falling In Love"_. He did an amazing job.

Shawn and Hunter held hands and looked into each others eyes. They were both glowing with love and affection for each other. Adam looked at Chris and the Lion eyed his Kitten, their love and affection rivaled that of the wedding couple.

When the song ended, Elvis the Minister began the ceremony. He read the "Love Is" passage from the Bible. He then led Hunter and Shawn in the exchange of traditional vows.

After they had finished, the song _"Teddy Bear"_ was sung. It was Shawn's personal favorite, he smiled brightly as he held Hunter's hands. Hunter was his teddy bear.

When the song ended, the vows of the ring were made. Shawn and Hunter had chosen plain gold bands. Their names and the date were engraved inside them.

The minister then said a prayer, blessing the couple. Then with the marriage pronounced, Hunter pulled his husband in for a first married kiss. _"Viva, Las Vegas"_ was played as the couple went up the aisle and out to the garden to pose for pictures. The three other couples followed and were also a part of a few of the pictures.

With final hugs and kisses, Shawn and Hunter were whisked away in a "Graceland" helicopter. They were being flown to a ranch resort in south-western Utah, about two hours drive from Vegas. Thirty minutes by flight.

The limo took the others back to the hotel. Dean, Seth, Jay and Heath left to take in as much of Vegas as they could. The two couples went the own ways. Dean and Seth wanted to do the thrill rides, while Heath and Jay took in the Clark County Museum, and Madame Tussaud's wax works.

Chris had his own plans, that included a romantic dinner and stroll afterward, along with something else. Jericho just told Adam to dress for dinner, and to be ready at seven. Chris then left Adam alone to get ready. He was going to use Jay, Heath, Dean and Seth's room. Jay had lent him his card key. Chris took a garment bag and his shower kit. He kissed his kitten and left to get ready for the night.

Adam took a soaking bath in vanilla and lavender infused water. He washed his golden locks in the same scented shampoo, he also did a deep conditioning. As the conditioner set in, Adam laid back in the tub. His eyes were closed but his mind was racing.

The Kitten was so happy. Shawn had just glowed with love for Hunter and Hunter returned it. He was so happy for the newlyweds. It also showed the decorator that life goes on, love goes on and falling in love again is wonderful and okay. Adam also had a feeling Chris was up to something, he just couldn't work out what. He did know, whatever it was, it would be good. Chris wouldn't hurt him in any way.

Adam rinsed out the conditioner, then finished his bath. He did a quick hair removal touch up. He was glad Chris was just as fussy about body hair as he was. He groomed carefully, spending nearly forty-five minutes styling his hair. When he finished, it fell in soft waves and was silky, soft spun gold.

The Kitten then slipped into the suit he'd brought. It was an Armani he'd had custom-made while he was in school in Florence. The suit was a rich and true navy blue. It was a three-piece, double-breasted style. He wore a soft while shirt and matching navy blue tie with a light blue stripe running through it. The suit still fit him like a glove and the color set off his blond hair and lightly bronzed skin to absolute perfection. He shoes were also from Italy and polished to a shiny black. The last touch was the Samoan ring and a heavy silver chain bracelet. A sliver pocket square finished off his look. He was handsome, like he'd just stepped of the page of an Italian fashion magazine.

Just as he added a spray of his unique cologne, the room's door bell rang. He didn't think Chris would ring. A moment of fear gripped him, what if Bret or Wade had contacts in Vegas?

Adam went cautiously to the door, "Chris?" he asked before he opened it. He wished the door had a peep-hole.

"Yes, Kitty. It's your Lion," Chris responded. He was glad Adam was being careful. He would have just gone in, but his hands were too full to open the door. Adam laughed happily as Chris entered the room.

Chris was holding a large but tasteful bouquet of mixed wild flowers, an eighteen count tin of Max Brenner Chocolate Bonbons, and a huge stuffed lion with a big blue bow around its neck.

Adam laughed, "You are really spoiling me! Thank..." the decorator's words failed him as Chris put the gifts down, he looked absolutely stunning.

Chris had on a dark gray Valentino three-piece suit. His shirt was a light silver-gray with a dark gray tie. A matching light sliver pocket square and pocket watch with a chain finished the look.

The lion's tawny mane was styled to perfection. He wore his standard spiked hair style, but it was more carefully done than usual. He was sex on legs.

"You alright baby?" Chris asked in a concerned tone, Adam had stopped talking and looked like he might faint.

Adam blinked, "I'm... fine... you... so... handsome... and... all... mine?" the Kitten could hardly speak. He was just still so stunned by Chris' handsomeness.

Chris smiled softly and pulled Adam into his strong arms. "I don't hold a candle to your beauty and yes, all this... such as it is... belongs only to you. Just as all of you, belongs to me. I love you, Kitten," Jericho said in a warm loving tone.

Adam blushed in his lover's arms, "I love you, Lion. I am all yours, to do with what you want. Thank you for the gifts, the flowers are beautiful. I'm going to name the lion, Fozzy," Adam said, then kissed his lover. The couple pulled apart. Adam quickly arranged the flowers in a vase the hotel kept on the coffee table. He put Fozzy on the bed and the chocolates on the bedside table, he might have a plan for them later.

"We need to go baby. We have reservations," Chris said as he took Adam's hand and led him to the door. They left for their night out.

As the couple made their way through the hotel to the waiting limo, they turned the heads of other guests. They were such a handsome couple and not afraid to hold hands and show their love for each other.

The driver opened the limo door and Chris let Adam get in first. This limo was black and smaller than the one Hunter had rented. They were whisked off to the romantic restaurant Chris had chosen. The limo pulled up to the Rio Las Vegas Hotel. Chris led Adam to the Masquerade Tower. He kept his arm protectively around his Kitten.

They went to the VooDoo Steakhouse. The restaurant was on the fifty and fifty-first floors of the tower. The hostess led the couple to a table for two by the windows. It offered an unbelievable view of Las Vegas. The decor and atmosphere breathed romance as a large candle lit the table. As the brochure had told Chris, it was breathtaking.

"This place is beautiful. Look at that view!" Adam exclaimed with excitement. His green eyes sparkled like jewels in the candlelight.

"Not as beautiful as you, but it is nice. Are you ready to order Kitty?" Chris asked. He had a bit of a nervous cast to his voice. Thankfully Adam was so enthralled looking out of the window he didn't notice.

Adam nodded and picked up the menu. He had a "Ladies" style menu, which meant no prices were listed. He decided to order what he wanted after Chris insisted.

For starters they shared a Bayou Seafood Platter. It had fresh Maine lobster, citrus poached shrimp, King Crab legs, oysters and Fanny Bay Oyster shooters.

Chris was hungry. He also ordered a second starter of jumbo lump crab cakes that he shared with Adam. The Lion also had a salad of heirloom beefsteak tomatoes and a bowl of lobster bisque soup.

Adam had the VooDoo style wedge salad with baby iceberg lettuce, cucumbers, sliced tomatoes, crisp Prosciutto and sheep's milk blue cheese. For his soup he chose classic French onion.

Neither of them were drinkers so all the matching wines were nonalcoholic. They were so good that only a seasoned Sommelier would have known the difference.

For his main meal Chris chose a medium rare, eight ounce Australian Waygu rib eye steak and poached asparagus with lemon aioli as his side dish. Adam chose the medium rare twelve ounce Black Canyon dry aged filet Mignon with a topping of Point Reyes blue cheese. For his sides he chose broccoli sautéed in olive and garlic oil and a baked potato with classic accompaniments.

Dessert saw Chris enjoying flaming Bananas Foster with coffee. Adam happily enjoyed his molten chocolate cake and a cup of hot tea.

They loved every delicious bite and they talked casually. Topics included the view and the wedding earlier in the day. Conversation came easily between them. As they waited between courses they would hold hands and gaze at each other. Adam still felt bad about horribly he treated Chris after Roman's death. He was glad now all of that was in the past. He loved Chris and was proud of that love.

The dinner tab was nearly four hundred dollars, after a generous tip. It was worth every cent. Chris' philosophy was, as long as he saved more than he spent, splurging on occasion was okay. After all he worked damn hard for his money.

"Thank you, Chris. I haven't eaten like that since I lived in Florence. It was a real treat. What are we going to do now?" Adam asked as they cuddled on the long leather seat of the limo. Adam held on to Chris' arm as his head rested on his Lion's shoulder.

"Two things. All I'll say is we are going to the Bellagio. Hunter actually chose it first, but all the suites were booked for this weekend. It is nice but I like Caesar's better, they hire Fozzy," Chris said with a cryptic laugh.

"Bellagio? Oh the place with the famous fountains! I've always wanted to see that dancing water show," Adam said with gleeful excitement, he was like a child.

"That's the place. However, there is another place there I am going to take you to first," again Chris spoke in a mysterious tone. Adam wondered what Chris was up to. One thing he knew, what ever it was it would be good. He trusted Chris to give him a great adventure.

The limo pulled up to the grand Bellagio Hotel and Casino. The driver opened the door and Chris stepped out, he gave Adam his hand and helped him out. The stunning couple turned heads again as they strolled to their destination.

After a few minutes the wound up in a beautiful place. The Bellagio Conservatory. The Conservatory is a beautiful indoor garden paradise. Flowers burst out in a rainbow of colors. Brilliance abounded in the Conservatory and Botanical Gardens. The attention to detail was astounding. The passionate display of nature in all it's glory. Specially designed lighting spotlit every flower, it was like daylight even though it was nighttime.

There were gazebos, bridges, ponds and other water features. The flowers and decorations changed with each season. One hundred forty Horticulturists worked year round to maintain the splendid beauty.

Chris led Adam to a Victorian style gazebo. A small orchestra dressed in Victorian era clothing were playing soft, romantic songs of the time. As Chris led Adam to a bench nestled in a rose garden, _"My Love is Like a Red, Red Rose"_ was softly played.

Adam blushed among the roses as Chris sang along with the orchestra, _"Till all the seas gone dry, my dear, and the rocks melt with the sun; I will love thee still, my dear, while the sands of life shall run..."_ he sang softly in a tenor voice.

When he finished singing the orchestra kept playing. The Lion took the Kitten's left hand in his right, he slipped something on Adam's finger. He kept it hidden with his hand.

"Adam, I know we haven't been together that long, but it's been long enough for my heart to know what it wants. It wants you, forever. Adam Joseph Copeland, will you please, marry me?" Chris moved his hand. There on Adam's left ring finger was the Integrity Three-stone engagement ring Adam had admired so much in the store window. The decorator was in shock.

"Oh... Christopher... I... I... yes! Yes! I will marry you! I love you so much!" Adam replied as tears ran down his face.

Chris smiled brightly as he pulled his new fiancé in for a deep kiss of celebration. The roses bloomed and the music played. It was Eden.

When the kiss broke, Chris spoke again, "Tomorrow. Marry me tomorrow. I have it all arranged if you say yes," his blue eyes looked hopeful.

"Tomorrow? Arranged? How? The ring? How? Tomorrow? Marry you tomorrow? But the license, tomorrow is Sunday..." Adm was so overwhelmed he hadn't even noticed they were walking. Chris was leading him through the hotel. They were on the way to the fountains and the water show.

Chris laughed he held Adam close as they walked. "Remember I told you I have a friend who works at the court-house? He arranged the license. He came to the wedding chapel earlier today. About the ring, you had told me about it, then Heath told me again when I asked Jason for permission to marry you. I asked Heath to go pick it up and charge it to the room. He gave it to me this morning in the bathroom. I arranged for a traditional ceremony while at the chapel today. Your Lion is very sneaky when he needs to be," Chris said with a very sexy sideways smirk.

Adam suddenly realized they were walking, he stopped, "You... you... asked my... brother... for my... hand? Heath... bought... oh... I need," his long legs went out from under him, he was so shocked by Chris' caring.

Chris easily caught his Kitten. He carried a Adam to a nearby bench and sat down, the Kitten in his lap.

A hotel security guard came over to the bench, he was full of concern, "Sir? Do you need an ambulance or Doctor?"

Just then Adam stirred, his eyes fluttered open. He blushed furiously, he hadn't fainted since Dean and Seth had told him about Roman. He'd just been so touched and overwhelmed by Chris' words and actions.

"Thank you, but he'll be fine now. Just a bit of shocking news. We're headed to the fountain show," Chris answered the security guard with a smile.

"Just go through the front door, you can't miss it. If you go left, you'll find some benches. They are usually empty yet they are the best view of the water show. Good luck," the guard said warmly then wandered off to do his job.

"Sorry, I feel stupid, it's just you're so... wonderful. I'd love to marry you tomorrow, I just wish Shawn... " Adam's voice trailed off. Chris had worked so hard to plan all this so fast, he'd just have to be married by someone else.

"I know Kitty. They come back at noon tomorrow. The wedding is booked for two. I'm sure Shawn will say yes. The others don't fly out until later, so there's time." Chris explained. He had one last surprise, but he didn't mention it, just in case the plan failed. What Adam didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Adam just stared at Chris, could this man get any more perfect? "Oh Lion... I... no... I... Oh... I love you so damn much!" Adam leaned in and kissed Chris with all his love.

Chris responded in kind, "I love you, my fiancé," the Lion replied as he broke the kiss.

After a few more minutes rest, the engaged couple got up and walked to the area the guard told them about. He was right, only three other couples were at the rows of benches. They sat down and waited for the show to start.

Adam read aloud from the brochure he'd gotten about the Bellagio Fountains. He needed to clear his spinning head by concentrating on something else.

"The water in the Bellagio Lake could fill two thousand swimming pools. If you filled the lake with a garden hose, it would take over a year. The fountain shooters can shoot higher than a twenty-four story building. The Lake area is three hundred seventy-five thousand square feet or eight football fields. Maximum water in the air at any time was more than seventeen thousand gallons. The show changes every thirty minutes and more than thirty song played on rotation. Until seven pm shows ran every thirty minutes, after sen every fifteen minutes. It's the only attraction in Vegas you can watch if you're stuck in traffic. Amazing, I'd love to work on the design team," Adam finished reading. He might be newly engaged, but he'd wanted to see the dancing waters for years.

"I'm proud to be the one to show it to you. Adam, you have a wonderful reading voice. We have a song on our next album that has spoken narration, interested in doing it?" Chris asked his beautiful fiancé.

Chris never got an answer, there was a crash of drums and the lights on the water went out. Suddenly the lights flared and the water began to dance. This time the song was Frank Sinatra's recording of _"Fly Me to the Moon"_.

Adam was so enthralled. The couple watched three more shows to the songs, _"Time to say Goodbye", "The Theme from Titanic," _and _"Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds"._ It was beautiful. Chris thought the dancing water was pretty, but they didn't hold a candle to the light shining in Adam's hazel eyes.

Chris called the driver and the limo picked them up. All the way back to the Caesar's Place, the back seat of the limo was filled with the sounds of heavy petting and kissing.

The driver smiled to himself as he opened the door of the vehicle. He wasn't sure what all had gone on, but the pretty blond sure had a raging case of "sex" hair, and the man who paid him was smirking. Sometimes his job was very interesting.

As they made their way up to their suite, Chris half expected Adam to stop at his brother's room, but he didn't.

In the elevator, Adam flashed him such a look of wanton lust. Jericho knew their news would wait till morning. They were all meeting for brunch at nine anyway. The plan had been made that morning before the wedding.

When the couple got to the room, their engagement celebration began. Armani and Valentino mingled together on the floor as Chris and Adam mingled together on the bed.

The engagement of the Lion and his Kitten was celebrated six times before they fell into an exhausted heap of arms, legs and covers. Smiles plastered on their faces.


	29. Finally a Bride!

Adam was sitting on the bed waiting for Chris to come out of the bathroom. He was dressed in his best jeans and a soft sky blue polo shirt. Adam was staring at his beautiful engagement ring. He was also trying to take in the fact that by three in the afternoon he would be Mister Adam Jericho.

Chris had shown him the wedding bands Heath had also picked up. Adam's was thin with tiny diamonds channel set all around it. Chris' was wider with bigger channel set diamonds. They were beautiful and fit perfectly. The rings were now in the in-room safe along with the marriage license.

The decorator smiled at the ring. He never saw Chris leaning on the bathroom door. He was simply drinking in the beauty that was his future husband. He didn't want to, but he had to speak, it was time to meet the others**...**

"Do you think he said yes?" Heath asked his husband. He'd hoped Adam would have called last night.

Jay smiled, "I think he probably did. We'll find out soon. No, you can't have the thousand dollar sundae!" the sandy-haired man said with a laugh.

Jay, Heath, Seth and Dean were sitting in a big, round booth at Serendipity 3. The restaurant was located right on the Vegas Strip and they could overlook the fountains at Caesar's Palace. It was also the home of the worlds most expensive ice cream sundae. Flaked with edible gold, it cost a thousand dollars. The restaurant was also known for it's twenty different chocolates turned into icy, rich frozen hot chocolate. Heath wanted one of each.

The hostess led Chris and Adam to the booth where the others were waiting. Heath knew immediately that Adam had said yes, he could read his brother-in-law like a book. Heath scooted around the booth quickly, he grabbed Adam and hugged him, "I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Heath. I'm so happy," Adam replied as he moved to hug Seth, then Dean. His brother was last.

"I'm so happy for you brother. Chris is getting a real gem. I warned him if he hurts you, Heath will kick his shins till they shatter. I love you, Adam Joseph," Jay said with tears in his eyes. He was truly happy for his brother.

"I love you, William Jason. Be my best man?" Adam asked. He knew the answer.

"You know I will, and Heath gets to be a "brides" maid?" Jay asked with a wink.

"Of course, and Seth too!" Adam said happily. Both agreed and were pleased to be asked.

Chris then got pounced on. He was going to ask Hunter to be his best man, but he asked Dean to stand up with him as well.

Everyone was suddenly starving. They sat down and ordered brunch. Adam ordered the broccoli and cheddar omelet, Chris went for a BLT on Challa bread. Jay had chicken pot pie, Heath ordered a sausage and pepper omelet and Seth and Dean shared an order of French toasted Challa bread and bacon. They all coffee and a frozen hot chocolate.

Adam, Heath and Seth dashed off to buy new suits. Thank goodness The Forum shops were open on Sunday. Chris had been told to wear his gray suit and Jay and Dean were wearing the suits they brought as well. Chris, Jay and Dean rented a limo and went to the airport to pick up the newlyweds and drop the news on them. Jay also hoped the other plan he and Chris hatched worked too.

As Adam tried on a beautiful white Armani three-piece suit. It was almost like his navy one, but the blazer was cut longer. It really accented his long, lithe body.

"I still have the things from Victoria's Secret. I'm glad now I waited! How does this look?" Adam asked as he struck a pose. Seth and Heath approved. The clerk and tailor measured the trousers and adjusted the sleeve length. The suit was then whisked off to be altered. Adam paid two hundred extra dollars for the instant alterations, but he had no choice.

Adam then picked out matching silver-gray suits with white shirts and matching ties for Heath and Seth. Luckily they both fit perfectly.

The Kitten charged all three suits to the room as Chris had ordered him to do. The total bill for the entire trip would be close to two hundred thousand dollars, mainly because of the rings, but Chris was okay. He had an extremely healthy credit rating and bank account to match. It would take Adam a while to get used to his own wealth, let alone Chris'. He wasn't poor, Adam made good money decorating, but a lot of it always went back into the business. The insurance money was going into investments.

The "girls" then went to Burberry. The Kitten found a pair of buffalo leather Chelsea ankle boots in white. He bought the same in silver-gray for his "bridesmaids". They then had a few minutes for a quick cup of coffee, then a rush to get Adam ready.

In the room, Adam sat while Seth ran a bath for him, the decorator was rubbing his ankle, it was still sore sometimes, especially when he was on it for longer periods at a time.

His own doctor had checked it. After several X-rays no hairline fracture was found. He removed the medicated soft cast and replaced it with a sport bandage that gave the ankle good support. After that Adam's ankle got better faster, but still when he over worked it hurt. He decided he would wrap it after his bath, he didn't want to hobble down the aisle.

Heath prepared to do Adam's hair while the blond bathed. Seth set out all their new suits and made sure there were no tags or stray strings hanging. He changed into his own new suit.

Dean sent a text message. He asked Seth to pack Chris' things. The groom was getting ready in their room. Also they would not meet again until they were at the chapel. Chris wanted the next time he saw Adam to be, was when his Kitten was walking towards him down the aisle.

Seth gathered Jericho's things, giving Adam the message. He told Seth the combination to the safe. He wanted to make sure the rings and license weren't forgotten. The room's bell rang. Seth answered it as Heath was now rapidly styling his brother-in-law's hair.

There at the door were the newlywed Helmsely's. Hunter took Chris' things back, while Shawn stayed. They weren't alone when they arrived.

"There, you look pretty. I put a bit more curl than usual. I'll touch it up at the chapel. Oh Adam, I'm just so happy for you. It's been a long few months." Heath said softly as he packed up a few things to take along to the chapel.

"You know, I never realized... oh my god... the date... Heath... is that right?" Adam asked as he looked at the date on his watch.

Heath nodded, "um... yeah. Are you okay?" he was kicking himself for mentioning the passage of time.

"Give me a minute, please?" Adam asked, his voice had an odd tone to it. The date haunted him... one year ago to the day, Roman had proposed to him.

Heath explained to the others what had happened. Shawn sighed softly, he'd prayed Adam wouldn't pay attention to the date. They all hoped the wedding was still on. "I'll talk to him." The men nodded. If anyone could help Adam, it would be the person who just spoke.

Adam sighed, "What do I do?" his head was down, he was staring at his engagement ring as he sat on the vanity chair in the bathroom.

"What your heart tells you to do. Roman would be so happy knowing you found love again," Adam looked up in shock. His mother was standing there.

As soon as he had said yes, Chris sent Jay a text from the Bellagio Conservatory that said "Do it". Jay knew that was his cute to call Judy and get her on a plane to Vegas. He even kept that part from Heath. She caught a flight that had arrived at noon. She came in the limo with Chris, Dean, Shawn, Hunter and Jay. Chris wasn't about to let Adam get married without his mother being there.

Roman was temporarily forgotten as mother and son hugged. Judy explained how she got there and how hard Chris had worked to pull it off.

"See baby, how much he loves you. I think the date worked out intentionally. Not by human efforts, but in spiritual. It's Roman's way of letting you know that he's happy for you. He loved you, son. He's letting you go, like you had to do. He chose the day he asked you to be his, to give you to Chris. That's love honey. So do what your heart is telling you to do," Judy spoke softly and looked into her son's confused eyes.

"You think so? Really? Roman is letting me go? He wants me to be with Chris? I love Chris so much, ma. Look at all he's done in just a few hours, for my happiness. I want to marry him," Adam said firmly. He was glad to think this was Roman working to tell him it's okay and to marry Chris with a free heart and conscious.

"Yes baby, I do. Roman wants you with Chris. This date was chose to show you that. I'm so happy for you baby boy. You have been the light of my life since the day you were born, then Jason when he joined our family. You and Jason are the best things that ever happened to me. I love you son. I know you're going to have a good life with Chris. Now, if you're ready, you need to get dressed. It's almost time to go," Judy spoke lovingly with a hug to her son.

Adam knew it was right. He wanted to be Chris' husband. He changed into his beautiful new suit. It fit like a custom-made one from Florence. He looked like an angel. He almost felt like a virgin bride in white. He'd been delighted when Chris asked him to wear white. He took a last look in the mirror and took a deep breath, he was ready. He stepped out of the bathroom.

Adam smiled brightly when he saw Shawn. Now his wedding would be perfect. The newlywed preacher had returned in time to perform the ceremony. After a round of hugs and kisses the four men and Judy rushed down to get into the limo. They left at one sharp, an hour before the wedding was scheduled to take place.

It was amazing how fast it had all come together, even to finding three brand new suits that fit. It was like it was meant to be. It was; somewhere a spirit was watching over everything and every one. That spirit was Roman Joseph Reigns.

They were back at the quaint Graceland Wedding Chapel. A pretty hostess came and took Adam and his party to a different "Brides" room. There was no sign of an Elvis anywhere. The wedding ceremony was going to be held in the garden. Chris knew Adam would love being outdoors, and Elvis just wasn't their style.

Adam found a beautiful bouquet of wild flowers. They were obviously more professionally made than the ones the chapel provided. There were also small classic nosegays for Heath and Seth. Judy had a lovely pale purple orchid corsage. Chris had spared no expense.

Judy helped pin the boutioneers of a single red rose on the boys lapels. Then Heath pinned Judy's corsage on her pretty silver-gray dress.

"I can't believe this is happening. I guess this is life with a rock star, it sure won't be boring. Oh ma, you should see his house! By the time it's finished, it will be a show place!" Adam spoke with excitement, he was just so happy.

"I can't wait to come visit you when it's done," Judy exclaimed as she gave Adam's tie a last adjustment.

Adam's mouth fell open, it had just dawned on him, "I will... oh... my... it will be _my_ house too! I never... six million... oh... goodness," the thought made his head spin.

Heath laughed, "Yes, Adam. It will be your showplace for sure. Look at it this way, it will be great for the business. Think of all the lush parties you can host for our clients," the red-head was always thinking about the business.

"Heath, we're not at work. You're just wonderful. I know why Jay loves you so much," Adam said with a laugh. He truly loved his little brother-in-law.

Chris was nervously pacing the "Grooms" room. He wanted the wedding to start.

"Hey, Chris, calm down. Only five more minutes, then Adam will be yours," Hunter said with a gentle hand on the rock stars shoulder.

"I just... want him safe for the trial. It's going to be close. Hunter, I have to go to Europe for the tour, but how can I leave Adam if the trial is still going on?" Chris asked in a worried tone.

"I'll do my best Chris, but you can't rush justice. Barrett and Hart will use the tour to their advantage if they can. They know Adam will be weaker without you, especially Hart. I'll fight it, but if you have to go, don't worry. We will all take care of Adam. I promise. Now, just concentrate on the wedding and Adam," the lawyer replied honestly.

There was a knock at the door, it was the hostess. It was time for the wedding of the Lion and his Kitten.

The garden of the wedding chapel had beautiful roses and wildflowers in full bloom. The wedding would take place on the steps of a large white gazebo.

Shawn was standing on the top step. He was wearing a pastor's alb in white silk with gold thread work of various religious symbols. He held a Bible in his hands. He looked handsome, his coppery blond hair pulled into a low pony tail.

Chris, Hunter and Dean stood on Shawn's left in the traditional formation. While Jay stood on his right. He had opted not to walk down the aisle, he would leave that to his Vixen and Seth. A four string concert orchestra played soft music. With a nod from the chapel hostess, the music changed.

Adam had chosen the traditional wedding march. Seth came down the aisle first. A runner of white carpet ran down the center of the garden. Heath followed a few paces behind. Both Dean and Jay looked proudly at their mates.

The violins increased their volume. Adam and Judy came into view at the top of the aisle. Adam glowed in the golden desert sunshine, he looked ethereal as the white of the suit caused a bit of an "aura" to surround him. The sight knocked the breath out of Chris. Adam was always beautiful, but now he was simply resplendent.

As mother and son made their way down the aisle, back at the hotel, the staff was busily setting up a private reception in the suite of the Lion and Kitten. It included a cake and champagne and later a meal would be served.

Adam and Judy reached the gazebo. Judy placed Adam's hand in Chris' then kissed her son and future son-in-law on their cheeks. She took a step back.

Shawn began the ceremony with the same scripture from his own wedding, the "Love Is" section of First Corinthians. He smiled as he read.

Shawn then turned to Chris, "You may now make you vow to Adam," Shawn said with a nod to the tawny haired man.

Chris turned to Adam and held both his hands, "I know this was fast and furious, but that's how you make my heart pound. Our souls fell in love the moment they met. You fill my heart like no other. I look forward to learning about you, loving you and building a life with you. I promise to be there for you no matter what, to love and protect you and cherish you. To love you in good or bad, rich or poor, sick or well. I love you so much," Chris declared, as a single tear tracked down his cheek.

Shawn then directed Adam to make his vow. Adam turned to Chris and held his hands, "When I met you, I thought you were a stuck up, play boy rock star. Then I held you responsible for Roman's death. Then, by being forced to work with you, I began to see the real Chris. We became friends, then more. When I was ripped from you, I knew how much I truly loved you. Life with you will be an adventure and I can't wait to share it with you. I too, promise to love and cherish you, good or bad, rich or poor, sick or well. I love you so very much," Adam's green eyes dripped as he spoke. He wished he was better at expressing himself verbally, but he loved Chris and he knew his Lion understood what he had tried to convey.

Much to Adam's delight, Chris then sang, _"Lighthouse Love"_ as the string quartet backed him up. The rock star held Adam's hands as he sang, they got lost in the song and in each others eyes. Judy had tears on her cheeks when Chris finished.

Shawn continued the wedding. He blessed the rings and with more vows and promises, the couple placed the rings on each others fingers. With a final prayer and blessing, Shawn pronounced Chris and Adam married. Chris pulled his husband to him and kissed him.

As the couple turned to face their friends and family, Shawn spoke, "I present to you, Mister and Mister Christopher Jericho." Everyone clapped then watched as Chris and Adam went up the aisle.

After the group posed for pictures, Adam and Chris hopped into the waiting limo. The others followed in a second vehicle. It was time to celebrate!

When they got back to the hotel, everyone was directed to Chris and Adam's room. The hotel had turned the living room of the suite into a beautiful reception "hall". Wonderful flowers and a huge four tier cake with two wedding couples was on the top. Chris had added Shawn and Hunter to the celebration. The older newlywed couple were touched that their marriage was being celebrated as well.

A delicious meal of finger foods had been served as well. The food included, tiny hamburgers, hot dogs, and tacos. Tiny veggies and dips, cheeses and olives, pickles and carved fruits were served, it was all beautiful and delicious.

The Jericho's insisted that the Helmsley's cut the cake first. As Shawn picked up the knife, Hunter placed his hand over his husband's. They sliced it, then fed each other with frosting covered lips, they kissed.

Chris and Adam followed suit. Adam fed Chris nicely, then as Chris held his piece of cake to Adam's lips, Jason nudged his elbow, causing the cake to crash into Adam's face. The Kitten's mouth and nose were covered in frosting.

Adam had seen his brother hit Chris' arm so he knew it wasn't his Lion. "Jason! You... you... pig!" Adam growled playfully. He scraped the icing from his face and flung it at his brother.

"Now boys! Behave!" Judy chimed in as everyone erupted in laughter. Chris kissed Adam and licked the remaining frosting from his lips and nose.

The celebration continued until sadly it was time for the others to head to the airport. They had all packed before the wedding. Judy only had a small train case as she knew she wasn't spending the night.

It was bittersweet as Chris and Adam stood by the limo as the rest loaded up to leave. Jay and Heath again assured Adam they could handle the firm without him for a few days. Hugs and kisses were exchanged. Seth had Adam's bouquet, he was going to place it on Roman's memorial marker. With tears and waves, the limo drove away.

By the time Adam and Chris got back to the room, the staff had cleaned the room. They left some cake and a platter of the finger foods. Chris had arranged for candles and flower petals to be scattered around the room. A steaming bath filled with fragrant bubbles and rose petals had been drawn. Candles filled the bathroom as well.

When they got to the door of their room, Chris picked Adam up and carried him across the threshold. The Kitten was shocked at the beauty of the room. Chris had done it all, just for him.

"It's beautiful, Lion," Adam said softly as he looked around the room.

"Not as beautiful as you, Mister Jericho. Now, there's a surprise in the bathroom. Call me when you're ready," Chris said with a swat to his husband's butt.

Adam yelped and grinned, he took a bag from the closet with him. He was glad he'd waited to wear the outfit from Victoria's Secret. He hid the bag in the vanity of the sink. He was stunned when he saw the prepared, huge bath with its view of Las Vegas.

The newlywed kitten stripped out of his wedding suit and footwear. When he was naked, he put his long hair up in a loose bun, then stepped into the steamy, hot bath. It felt wonderful. He glowed in the candle light. A bucket of champagne with two silver flutes stood close by.

"I'm ready my husband," Adam called out to his Lion. He couldn't wait to get Chris in the tub. His Lion was so handsome when he was wet.

The bathroom door opened, Chris entered in all his naked glory. His muscled rippled as he walked, his tanned skin and tawny locks were golden in the candle light. Adam pointedly licked his lips at the sight.

Chris stretched, teasing Adam so much it caused the Kitten's cock to harden against his belly. "Ah, nothing like a good stretch. I like being called a husband too, " the Lion said as his new diamond wedding band caught the glint of the candlelight, making it sparkle as he gripped the side of the tub and stepped in to the welcoming water.

The water sloshed against the sides of the partially sunken tub as Chris seated himself in the bubbly water. The spa tub was more like a small pool. It held both men comfortably, even Adam could stretch out fully as they sat next to each other.

"You looked so beautiful in your white suit. It made you glow like an angel. I loved what you said in your vows too, I'm glad you mentioned Roman. He smiled on you today. Heath told me at the chapel what today was. I never realized or I would have waited. I hope you're okay with it," Chris said softly as he poured them each a flute of champagne. He set them on the side of the tub.

Adam slid over to Chris. He nestled in between Chris' strong legs and leaned against his chest, his head rested on his new husband's shoulder. Chris wrapped his arms and legs around Adam.

"It shocked me at first, but ma made me realize it was Roman's way of letting me go, telling me it was okay to move on. He's got a place in my heart, but you own my soul. I love you, Chris," Adam spoke honestly, with a kiss to his Lion's neck.

"I'm glad. I worried our anniversary would be marred. I love you, Adam," Chris kissed the top of the blond head.

They then sipped from their flutes, arms crossed. Quietly they soaked and watched the sparkling lights of Las Vegas. It was just a moment to savor and take in all that had happened.

Chris' hands started wandering, softly caressing his Kitten's wet flesh. Slowly his hand wrapped around Adam's cock and stroked. Adam's head rolled back against Chris as he rocked his hips, and moaned softly.

"You like that baby, my hand stroking your needy cock? I bet if you were on the bed, you'd be so wet, you're such a slut," Chris growled huskily. The thing Adam liked about sex with Chris more than anything was his filthy mouth. Dirty talked turned him on so much and Chris was an expert at it.

Adam moaned wantonly, "Yes, oh god... gah... more please, more!" the Kitten whimpered as he thrust his hips. His backside rubbed against Chris' hard shaft.

"Yeah, slide that hot body up and down, feels so damn good. I love pleasing you and your whimpers and moans make you sound like a whoring bitch," Chris growled again as he nipped Adam's neck.

Adam thought Chris' vocal skills were in rare form, he was more worked up that usual, especially with the sucking and nipping on his neck. He was flush with the heat of desire.

"Your... bitch... oh fuck... Chrissy!" Adam cried out as his ear lobe went between the Lion's teeth as his "paw" twisted the flesh of his cock.

"You're so fuckin' hot and worked up aren't you Kitty? You're on fire for your Lion aren't you?" the low husky, growled words kept pouring from Chris' mouth. The sounds went from Adam's ear down his spine right to his cock. Adam could only nod at that point, he tried to speak, but only dry squeaks and moans passed over his lips. He knew if Chris didn't fuck him soon, he'd go insane. He bucked his hips again.

Chris continued working Adam's cock slowly and deliberately. He was hard and his own shaft was throbbing. The noises coming from Adam along with the movement of the water was seduction in its purest form.

Adam simply couldn't talk any more. With a sloshing waved of water, he turned and straddled Chris' thighs and faced his husband. He lowered himself on to his Lion's erect shaft, the water and soapy bubbles providing lubrication. It was that delicious white-hot pleasure-pain that came without preparation. Adam bit his lip and raked them with his teeth. Adam's sudden movement startled Chris, but Adam's tight ass felt so good. He held still and let Adam control their movements.

With a hissing sigh, the Kitten seated himself on Chris' cock till he bottomed out. His fingers gripped the Lion's shoulders tightly, his forehead rested against Chris. The rock star held Adam's hips still, he wasn't about to let Adam move until the pained expression was replaced by total pleasure.

Adam was more than ready, he just wanted to feel Chris fuck him to the sexual heavens. He nodded and whispered huskily, "move Lion, for godssake move!"

Chris chuckled deeply, he'd never seen Adam this worked up, but he'd give his baby all he could handle and more, "you little slut, I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk, ready? You ready to ride your Lion?" the words were hot and his breath tickled in Adam's ear.

"Oh yes, YES! You fill me up Chrissy! Fuck my tight hole! Make me scream with that big dick of yours! Please! More!" Adam begged like a wanton whore. He'd never been much of a dirty talker, but Chris was teaching him very well.

Without speaking, Chris tightened his grip on Adam's hips and moved his own till he was nearly out of that tight heat. He thrust back in, aiming for that spot that would drive Adam to oblivion. He found it and was rewarded by the most sluttish sound he'd ever heard Adam utter. That was it. Adam rode and Chris fucked.

The Lion's "paw" went back around the Kitten's cock and tugged, pulled and squeezed. There was no sweetness about it, they were wild, hard and sloppy. That in its self was beautiful. Water splashed and doused some of the candles.

Grunts, groans, moans, slapping skin and sloshing water echoed in the room. Adam slid up and down, he arched and rolled his hips. Chris thrust up and rolled his hips. He was so deep inside Adam's tight heat, the Kitten was sure he would split his spine and he didn't care.

They came together with roaring growls and wet sloppy kisses. Chris pulled out, but Adam stayed put, wrapped in Chris' arms. They were both panting hard, but they felt wonderful.

"Oh hell Kitten, you were wonderful. I've never seen you so worked up. Are you alright? I got rough at the end," Chris asked softly. His hands gently ran up and down Adam's back, comforting his sweet Kitty.

Adam snuggled closer, the bath water was getting cold. "I'm fine, it's our honeymoon, I'm _supposed_ to walk funny. We need to get out before we catch cold, but I'm too comfortable. I love you," the decorator replied with a soft laugh.

Chris chuckled at the honeymoon comment, "True I suppose. Come on baby, I'll take you to bed," Chris said with a grunt. Years in the gym made Chris stronger than he appeared. He could lift three hundred seventy-five pounds. He stood with Adam in his arms, they were dripping wet.

Adam suddenly remembered his surprise. They dried each other quickly. Chris was getting worked up again, he wanted to make sweet love to his Kitten this time. He started to pick Adam up again, but was stopped.

"You go wait for me. I'll be there soon," Adam said cryptically as he pushed his husband out of the bathroom. He grinned wickedly as he shut the door and turned the lock.

Chris shrugged, he hoped Adam was okay. He went to the huge bed. He pulled back the covers and slipped in. The Lion propped himself up with a couple of pillows and waited, and wondered what Adam was up to. It wasn't long before the bathroom door opened. When Chris looked over, he nearly came on the spot. Adam wasn't standing there, his husband had been replaced by an angel.

Adam was wearing a very shear, white thigh length teddy. It was the kind with a skirt instead of the body suit style and the flowing skirt was trimmed with frilly lace. Adam also wore shear white stockings that ended mid-thigh, they too were trimmed in lace. They were held in place by a lace garter belt that rode low on Adam's hips, which for now was hidden by the teddy. A white lace thong barely covered Adam's package, and left his ass bare. His feet were covered with white stilettos. Tiny white curlicues of seed pearls and white sequins covered the teddy. It made him sparkle as he moved in the candlelight. The silk brushed against his thighs, and swished softly. He was beautiful and ethereal looking.

"Oh my god, baby. You're... breathtaking. So pretty for me. Come here, I want to take some pictures," Chris said as he got out of bed. He watched as Adam gracefully, but carefully walked to the bed. The silk teddy swished around his thighs as he walked.

Chris, still naked, dug out his digital camera from his bag. He wasn't about to let this go without pictures to remember it by. He figured it was probably a one time thing, as Adam wasn't into cross dressing on a normal basis.

"Lay down and pose for me, Kitten. Look pretty for your Lion," Chris said, camera in hand. Adam struck some poses for his husband. Some were cute, sweet and innocent, while some were hot, nasty and dirty. Chris liked those poses the best. At least now he would have some good pictures to take to Europe, to jerk off to when he missed Adam. He just had to make sure his band mates never saw them. After what seemed like a hundred pictures and four memory sticks, Chris put the camera down.

Adam was splayed out on the bed. His hair fanned out over the pillows, his legs were out straight and closed. One hand was on his abdomen, the other, palm up by his face. His eyes were half lidded, his cock hard and restrained by the lacy thong. He was full of lustful desire as he looked at his new husband.

Chris stood at the foot of the bed and looked down at his spouse, "spread your legs wide for me, sweetheart. Pull that little thong down and touch yourself while you let me watch you," the naughty commands passed over the Lion's lips in a husky whisper.

Adam nearly melted at the Lion's commanding voice and he did as he was told. He kicked his stiletto pumps off, then bent his knees and pulled his legs open. He arched up enough to slide the thong off. He teased the bit of lace down his long curvy legs. He had left his ankle unwrapped, pain was no long an issue. With his left foot, he caught the thong in his toes, he tossed the bit of lace towards his Lion. Chris caught it, he sniffed the lace, it smelled of his Kitten's sex and musk, he was in orbit.

"Do you like it when I touch myself here?" Adam husked out as he palmed the head of his leaking shaft with a thrust of his hips.

Chris nodded, "Oh yeah baby. You're my bitch. I adore how naughty you are, touching yourself for me. I love you," the Lion growled. His own shaft was hard and needy.

The Lion couldn't take watching anymore, he had to have Adam's cock in his mouth. He slid on to the bed, and settled between his Kitten's silky thighs. "I could spend hours between your legs, teasing... sucking; sipping; tasting you. Now just lie back, I'm going to make you cum till you can't breathe," Chris whispered as he looked into Adam's eyes.

That was how the rest of their wedding night went. It was full of hot, dirty, passion filled sex. In the end, their last round was soft, tender, gentle love-making. The dirty talk became words of love. They kissed with passion. When they finally fell into an exhausted sleep, it was eight in the morning. They were sweaty and covered in cum, but they didn't care, it was their wedding night.

When they woke up it was two thirty in the afternoon. Adam was starving. Chris promised him lunch, if he behaved and got up. Adam was so hungry he stopped kissing Chris' neck. Soon they were showered, groomed and dressed. They both wore jeans and polo shirts. Adam was in blue, Chris in red. Hand in hand they left the room. Adam had a day bag with their camera, sunglasses and cell phones.

They went to The Forum Shops in the hotel. There was a restaurant they both wanted to try. Both Chris and Adam were fans of Gordon Ramsey. He had a pub at the hotel. The Lion took his Kitten to the Gordon Ramsey Pub and Grill. The couple both ordered Pub beef burgers with blue cheese. For dessert they shared a pear cobbler. They were now full and happy.

Adam then dragged Chris to the shops, married life had begun. They had fun window shopping. They never let go of each others hands as they spent the day together.

Later they ordered a late, light supper of salads and soup from room service. They dined out on the balcony. They also had the last of the wedding cake. That night they again made love.

The next morning they went back to Serendipity 3 for breakfast. While they were eating, Chris got a call from Rich Ward, his band mate. They had gone back to Tampa on Saturday. "Well, that was Rich. We don't have to play on Wednesday. The club wants us next Monday instead. So we gave the rest of the week here," Chris informed his spouse.

"That's good. Can we got to Area 51? See Hoover Dam? Go to the Grand Canyon? All that touristy stuff? Wear bad Hawaiian shirts and shorts with black crew socks, sandals, straw hats and cameras around our necks?" Adam asked, his eyes as bright as a child's on Christmas morning.

His husband looked so adorable, Chris almost said yes to it all before all of Adam's words sunk in, "Ye... hold on a minute. We can do everything but the tourist costume. You watch too much television. Life with you... will keep me on my toes, won't it? Well, I'll get a booking for the Grand Canyon, there is a great helicopter tour," Chris said as he picked up the phone to call the concierge to make the arrangements.

After breakfast, Chris rented a sleek Cadillac Escalade, for the week as it was cheaper in the long run than a limo.

They drove out to Area 51, at least to the famous warning sign. Just as Chris snapped a picture of Adam pointing to the sign, a white truck appeared on the hill and watched them. Adam lost his desire to explore and they hurried back to Las Vegas with a story to tell. They spent the rest of the day at the Clark County Museum. At one of the heritage homes, Adam got a lot of decorating ideas. They had dinner and another sex charged night.

At ten forty-five the next morning, Adam and Chris were on a helicopter bound for the Grand Canyon. It was a forty-five minute flight. While there they enjoyed a native Hualapai Indian buffet, took a pontoon boat ride on the Colorado River, watched an Indian Cultural program at Eagle Point, took a shuttle from there to Guano Point, finally ending with a tour of the Grand Canyon Sky Walk. They they flew back to Vegas.

On Wednesday, they took the six-hour ultimate Hoover Dam tour and on Thursday, the six-hour Red Rock Canyon tour. In the evenings they took in famous Las Vegas shows, then made love well into the early hours.

By Saturday morning they were exhausted and more than ready to go back to Tampa. The record company jet was there to fly them home. They curled up on the plane's couch and slept through the entire flight. The steward had to wake them to land.

A cab drove them to Adam's bungalow, they didn't want a bunch of visitors, so they didn't tell anyone they were home. Adam went grocery shopping while Chris started doing their travel laundry. For supper Adam fixed homemade pizza and they had an early night. After a rousing round of sex, they fell asleep happy to be home.

On Sunday they went to church. Shawn was beaming through the service, marriage to Hunter agreed with him. They all went to Judy's for Sunday lunch. Adam showed off all almost all the pictures from their honeymoon. The ones of Adam in the teddy were safely at home. Shawn and Hunter had a few pictures of the ranch were they stayed. It was beautiful and after the trial they would go back to the ranch instead of Tahoe.

It was Monday morning and time to get back to work. Adam had to get back to Ryback and what was now his and Chris' home. Chris went back to the studio, they had to rehearse for the show that night.

Life was back to normal, only now Adam Chris, Shawn and Hunter were happily married. Soon the trial would start. Would the new marriages survive?


	30. Married Life: On Trial

Chris, Adam, Shawn and Hunter had been married for two weeks. Both couples were still in that blissfully happy period even though they were independently busy with their jobs and intertwined because of the trial.

Adam was in the kitchen finishing up the salad to go with his crock pot meal of Swiss steak, green beans and new potatoes. He smiled as he heard his husband come in the front door. He waited for the arms to wrap around his waist and the kiss on his neck; it didn't come.

"Lion?" Adam called out. For a moment he had a vision of a home invasion robbers, then he heard the rock star answer.

"It's me Kitten. Come look," Chris called. He had a surprise for his husband. He hoped Adam would be pleased.

"Hi baby, dinner is alm... " Adam's words stopped. He just stared at the place where Roman's memorial mat hung. He'd never gotten used to the empty space, now it was no longer empty. There on the wall was the mat. Chris' friend had repaired it. It looked brand new.

"Oh Chris, it's perfect... thank you so much. Thank you for letting me keep it displayed. It means a lot to me," Adam said softly. He gave Chris a tender kiss of thanks.

"You're welcome Kitty. She did a great job. Rich's Aunt is Samoan. She knows how to make the mats. She was honored to restore it. She was very upset to see the damage, she said the destroyer will be cursed for marring it." Chris said as he held Adam close.

"I was afraid to have to tell Roman's family it had been defaced. According to Samoan culture, his spirit lives in the Ie Tega. Thank you... just thank you," Adam smiled at his Lion, tears filled his green eyes.

"I would never ask you to put it away. We'll make a place for it when the house is finished and we move in. I like knowing he is protecting you," Chris said honestly. They kissed with passion.

The newlyweds sat down to their dinner. Chris was worried, "We have to leave in two weeks. Hunter is really pissed. Cole asked for another extension, Hunter hopes Lawler denies this one. I can't go to Europe with this trial and I can't cancel the tour. We'd lose millions, plus damage our reputation," Chris said with a sad sigh. He was truly worried.

"Chris, if you have to go you have to go. I'm a big boy. Remember, I have Jay, Heath, Shawn, Hunter, Dean, Seth and ma. I won't be alone. I just hope I won't miss meeting you in Italy. I so want to go back," Adam said with confidence. He couldn't let on that he was afraid to go through the trial without his Lion's support.

Adam wasn't afraid of being alone in the house, he was afraid of the trial. He was scared of Heyman and Cole raking him over a fire, then Chris not being there to comfort him. The decorator knew how distraught his husband was about it, and he wasn't about to add to Chris' worry.

"I know baby, but it bothers me to think of not being there. I want you to come to Italy too. You can tell us what we're eating. How's the house going?" Chris asked as he ate a delicious piece of steak.

Adam laughed, "It's going very well. Are you sure you don't want to see it? It's odd to be doing my own home," he replied as he sipped his iced tea.

It was Jericho's turn to laugh, "It must be. No, I want to be surprised, after all you have excellent taste. You picked me right?" Chris said with a smirk.

The couple continued to talk as they enjoyed their meal. Afterward they cleaned up together and Adam took some chicken out of the freezer for tomorrows supper. When they finished in the kitchen, Adam read his mail while Chris showered. In the evenings the newlyweds curled up in their bed, they watched television, read, played cards, did their own work or just sat and quietly enjoyed each other. More often than not, it led to sex, which neither man minded.

Adam was reading a new trade journal while Chris half watched a hockey match and half read the tour sheets for Europe. He glanced over at Adam. The Kitten was deeply engrossed in reading and article, his face was scrunched up, he looked adorable. Chris just had to have his husband.

The Lion moved to nibble on Adam's ear, "I'm going to do you right now, honey. Right in that hot, tight ass," the husky growl of the Lion vibrated in the Kitten's ear.

Immediately Adam's cock hardened and began to leak, only Chris' voice could do that to him. It made his body tremble, it filled him with boiling... lust. His skin flushed with wanton desire.

Chris was happily sucking hard on Adam's neck, he loved leaving his mark on his husband. Adam loved wearing it, showing the world he was loved and belonged to someone.

Just as he slipped the t-shirt off his Kitten's body, Chris' cell phone rang. Normally he would have ignored it, but it was the ring tone he'd assigned to Hunter. With a deep sigh he grabbed the phone from its charger on the bedside table.

The call was quick, as Chris replaced the phone he spoke, "Hunter won. No more delays, the trial starts on Wednesday morning, ten o'clock, downtown at the Hillsborough County Courthouse," Chris said in a relieved tone. Maybe now it would be over in time for the tour. Finally something went in their favor, he hoped it was a good sign.

"Good. I'm nervous to be on the stand. I'll be glad to have you there. I just... my past... Barrett..." Adam's previous mood was gone, sex no longer coursing through him.

"It doesn't matter. Everything he did to you was forced. I'll be there for you baby. I'll be behind you no matter what," Chris said firmly.

The older man turned off the television and Adam turned off the bedside lamp. They curled up together, Adam's head rested on Chris' chest. The steady beat of his husband's heart calmed the Kitten's raging mind. The caress of Chris' hand on his back eased his tense body**...**

"So you were just a drugged up... sexual plaything. Why would we believe anything you say?" the lawyer questioned Adam sharply, his sneering face inches from the blonds.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Look what you're doing to Adam!" Chris burst out from across the room.

Hunter sighed, "I'm sorry, but Adam has to be ready. That's exactly the way Heyman and Cole will be. They want to break Adam down so badly he won't be believed by the jury. Chris if you do that in court, you'll wind up behind bars for contempt of court. Lawler is tough with that. You will get forty-eight hours and a ten thousand dollar fine," Hunter explained to the couple.

Hunter had called the Jericho's to his office. He wanted to prepare Adam for the trial. The lawyer knew it would be tough, but it had to be done, Adam had to be ready.

"Do... that's true though, it's what I was..." Adam hung his head. How could Chris possibly still love him?

"No, baby, no. Anything Wade did to you was forced! Please Kitty, I understand," Chris said softly as he knelt in front of Adam. He hoped his beloved would make it through the trial. Sometimes his Kitten could be a bit... delicate in the emotional department.

"I hope so my Lion. I'm afraid when all the details come out, you'll find me... dirty and disgusting," Adam said sadly. He hated his past with Wade. It had nearly cost him his life and now it might cost him his brand new marriage.

"Never, sweetheart, never. I love you," Chris said with a soft kiss to Adam's lips. It made Adam smile.

"There is good news. Lawler has issued a gag order. No media will be allowed in or near the courthouse. It's also a closed trial, nobody from the public can be there. Heyman and Cole are upset, they _wanted_ public opinion. Cole will paint Hart to be a Saint because of the Children's Hospital," Hunter explained as he leafed through some papers on his desk.

"That's good, at least maybe my work reputation can be saved. Children's Hospital?" Adam asked the older blond esquire.

"In Calgary, Canada. He supports a huge Children's Hospital. He gives millions for research and equipment. It's drug money, but it's laundered so the hospital thinks it's legit. See in Canada, Bret is legit, a business person of high standing. He commits all his crimes here, cleans the money and sends it to Canada. He can't be deported because his mother was American, he holds dual passports. That's going to be a hard fight. If this trial was in Calgary, we wouldn't stand a chance," Hunter said with a sigh. The trial was going to be tough.

"You make that kidnapping bastard sound like an angel!" Chris growled as he poured a glass of water, then handed it to his younger husband.

"In Canada he is. Not unlike someone else I know and the Tampa Children's Hospital," Hunter spoke with a wink. He knew Chris gave tens of thousands to the hospital.

Chris flashed Hunter a dirty look, "Thanks... pal" he said sarcastically. Very few knew about his charity works, and the rock star liked it that way. He didn't like to be praised for it.

Adam looked at his spouse, "What are you two talking about?" it seemed like Chris was keeping secrets.

"Adam. Your husband is one of the biggest sponsors of the TCH. He thinks it's better not to tell. I keep advising him it would be good for Fozzy," Hunter said with a sly smirk.

"I'm learning more and more about you, Chris. I think that's sweet. Hunter is right," Adam said with a bright smile. He was so impressed with his husband.

Chris actually blushed, "Yeah, well it's for the kids. Now, can we get back to the trial?" Jericho asked simply.

The three men got back to the business of the courtroom. Once again Hunter put Adam under intense questioning. Every time Adam broke, Hunter gave him advice on how to handle it. Chris got better at biting his tongue. It was going to be a tough trial, but Chris vowed to be there for Adam every step of the way, no matter what**...**

There were only a few people in the court room. Hart and Barrett had a handful of supporters that had been approved by the Judge. For Hunter's side, of course Adam and Chris were there. Jay and Heath were there to support Adam. The brothers had talked Judy out of attending. Adam didn't want her to relive the pain of Barrett's past treatment of her son and Jason backed him up. Shawn was there to support Hunter and Adam.

Seth and Dan were there, but they were working. They had been hired to secure the court room. If your name wasn't on the list Dean had been given, you didn't get in to the room. It was their first job for the County and they didn't want to screw it up. The County hired them because the rest of the court security was tied up outside, keeping the press at bay.

Of course Bret Hart and Wade Barret were there. Instead of the orange prison jump suits they now wore everyday, they were dressed in costly looking suits. Hart had on the one he'd worn the day he let Adam out to exercise, and Barrett had a new one that had been bought for him by his lawyer.

Hunter had tried to object, he wanted them to be seen as the prisoners they were, not to be seen looking like ordinary businessmen. Sadly he lost that battle. The two criminals however, did arrive in handcuffs and shackles, it was just too bad the jury never saw it.

The jury was made up of eight men and four women. Their ages ranged from twenty-three to sixty-seven. The foreperson was a very crusty, old maid school teacher type. Hunter liked her, he knew she wouldn't put up with any crap from Heyman or Cole.

Brock Lesnar and the other "gang" members would go on trial separately, but Lesnar was there, also in a suit. He looked horribly uncomfortable. He was going to testify for Barrett. It was all the normally calm Shawn could do to keep from smacking the crap out of Lesnar. After all he'd been responsible for Scott's death and Kevin's as well. Heyman, along with the suspected "dirty" cop had let Lesnar get off free as a bird.

Glen, Mark and Dave were at the table with Hunter and Justin Gabriel. Justin was there in the capacity of clerk/assistant attorney. They had organized stacks of files and evidence. The Coast Guard captain and the Commander of "The Mada" would be called but it would be a few days before they were needed.

Heyman kept glaring at Hunter. He didn't think it was right. To him, Helmsley was prejudiced because of his first husband's death. He'd asked the Judge for a change but Lawler didn't go for it. That was a major victory for Hunter.

At ten sharp the trial began. They stood as Judge Lawler entered the room, the court settled in. The jury had small note books and were ready to listen. Heyman and Cole were shuffling papers.

The Judge asked for the first witness. It happened to be Adam. The blond was sworn in and sat down. He was happy that Chris was directly in his line of sight. As the Prosecutor it was Hunter's job to prove the guilt of the defendants. It was the hard part of the job. He was as ready as he could get. Hunter began to question Adam.

"Please state your name, age and occupation for the record," Hunter asked, it was the basic first question.

"Adam Joseph Copeland-Jericho. I'm twenty-nine and an Interior Decorator. I own my business, Cutting Edge Designs," Adam spoke slowly and clearly. He did as Hunter had suggested, speak to the jury like they are your best friends.

Chris beamed, it was the first time Adam had a chance to use his married name. Heath had ordered new business cards the day they got back from Vegas, but the printers was backed up and they hadn't come in yet.

"And how long have you been married, Mister Jericho?" Hunter wanted to show Adam as sweet, warm, well spoken, newlywed who over came Barrett's barrage of horrible treatment.

"Two weeks last Sunday." Adam answered with a bright smile. He charmed the women and a couple of the younger men on the jury. Even the stoic foreperson smiled.

"There was a time in your life when things weren't so good wasn't there? A time when you had a relationship with Wade Barrett, one of the defendants. Was your relationship with Mister Barrett good in the beginning?" Hunter moved the heart of the questioning.

"Yes. In the early weeks, Wade was very good to me. He even spoiled me a bit, flowers, candy, little gifts. He was sweet and polite," Adam answered truthfully.

"Then it changed. Can you tell us about that?" Hunter asked. He hated doing this to his young friend, but it had to be done.

Adam looked at Chris, he needed to see his Lion to get through his testimony, "It started when I finally agreed to sleep with him. Up until then I'd never had sex before. After we slept together, he slowly started to change. He got abusive, mentally and physically. He secretly started me on drugs. I found out later he kept me high so I wouldn't tell about his beating me. One night he came home really mad, accused me of all kinds of things, but mostly cheating on him. Which I never did. I wouldn't do that. Anyway, he started beating me. I blacked out and I woke up in the hospital. I was told I nearly died, almost every bone was cracked or broken. In one way it saved me. I got off the drugs and never looked back. I hadn't seen Mister Barrett since that night until a few months ago," Adam told his story openly and honestly.

"Why did Mister Barrett get in contact with you again? What brought it about after all that time?" Hunter continued the questions.

Adam again looked at Chris. The rock star smiled at his younger husband and nodded, "I got a sympathy card in the mail from Wade...um, Mister Barrett. Basically he said I was going to be his again..." Adam was halted by Justin.

"Your Honor, if I may, Exhibit A, which is said card," the young attorney approached the bench. He laid the card in front of the judge.

Lawler picked it up and read it. With a frown he passed it to the bailiff. He in turn handed it to the foreperson of the jury. It made its way around the eleven other jurors. Then back to the Judge's bench. The Judge told Adam to continue.

"You see, I was engaged to be married to Roman Reigns..." Adam went on to tell about Roman's murder. Several of the jurors wiped their eyes at the sad story.

Hunter then asked Adam to explain his relationship and marriage to Chris. Adam told the story, even the incident of throwing Chris out of his house. "... then two weeks ago, Chris arranged for a surprise wedding. It was the happiest day of my life," the Kitten finished telling his story. The majority of the jury smiled, and once again wiped away a few tears.

"Now tell us how Bret Hart came into to your life. When did you first see him and how did he kidnap you?" Hunter asked. He thought Adam was doing well, but then Heyman and Cole hadn't cross-examined him yet.

"Objection! It hasn't been proven there was a kidnapping!" Cole said hotly as he stood and addressed the Judge.

"Please rephrase the question, Mister Helmsley," the judge said the prosecutor. He actually thought Cole had made a good point, as far as legal speak went.

Hunter sighed, but did as requested, "Alright, how did you come to be with Mister Hart?" Hunter repeated the question in a different way. Cole sat down, he was satisfied.

Adam then went into his testimony about Bret. He started with the night he and Wade ran from the Hart Brothers to how Bret Smith took him to his house under a false pretense, then revealed his true identity and kept him prisoner. When he finished it was hard to see how the jury felt.

"That's all the questions I have at this time. I reserve the right to redirect after the defense has cross-examined," Hunter said as he sat down. He was pleased. He felt Adam's sweet nature had been firmly planted to the jury.

"We will recess for lunch. Mister Jericho you may step down. Court is in recess until two pm," Lawler said with a firm bang of his gavel. All stood as he left the court room.

As they were so close, Hunter, Shawn, the three detectives, Chris, Adam, Jay and Heath went to Café Jim for lunch.

They sat at a huge picnic table and placed their orders. For the first time in his life, Adam only picked at Jim's delicious barbecue. Everyone then knew how upset he was.

"Baby, you need to eat, you need the nutrition. You want to avoid a headache don't you? You did a fantastic job. I'm so proud of you," Chris said as he waved a bite of pulled barbecue pork in Adam's face.

"Chris is right honey, you did a great job. The jury loves you. Please, eat," Shawn added his concern.

"Please! I'm... I can't! Those lawyers are going to tear me apart! I'll have to talk about things I've tried to forget! I don't want to do it Hunter! Please!" Adam was nearly in tears.

Chris dropped the fork and wrapped his husband in his arms, "It's okay Kitten. Nothing you say is going to change how much I love you. How much any of us love you. You have to do it, I'm sorry," Chris said softly. He really hated Adam had to go through this.

Only Jason understood his brother's fear. Adam had told him some of the things he did when he was on drugs. Jay just prayed that either those things didn't come up or Chris really meant what he said.

"Heath, please go back to the office. Someone needs to be there, we can't afford to lose clients because of this. Please?" Adam asked his brother-in-law. He didn't want Heath to have to endure the trial. He wished Chris would go to the studio too, but he knew asking would be pointless. Besides, the other part of him wanted his husband there for moral support.

Heath nodded, he'd do what ever made Adam happy. He knew Jay knew things about Adam's past, he just prayed Chris would hold to his word.

"Adam, I know it's tough. Probably the hardest thing you'll ever have to do. But, now is your chance to make Barrett pay for nearly killing you. Make Hart pay for keeping you away from Chris, from all of us. Make them both pay for the lives their drugs have ruined. Don't let them get away," Calaway said softly but firmly. He wanted the criminals locked away... for good.

Chris finally managed to get a few bites into his younger husband. As they walked back to the courthouse Jay pulled Chris aside. He let the others get a bit ahead. Shawn was walking with Adam, encouraging him as best he could.

"I hope you meant what you said, Chris. He's going to need you tonight. Please, just remember anything he did was because he was drugged, by force, out of his mind. Please Chris, if you love my brother..." Jay's face held the same desperation as his voice.

"That bad? I love him Jay. I promise, I'll still love him, no matter what," Chris assured his new brother-in-law. Chris worried more about Adam himself rather than anything he'd done.

Twenty minutes later, Adam was back on the stand. Paul Heyman was walking towards him, a charming smile on his face, "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I hope you had a very pleasant lunch. Now, my esteemed colleague, Mister Helmsley has let Mister Jericho tell you his side of the story. While Mister Jericho is, I'm sure a good person now, this was not always the case. My client, Mister Barrett might have done somethings he shouldn't have, but he was driven. Isn't that right Mister Jericho? Isn't it true that on the day you went to the hospital, Mister Barrett had come home and found the man he loved, in bed with another man? In the act of having sexual relations, with that man?" he had and evil smirk as he questioned Adam.

Adam hung his head, Heyman went right to it, he couldn't look at Chris, "yes" Adam said simply. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to tell the story, so he didn't even bother. He knew Chris would be disgusted with him.

"Yes, that's right, you broke my client's heart. You were so hooked on drugs that you often slept with other men, for money, just to get high. You were a prostitute weren't you Mister Jericho?" Heyman still had the same charming smile on his face. All the good the jury had thought of Adam had been destroyed.

A tear fell from Adam's eye, it splashed to his knee, making a dark stain on the navy material. "Yes", was again all Adam could say. The stain grew bigger as he stared at his wedding band and engagement ring.

Chris was shocked, however, he was smart enough to know it wasn't that simple. There had to be more to the story. His Kitten hadn't really prostituted himself... had he?

Heyman had done all he needed to do, he'd destroyed Adam's credibility. Now it was Cole's turn, he would paint Bret to be a hero. Cole also knew he wouldn't beat the kidnapping charge, but he was going to at least reduce it to a lesser sentence, should they happen to lose. He was going to try a couple of tactics.

"Now Mister Jericho, it's time to tell the truth. You willingly went with my client to his home. When you realized my clients identity, you stayed just as willingly. You knew that Mister Barrett and Mister Hart were bitter business rivals. You thought if you stayed you could help exact some revenge on Mister Barrett, isn't that true?" Cole asked. He wanted Bret to look better than Wade. There was still the matter of the death of Bret's brother.

"No Sir! I went because I thought..." Adam was cut off by Cole. Adam frowned, he needed to explain.

"A simple yes or no is all we need, Sir," Cole spoke with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"While you were with Mister Hart, he went out of his way to please you didn't he? Gave you art supplies, fresh fruit, a room all to yourself. Provided for your every whim. He even let you roam the grounds, yet you stayed. He let you have your phone, but you never called for help. That's all correct?" Cole had chosen his words carefully. There was only one way for Adam to respond.

Adam kept his head down, the lawyer made it all sound so... sordid, "Yes" he said into the microphone in front of him.

"As a matter of fact, I believe yo hurt your ankle while taking exercise with my client. He took care of you did he not? Gave you medical care, ordered special meals for you, let you sleep in his personal bed. Correct?" Cole was doing and excellent job of making Adam seem like a slut.

"Yes" Adam let a couple more tears fall His beautiful, three stone diamond engagement ring seemed to have lost its brilliance. It felt like his wedding Band was constricting on his finger.

"I believe you even let Mister Hart into the bed during a storm? You cried not to be alone. That doesn't sound like the victim of a kidnapping though does it? Did you allow Mister Hart into the bed? And didn't you sleep in his arms?" Cole's voice was almost seductive in its tone. He had Adam squirming.

If possible, Adam's head went even lower, "yes" he said barely loud enough to be heard. He knew now his wonderful new marriage was over. How could Chris possibly want him now?

"So you see, how can my client be accused of kidnapping, ladies and gentlemen? Mister Jericho has already admitted to sleeping with men for drugs. I'm sure you will find he allowed another in his bed to help get revenge on Mister Barrett. That's all I have your honor. I reserve the right to cross-examine again," Cole said with a grin as he sat down.

Adam could only hope Hunter would give him a chance to explain. Yes or no didn't allow him to explain. He wanted this over today, he wasn't going to get his wish.

"Court is in recess until tomorrow morning at ten am..." the Judge went on to charge and sequester the jury. He then stood, as he did, the crowd stood and watched as Lawler went to his chambers.

Hart and Barrett along with Lesnar were taken out of the court room by prison guards. They would be cuffed in privacy. Cole and Heyman packed their things and followed their clients out of the room. They went first for security reasons, making the others wait.

Hunter told Justin to pack up, then went to where Adam was still seated in the witness stand, "Come on kid. Tomorrow you'll get to tell what really happened. I promise," Hunter took Adam by the hand and led him to where Chris was waiting.

Adam's head hadn't lifted an inch. Unshed tears blurred his vision. He felt fingers lift his chin. He looked into the blue eyes of his husband. Instead of the disgust he thought he'd see, he saw love and affection. He was confused, how could Chris still love him.

Jay watched closely, he was ready to jump if Chris showed anything but understanding to his bother, he needn't have worried.

"I love you Kitty. You told me about Hart and the storm. As for the other, I'm sure Barrett is responsible, drugs make you do ugly things. Now, I want you to forget about all this. I'm going to take you home and lay you out. Make love to you. I love you, no matter what," Chris said with a kiss and a sexy smirking smile.

Adam simply melted into Chris' arms and sobbed. Chris scooped his husband into his arms and carried him all the way to the car. They stopped at Café Jim and picked up a supper of barbecue chicken salads.

When the newlyweds returned home, they took a hot, soaking bath, just washing each other. They got out, ate their dinner and went to bed. Chris kept his promise. He laid Adam out like a flower and made slow, very passionate love to his beautiful husband.

In the morning Adam was still upset, but thankful Chris still loved him... for now. He hoped that would still be the case when he was done in court. He wasn't worried about Hart, he'd told Chris all about that.

It was Barrett he was worried about. He'd only ever told Jay things he'd done, all for drugs. However, there were things that even Jay didn't know. He was just glad he hadn't gotten seriously addicted, still it was bad enough. He often wondered how much worse it would have gotten had Wade not nearly beaten him to death. In small way nearly being killed saved his life.

They had just sat down after the Judge had entered the court room. Adam was called back to the stand. The Kitten was wearing a charcoal gray button down, a light gray tie and black trousers. Adam faced the Judge as Lawler spoke.

"Mister Jericho, you are still under oath. There are severe consequences for perjury, do you understand?" the Judge asked in a serious tone and hard look.

"Yes Sir, I do" Adam said in an almost small voice. He then sat down with a nod from the Judge. Lawler then told Hunter he could begin his cross-examination of the witness.

"Now, lets clear some things up. What happened the night you were nearly beaten to death, the real story," Hunter asked, then sat down. He wanted all the attention on Adam.

Adam sighed and bit his lip, "well over the course of our relationship, Wade introduced me to drugs. At first it was just marijuana or so I thought. Later I learned he'd laced it with cocaine. A little at first, then more and more, I never knew how much until I was in the hospital. I was addicted to the point that in order to get high, I'd do things I would normally have never done. One day, Wade came home with someone named..." Adam paused, a lot of that night was foggy. He closed his eyes as the memory slowly returned. He continued his testimony.

"... Miz. I assume it was a nickname. Wade told me if I wanted more pot, I had to... to... suck Miz's cock..." Adam paused again. He dared to glance at Chris. His Lion gave him a look of love and smiled, he nodded. Chris pointed casually to his wedding ring, then his heart. It gave Adam the courage to continue.

"I told Wade, I might do sexual things with him to get high, but not with a stranger. He didn't find that acceptable. He stormed out of the apartment. Miz stayed, he pushed me onto the bed. He said he was gonna get the "extra" he paid for. We fought, then Miz cold cocked me in the jaw. I fell back onto the bed. The Miz tried to undo my jeans. _That's_ when Wade came back. I think he'd smoked some crack while he was gone. Wade threw Miz out, he said he'd only paid for my mouth not my... my... hole. Then the last thing I remember was Wade saying next time he brought someone home, I'd do as he said. I said no, his fist blasted my nose. I woke up in the hospital days later and I heard Wade had vanished. I got sober and haven't touched drugs since. That's what _really_ happened." Adam finished. He looked at the jury. They saw sincerity in his eyes, a few of them turned and glared at Barrett.

Hunter then asked Adam to tell about his "relationship" with Bret. Hunter knew the jury was back on his side for now, and he hoped that would only increase with the truth about Hart.

Adam launched into his testimony, he could remember every detail. When he told about the picture of the lighthouse, Glen, through Justin, submitted the picture for evidence. Bret seethed at the defense table. He'd had no idea Adam had done that. Why didn't Titus and Darren watch him better? Now he knew how the cops had finally found his safe house.

Adam told the truth. Bret was kind to him, but he also told about Bret's wish to make him Hart's personal property. The Kitten told how uncomfortable he was when ever Hart would kiss him, that he'd kept telling Bret he loved Chris and would never be willing.

Adam explained about his terrible fear of storms and why he was so frightened of them. How being in the glass room during a storm terrified him. Bret got on the bed to comfort him and had slept on TOP of the covers, while he was UNDER them. Again the Kitten had told the truth. Bret _had_ helped him with his fear of storms, but there was always the underlying threat of being forced into Hart's bed.

The decorator told about Bret slapping him so hard he saw stars and Bret changed towards him after that. Adam told how Bret started treating him like he already belonged to him, and how he felt more threatened. Adam finished his testimony. All the video and pictures of the incident were submitted into evidence.

Adam could tell the jury was back on his side even more. He also felt better now that everything was out in the open.

Heyman and Cole both decided not to re-question Adam. Anything further would damage their clients chances for any reduction of sentences. Adam had been too good.

When they recessed for lunch, Cole and Heyman fought. Both said the other didn't break Adam down enough and now their case was probably beyond repair.

That afternoon the defense sat at two tables. They weren't going to work together anymore. Cole was going to pull a rabbit out of his hat, Bret had some damming testimony about Barrett and Lesnar.

The court heard the testimony of the three detectives. All three told their roles in the investigation. Glen took up the rest of the day with all hiss technical testimony.

The trial progressed. Chris had to testify about getting the picture of the lighthouse. It was fairly quick and easy. Adam was proud of his husband none the less.

Then on the start of the second week, it was Lesnar's time on the stand. It was hard, but Hunter handled himself very professionally.

Cole then pulled the rabbit out of the hat. He asked Lesnar some very leading questions, "So, how did you manage to stay one step ahead of the police?"

Lesnar fidgeted in his seat, "Just lucky I guess. I have a nose for the smell of cop meat, it smells like bacon," Brock said with a sneer.

"You will be respectful in my court! Say something like that again and you'll be held in contempt of court!" Lawler said with a bang of his gavel.

Cole went for the juggler, "Do you know a man named Stephen Farrelly? " When Cole asked the question, Mark, Glen and Dave all shifted in their chairs. What did Cole know exactly?

"Nope" Brock barked out with a hard stare at his boss and lover. Barrett had a defeated look on his face. He knew they were sunk.

"Well then, how about Sheamus?" Cole used the Irish cops well-known nickname.

Lesnar shifted in _his_ chair, the game was up. Maybe if he started to sing he could get a reduction in his drug trafficking and stalking charges.

"Yeah, I know him. He would give Barret and myself inside information. He also fixed paper work. Screwed up prosecutions," Lesnar also decided if he was going down, so was the dirty cop.

Hunter nearly jumped out of his chair, no wonder he lost his case against Brock; Shawn too. He looked over at his husband, Shawn too was in shock.

As Cole questioned Lesnar further, more and more dirty dealings with Sheamus were revealed. Dean, who had stood guard at the door of the court room had a sudden thought, it all came crashing down. He was fuming, he had to get to the stand.

Ambrose came forward, "You! It was you!" his voice was full of rage. After a recess was immediately called, the jury was taken out of the court room. Dean spoke in whispers to Hunter and the three detectives.

Hunter spoke to Judge Lawler, the jury was brought back in and soon Dean was on the stand. Testimony was given to establish who Dean was and why he was suddenly on the stand.

"So now, tell us what you know about the night of the Fozzy CD launch party," Hunter asked pointedly. Both the Lion's and Kitten's heads snapped up to attention.

Ambrose set up the events, "As he was on the stand, I just realized Brock Lesnar is the one that shot Roman! He was with a red-head with pale skin! No wonder he got away. A dirty cop was helping him! Brock Lesnar killed Roman Reigns in cold blood!" Dean was seething. Adam nearly fainted, the truth finally found light!


	31. Life Is Good

_**A/N:** I just wanted to thank you **ALL** for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I liked writing it. This is the last chapter. I also feel it only fair to warn you, there is a quite about bit of talk about Religion at one point in this chapter. If you strongly object to it, then feel free to skip that section, it has no real bearing on the final outcome of the story, but it does add a "final" chapter to one of the characters. Thank you so much again. _

After Dean's shocking accusation, and Lesnar's confession, Stephen "Sheamus" Ferrelly was arrested and more and more was revealed.

Roman was killed so Wade could get Adam back in his bed and re-hooked on drugs. Wade had planned to use Adam's good looks to prostitute him out to get high dollar clients for his drug operation. Even Hart was appalled by that. It also came out that Wade had killed Owen Hart just to get Bret Hart of his way. He was too much competition in the drug trade.

After it was all over, the jury only took a few hours to come back with all guilty verdicts. Wade, Bret and Brock were given life without parole. Lesser members of both syndicates were given lengthy sentences. The trial was over.

Adam, Shawn and Hunter finally had justice for their lost loved ones. It gave them all that little piece of mind that they so desperately needed. All three felt better than they had in a long time.

Hunter had done such a good job he won commendations from both the State of Florida and the City of Tampa, as well as from the Police Department. His reputation grew and Shawn was so proud.

It was all over just as Chris was leaving with Fozzy for their European tour. It was his last night at home. His packed bags had been sent ahead to go on the cargo plane that flew their equipment like instruments, and staging.

Adam was lying in his husband's arms, still panting and sweating from their latest round of good-bye sex. He was trying not to cry.

Chris held Adam tightly in his arms. He was just as emotional. He used to look forward to touring, now it meant leaving Adam behind. "I used to look forward to these tours. I mean, I do love it, traveling, meeting fans, performing, but now... I hate leaving you more," Chris said softly with a kiss to the top of Adam's blond head.

"I hate to see you go. At least the trial is over. I finally feel safe and vindicated. Thank you for not... judging me. The drugs... so ashamed. I love you so much Christopher," Adam's words were sincere and broken with raw emotion.

"Baby Kitty, you were tricked into the drugs. You're clean and sober now, that's what counts. I'm glad justice was served. I feel better knowing they are all locked up. I promised to love you, no matter what, I always will. Are you sure you can't come with me now?" Chris asked with a hopeful tone.

"I love you. No babe, I have a business to run. I was away too much already with the trial. Besides, I have a house to finish. By the time you get back our home will be ready to move into. I'll still be coming to Italy, _that_ I am looking forward to. Are you sure I shouldn't sell this place? I can do it now, Roman has been justified," Adam said honestly.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the house finished. Well... do what you think is best. If you _feel_ like selling the bungalow is the right thing, then do it. Just saying you can keep it if you want. Italy can't come soon enough. Rome in two months!" Chris said with another kiss to his husband's head.

Adam wanted more. He started kissing his Lion's neck. His warm mouth locked on to the spot just under Chris' left ear. Chris growled low, he let Adam leave his mark, it would be there for a few days to remind him of what was waiting for him.

The Kitten sucked the flesh of his Lion like a starving vampire. His hand wandered down to Chris' hardening cock. The decorator started working the shaft of throbbing muscle and flesh. He stroked, then gently twisted, finally palming the wet cock-head. He did this over and over as he bit and sucked on Chris' neck.

When Adam was satisfied with the deep purple mark on his Lion's neck, he moved his mouth down Chris' body. He stopped at the nipples and feasted on them till they were hard and red. The Kitten then kissed down to the Lion's naval. The next thing Chris knew, his cock was deep in the warmth of Adam's throat. This time it was the Lion that cried out in wanton pleasure, his hands buried in Adam's soft, silky blond locks. Adam's mouth made delicious slurps and licks as he sucked, it drove Chris crazy.

When Chris knew he was close, he pulled Adam's mouth off his shaft, "Get up here and ride me, boy," the Lion commanded with a loving growl.

Adam grinned, he straddled his husband's hips. He reached back and directed Chris' cock to his already stretched hole. Even though it was their third fuck of the night, Adam was still tight.

The Kitten rode his Lion with wild abandon. They knew this would be their last time till Adam met up with Fozzy in Italy. It didn't last long. They both exploded and fell into each others arms.

Morning came too early. The band limo was picking Chris up at seven. The newlyweds had showered, dressed and were completely miserable.

"I thought it would be had to leave, but I didn't know it would be _this_ hard. Now I understand why the married guys are always _so_ miserable the first few days of the tours. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I love you so much, Kitten," Chris said, his blue eyes reflected the emotion he felt.

The Jericho's were on the couch, curled up in each others arms. Chris' carry on bag and coat were by the door. Adam sighed deeply, he had to be encouraging.

"I love you my Lion. It will be okay. You love touring and performing. I'll be alright, I have the guys and you have the band. I'll be with you in Italy soon. Then when you come home, you'll be happily busy in the studio and we'll be settled in the house," Adam said in a positive tone, although his green eyes were as sad as Chris'.

All too soon the sound of a honking horn was heard. Chris crushed Adam's lips to his. They kissed like it was their last... then, Chris was gone.

Adam managed to last ten minutes before he started to cry. There was a knock on the door, maybe Chris forgot something! Adam dried his eyes and ran to the door.

"I shouldn't be surprised," Adam said with a laugh. Shawn was standing there with a box of fresh, warm donuts. Adam stepped aside and let the preacher in. Shawn laughed as he set the box down on the kitchen table. Adam poured two cups of coffee and sat down at the table with Shawn.

"Well, Chris was worried. He asked me to come. I would have anyway. Been crying already? It will be alright honey. You'll be in Italy soon," Shawn said warmly as he bit into a doughnut.

"Yeah, I'm just a big baby. I'm glad you came, I'm going to need you guys. That Lesnar guy stole from three of us. I'm so glad Hart's lawyer... oh it's just all so much and Chris leaving on top of it. Thanks for coming," Adam said with a hug to the older man.

"It's not being a baby to cry and show emotion, you love Chris, and you miss him. It's only natural. I'd cry too if Hunter was going to be gone for six weeks. Now, I'm going out to the prison later. I have to see Brock, I have to tell him I forgive him. We're also putting off our trip to the ranch, so we'll be here if you need us," Shawn said with another bite of doughnut and a sip of coffee.

"You're a better man than me. I'm sure in time I'll forgive him, but I can't now. He deliberately killed Roman for Wade. I curse the day I ever met that man. No, Shawn, please, don't give up your honeymoon. Besides, Hunter needs the rest. I have Jay, Heath, Dean, Seth and ma. Please go, bring me a t-shirt or something. I'm going to Italy, so please go," Adam's green eyes showed honesty and sincerity. He wanted Shawn and Hunter to go on their honeymoon, they deserved it.

"Okay, okay we'll go, if you're sure. Oh say, more big news. With the trial and everything I haven't had a chance to tell you, and we wanted to make sure it was going to work out too. You remember Rebecca Curci, the woman that died of cancer? Hunter and I are going to adopt her kids, Cameron and Cheyenne. We should have them in a couple of months. Hunter is buying the condo next door. Will you do the conversion? Their bed rooms and new family/play room. The apartment is much smaller, three bed rooms, one bath, kitchenette and living room. We thought of maybe pulling out the kitchen, making one huge room," Shawn explained his happy news while eating another doughnut.

Adam was stunned, but not surprised. It would be Shawn through and through to adopt those sweet kids. He knew them both from teaching Sunday School, they were nice children.

"Good about the honeymoon. Fantastic about Cam and Chey. Rebecca would love knowing her babies will be loved. You bet I'll do the conversion. You'll get the family discount. Just let me know when so I can let Ryback know," Adam was so happy. Maybe someday he and Chris could adopt.

"She asked me to find a family for them, that would keep them together. Most people only wanted one or the other. Hunter said we could take them, made me so happy. Scott and I wanted to adopt. You and Chris ever think about it? You'd make a great "mommy", just like me," Shawn said with a smile as yet another doughnut went into his mouth.

"Not yet, but I'd like to, Chris loves kids as much as I do. The house is sure big enough. We can have pool parties," Adam said as he ate another doughnut as well. Both he and Shawn loved the sweet treats.

"Tell me about this wonderful mansion. You're moving up in the world, son," Shawn asked with honest curiosity.

Adam got up and got the pictures of Chris' house and told Shawn all about it. Shawn was happy for his young friend. He also knew Chris didn't buy it to brag, he bought it for its investment. Chris was a kind and generous soul. It would also be a great way for Adam to prove and show off his decorating skills.

It was late and Adam had to hurry to get to work. Shawn left, knowing that while Adam would miss Chris, he'd be okay. He and Hunter could go on their honeymoon knowing Adam would be looked after by the rest of the guys.

Time moved swiftly for Adam. He kept himself swamped with work. The mansion was nearly finished on the construction end, then the decorating would go quick, as he knew exactly what he wanted. He hoped his husband liked it.

He Skyped with Chris several times a week. After some prodding from his Lion, the Kitten gave in to cyber sex. After that, he was much happier. It wasn't the same as having Chris buried inside him, but it was satisfying. Chris also seemed more content, finally getting rid of his sexual frustrations.

Shawn and Hunter had a fantastic two-week honeymoon at the ranch in Utah. They came back well rested, tanned and happier than ever. Shawn had even manged to get Hunter on a horse.

The adoption was going well. Hunter hated the surprise inspections from the Child Protective Services, but it was part of the process. Cameron and Cheyenne loved their potential new parents and couldn't wait to live with them.

Shawn had gone out to the prison a few times to see Brock. Lesnar always refused the visit, as was his right. One day the preacher got a call from the Warden, Lesnar wanted to see him. Shawn was surprised, but he went.

Brock had changed. He'd become born again through the prison ministry. It was an honest conversion, not just something to "help" him get parole, because he wasn't eligible, he was in jail for life. Brock had started thinking about things, sitting alone in his cell before the trial even started. He looked in to it more and more as the trial progressed. He knew if he wanted to have peace of mind, he needed the Lord. Hang what anyone else thought. This was for his own soul.

Shawn knew the prison Chaplin, Father Baker. He arranged for Brock and Shawn to meet in his office at the chapel. He knew his fellow pastor would be safe, as Brock had truly changed. Pastor Helmsley was waiting in Father Baker's office. The Chaplin had gone to get Lesnar. Shawn stood as the prisoner entered the office alone. A guard was just outside, after all Lesnar was still a convicted killer. Brock tentatively held his hand out to the coppery blond.

Shawn shook the offered hand with friendly warmth. Lesnar was actually surprised. "Please, sit down Mister Lesnar. I'm so glad you finally agreed to see me. I'm also very pleased you took the Lord into your heart. It's a wonderful blessing isn't it," Shawn's tone was warm and honest.

"Please Sir, call me Brock. Yes it is, I finally feel at peace. I'm sorry now I refused to see you before, but I wasn't ready, and it probably wouldn't have been a pleasant experience. I was rather... bitter. Now that I have taken the Lord into my heart, and gotten away from Wade, I knew I had to see you," Lesnar said with a sincere tone. His smile was soft and as real as his words. He even looked different, he looked peaceful.

"I'll call you Brock, if you call me Shawn. Did you get transferred to the Saints block?" Shawn asked, his brow raised. He knew most of the true Christian prisoners called their prison "gang" The Saints. They had a special block, close to the chapel. You had to pass a series of tests to be allowed into the block. Mainly your conversion had to be proven to be sincere, it was difficult to do.

"Alright... Shawn, thank you. I'm in The Saints and I'll be moving next week. For now, I'll just keep to myself and the other Saints. Will you be part of the new prison ministry program?" Brock asked, his time _his_ brow was raised.

Shawn knew Father Baker wanted to start a rotating minister program. Each week a member of the Tampa Ministerial Alliance would come do the Sunday service and have counseling sessions afterwards for those that wanted it. That way the inmates would have a broader range of faiths to choose from. It would also give them a deeper knowledge of how different faiths believed.

"Good Brock. It's better to be able to live with others that know the Lord. Yes, I will. I'm on the TMA set up committee. Maybe you could be my inmate liaison?" Shawn asked the prisoner. He knew it was the right thing to do.

Brock's mouth fell open, he never expected that, "um... I'm sure I'd be honored... but, I need to say something first. You may change your..." Lesnar was interrupted by Shawn.

"Let me speak first please, it might make it easier for you. I forgive you, son. I forgive you for the death of my husband. Alcohol is a bad thing, it makes people do bad things," Shawn said, his hand on Brock's muscular forearm.

A tear ran down Brock's cheek, he looked at Shawn with such remorse, "I... don't... deserve that... thank you, Pastor Shawn. I honestly... didn't … mean to hill him... or your second husband's man. That was truly a low... no, there is no excuse. I drove drunk, my choice. I'm so sorry, so, so sorry..." Lesnar broke down and wept in the open for the first time in his life. He was honestly sorry for his horrible crimes.

Shawn leaned forward and took the broken soul into his arms. He knew real guilt and remorse, and Brock was the most sincere man, he'd heard in a long time.

"Would you like to see Scott? I carry his picture," Shawn asked after a few minutes. He pulled out his wallet.

Brock looked at the picture, the couple looked so happy, and he had destroyed that, it doubled his guilt. He let more tears fall, "You... so happy... I'm so sorry," Lesnar whispered.

"Brock, I won't lie. It tore me up, badly. I loved him with all my heart. But, with the help of dear friends and my faith, I eventually got better. Now look," Shawn showed Brock one of his and Hunter's wedding photos. Shawn was smiling even brighter as was Hunter.

"You... look... happy. Are you Pastor Shawn? Are you happy?" Brock's eyes burned bright with hope.

"I am Brock, we both are. As is Adam. You know you have more to deal with there. Kevin and Scott were drunken accidents. Roman was a deliberate murder. Adam loved him and Roman died the week before they were to be married. But, now Adam and Chris are happily married. They wed the day after Hunter and I," Shawn explained as he put his wallet back, sans the picture, in his pants pocket.

"Barrett... bad influence... but yes, I killed Roman. I'm still coming to terms with that. That's Chris Jericho of Fozzy!" Brock still held the picture in his hand.

"Yes, it is. Sweet guy and loves Adam dearly. He'll give Adam a good life. Would you like to keep the picture? It might help you see that while you hurt us, we're all happy now," Shawn asked the muscular inmate.

"I... yes... thank you. Do... has... he forgiven me? No... I shouldn't ask for that. I don't... deserve it," Brock said as he put the picture in the small Bible he had in his shirt pocket. It was one of those free New Testaments that a group handed out. It was well-worn, and well-loved.

Shawn again wasn't going to lie, "not yet, Brock. Remember, it hasn't been that long since he found out you killed Roman. He's working on it. Give him time, and pray for it. You can ask the Lord to help Adam forgive you, nothing wrong with that," Shawn told Brock honestly.

Before Lesnar could say anything else, Father Baker returned, "Sorry Brock; Shawn, but time is up. Shall we close with prayer?" the older man asked the two men.

They joined hands and each man said a few words of prayer. Then with hugs, Brock was gone. Shawn talked to his fellow pastor for a while. When Shawn finally left the prison his soul felt up lifted. That was why he became a pastor, to help up lift souls.

It was soon time for Adam to go to Italy. He drove Heath so crazy at work, both the blond and Jay had black and blue shins. Heath was furious when Jay hid his boots. Jason slept on the couch until he couldn't stand it. He gave up the boots the night Heath ran around the house in nothing but a teeny, tiny, red leather thong that barely covered anything.

The night before the Italy trip, Judy had her boys over for dinner along with Shawn, Hunter, Dean and Seth. They had a fun evening. Adam told them when he got back the house would be ready. He promised them all a grand tour and dinner when Chris got home.

Adam was once again amazed at the way his husband spoiled him. Chris had arranged for his travel. A limo picked Adam up and an Airport Travel Aide was waiting to make sure the Kitten got to the terminal and onto the plane without any hassles. Of course he had a front row, first class seat, nice for his long legs. That Chris had even thought of that, almost made him cry. His Lion cared so much about him.

When the plane landed that evening in Rome, Chris was there waiting for him. It was a joyous reunion filled with kisses, hugs and tears of happiness. A limo whisked them to the most luxurious hotel in Italy, The Hassler Roma.

Chris had booked them into the eighth floor Hassler Penthouse. It had two panoramic terraces that over looked the historic skyline and the Spanish Steps, which were right next to the hotel. The living room even had a grand piano and the suite had its own private elevator entrance.

None of that mattered at the moment. As soon as the elevator opened up in the entry to the room, Adam was carried promptly to the bed and properly fucked. They stayed in the next day, Adam didn't see clothes or a shower till he told Chris his ass simply couldn't take anymore.

When they went out to dinner, the Kitten was actually limping, rather badly. Chris felt so bad about it, he arranged for a spa treatment the next day while he was at rehearsal. The Kitten felt renewed and refreshed. He spent the rest of the day antique shopping, glad his Italian came back to him quickly.

That night Fozzy performed to a sold out venue. Adam really enjoyed it, he got to stand just off stage. Chris brought him out for "Lighthouse Love". The crowd went crazy. The song was on the European charts, it made Adam proud.

That night they loaded up the buses and headed to Florence. When they got there, Adam called the family he lived with while going to school. They were delighted to see their American son again and Chris was welcomed with open arms.

The momma sat them down In the kitchen of the old Italian house. She started feeding them, pasta and sauces, bread and sausages, all made from scratch. Chris had to unbutton his jeans. The family also insisted that Chris and Adam stay with them.

Adam showed Chris the school and places he hung out. Fozzy performed at one of Adam's old haunts. The Kitten ran into some old friends, it was a bar where a lot of students and alumni frequented. He had a wonderful time, and the old friends were pleased to meet Chris and the rest of the band after the show.

All too soon it was time for Adam to return to the States. Chris had three more weeks in Europe. Fozzy would be touring Austria, Germany and France, then he would be home. Then in two months, the US and Canada tour would start, but it was only three weeks in total.

When he got back to Tampa, Adam put all his focus on finishing his and Chris' mansion. What had been a hideous miss-mash was now a traditional Mediterranean with a slight Asian flair. It was a showplace and Adam's masterpiece.

He did make the den and kitchen to be more warm and "homey", than the formality of the rest of the house. The kitten knew they would spend the most time in those two rooms. He also made their Master Bedroom and bathroom just as warm and cozy.

Adam had a surprise for Chris. He turned one of the out buildings into a mini recording studio, with a place for Chris to write music if he wanted privacy. He prayed his husband would like it. The recording equipment had cost a small fortune. He had one of the guys from Chris' music label help him buy the most state of the art equipment money could buy, for once, Adam was able to spoil his husband and he enjoyed it.

The decorator also turned the huge single office into a double office. The room was big enough for two complete offices. Two desks, chairs, files cabinets and storage cabinets made up the furniture. He also put in a full-sized copier and fax machine. It would be a nice space for them to share.

The last thing Adam put his touch on was the guest house. It was a special place, it was where he and Chris had their first real kiss and became "boyfriends". He wanted to make it a place where they could be at home, yet "away". All the things from the house that had been stored in the guest rooms were now back in the main house. He removed all the telephone, TV and computer lines. He left the stereo, but he wanted Chris to able to completely get away, yet still be at home. If it bothered Chris too much, he'd have the lines reinstalled.

Adam also decided to sell the bungalow. He was thrilled when Dean and Seth bought it. The week before Chris returned from Europe, Adam called all the guys together and rented a U-Haul. With help from Ryback and his crew, they packed up the bungalow.

It was bitter-sweet as he rolled up the restored memorial mat with Roman's portrait, along with the other things, like the necklace and picture Dwayne had left. His life with Roman was over. Adam would always keep his Islander in his heart, but it was time to put Roman "away". Shawn hugged Adam as the blond sealed and labeled the fire-proof box. Time to move on. He had an idea of what do with Roman's Ie Tega, he hoped Chris would approve.

Adam paced in the arrivals terminal of the Tampa Airport. The plane from London was late. Fozzy kept their European tour buses at their London branch of the recording company. So they always flew home from Heathrow Airport.

Once again he went to the arrivals board, he looked at Chris' flight, it flashed delayed. He went to the ticket agent. The nice older woman smiled at the worried looking young man.

"Flight 872 from London, Heathrow. Can you tell me anything? It's over two hours late!" Adam tried not to sound as worried as he looked.

She tapped some keys on the computer's keyboard. She waited a few moments, "I shouldn't tell you this, but you look almost sick with worry. There was a problem with a passenger and the flight was delayed in London. It should be on final approach in about thirty minutes. So don't fret, dear," She answered him warmly.

The relief washed over Adam's face, "Thank you Ma'am. My husband is on that flight. I was so worried. I won't tell that you told me. Thank you again," the Kitten said with a smile. He went to sit down and wait, while keeping an eye on the board.

Finally Chris was holding a very happy Adam in his arms. They kissed in happy reunion. The rest of the band was equally happy as they greeted their loved ones.

Jericho absolutely loved the house and was surprised Adam had already moved in. Adam explained that Dean and Seth had to move quickly and he didn't mind. The staff had kept him company. Chris had arranged for a permanent maid and grounds keeper. They were a slightly older, married couple and they lived in the servant's apartment just off the main kitchen.

Chris absolutely loved what Adam had done with the house. It was the show place he'd envisioned. He also loved the idea of making the pool house, "electronics" free. He went nuts for the studio. The Lion nearly cried with happiness.

That night Adam was well rewarded for all his efforts, several times, as they "christened" several of the rooms in the six million dollar mansion that had finally been transferred into their home.

_**TIME RAPIDLY MARCHED ON**_

Adam held an open house at their mansion to show off his skills. It made his name go state-wide. The home appeared in several trade journals. Adam became even more popular and bigger than ever.

Cutting Edge Designs had to take on two more decorators just to keep up. Adam had to rent more space in the building to make offices for them. Heath became Adam and Jay's exclusive secretary and another receptionist was hired. Business was good for Adam and his brother.

Fozzy's next album "Lighthouse Love" went to number one. They won a Grammy award for Album of the Year, and one for Metal Song of the Year. It was an extremely proud moment for Chris, Fozzy and Adam.

Fozzy had finally made the BIG time. Videos were the next project on their list. They asked Adam to be the set decorator. To his surprise, the Kitten won an MTV Video Music Award for visual effects on _"Lighthouse Love"_. Fozzy won VMAs for song, video and album of the year. The MTV VMA awards actually meant more to Chris and Fozzy because the fans picked the winners. The awards sat proudly in the office the couple shared.

Hunter and Shawn adopted Cameron and Cheyenne. The two children who were eleven and eight, loved their new father's very much. Shawn was called daddy and Hunter was poppa. Although sometimes, because of long coppery blond hair and sweet nature, Shawn was called "momma" as the kids and Hunter teased him.

Hunter eventually ran for the County Judges office. He won hands down. When Judge Lawler retired, Judge Helmsley was appointed Circuit Court Judge to take Jerry's place. He was popular for being fair and just, but firm.

Shawn kept on at his little church. But, with generous donations from the Jericho's and others, vast improvements were made. A new roof was put on and Shawn's old manse became the Fellowship Hall. Adam did all the decorating, free, of course and Chris paid for a brand new sound system and organ. A special service was held, when a beautiful stained glass window was dedicated in Roman's memory.

Dean and Seth finally tied the knot. They loved the bungalow and kept it neat and well cared for. The Shield Security Agency also grew. They had over fifty guards on the pay roll.

Dwayne came back with a cute little husband named Mitch. They had met in New Zealand. They became friends with the "family". Rocky also helped secure government security jobs for The Shield. Roman would have been proud.

Jay and Heath also prospered quite well. They bought an apartment in the same building as the Helmsley family.

Being around Cameron and Cheyenne prompted Heath to want to adopt as well. Jay thought that was a fine idea. So with a lot of help and advice from Hunter, the Reso's adopted a three-year old girl named Molly. She had curly red hair and looked like both Jay and Heath. Two years later baby James joined the family.

When James was adopted he was only six weeks old. He'd been found abandoned in the bathroom of the hospital. He was a sweet baby and instantly stopped crying the moment Heath held him. The Reso's were a happy and well-adjusted family. Heath even quit kicking Jay in the shins! It was a miracle!

The Jericho's joined in with the adoption idea. First came a beautiful blond two-year old named Ash. He was the spitting image of Chris or at least Adam thought so. Three years later came one year old twin girls, Sierra and Cheyenne. They looked more like Adam and were just special angels.

The Jericho house was the usual "family" hang out because of its size. The kids loved it. Adam had rescued four dogs they loved all the kids and protected them as they played outside.

The Jericho children spent their summers on tour with their parents. Adam was now able to take more time off, so each summer they went to Europe with Chris. They had their own tour bus and the kids loved it. Adam always took them to museums when they were old enough. He made it fun and interesting. He showed them how to find the beauty in things.

Chris taught his children how to appreciate music of all kinds. He also showed them how to find music in art and nature. That by watching a bird fly could see and feel the beat of a drum, or that rain was a tinkling bell.

Adam did keep Roman in his heart. He never forgot his beloved Islander. Chris had built Adam a small building in the corner of the flower garden. Here is where he put Roman's memorial mat. He didn't spend a lot of time there, but he always went on Roman's birthday. It never once bothered Chris, and their kids knew about "Uncle" Roman.

It was May twenty-fifth, Roman's birthday. He'd been gone for fifteen years. So much time had passed in the blink of an eye. Ash and Cheyenne were playing in the pool under Chris' watchful eye, even though were almost teenagers now.

Sierra was sitting on the bench in the garden by the little memorial house. She was busily working on something while she waited patiently for Adam.

Adam had come to put some fresh flowers in the vase that sat on a little shelf under the mat. "I hope you're happy Roman. Hard to believe it's your birthday again already. Just wanted to let you know, you're loved and remembered. I hope you like these. I'd better go, Chris and the kids are waiting for me. I love you, always and Happy Birthday," Adam said with a kiss to Roman's face on the mat. Adam left the little building.

Sierra smiled at her daddy. She held something up to him. It was a "crown" of flowers she'd been making. Adam had never seen the beautiful flowers before.

"It's beautiful darling. Where did you get those? Did dad give them to you?" Adam admired the delicate, snow-white blooms.

"No daddy, they were growing over there," Sierra pointed to a spot next to Roman's memorial house.

Adam turned to look, apparently she'd picked them all. Just then, Henry the grounds keeper walked by. He stopped in his tracks.

"Those are beautiful, Mister Chris spent a lot of money on them. You're a lucky man," the grounds keeper spoke in an awed tone. He'd only ever seen the flowers in a book, never in person.

"No, Sierra said they grew here," Adam showed Henry where his daughter had picked the pretty flowers.

"Are you sure honey? Those are Samoan Orchids. They only grow in a certain part of Samoa. A dozen costs nearly six hundred dollars, that's how rare they are. They... not grown here," Henry said in a puzzled tone as he went on to water the garden.

"Put it on daddy, for Uncle Roman's birthday," Sierra said as she ran off to join the others at the pool.

Adam smiled, he looked up at the cloudless sky, "Thank you Roman." He put the flowers on his head, and with a smile, joined his family. It was Roman's way of showing his happiness. His spirit was pleased that Adam was happy and loved. The flowers were a gift. They never grew in the garden again.

Adam had been through a whirlwind over the last fifteen years. He lost love, and found it again. His life was just a Cutting Edge Design.

_**THE END**_

___Be on the look out for my next solo adventure, "The Lion of Jericho: A Medieval Love Story"._


End file.
